Hyperdimension Neptunia - A New Era
by NepuAqua
Summary: Man gets isekai'd after spilling ramen on PC. New enemies from another world, dark masterminds lurking in the shadows, old enemies returning to haunt the present, former antagonist turned ally? In this world of changing era, Haruhiro and Neptune's Harem must live through all of this, to seek the truth and to restore e Prologue and the Chapter onwards differs in writingstyle
1. Chapter 0 - Grey World

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 0: Grey World - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (i.e Idea Factory and its lawful associates). The original characters and plot are the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material, nor is he profiting from the aforementioned material by publishing the following piece(s) of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. If Idea Factory considers this work a violation of any copyright laws, please contact me through this platform. Furthermore, this fanfiction is also under protection of copyright laws and are not to be published on other platforms UNLESS given permission. I do not condone plagiarism as it is highly detrimental to the community and to the creative writing community at large. Thank you for your cooperation.)

"…I'm back."

The boy's weak voice resounded in the empty corridor. There was no one to greet him in the decrepit house. Seeing as though things were as quiet as usual, he pushed the old, rusted door open. The only sound he could hear in his apartment was the creaking sound of old gears grinding against rusty metal.

"…"

It wasn't a surprise for the young man. For seventeen years he has been living in the place with barely any outside contact. He has no need to.

Formally-dressed men would occasionally pay him a visit, but those were more of a courtesy-coated annoyance.

They come, they ask how he has been, whether he has been well, and then they go.

These days of solitary confinement were nothing he couldn't handle. The quiet days with nothingness and the even quieter nights in the orphanage had the boy used to loneliness.

The boy drifted slowly to the living room, his gaze empty, devoid of life. Life as an orphan wasn't the best thing to experience, not to mention he also had work to do.

The boy was part of an underground organization – the very same that ran the orphanage – his home. In return for shelter, he must offer his body, and become the power the organization holds.

The organization was part of Japan's shadow, existing to maintain the illusion of peace with their services. Stagnant economy and government corruption was not the only issue that Japan had to face. The stream may appear calm, but tides were brewing.

While his young counterparts in Japan are busy socializing and having fun, the boy would reap lives. He thrives in the darkest corners of the city – he has to. His less able friends back home needed him to stay happy, stay alive.

The boy knew what would happen if he tried to disobey. As with the norm with all secret societies – dissidents and insubordination were not tolerated. Executions – dubbed 'punishments' – would be issued at once.

The more grotesque ones – death by toxic gas, acid baths, and so on… were usually captured live on camera, sent to the others to warn them of what might happen should they fail to meet their masters' expectations.

The moonlight shroud projected a dispersed ray of light onto the wooden table, and a white envelope came into view. It seemed it was still early for him to go into bed: duty calls.

It read,

'Tonight, red flowers shall blossom on the pure white snow. In the Amagi inn, room 23. There you shall find a man whose sins have tainted Japan.

We shall enjoy your red performance afar. May the war gods be with you.

With Love,'

The unsigned letter sent a revolting sensation to his stomach.

The assassin had gotten sick at killing. He knew naught of what they did to deserve death, but he had to do it, nonetheless.

The faces of his victims, and their shrieks, pleas and cries of agony and fear all came back. He had to do the deed, and so he bore his deathly claws to his victims, time and again. Eat or be eaten; kill or be killed – that is the way of the world.

And then instead of their wailings, all he could remember was the sound of flesh against metal.

Stab, stab, stab, the shadowy blade cut through bone and muscle like it was cutting through thread. Soon, it was over. Red streams flowed, another target neutralized. His peculiar, black knife clad in a shade of crimson. The stench of death followed him wherever he went.

The boy couldn't help but shiver. He hastened his actions, swiftly changing into his assassination gear. His steps, much like his thoughts, were unstable, almost erratic.

The door creaked again. The house became empty. The hunt had begun.

The shadow moved like the wind under the night haze.

Having neither the time nor luxury to indulge in the mesmerizing looks of the ladies, the boy lurked and crawled his way to his target: a young noble in his early 20s.

Accompanying his target was a couple of burly men in black suits, covering every possible angle in a tight formation. He felt presence scattered throughout the area. In the bushes, the nearby forest, on the walls… were people in hiding, more than he could count.

Their mere presence was a clear indication of how prominent the dressed young man was. Apparently, he was the heir to a powerful political party.

But all of that was nothing of concern.

The boy knew he couldn't sneak in without getting caught; a snipe attempt would surely be foiled by the high walls around the perimeter, but he had something else up his sleeve.

'A real man only needs two tactics: One, frontal assault; Two, death by frontal assault.'

The boy did exactly just that. Stealth was not a necessity, so straight up attacking the inn was the only option. After all, the dead cannot speak. None alive means no intel leaked.

Of course, the enemy would not be unprepared. Every guard was armed with weapons of varying kinds. The ruffling of trees seemed to signify that there were eyes in the shadows, carefully scanning the area for its prey.

He dared not stay in the area for long. As soon as he felt the piercing gazes fade away, he leapt out, dashing towards the wall.

The slight scuffles he made in his haste had brought unwanted attention. Cursing at his mistake, the masked young man threw a piece of rock across the gates, hopefully diverting the guards' attention. Sure enough, he heard one or two of them moving to investigate.

'Now…what to do?' the boy thought.

The boy took out his short bow and took aim at the unsuspecting duo. Two quivers were all it takes to eliminate the curious men. The action had begun.

Four black figures appeared before him, spreading out under cover, unsuspecting. He felt the adrenaline rushing as he aimed and fired arrows at his enemies. One down, two down… bullets might be deadly, but arrows were more accurate.

The numbers began to dwindle, the rain of death showed no signs of stopping. The boy darted from plasters to trees, boulders to walls as the guards began to notice that something was amiss. Up and down and in and out they looked, to no avail. He was long out of their sight and into the unseen.

Swiftly, he stalked the scattered groups of men and snuck up behind. The smooth thrusting of his daggers quietly claimed one life. The other, delightfully unaware of the intrusion, would too join their comrades: A bountiful catch by the agile hunter.

Hilts and quivers were more than enough.

The blood-ridden trail led back to the entrance. By now, the noble, clearly in a panic, had ordered all of his underlings back into the perimeter, as shown by the faint, firearm-holding shadows on the paper walls of the inn – the wooden inn.

With a Molotov in hand, the hunter knew precisely what to do.

The relentless blaze ravaged the poor men inside. Soon, the smell of barbecued flesh smoldered the area, yet the hunter hadn't an appetite. The painful screams of the poor souls trapped inside were mixed with the grisly sight of the desperate human torches, clawing for fresh air. They were silenced with arrows to the throat before they could utter another word of help.

There was only one exit, and the hunter was patiently waiting there for prey. It was a good harvest.

He got what he came for, and so the killer retreated, leaving nothing but red blood, with a cackling bonfire as a bonus, in the snow, as was requested. The crimson flowers had blossomed marvelously that night, complementing the amber lanterns dangling silently in the empty ruins.

At least, that was what he thought.

With the sound of gunfire, the boy felt like the back of his head had gotten speared. He felt he was flying, but then he realized: it was his head that was flying.

As the boy is struggling to keep his eyelids open and his consciousness awake, images of his failed childhood came back to him. Days of harsh training and torture that makes death seem like bliss; nights of unending punishments that pushed him past the limits of the human body… they all came back to him, at once. It was beyond agonizing.

The boy wanted to cry, but tears just wouldn't come out. There was nowhere to run to, no arms to comfort him, no words to calm him.

His face finally touched the mushy snow. A big red flower blooms in the midst of the snowfield.

His story has ended, but another has just begun.

[GAME OVER]

[Restart at your last save point?]

Yes No

Return to title screen

Exit Game World

(MC)

The shock of being pierced through my skull stunned me, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sick upon taking off my VR headset.

"Ugh… Motion sickness again? They really need to design a better VR system."

I could only groan in pain as I felt the urgent need to go to the bathroom. The new VR headset console system was a blast, but it also has lots of drawbacks. Prolonged use of the machine really messes up your brain and senses, so lots of hardcore users, like me, have to deal with the problem of being nauseated for a while after gaming.

Especially after playing 10 hours of 'Assassin's Last Stand: Do or Die', in a row. For some reason, I get sniped right after I finished the chapter mission. The problem is, it ain't my fault: People were complaining online about the invisible enemy. It wasn't a cinematic/story scene death either; which makes it all the more baffling.

"The backstory and the character setting is so bloody cliché. Seriously…tragic protagonists with special ninja powers? Plus, the devs are so damn hungry for cash that they are literally selling unfinished games… So much for consumerist approaches." I said, while yawning lazily.

What's with the backstory, anyways? Why do orphans, assassinations and teenagers seem like a Writing-For-Dummies starter bundle?

Normally I wouldn't even bat an eye to a triple-A game like this because they tend to be overhyped cash-grabs that gets boring 5 minutes in-game; but then again, I kind of ran out of things to play.

"SHUT UP! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" a voice blared loudly from next floors, if it wasn't my friendly neighbor

*Sigh*

I am just an ordinary gaming NEET who skips school for a bit more game time.

What could I do? Return to normal student life? It's not as cheery and happy as those Gaijins think.

School might be a necessity in societal standards, but screw them; I could get whatever I need to learn online – why would I stick to the memorization-heavy education system?

I admit, I've got a meagre salary as a convenience clerk and a terrible school record – so what? Here in Japan, even honor students are stuck working to death trying to ascend the corporate ladder. Status and connections are ultimately what matters.

The world of games is better in every way.

Now then, what do I do?

It was – as the kind neighbor had suggested – three in the morning, if I were to head downstairs to grab a bite or turn on the stove to cook me some food, my parents would probably shank me from all the ruckus.

So basically, all I could do was to wait until morning arrives so I can grab some sandwiches in the convenience store… that, or sleep.

I believe the decision is apparent.

*Rumble* *Rumble*

Against the growls of my (deformed) stomach, I plopped on my bed.

I'll just 'look forward to tomorrow'.

(The next morning…)

What woke me up was not the blinding sunlight through the windows, but the violent headache jolting me back into reality. I sleepily crept out of bed and got prepared for the day.

The house was quiet, and probably empty. I looked downstairs, only to find the shoe rack much less occupied. They were long gone.

Served on the dining table was not a plate of homemade breakfast, nor some money for it, and certainly not a hand-written note, telling me not to starve myself – it was utterly nothing.

I didn't complain, or moan, or anything. If anything, it has become the norm of my life.

I suppose I shouldn't, anyways.

Now dressed and refreshed, I left the apartment to start work.

(At the convenience store)

"Welcome, may I help you?" I said, maintaining my fake smile at the cashier, as I carefully helped unload my customers' items.

Life as a cashier is not easy.

One has to: 1. Have a 'businessman's smile' (or so I've heard), or risk getting chewed out by the manager; 2. Be disgustingly polite, even by Japan's standards; 3. Stand up straight for ten hours straight while maintaining said smile.

The manager sure wasn't cutting me any slack, too.

In fact, that fat, sweaty middle-aged man made sure I did all the work.

"Kurogane-kun, please come and unpack all the cargo."

"Kurogane-kun, please put all the products up on the shelves."

"Kurogane-kun, please come to the closet. I am waiting for you."

"What? Closet?"

"Oh? I meant that you can have your lunch now. Oh, but please make it quick. Business is booming, you see."

It was thanks to him that I have to work my rear off for the whole day just to not starve.

I am not hesitant to label the working culture as legalized slavery.

People come and go, I stay. The sun comes and goes, I stay. Those are my days.

The sky turned dark as I served the last of my shift.

My replacement – the night-shift clerk – looked at me with desperate eyes. It was as if he's pleading for help. I only looked away as I took off the store uniform.

What? You want me to pick up your slack? No way, Jose.

In these days of cruel labor, one must conserve their own energy to survive in the workplace.

Slowly, I drifted back to my apartment. The lights were on and so was the television. Sounds of running water can be heard from the kitchen. They were home, at last.

"I'm back." I said, my voice dry and my steps sluggish.

No response.

Typical. I thought.

It was 8pm, and yet no meals were to be found.

I peered in the kitchen to find the woman washing dishes in the sinks. Meanwhile, the man was sitting at the couch watching the news. Apparently, dinner is self-served today.

I then took out my cup ramen and had them boiled. As the mouth-watering aroma drifted from within, I promptly retreated to my room upstairs. The couple remained oblivious, still absorbed in their own little world.

The problem is, my game supply ran dry long ago.

Owing to me spending the majority of my high school life in seclusion, the industry's video game collection has long been exhausted. Bullet hell, racing, fighting games, FPS, rhythm games, heck, even dating sims… I've played all of them, the good ones at least. Now, I'm simply stuck with these.

This is not good.

I, a professional social recluse, am running out of games to play.

But…

"There must be some sort of game that I haven't touched!"

My fingers hurriedly swept through the pile of games stacked next to my console system, with my eyes scrolling through my collection. And when I had gotten to the bottom, my heart sank.

No… no! Impossible!

If I don't have any games, what is there to live for? Before I realized it, I was sweating bullets. What do I do with my life? Do I even have a life?

As I was about to give up, a glimmer of hope appeared before my very eyes.

"…What's this?"

It was a game called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: HDD VR'.

…

Oh, it's that game they were showing live.

I remember seeing this game being broadcasted in the annual Akihabara Game Convention last year.

At the time, I only watched a few gameplay scenes, but it left me a lasting impression, and it was appealing enough for me to make a purchase right away.

Although it seems I seemed to have completely forgotten about the whole thing since then.

To be frank, I was actually pretty excited about the, um, 'plot' at the time.

With an eagerness to experience the rich story content, I expectantly hopped straight onto bed and put the headset on…

"Argh! Crap!"

…only to knock the ramen cups over, pouring the contents on top of my console.

Excellent.

After spouting some more profanity as I wiped the drippy stuff off, I laid down on the bed, ready to play me some good games.

The urge to play got the better of me, and I swiftly let my consciousness fade into oblivion, into the virtual game world.

The faint black smoke coming out of the console gradually masked the room, and yet I didn't care.

The descent from reality to fantasy became slower than usual.


	2. Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1 Part 1: The World of Imagination - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…I'm in.

Now then, it's time to create my avatar.

I've always been not very conscious of my looks, and I don't really know my way around boring stuff like clothing and fashion.

So I chose the avatar to look like my real self.

Except that I would be slightly thinner.

…And slightly taller.

…And slightly more handsome with a haircut that covers my right eye for cosmetic effects. I am the Overlord of Darkness, after all. That's what they call me in the guilds anyway.

Okay, I know that isn't me anymore, but let's not sweat the small details.

Next, I had to decide what I will wear.

Without a second thought, I crossed my fingers and chose the 'Randomize' option. It's not my fault to have bad taste in fashion.

I sighed as I vividly remembered the disastrous mess that was my gakuen uniform.

What, has the world sunk so low to the point where everyone is expected to dress properly? Cut me some slack.

After a few seconds of loading, I got my hands on a black T-shirt, a pair of tight but easy-to-move-in black trousers, and a matching black coat that extends all the way to my legs.

Wow. Technology.

"That was… something else."

I almost looked like a functioning human being just now.

"Five minutes into the game and I am already in love with this."

Ladies and gentlemen, that's how you make games. Watch and learn, E********* Arts.

Having finished in admiring how unbelievably good I look, I accepted these changes and began my new adventure in this hidden gem of a game.

Five…ten…fifteen seconds passed in complete silence, and a shining door appeared before me. Without me even gesturing to turn the doorknob, the door opened, as if to welcome me into the world of Gamindustri.

In place of a reply, I strode forward into the light.

I opened my eyes again to find myself in a completely different setting from the dark room just now.

"Hyperdimension Neptunia… so this is what it would look like in real life…"

Contrary to what one would expect, brightly lit forests, lush green fields and clear streams were in place of the usual boring shade of polygon-like textures. Morning dew gleamed from the tender flowers under the blistering sun.

The water was reflecting the beaming sunlight and the winds blew gently, caressing my face with gentle brushes. The sun, hanging high on the horizon, breathed a spring of life unto the refreshing scenery.

The sandy path before me led to a gigantic, futuristic city.

The whole thing looked like it came right from a sci-fi fiction, with tall, arching skyscrapers and tube-like bridges joining different parts of the city perimeter.

If there is anything else that is noteworthy other than the technological marvels, it is the awesome shade of purple- no, lilac color characterizing the cityscape.

"Is that…Planeptune?"

As I recall, that's one of the main cities of Gamindustri, where the game takes place at.

So I was spawned right next to a town, huh? Neat.

There weren't any monsters out in the open, but that's to be expected. I mean, what kind of developer would spawn mobs chasing down newbies at the start of the game?

Since I didn't see any NPCs in proximity, I had decided to head to town. In any RPG, if you don't see anyone to talk to, you should head straight to town to proceed with the storyline. That's the number one rule… I think.

With that goal in mind, I casually strolled along the dirt track at the edge of the nearby plains.

Normally, developers don't put many assets in games to allow better hard drive performance as there are fewer things to load, but judging from what I saw, I deduced that it isn't the case here.

One could pick up the fine gravel off the roadside and let the winds carry it away. Every particulate was really projected at a natural arc. Even the scent of wildlife and dynamic weather was replicated perfectly… I wonder if the game mechanics are equally good in that regard.

Ah, speaking of which, I should check my inventory and stats. I don't see any shortcut keys, so I presumed that it was the older version's dynamic interface. I sighed slightly; the thing with the old system is that it gets kind of annoying trying to gain access to menus with motion controls – especially when they are made specifically to adhere to reality.

By literally prying open my pockets, I opened my inventory. Inside, I found some basic medicine, some herbs, and… a book? I held my hand over the mysterious thing, and yet, I found no flavor texts whatsoever.

I touched the strange book and the white tome, now shining brightly, materialized in my hands. Fancy.

Let's see… How about reading it? Maybe it's the type of books that give you skills just by reading it, or maybe it's a tutorial.

My piqued curiosity led me to try turning to one of the pages. Note the word 'try'.

"This thing wouldn't budge an inch!"

The book was shut tight. It was as if some sort of magic was in place to seal the book away.

I attempted to check the item description once more, and yet again, nothing came up. Decided that the book wasn't worth my time, I put the book back into my inventory by 'almost' tearing open my pockets. I guess I am not at a high enough level to use it.

I put my hand on my heart to take a look at my data. Moments later, a screen of numbers popped up before me.

Player Name: Haruhiro

Level 1

Experience: 0/400

HP (Health Points): 1350/1350

MP (Magic Points): 392/392

Strength: 22

Magic: 12

Vitality: 15

Agility: 18

Dexterity: 17

Luck: 5

Detailed Stats

Physical Attack: 244 (No equipped weapons)

Physical Defense: 135 (No equipped armor)

Magic Attack: 76 (No equipped weapons)

Magic Defense: 82 (No equipped armor)

Speed: 122 (No equipped boots)

Critical Rate: ~5%

Status: Normal (No penalty)

…So do those numbers mean I am strong, or weak? I had no idea about how they measure a person's strength in this world, or how any of it works.

I was pondering about these questions when I suddenly bumped into something.

*BAM*

The dull sound of my face hitting metal put me out of my trance.

"Owww, that hurts…"

I looked at what hit me, and it turns out that it was the city walls that I collided with. What timing, I was kind of wondering how much longer it was going to take to go into the city.

…I suppose I should find somewhere safe to take in all this information.

Here we go then, let's see what this town has in store for me.

And as soon as I stepped into the entrance…

"Agh!"

I was caught by the shoulders by two guards who were clad in purple.

"Excuse me, sir. Where is your ID?"

"ID? Oh, hold on. I have it right- Oh."

\- - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1 Part 3: Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place - - - - - - - - -

Great.

Getting inside the city took me more time than expected because the guards kept bombarding me with questions. Barely suppressing my urge to run away from all the pointed suspicions about my identity, I told the men that I was new to the city and was still living out in the forests not too long ago – something of the sort anyways.

Even though I knew it probably was because I was a foreigner, I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

This is a game, right? I wouldn't want to be answering security questions in a place for fun.

Actually, now that I think about it, why would they let me in? This country must be either liberal or utterly hopeless.

"…I don't think I should hang around here any longer."

Not wasting any time messing around, I went to the local guild for information right away.

Of course, since there were no maps available, I had to get around using the good old fashioned way: ask for directions.

…Which was a bit scary. Yeah, only a tad bit.

"U-um, excuse me? M-may I know where the guild is? I, uh, am kind of new here. Could you perhaps give me some directions?"

Sometimes I wished I was more apt at socializing and talking. It's not like I have the communication skills of a three-year-old, but at least I can converse normally… I think.

"Turn right… Follow the road… Turn right again… Cross the road… Follow the sidewalk… Turn left… Then walk across the park… Get up the stairs…"

Why is navigating through a city such a pain? I thought guilds are those gigantic structures easily seen anywhere, and yet I felt like I've gone in a labyrinth. With this many twists and turns, it would be exceptionally easy to get lost amongst the alleys and streets.

Before I knew it, beads of sweat have started raining down my cheeks. I felt like my back was soaked to the bone and my clothes had become sticky.

I never would have thought that looking for a guild in a city would take so much effort.

Fortunately, I didn't get (seriously) lost and made it to the guild in one piece.

With a slightly tense voice, I spoke up.

"Um, is this Planeptune's Guild?"

Upon hearing me, a young girl with a leaf-like hairpin and an oversized blue coat came over and greeted me.

She's cute!

"Yes, is this your first time here?" The girl said casually, with a small smile on her face.

I can already feel my heart beating out of my chest: that cool demeanor of hers was a charmer. Not to mention that she is a beauty to the bone herself.

I suddenly found myself wondering about the possibilities of mating within a game.

"Hey, hello? Are you asleep?"

"…Ah! Oh, sorry for spacing out there." I said, clearly embarrassed.

"Um, *ahem*, I am a newcomer alright, and I came to ask if there have been any quests available for someone like me."

Crap, if only I wasn't such a coward… I could only curse at my inexperience at talking as I fidget uncomfortably in my shoes.

"Well, I think so. But it doesn't look like you are from around…" the girl replied,

"If you want to know more about accepting and completing quests, you would have to sign up in our guild first by filling in this form right here. After we've confirmed the identifications details, we can talk more about that."

The girl then promptly handed me a computer pad of sorts. I carefully held onto the peculiar thing and started tinkering with the controls.

Evidently, everything in this game – at least in this city – is set in a futuristic world.

"Ah, I see, how thoughtful. Thank you very much."

…I didn't think the fact that I am a foreigner would be exposed so quickly. She's quite sharp – not your normal gal, I reckon.

Artificial Intelligence has improved so much since the last decade ever since a new algorithm was invented to imitate human-like thoughts and emotions in a robot's thought process.

It was, however, the first time I have ever seen such technology being applied so perfectly in a game.

Anyhow, depending on the situation, smart people like her might come in handy. If only there was a way to recruit this girl to my party…

Too bad I don't have the guts to ask, nor do I see any options for me to do so. Gah, whatever. The overlord of NEETs needs no companions.

I sighed as I filled the application form in. When I was done, I decided to chat with her for a little bit, just for information, of course…

"Um, so, how are things going in Planeptune these days?"

"…Huh? I didn't figure you would muster up the courage to talk. …What's with that look on your face?"

…

It would be best if I am allowed to smack her across the face.

"Anyways, since I don't have much to do at the moment, I am okay with answering FAQs. Let's start with introductions, okay? My name is IF, nice to meet you."

"…I'm Haruhiro. It's nice to meet you. IF…-san, right? It's like you said, I'm a foreigner so I don't really know much about what's happening in the area. So can you tell me more about this city or something?"

"Sure, no problem."

And so, IF gave me a quick crash course on the recent years of Planeptune. It honestly was a bit of a drag, but I got the gist of it nonetheless.

So basically, Planeptune, along with the rest of Gamindustri, is currently in the process of being bombarded by monsters. For some unforeseen reason, instead of living in their natural habitat, all sorts of monsters have been migrating from the countryside to near the city.

This wouldn't be a serious issue had the monsters came individually instead of groups. Because of this, workers and citizens were forced to pull back and avoid stepping out in the open for obvious safety reasons.

The goddesses of each land, although determined, were not enough to push back the endless waves of monsters pouring in. In fact, shares, or the trust of the people, required to power the goddesses, have been steadily dropping owing to exactly that.

Less people were willing to put their faith into their goddesses by day, thus, the threat of the monster invasion grows severe.

"…but not our goddess, CPU Purple Heart. While every other goddess is hard at work, she is busy at home playing games. I've told her to stop being lazy and work for the sake of her citizens already, but clearly she thinks pudding and video games are more important than everything else." IF said, with an annoyed tone and a frustrated expression to match.

It looked like the goddess, who was supposed to be in charge of the whole city, was doing more harm than good.

Somehow, this has turned into a stress-venting/ complaining session about the goddess slacking off, although I didn't mind it at all because the goddess's mishaps seemed quite funny.

IF, on the other hand, probably is fed up of the irresponsible goddess' antics. Still, to have known this much about the CPU…

"You seem pretty close with the goddess, are you a friend of hers?" I asked,

"I guess. *sigh* We have a long history together. Even though she is a good person at heart, she doesn't really listen to others. Unfortunately, it means I am the one having to deal with all this bull- Oh. *Ahem*." IF replied with a twisted expression, only to stop upon realizing her outburst.

Here I thought us Japanese had it tough with stress.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her; for me, too. Somehow, I am exhausted before the combat even begins.

"…It must have been tough for you. Thank you very much for what you have done."

IF gave me a blank look.

"Is that supposed to be comforting? Ah, well, thanks anyways. Oh, look at the time, it's been like, an hour already, your registration is long complete."

IF gave me an advanced ID card, which I assume is to function doubly for identification purposes, great. It would be better if I don't have to wait for an eternity for it.

Obtained ID card from IF

"Now then, let's get to what you came for… Quests, right? Currently, the only quests we can assign to you are the low-levelled ones. You can choose however many as you'd like, but we recommend defeating those wild Dogoo located in the nearby Virtua Forest, they are easy to handle and quite slow, which is perfect for a beginner to practice fighting early on."

"Oh, thanks. What's a Dogoo? "

"…It will probably be better for you to see it in person, but for your inference, they are dog-like slimes that are typically blue in color. They look cute, and they are weak, but strength is in numbers. Underestimating them will warrant a swift defeat by stampede." IF explained,

I see, that's good, I like a challenge. The skill demon inside me is aching to be released!

"Okay then, I think I can do that quest. Um, can I take more? I thought that since I definitely won't be encountering only one type of monster, I should take the others as well just in case."

"Ha, so you're the type of person who has a lust for battle. Well, like I said earlier, you are allowed to take as many quests as you want, so it's fine. In fact, you are recommended to accept all of those available just in case you finish one by chance."

Good, I was kind of worried that I might cause inconvenience to others by hoarding the others' share of quests, but it seemed otherwise.

The issue with online RPGs is that people usually have to share quests since there are usually a limited number of them. It's bogus, I know, but for some reason the system is well-received by the RPG player base.

Now that the issue of finding work to do has been taken care of, the only remaining problem is…

"Um, IF-san? Might I ask a favor from you?"

"Hm? It depends on what you want. Let me be clear, I don't accept unreasonable demands, dates included."

"W-what? That's not it! I just want to know if there are any weapons for sale, that's all! I can't fight monsters with my bare hands, can I?" I panicked,

Good grief, just the word 'date' itself is enough to send me into hysterics. Calm down, calm down; this is just a game, just a game.

IF, meanwhile, was chuckling heartily.

"I'm just kidding. Anyways, the guild can rent you weapons, you can use it however you like, but you would have to pay for the management fee when you turn them in upon the completion of a quest or once the one-week rental period expires. If you are late in returning that weapon, or somehow lose or break it, a fee will be put on your tabs. Is that good enough for you?"

In truth, I had no choice but to comply, since I was given no money – 0 Credits and no gear when I logged in. I noticed that when I was looking through my inventory.

With that said, the rules sounded reasonable enough for me, so I'll play along.

"Yes, please. So what kind of weapons do I get to pick from?"

"Don't be so impatient, follow me."

IF gestured me over. Through a couple of twists and turns, we eventually reached a weapon warehouse that looked more like a storage house in a sci-fi movie.

"Here we are. From knives, daggers, short swords, broadswords, longswords, kunai, katana swords, knuckles, bows, wands… you name it, we have it. Pretty much every type of weapon available in Gamindustri can be found here, with ample supplies to maintain them."

IF pointed at each piece of equipment to show me my options.

"By the way, my weapon of choice is a pair of claws, in case you are wondering. I prefer them for their mobility and lethality." IF explained,

"I see."

Honestly, I don't know what's best for me.

When I was a kid, I had kendo classes and was pretty good at it, but I dropped it ever since I went into junior high school. Five years of not practicing swordsmanship meant I would be rusty in my techniques.

Even if I were fluid enough in movements, the next issue would be my unfamiliarity with this created avatar. I wasn't entirely sure whether I would be using my real-world muscle mass or otherwise – It's easy to get injured in kendo – unlike those exaggerated movie scenes.

Regardless, I wasn't confident that I can adapt to these changes if I used a katana. I would consider it in the future, but not now.

Next, we have the ranged weapons.

I don't think I have the aim or skill for throwing needles and archery. So I skipped them entirely.

I remember wanting to join the Archery club at my senior high school, but I chickened out at the last minute because I got scared of the prospect of meeting new people.

Wands were out of the question as well, given my relatively low Magic stat, I won't be chanting spells to dish out damage effectively. Additionally, there is also the fact that my magic skill pool will be limited by my low Magic stat. I think I would try learning a spell or two, but only for support purposes like basic first aid or stat buffs.

I could try the short sword or the steel knuckles, as they provide some mobility along with some benefits of their own.

The short sword can be wielded with one hand only, giving me a free hand to either cast spells, maneuver the terrain better, knock off an assault, or to wield an extra sword or shield, while the knuckles boast a much more fierce assault potential and attack power, as well as increased attack speed so I can pin enemies down.

However, they both have decisive weaknesses. The short sword, while nimble, is comparatively weak. A single-handed strike just won't provide the firepower needed to either parry an attack away or to reliably incapacitate a tough enemy.

On the other hand, the knuckles are nefarious for being extremely limited in range, adding to the fact that the small size of the knuckles makes it hard to block accurately. Since I had better alternatives, I didn't bother with both of these choices.

Instead of going for something fancy, I deduced something beginner-friendly like the knives would suit me best. Knives are a type of close-range weapon that traditionally relies on closing the distance quickly and unpredictably and do as much damage as the user can before backing up to regroup again.

Although skill is required in wielding them, a beginner can use the knives' mobility to move around or escape even if they mess up the attack or are pressured while blocking.

Anyways, distance is the best defense in any close-quarter combat: You can't kill what you can't hit. It goes both ways, I know, but it's my best shot.

"…IF-san, I will have these knives, please." I said to IF,

"These…? You've got a good eye for a beginner, these are factory new. The blades were just polished and refined a few days ago. Sharp enough to split a rock or two, I think." IF said, with a somewhat surprised expression.

She then gave me a belt to holster the knives on my waist before leading me back to the hall.

…Uh, I only pointed randomly at those. Bah, whatever.

Obtained Small Knives

Weapon Statistics:

\+ 75

Speed + 30

Description: A petty pair of knives. It isn't particularly sharp or sturdy, so its offense capabilities are rather limited. You begin to slowly wonder whether this was the right choice after all…

…How come this game is already dissing on my taste in weaponry?

"Well then, that's pretty much all of it. Normally you wouldn't see me helping out in the front desk and all, but we are getting undermanned recently… Nevertheless, now that we're done, I think you are good to go. Good luck out there, and get back safely."

"Thanks a lot. Be seeing you later, IF-san."

After saying all that, IF waved me off. While she doesn't let it show, IF really is considerate and kind to people, isn't she?

With my excitement welling up, I headed off to Virtua Forest. Going dungeon roaming the first time is going to be rough, but I will have to manage, for the sake of earning enough money to sustain my expenses.

Just before I entered the forest, I took my knives out, preparing for combat.

For the first time ever in my life, I was actually looking forward to something. Something completely different from the boring life I used to have.

"Virtua Forest, here I come! It's show-time!"

I dashed headfirst into the sunset forest with all my might.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1 – Part 4: Struggle - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I ran for quite a bit before stopping to take a good, long look at my surroundings.

Everything green was covered in the sunset light, leaves and grass shone like they were plated in a layer of gold. This, along with the goo-ish, dog-like creature in the distance, was a surreal sight indeed.

But I hadn't had the luxury to enjoy the scenery: This is a forest, with monsters on the prowl to look for tasty humans like me.

I made a mental note to myself to not let my guard down while I sneaked around the bushes to get closer to my targets.

"Shadow Lurk."

By chanting this ability, I can become undetected as long as I am not in vicinity or while I am in some opaque cover.

Also, my next attack to the back of the enemy will do a lot more damage than it would normally inflict, essentially prompting me to plan my move carefully and strike when the time is right.

I do have to spend MP while it's active, though. So much for game balance.

*Shuffle* *Shuffle*

I slowed down my breathing and walked at a slower pace than before. There's no limit to how long I can hide, so I should keep taking my time like this. Only idiots rush things.

There it is! A Dogoo, its back turned and unwary of me: Perfect for me to sneak a knife to its plump body.

The question was; should I make my move now?

The shiny knives in my grip were tempting me, to end that poor, blue blob of cuteness in one, bloody strike. I want me some xp.

I looked around, and, sure enough, I didn't see anything else than my target.

So I struck. My hand swung faster than a speeding bullet.

*Slash*

Blue, slimy liquid gushed out of the monster's body as I engraved my blade within its body. It tried to break loose and run away, but I stopped that from happening with a thrust from my other, free hand with the knife.

I jumped back to create distance, before creeping back to the bushes. Everything looked the same as five seconds before, except now that there is one less Dogoo alive, and more xp for the murderous fiend.

I kind of feel bad for having to kill cute things to make a living, but whatever, it's just a game. Morals don't really apply, right?

…

…Anyways, the rest of the day boiled down to the same process of hide, observe, kill, and withdraw, there were a few close calls when I was nearly caught, but it turned out fine for me as long as I secured my kill.

Then I decided that it wouldn't be fun if I don't try to fight the Dogoos in a fair, open fight.

'A man only needs two tactics: One, frontal assault; Two, death by frontal assault!'

\- said by no one ever

And so, I left the bushes, and confronted my small adversaries head on.

"Come at me, as if you wish to kill me." I said coolly while striking a Chunnibyou pose with my dual knives.

The Dogoos, on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate my provocation, and lunged at me.

"Dodge!"

I chanted a spell again, this time, the spell 'Dodge' allows me to become more evasive in a short time frame.

I snuck and twisted to the side to avoid taking the hit, and then I quickly closed the gap between me and the Dogoos to launch a counterattack of my own.

My blades swirled down diagonally, slicing my targets and suppressing their movements. I then knocked them sideways and off balance, while delivering each of them a clean stab to the back.

The skill 'Backstab' is really handy when it comes to finishing enemies off.

"Phew, I was outnumbered, but never outgunned. Dogoos are way too easy for me." I boasted shamelessly.

After collecting what little loot I could find, I had decided to head back into town. Night was encroaching and I didn't want to risk getting ambushed. I had figured if I left as quickly as I can, I could make it to the city safe and sound.

I had been too optimistic.

Somewhere out of the blue, these hovering robots appeared from the forest depths.

They look sentient, but if they came out unpiloted in the wild, they must have gone rogue or something. Worse still, I think they have locked on me.

Fight or flight? I pondered.

But before I even had the chance to react, flame tornadoes scorched where I was standing.

I couldn't even scream as I was burnt alive.

You took [344x8] damage from Flame Tornado

Haruhiro died

I can't keep my eyes open.

I can't think

I can't feel anything.

GAME OVER

Would you like to respawn at your last save point?

Yes No

ERROR DETECTED

RESPAWN SYSTEM FATAL ERROR

EXITING GAME…

WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1 – Part 5: Rebirth - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I re-opened my eyes to find myself stranded in a shroud of darkness.

This is very strange, in this VR system, whenever you get a Game Over, you should wake up in the real world.

This is because the system automatically shuts down and cut the power to return the users to the real world. Supposedly, it is 100% foolproof.

But for some reason, I am in this strange space.

I can move about freely, I can feel my hands and legs, but I can't touch my body.

I turned around to look at my surroundings, though as far as my eyes permit, I couldn't see a thing.

It's strange; being in this darkness made all of my life seemed like a bad dream.

I couldn't get out of this place either, booting up the menu doesn't work. I could see my stats and skills, but that's about it.

Am I… dead? I think I am, after that encounter.

A slight scent of burning flesh plagued the air. The atmosphere was heavy, a sense of unease evoked from the dead silence.

I thought I was burnt alive by some overpowered monster. Why am I not awake in the real world? Am I summoned here?

As I was left contemplating these questions, the mysterious tome that I have been carrying had appeared before me, except that it was shining in a brilliant white light.

Like a white nova, I thought.

It was… cleansing, like a heavy burden was lifted off my back.

"Are you awake?"

A loli voice began speaking to me.

'Um, what is happening?'

That was what I wanted to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. To my surprise, the voice continued speaking to me, as if it heard my thoughts.

"Please do not be startled, I understand how you feel, but I would very much appreciate it if you would calm down and listen."

…

'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do when I am trapped here. I guess I can do just that?'

…Apparently I could talk by just conveying my thoughts aloud. Weird, but handy, I suppose.

"Thank you, my name is Histoire."

'Histoire? Are you…French? Anyways, where are you? It's so dark.'

"Um, I am right before you."

'You mean… the glowing book?'

"Yes, I am the tome that records everything that has happened in the past, everything that is happening now, and everything that will happen in the future – the Akashic Records of this plane of existence."

Wait, what?

'…Hold on, you are saying that you're some sort of legendary tome, but, uh, does that have anything to do with me? Why am I…not back in reality or anything?'

My questions don't end there, but knowing that voicing whatever on my mind probably would do me no good, I kept my thoughts in check.

"Please recompose yourself, I was getting to that. Yes, you have indeed died, and that is exactly why you are standing here now. You currently exist in an ethereal form, as a spirit."

'Uh… did I? I guess so, but you haven't explained anything, really. I'm not so sure dying in a game world would lead to a meeting like this. Um, to begin with, wasn't I supposed to be dead?'

"I'm sorry, but that is not exactly the case. I understand that you are not originally of this world, but through a twisted turn of fate, you have found yourself here in this place. You can no longer return to your 'reality'."

'…!?'

Wait a minute.

This whole time, I have been thinking that I have died in the game world, but what does Histoire mean when she said that?

'…What happened?'

"In your world, you died from an accident. It seems that some electronical appliance went awry and triggered a chain reaction in the…"

'What?'

"Oh, did I not make myself clear? A faulty game system exploded while you were playing video games, apparently due to some…ramen soup. The resultant explosion led to a chain reaction that ignites a fire in your room. You were caught in both the explosion and the ensuing blaze and died."

"Your parents were lucky enough to escape the blaze, but you were not so fortunate. Thankfully, your death in our world overlapped that of your reality, thus, you were transported here."

'…This is for real, right?'

"Well…yes. I'm sorry for the news."

…

My thoughts went blank.

I…died?

I suppose I should feel sad, or scared, or regretful, instead, anger was all that surged through my cosmic veins.

I thought it was going to be truck-kun's timely arrival to send me into another world, but no, it had to be my stupid ramen cup. I just had to die like an idiot.

…Wait.

Maybe it's all a hoax, maybe it's all part of the game.

"Please, Haruhiro-san, you must help the world of Gamindustri, for doom is heralded and times have grown dire. May I beseech your aid in saving the world?" Histoire pleaded, desperation leaking out of her soft voice.

'…Why do you need me? I am not anyone special.'

"Haruhiro-san. You are the chosen hero – the being destined to save our world, according to the divining of my powers."

'…I don't believe in fortune readings, nor strangers.'

"But you must…! This is indeed sudden, but there isn't much time left to mince words-"

I cut her off to say my piece.

'…Which makes it more a time for contemplation than action. You said that I died in my home world, and why is that true? Sure, I couldn't open up the game menu, so I couldn't log out, but that's just circumstantial evidence. This could very much be a part of the plot, so to speak.'

I normally wouldn't get so riled up in a game, but I don't really like having my personal life messed with, real or not. Privacy is nice to have.

The book fluttered its pages, and then glided away from me.

"I know nothing of your 'game' or anything, maybe it's the device that had brought you here, but…"

As the voice continued, a flash of light sprung forth from the book and flew into me.

'Argh! Wha- What is this?'

The light – or whatever it was, phased through me and mercilessly scorched my being,

"…Have you ever felt pain while playing games? That cannot be fabricated in a console, yes?"

'…I guess you got a point.'

Acquired skill "Soul Flare"

…?

"In return for your kind understanding, I bestowed you some power. Now, could you fulfill the role of Hero and save Gamindustri from ruin?"

'Do you need my soul or anything?'

"No! With things going on over there now, the world is getting destroyed within a year. I just need help, is all!"

'Really nice of you to ask, Histoire-san. I couldn't tell whether it's an offer or an order.'

"An-anyways, the world of Gamindustri requires your help to avoid the path to ruin. Please, on behalf of everyone in Gamindustri, myself included, save our world…!"

'And if I refuse?'

"W-what? How could you…!"

'I am just curious.'

"Um… since you are without a body, you would stay here in Limbo until you disappear. That's what would happen, since you don't have a physical form to contain your spirit."

'That's blackmail!'

"I'm sorry."

Sorry? You don't sound like you're apologetic. At. All.

'…fine, so what exactly do I have to do? I can't just randomly ask around and fight monsters mindlessly like in any game, right?'

"Unfortunately, that is probably what you will have to do. Since you are changing the history of Gamindustri, even I do not know what comes next in the timeline. It pains me to say this, but you are on your own."

'Why am I not surprised by this turn of events? And what about your position as the Akashic Whatevers? Can't you go looking a bit harder?'

Joking aside, though, things seem to be quite bad if Histoire, such a being with that much authority in the universe, had to resort to help from others.

"What do you mean, Akashic Whatevers? Even I have limits, too! If I am to do that, it will take me three millennia. The world would have long ended!"

Right, alone in the dark, left in the dark, can this crap get any darker?

'Okay, enough of this idle chit-chat, you said you wanted me to play hero, huh? Well, let's get the show started.'

'It's rare for me to act so out of character, so you better be grateful about it.'

"…You are a funny person, Mr.-…Um, excuse me. What is your name?"

'I thought you already knew? Well, not that it matters, but I can't help but be a little disappointed with that. It makes me feel like I am just another unnamed NPC passerby.'

"…Have I said anything about me being omnipotent? You are being awfully rude to someone who has revived you and gave you a new chance to live. ( ︶︿︶)"

'Wait…emoticons? That's not fair, how come you can say it normally but I can't?'

"…It's because I am the Akashic Records."

That makes no sense!

I imagine looking at Histoire with blank eyes.

"I have never come across anyone who has died and have so much energy to spare for jokes; this is a first for me."

'This is also a first for me, you know? My first death, hopefully I will get to live a little longer.'

'…Haruhiro, Kurogane Haruhiro. That's my name. Just call me Haruhiro.'

"Haruhiro…-san, that's a good name. It's nice to meet you."

"Since you have perished from our world, I ought to provide you assistance that can help you in accomplishing that task. So, how about it?"

'I'm fine with taking up the job, and I could use more skills, but I have difficulty making decisions on what I need.'

"Well, how about you come up with your own powers? Take it as a opportunity to cast away your old self and…as a memento of your rebirth."

Well, I guess that's a good idea.

Histoire seems to be more thoughtful than I thought.

'I want the power to get stronger quickly and to be able to develop new skills from my old ones.'

"Sigh…"

Obtained the legendary skills (Two of them, actually, because you're the hero)

"Haruhiro-san, that's two powers already… For the sake of the world, I am going to overlook it once, okay? There won't be a next time."

'I won't die a second time, okay? Also, thank you.'

Suddenly, a light began to glow and shine within me.

What's this? I am feeling this immense power resting within me…! With this, I can…!

'…turn boss-level foes into meatloaves!'

"Please do not act so strangely after receiving a godlike power, it would make me think I have misplaced my trust onto you." Histoire said with a troubled tone,

Stop saying such hurtful comments to me already, please. My fragile heart can't take more of this abuse.

Skill: Inventor (Passive)

Description: Derived from the power of the Wild Card, this ability allows the use of skill fusion and the creation of new, undiscovered skills.

The Wild Card comes from the number 0 – empty, but creates infinite possibilities.

Skill: Zenkai Spirit (Passive)

Description: The burning desire to become strong and spike the hidden power from within. Zenkai Spirit allows the user gain more experience and stat points upon levelling up and doubles the effect of base-stat boosting items.

May also provide unexpected side effects.

The will to fight means the will to survive. Cowards live to fight another day; Warriors fight to live another day.

'Thanks, Histoire-san. I am ready now. Leave it to me.'

"…Very well. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Haruhiro-san. I bid you good luck in your upcoming days in Gamindustri. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to talk to one of the troublemakers I know…"

So Histoire-san has people troubling her as well, huh…

Well, it's not like it is any of my business.

As soon as I had those thoughts, a blinding light appeared before me.

It was time for me to go.

"See you later, Haruhiro-san."

'…Later? What does that mean?'

I suddenly felt like I should have really stayed at home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1: Interlude – The Lazy Goddess - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Narrator)

"NEP! WAKE UP!"

It was in the middle of the day, and the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart, also known as Neptune, was sleeping peacefully in her friend's bed bunker. Clearly, everything around her was anything but peaceful. Game controllers were literally tossed everywhere around the room, and the remains of custard pudding could be seen on the floor, littered like a minefield.

Just how long has Neptune been wasting her days in this very room?

"Neptune! Can you WAKE UP for once?!"

Standing right next to the sleeping beauty was IF, one of Neptune's best friends. IF tried to wake the goddess up, from shaking her, pinching her, tickle her, shouting at her, kicking her… to absolutely no avail.

"Iffy… that's not how you wake Nep-Nep up. You have to lure her out of her bed with pudding!" A cute, klutzy girl in a knitted shirt said,

"Compa… Nep isn't a pet, but an animal, a damn lazy one at that." IF protested,

"…Ahhh….Pudding…*Om nom nom*…yummy…I want more…Compa…please…" muttered Neptune.

It didn't seem like the good-for-nothing goddess is going to be up and about anytime soon.

"There she goes again! AHH, WILL YOU JUST WAKE UP ALREADY?"

IF was at her wits' end.

Over the past few weeks, people's faith in Neptune has been falling like a sinking Titanic. While that doesn't bother the goddess herself, it was her friends that got hit hard by the depressing trend.

They had to raise Neptune's Shares again by doing good deeds in the name of the goddess, but their valiant efforts were offset by how Neptune was acting up in here room, refusing to take her share of the workload.

Not even Neptune's dear sister, Nepgear, could do anything about her hard-headed attitude.

"Sister… You really need to start doing some work… As the CPU candidate and your younger sister, you should be setting an example for me and your citizens…" Nepgear spoke in her usual, quiet tone.

Clearly, Nepgear was very fatigued from the extra work she had to cover for Neptune's absence. Her eyes were dimly lit, and her demeanor lacking liveliness.

Nepgear and IF, finally at their limit, decided to use their last-ditch method to force Neptune out of her slumber.

" "Histoire! Neptune (Nep) is slacking off again!" "

As if the gods have heard their sincere prayers, their savior arrived… in the form of a book fairy.

Histoire, after seeing just how much of a degenerate Neptune has become, held nothing back. With a smile that is filled with killing intent, she said:

"Neptune-san~? It's time to wake up, if you don't, then I'm going to kick you out of the house until you work again~?. That pudding stash you kept in the fridge is going to be Dogoo food~ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ"

"AHHH! I understand! Please don't do that! I'm very sorry!"

The goddess leaped out of her bed at lightning speed and into the bathroom, in an attempt to take cover from the terrifying aura that Histoire was giving off.

"Don't think you've escaped just because you are in there, Neptune. I am going to drag you out with my own two petite hands if I have to…?￢ﾀﾝ

"Yes, madam! Sorry, madam!"

"You better be quick! Our guest is going to arrive very soon! Neptune, you are going to pick him up and accompany him on quests, okay?"

"Yes, madam! Right away, madam!"

Neptune's frantic cries can be heard all the way from Planeptune to the rest of Gamindustri.

To the residents, though, this was just another normal day in a certain pink room in Planeptune…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1 END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Hello to everyone out there reading this work, first of all, thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to mean as this is my first fan-fiction inspired by the Neptunia series.

I have re-written this whole thing for 3 to 4 times already before settling into this setup, and it still cost me a LOT of time to trim down unnecessary details and mistakes. A month is clearly not enough for such a long story. I will try my hardest to be faster next time.

Once again, thank you for your viewing. See you in the next part of HDD – HyperDimension Dilemma.

\- Chester

Appendix or some shit:

Anyways, the backstory of the game is something like this...

"In the world of Gamindustri, things looked as peaceful as always. The bright, brilliant sunlight illuminated the world below, breathing life into trees and grass. Brushes of jade green and the pure aqua color across the horizons makes the scenery seem less like reality and more like a fantasy.

In Planeptune, where the goddess Purple Heart presides and rules over, people from all walks of life thrive in its technology. With its cutting-edge inventions and top-notch infrastructure, the residents of Planeptune enjoy a life of luxury and convenience.

But it wasn't all fun and games. The world of Gamindustri used to be unstable. In the past, the goddesses from each lands fought to rule over Gamindustri. Goddess Purple Heart from Planeptune, Goddess Black Heart from Lastation, Goddess Green Heart from Leanbox, and Goddess White Heart from Lowee were the goddesses involved in the conflict, later known as the Console War. However, thanks to Purple Heart, or rather, Neptune, and her efforts, peace was restored, and the goddesses returned to friendly terms with each other.

However, in a certain pink room within Planeptune's residential area, another great calamity began to spark yet again…"

…That's what I had read online, and if some jerk asks me how in the world I can remember all of that stuff but is still a complete failure in life, I will just say this: Mind your own damn business.


	3. Chapter 2 - No Rest for the Weary

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 2 – Part 1: Stay Down, or Get Up - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (i.e Idea Factory and its lawful associates). The original characters and plot are the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material, nor is he profiting from the aforementioned material by publishing the following piece(s) of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. If Idea Factory considers this work a violation of any copyright laws, please contact me through this platform. Furthermore, this fanfiction is also under protection of copyright laws and are not to be published on other platforms UNLESS given permission. I do not condone plagiarism as it is highly detrimental to the community and to the creative writing community at large. Thank you for your cooperation._)

[Haruhiro – Unknown Grasslands]

When I opened my eyes in what seemed like an eternity, the bright blue sky came into my view, blinding my sight with its light.

My mind was still hazy and clouded, just like getting out of bed, dragging me back to that sweet, serenity. Yet, I knew I couldn't stay lying down on the grass forever. Reluctantly, I pulled myself back on my feet, trying to make sense of what happened.

Thankfully, my brain still works after I blew up like a fireball.

…After being revived by some angelic being and forced into being a hero in some anime, I found myself teleported to a field of grass.

The clear morning dew slid off the local greenery. High in the clouds were moody clouds hovering over the sun. The land was cast with a dull light, and the wildlife seemed half asleep in their dreams. The foliage was thick, but manageable, I thought. This land does not seem at all perilous; at least, I have still yet to sense hostility on daybreak.

Alone I was, almost awestruck by the odd serenity of this strange place. And yet, the hilts tied to my belt reminded me of what the wilderness is capable of. Beauty can be breathtaking – literally and metaphorically so.

As far as I can remember, in the game world, I was brawling with some Tough Enemies in Virtua Forest. Last I felt was the revolting smell of burning flesh. That was a memory I had preferred gone.

But when I looked around, there wasn't even a sight of the cartoon-like trees. Confused, I rubbed my eyes again to make sense of wherever I was at.

…I was definitely far away from Planeptune, for not even the cityscapes could be seen here. Even that trademark purple and lilac glow of the city walls and buildings has faded away into the distance.

Either that, or I need an eye transplant. I sincerely hope it's the former.

Whining here on this foreign piece of land wasn't going to get me anywhere, I gathered. So I decided to find my way back into the city, safe and sound. Before that, though, I needed to check what I have on me.

The black, slightly oversized coat and all of my jargon was still on me, albeit slightly battered by soot. The daggers resting on my belt were still drenched in bluish goo, but were otherwise in decent condition.

Relieved, I took them out – I don't want to repeat history, lest I become a part of it.

I don't understand why I could still access menus when I'm living _inside_ the world, though.

Then again, answers could wait until I get out of this place in one whole piece.

And so, the scatterbrained fool resumed adventuring in the unknown grass land.

[Narrator's POV - Planeptune]

While our protagonist was having trouble staying alive in the grass lands, Neptune was equally troubled by the fact that she had to work for the day. The notion of working was especially foreign to the petite goddess, if not repulsive.

'"Neptune, I need you to find this young man. If you haven't been informed, he has the power to deal with our future's downfall… Hey, **listen to me**! Because I couldn't borrow enough share power, I couldn't teleport him straight back to the guild."

"After some searching, I have located him in the outskirts of Neo-Geofront. He kind of looks like… this… and this… and that. There, you got it, _right_? Now go and bring him here safely. I will reward you with pudding if you accomplish this." ' Neptune reminisced, barely recalling Histoire's words.

"Aww, why do I have to leave my beloved games… Well, at least I get pudding out of the deal, but still…!" The purple-haired goddess complained with her child-like voice.

Some say Planeptune was blessed with the booming of technology, and cursed with a lazy patron goddess in charge of the nation.

Nepgear, ever the helpful girl, had been trying to cope with her older sister's antics, but was driven to the point where she considered giving up.

"Onee-chan, I think we would be better off putting our minds to Histoire-san's request…" Nepgear said quietly, trying to hurry the absent-minded goddess on their search.

"But I don't wanna do it! I wanna go home, have pudding and start my gaming marathon! Why do I have to work?"

"That wouldn't solve anything! How will the poor soul in need of our help out there survive if we are to quit?" Nepgear replied earnestly,

"*sigh*… I know, I know. I just wished if it wasn't me doing all of the hard work." Neptune said with a frown,

"…Onee-chan, you do realize you are a CPU, a goddess, right?"

In place of a reply, Neptune simply looked the other way.

Nepgear was not very impressed with her older sister's silly shenanigans, nor was she particularly sure about what to do with her.

As Nepgear was thinking about what methods she could come up to cure her sister's constant whining, she heard a faint, rustling sound in the distance and so did Neptune.

"Nep Jr., get ready! I think something is coming our way- "

Yet before Nepgear could finish hearing what her sister has to say, a lightning bolt struck at just mere inches before her face.

"Eeek!"

Nepgear reflexively jumped back. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on. The attack brought her back to reality, subtly reminding her of the dangers lurking around.

'Was that from the left? Or is it…?'

Nepgear knew for a fact that the caster couldn't have been far from where they were, so as long as she could find out where the attack came from, she could eliminate the threat easily.

With eyes on the bushes, Nepgear took out her Beam Saber, and put on a defensive stance. Provided that she stays on guard, the enemies wouldn't have a chance breaking through her defenses.

Meanwhile, Neptune had already disappeared into the bushes, nowhere to be seen. Moments later, she came back with a couple patches of dust and dirt on her puffy cheeks.

"Tada! I got rid of those awry robots, they weren't very tough. Sure hope they aren't giving you a tough time, Nep Jr.!" Neptune said with a bright smile across her face.

"Onee-chan…"

Nepgear had planned to lecture Neptune again for her carelessness; 'What if you were ambushed when you were alone at that time?' were the words that she wanted to say, but then swallowed them: Neptune would never listen.

*Shuffle*

"I heard that!" Nepgear exclaimed,

Putting strength into her ankles, Nepgear jumped forward to pursue the creature. Fast as it was, Nepgear had the edge.

*Clang*

The attack was spot on, and Nepgear caught the enemy off guard. However, the monster wasn't your everyday fire-breathing cats or storm-casting plants, walking on their wiggly feet, but rather, something… harder.

The chunk recovered in front of Nepgear - it was a ball of metal, literally floating around with its alien technology – A Bit, typically found near abandoned factories.

Without wasting any more time, Nepgear quickly sent it back to the junkyard with a well-aimed Slash Wave before returning to Neptune's side.

Neptune wasn't too pleased about her sister leaving her stranded in the middle of the forest, ending up having to defend herself against several machine foes with her wooden katana.

She was quite worried about Nepgear for losing much of her edge lately, so she couldn't help but get a little bit emotional.

"Aw, geez! Nep Jr., you can't go off on your own in a cramped, hostile area like that! I wouldn't be able to save you if you wander off too far, you know? Now, now, come to big sis and I will give you a big hug." Neptune said with an endearing tone, clearly ignoring what she did minutes earlier.

"…Sorry, onee-chan." Nepgear could only apologize, speechless at Neptune's bold-faced 'hypocrisy'.

Neptune happily jumped at Nepgear to give her a 'bear' hug, her small, pudgy size makes one wonder if Nepgear is the mother taking care of her young, innocent child.

Nepgear didn't mind one bit though, if anything, she loved how her big sister pays her attention.

To answer her sister's loving embrace, Nepgear cupped her sister's cheeks and rubbed her lilac, silky hair.

As their eyes met, she sighed in resignation. Just what can you do when you see such a cute, pudgy little face like that?

And so, the purple duo continued on their merry way to the rescue mission.

[Haruhiro – Unknown Forest]

The weather hadn't been in my favor lately.

At first, it was only tiny water droplets, one by one, slowly descending from the grey sky.

But with the sound of a thunderclap, the torrential rain came in full force onto the muddy ground.

I certainly didn't appreciate the fun of being drenched in rain, mud, sweat, and blood.

Throughout my body were scrapes and scratches from fights throughout the hostile lands, and my knives had become blunt and bent after all of those skirmishes.

I did pick up some peculiar gunpowder from the Bits, though, as well as some mob drops here and there – nothing substantial.

I don't have the tools to make shelter, nor do I have the knowledge to find myself some medicine. For now, I could only live on the Healing Grass the monsters dropped.

The sample healing items they handed out at the Guild quickly ran dry. After all, I didn't expect myself running around this much.

My limbs were sore. My muscles were hurting so badly that it felt like I had been doused in acid, at that.

I knew I was injured badly, but the idea of staying put for a small rest to wait it out just doesn't sit well with me. Who knows what might happen if I fall asleep in such a place – I could very well be never waking up again.

Not sure if Histoire would revive me again if I die, but that's a theory that I wouldn't want to be experimenting.

Nighttime came, and I began to lay low by hiding from rock to rock, bush to bush. I couldn't afford to get into another fight and startle every living being in a hundred meter radius.

"*Huff*… … *Huff*…"

All of this running around and action has really drained me. Battle fatigue was on its way to work itself in.

I pinched myself on the cheek and let the cold cascade wash over me for refreshment. I can't fall now. Walking sluggishly in a slouch, I tried to make my way to safety.

Who knows how much time has passed, thirty minutes? An hour? Or two? I hadn't bothered to answer that; the only thing that's on my mind is to get out of this dark, damp place.

I couldn't help but feel frustrated; this place keeps going around in circles.

I tried checking for a map, too, but it looks like it doesn't work that way: You have to acquire yourself a physical map first before you can load it in the menu – fair, but not quite favorable.

I could feel my stomach acid burning through my body just to satiate my lack of nutrients and energy. Some grim situation that I have gotten myself into.

Treading carefully, I scouted the pitch-black environment, trying to find a way through the abyss. What came in my view was rather unexpected: a light source – I was sure of it; the color of golden, yellow flames, inside a cave.

I was elated. 'At last!' – I thought.

Seeing that someone else had set up to wait the storm out, I sprinted towards the beacon of hope.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? I could use a lil- *cough*, ahem- a little help here!"

My voice cracked and my throat was dry – I hadn't bothered with trying my luck with the rain. The last thing I wanted was poisoning, and I don't have any toilet paper.

"Hey, hello?"

…

Well, isn't this my lucky day.

The cave was devoid of people. Whoever stayed in the place must have left to hunt, or was rescued. Traces of burnt wood littered the cave interior while the lingering kindle sparked and cackled.

The incessant rainfall had reduced the flames into embers, but they weren't unsalvageable.

As I was thinking of ways to keep my precious fireplace alive, an idea popped.

If I remember correctly, I had learned a fire magic skill 'Flame' a while ago from levelling up by defeating all of those monsters, along with the healing skill 'Cure'.

'Flame', obviously, creates a small flame to scorch the enemy, while 'Cure' is a healing-type spell that reconstructs organic or living matter, thus providing healing properties in the process.

…We have ourselves an interesting combination, haven't we?

If I were to use 'Cure' on the burnt firewood…

"Ha! The part that was originally burnt to ashes has been regrown, as expected."

Then it's time for my 'Flame' spell to shine…!

I chanted the spell, and a handful of flames burst from the fireplace. What a wonder – the hearth sprang to life.

Voilà, **that** is how you start a fire. How very handy.

The fire quickly surged in size and height, searing the ceiling and emitting bright light.

I reveled in the comfort of the hearth as I turned the remainders into fuel. I haven't the means to lie down and indulge, but I will take what I can get.

Strange as it all sounds, I have shelter, and a place to stay the night. The ordeal was grueling, but I suppose it's a part of life – nothing ever comes free.

Content with the turn of events, I laid next to the bonfire to dry myself.

"Hopefully, someone would notice the light from my fireplace and come investigate. That way, it would probably spare me the trouble of walking the rest of the way to Planeptune alone. Probably." I said to myself, trying to recompose after a day of insanity.

I don't know why I got teleported here, and not inside the city. I hoped I could contact Histoire-san, but knives and books are all I got. They don't seem particularly magical, nor does the white tome, either. It stopped glowing as soon as I took it out back then.

All on my own, left in a dark, damp place, injured, tired, hungry and aching for a shower… what could possibly go wrong?

I tried to dismiss my concerns as I causally checked my status page. To be honest, I was impressed at the growth.

Player Name: Haruhiro

Level 14

Experience: 245/19575

HP (Health Points): 3713/3927

MP (Magic Points): 1488/1524

Strength: 32 + 2 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Magic: 16 + 1 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Vitality: 19 + 1 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Agility: 27 + 2 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Dexterity: 25 + 2 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Luck: 9 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Detailed Stats

Physical Attack: 438+75 (Small Knives, None)

Physical Defense: 237+0 (No equipped armor)

Magic Attack: 144+0 (No equipped wands)

Magic Defense: 165+0 (No equipped armor)

Speed: 381+30 (Rental Boots)

Critical Rate: 5.33% + 0.33% (Small Knives)

Status: Tired (0.75x Attack Power, 0.8x Speed)

"I bet this place is like a den of sorts, with magus or dragons or bears lurking at the back. Who knows, maybe I'll become the next Dragonslayer." I said nonchalantly, rubbing my wounds with some Healing Grass.

Suddenly, the earth tremored.

Raining from above were rocks and dust, pelting me by the moment.

I felt like I had set up some death flags.

Indeed, my moment of peace was short-lived.

As soon as I attempted to strip my coat off to shield myself, I heard footsteps – loud ones, really loud. I felt the ground shake with every step, and I swore the ground creaked and cracked as the footsteps made their way to me.

Of course, I wasn't dumb enough to sit idly by and get stomped. I took out what was left of my weapon and maintained a fighting stance.

After some thirty seconds of waiting in cold sweat, I saw my intruder coming in full force-

"*GROOOAH*!"

"W-what?"

A humongous dragon, with roughly 4 times my height and a hideous face to match, came roaring at my face.

…Okay, I don't think I'm getting out of this one.

Fight or flight? The choice was obvious.

A wry smirk crept onto my face.

"I won't die like this."

The atmosphere was charged with tension, and I couldn't stop shaking in fear.

I put my blade before me, and gripped it tightly. Slowly, I bent down, forming a hunched posture.

And then I ran towards the exit.

What? Do you expect me to fight? Cowards live to fight another day, and I prefer living than becoming dragon dinner.

I put every ounce of strength into my lower torso, and then sprinted as fast as my legs could.

The effects of starvation were like claws clutching at my stomach and intestines, and to be honest, it bloody hurts.

It made me realize that Death was around the corner.

Adrenaline came pumping out, repressing the pain and tightening my flimsy muscles.

Rocks and boulders kept on hammering down, prompting me to leap sideways at every turn. The exit was so close, yet seemed so far.

"I can smell the scent of freedom…!"

The dragon, however, wasn't stupid enough to let its prey run away like that.

Within the blink of an eye, the dragon scaled the walls to shoot at the ceiling, blowing the rocks in the ceiling.

As I peeked upwards to dodge the incoming rocks pelting those below…

"Ow… what's this…? Oh."

I ran headfirst into a boulder, or rather, a literal wall of them.

The exit was blocked by the rubble from the blast.

Cold sweat rolled down my back. Don't look back, don't look back – I told myself.

The footsteps were becoming louder.

"Y-you better s-stop while you're at it, big guy…!"

"*GROOOAH*!"

There goes my chance then.

What now? – I sighed. The last thing I needed was stuck fighting a battle I can't win.

I would hate to just lay my arms down and die, though.

With abated breath, I faced the dragon.

Our gazes met. The colossal being, its eyes raging with anger stared daggers unto me. I wanted to look away, but I didn't.

The stare-down continued. The torrent of rocks stopped and silence plagued the area.

This thing had brown, thick-looking scales covering its body and large wings flailing about. A wave of nauseating miasma plagued the area. It smelled of metal – blood.

Acquired skill – Analyze

…? How did I…? Wait, now is not the time…!

I sharpened my focus on the dragon. Out of nowhere, a green light enveloped the dragon. As soon as the illuminance faded, a surge of information entered my vision.

Analysis Begin – Cost: 100MP

Earth Dragon Lv. 26

HP: ~56000

MP: ?

Physical Attack: ~950

Physical Defense: ~1600

Magic Attack: ?

Magic Defense: ?

Speed: ?

Target Skills:

Dragon Breath UNKNOWN

War Cry UNKNOWN

Air Raid

Elemental Affinities:

Null Earth

Analysis Incomplete – Target Power and Expertise exceeds own

Right after the influx of information, a wave of exhaustion struck, and the world before me blackened a little bit. For a moment, my arms went limp and my knees felt weak, breaking my posture.

…!

I rolled to the side as I sensed the danger in the air.

With the sound of a deafening roar, a stream of flames came rushing out of the dragon's gaping mouth, scorching where I was standing at mere seconds ago.

This is no time to be fooling around.

'What do I do? What do I do?' were the thoughts circulating my mind.

I was, at all honesty, scared stiff at the idea of facing such a strong enemy. One false swipe and I'm a goner. Both the dragon and I knew that.

Yet letting that primal fear of the strong run amok will not do. I subconsciously took a steady step back, my eyes closed as I attempt to recompose myself: I can't back down. I can't let it make a fool of me.

The residual heat stirred my half-awake senses back into action. Having nothing to lose, I darted headfirst towards the dragon with my blade drawn high.

*Slash*

The indescribable sensation of metal grinding against itself sprang alarms to every fiber of my being. My attack connected, but was hardly effective. I leapt back in an instant, this time to engage at the sides.

"…!"

I flinched in surprise as the giant beast flew up before promptly charging headfirst at me.

*Clang*

"W-whoooaaaa!"

Reflexively, I tried blocking its rampage with my puny knives, but I got knocked straight towards the rocky walls regardless.

"Ugh…!"

Blood came oozing out of my arms and back. The pain was paralyzing, like having a thousand needles jamming every spot on my body. My stomach acid reveled in my throat as the urge to vomit, driven by the impact, rendered me helpless.

I was otherwise fine, but the same cannot be said about my weapons – they were completely out of commission.

'I don't think I could do anything with these…' I solemnly thought, I might have dodged a one-way ticket to Hell, but I have much more to chew.

"I need a plan…"

No shit I do.

I didn't have much more stamina to waste.

The dragon, unwilling to let up the attack, spit some brownish light at me.

I made haste to roll away, reckoning that it was its earth-elemental attacks.

The resultant explosion struck the ceiling again – this time, heavier and bulkier boulders came crashing down, wreaking havoc in the cranky, old cave.

I bet this cave couldn't withstand any more abuse.

…Wait.

Fragile rocks and falling death, you say?

Hmm…

This seems like a strategy.

I could probably trick the beast into blowing up the ceiling above it and let the rocks do the work.

How will I approach the dragon, then?

If I charge in, it would probably just swat me like a fly. If I stay put and try dodging, I would tire myself out.

Speaking of fatigue, this place is really hot. I felt my beads of sweat slowly evaporating – like steam.

Steam…

Can I… 'rocket jump'?

Let's see here…

The dragon continued its unearthly barrage, its intensity increasing as I dodged the explosions soundly.

Taking advantage of a gap, I jumped upwards, before turned to aim at the floor while firing my fire spell.

"Flame!"

Instantly, the repulsive force from the blast of flames blew me skywards. My hands were burning hot from the scorching heat, but sure enough, the theory worked – I flew all the way to the left side of the cave – at the cost of a scant amount of health and 85 MP.

I wasn't going high enough, though. This thing was several meters tall. Aiming and timing seems to be the key to getting it right.

The MP gauge marked my lifeline – around 75%.

I would have around a dozen attempts left, with the rest of my mana as emergency provisions.

"Heh heh… Operation: Death From Above – sounds cheesy, but I'll take it."

I faced my nemesis yet again, this time without the slightest hint of fear.

As if the dragon understood my intentions, it began its War Cry uproariously, preparing to finish me off.

"Flame!"

With the sound of flames exploding and fire burning, a deadly battle of fire began while the cold rain outside drizzled even heavier than before.

[Nepgear's POV – Near the Dragon's Den]

The storm was becoming more and more violent – something that I did not foresee.

I had hoped that we could get through the mission in a less troublesome manner, but as the weather would have it, we had to pour in more effort.

"Achoo! Achoo! Nepu…"

Big sis was soaked to the bone and was sneezing violently, with tissues curled into white, soggy balls of snot. I made sure to tell her to resist the temptation of littering them on the way.

"Sorry, onee-chan. I ran out of tissues..."

"Nepu?! Then what am I going to do with my running nose?"

"I understand how hard it is to not sneeze, but we don't have other choices than to keep going… I'm sorry, onee-chan. How about a handkerchief?"

"uuuuu… Histoire better not go back on her promise of pudding or I am going on strike! Nepu!"

I really hope big sis would put her mind into looking for our poor friend.

Ah well, it's my dear sister after all, so it's okay.

We have been walking for hours on end by now, and my N-Gear, a custom-made gadget that contains a variety of useful functions, still hadn't picked up on the target's life signal.

The harsh, rampant thunderstorm probably stirred up some ambient magical power, interfering with my device's magic detection waves.

With such a terrible weather rampaging over the horizon, I would have normally chosen to wait until the storm had passed.

However, according to Histoire-san, it seems that the young man wasn't quite adept in combat, nor was he experienced in surviving in the wilderness (at all, in her words), which means we have to find him as soon as possible to ensure his safety.

I glanced at Neptune, who was covering her nose with my handmade handkerchief. She was looking ahead, trying to see beyond the raging winds of tempest.

Sis may not look it, but she is the type to step up when push comes to shove.

Unfortunately, it has been 11 hours since the young man was reported missing. The chances of successfully encountering him are, sadly, very slim.

But as a CPU candidate and one of the guardians of Planeptune, I couldn't possibly turn a blind eye to those in need.

Goodness… I just hope we could get to him in time…

*BAM* *POW*

*GROOOOAAH*

While I was left to pray for the fellow's safety, the sound of rocks crunching and collapsing made its way to us.

And was that… a dragon roaring?

That sounded really close…!

There is no way that adventurers and bounty hunters are still fighting in the midst of a storm, which means…!

"Nepgear?"

"Onee-chan, let's go!"

"…Yeah, can't let him wait for us any longer!"

[Haruhiro – Dragon's Den]

The fight was proceeding as intense as ever.

I had gotten the damn thing to blast itself into Saturn, but it just wouldn't give up. The brownish scales that had shimmered so brightly was torn and upturned, and its head become dented and bloody from the heavy impact.

Even in spite of all this, the dragon still stands tall, roaring fer, roaring savagely. Was it determination? Was it bitterness? Was it pride, to push the beast beyond its limits, just to not fall before a laughably weak human? I did not know.

The dragon continued its frenzy, clawing, charging and chomping at me. I could only look away, stammer backwards and roll around.

Since I was well out of melee range, the dragon would always have to close in to send its ferocious claws at me, but I wasn't slow enough to let it rush me down.

A couple of maneuvers provided some safety from the feral attacks. My joints felt as if they are being lit ablaze while my wounds grew feverishly painful. The debilitating pain was so bad that I had to support myself against the rocky wall, with my head in my hands, nursing the blood-filled bulge on my forehead.

I turned back only to found myself enveloped in shadows – right under the giant. Trying to avoid the powerful stomps, I blasted the earthen ground to launch myself in the air, never sticking at one place at a time.

Claws slashed through the air with absolute velocity, sending shockwaves across the rundown arena. I ignited the spell again, this time to glide back on top of the drake.

*RRRAAGGGHHH*

The dragon thrashed around to throw me off its back, yet I latched onwards like my life depended on it.

*GRRRRR…*

Clearly in a fit of rage, the damn thing ducked down and gestured to slam its back to the wall.

"Crap!"

I slid off the scales just in time to not go 'splat'.

Damn, that was close…

Baiting your opponents with yourself, leading them with dashes and agile movements, while wearing down their health with ranged attacks, or environmental damage, in this case…

So far, the strategy was working pretty well. In between dashing and evading, I would even sometimes blast the dragon directly. With this, I could dodge while draining the dragon's stamina.

I couldn't feel my legs, and my stomach feels like it is being twisted and torn. I really should have brought food and items before all of this shit happened. Weariness is a big de-buff in battle.

My enemy, too, seemed like it was on the ropes. Compared to its fearsome presence before the fight, it's now crippled and reeling from the concussion.

If I could drive something sharp into its wounds, it would fall, and I'm sure that the dragon knew, too. But I hadn't the means.

The MP gauge read 35%

I decided to ramp up my attacks and started firing my spell consecutively without aiming much. From the wings, the fangs, the stomach, as soon as I saw an opening, I fired without even batting an eye.

I could feel my soul running dry, so much so that I couldn't even keep my heavy eyelids pulling curtains on me.

*Slash*

"Grrk..!"

Damn…! It got me in the stomach.

The dragon claws dug into my skin and flesh, ripping part of it freshly off my body. I gingerly touched the wound, and a crimson fountain oozed out. It was just a scratch, just a scratch.

We were at our limits, but who is next to deal the finishing blow?

I could just run, and the dragon could pursue. It was a forced stalemate.

The dragon wasn't a big fan of Mexican standoffs.

Recklessly, it charged towards me at a terrifying speed, knocking up the debris in the area.

With one hand holding my stomach together, I stepped sideways, my consciousness going in and out. I was done for – I thought, as I stand battered and bleeding.

In between waves of darkness, a silver, almost magical gleam within the dust cloud shook me awake.

Immediately, I got my hands on that shiny, metallic thing lying on the ground.

I hadn't the luxury to examine the thing, but even at a distance I could see its twisted, curly edge covered in grit.

It's sharp, and good enough for a fight. The grip felt comfortable and wieldy: It was time to go.

Firing my three last spells, I closed the gap between the two of us.

I didn't need any skills, I didn't need any concealment, I didn't need any fancy piece of equipment – I was betting all on my last effort.

I ran up at its stomach, and sliced it once, twice, thrice... All sense of self-preservation had left me at that moment, and so did my sense of reason.

Only the strong shall survive.

I gouged out flesh after flesh and dug into the dragon – or what was left of it.

When the surge of adrenaline finally subsided, I fell to my knees, completely shocked at what I just did. Gooey blood covered my body, staining my clothing.

"I…live…?"

It was over, it was over. I was safe…

Drained of strength, I crawled some distance away from the decaying corpse, and lied down, facing the cracked ceiling.

I don't think I can move anymore – I felt my ribcage in pieces after all the abuse.

The debris had light seeped in through the gaps. It was so warm, so soothing. Through the holes I peered, and the morning sun had risen – the rain had subsided and so did the bloodshed.

Ah, I'm sleepy.

A voice resounded in the distance – was it Histoire? Was it the rescue party?

…Everything was growing dim.

Before the drowning desire to sleep took, a purple light shot through the ruined cave, and rocks were blasted open from the blocked exit. Knowing that I was finally going to be rescued, I let myself fall free into a temporal slumber.

[Nepgear – Dragon's Den (Destroyed)]

"There he is…!"

"Black coat, a slightly messy hair, and that face… he is the one that we have been looking for!" I exclaimed,

Those injuries… were those from the battle that have taken place just now?

"Nep Jr.! I don't know if there are any more monsters in the area, so don't let your guard down!"

Indeed, with that in mind, I came to the young man's side to stabilize his condition.

"Goodness… these wounds…"

…He was unconscious, and was battered badly. While his stomach was bleeding heavily, his vitals weren't hurt grievously. I presumed he had passed out owing to exhaustion. I immediately went to healing.

"How is our guy doing?"

"…He's hurt bad and unconscious. With my first-aid, the bleeding has lessened. But still, we have to send him to a medical facility. My Heal skill has its limits. Let's go, Onee-chan!"

"Roger that, Nep Jr! Let's nep our way back to Planeptune! Trans-form!"

With a blinding light, big sis had already finished transforming into Purple Heart.

Nevertheless, I came over to carry the young man on my back. He wasn't very heavy, and because I am a goddess, lifting him off the ground was quite easy.

Wait, I shouldn't be spacing out at a time like this…!

"Sister! I'm ready to go HDD!"

"Gotcha! Let's fly our way home!"

I mentally tapped in my Shares reserve. Waves and streams of energy fluctuate throughout my body, and my form is complete – Purple Sister.

With our transformation complete, we leaped and took off at blazing speeds, shooting across the sky like two purple meteorites slicing the darkness in half.

Orange and golden rays of sunlight shot down from above, indicating that nighttime has left and a new dawn has arrived. I and Neptune coincidentally came across the rising sun from the east, its glamour and glory covering across all of Gamindustri.

\- - - - - - - - - Chapter 2: There's no rest for the Weary – Part 2: Debriefing- - - - - - - - - -

[Nepgear – Neptune's apartment]

"…I see, so that's what happened. Quite keen of you to notice Haruhiro in the midst of such harsh weather, it's thanks to you two that he managed to return safely. However, it really was the devil's luck that you stumbled into the area, if you didn't, I can't even fathom what would happen."

After listening to what happened to the person we rescued, whom we have later come to know as Haruhiro, Histoire thanked us for our hard work.

"Mmhm. So…Histoire-san, why did you have both me and Neptune rescue this person? It might sound cold and heartless, but is there a reason for goddesses to rescue a lost citizen in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason? There have been multiple cases where adventurers were reported lost during dungeon exploring and fierce battles, and we have nowhere enough manpower to look for these poor people. Even if this is a rescue mission, why are we the ones taking up the job? I thought the guild members are rather skilled in combat."

Although unarmed and weak, that Haruhiro fellow took on a wild dragon alone; that by itself is a remarkable achievement.

I used to have a lot of trouble taking them on, because I was lacking in speed and vitality. I still remember nearly getting burnt to a crisp if not for Neptune saving me.

Which means Haruhiro must have potential. Rescuing him would definitely bring benefit to Planeptune, or even to the rest of Gamindustri as well.

'The incidents are getting more serious after all…', I thought

Maybe Histoire-san will give me some insight into the matter.

After some moments of silence, Histoire-san began to speak in a gravely serious matter.

"Nepgear, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, and under no circumstances should you relay this information to anyone else. Oh, and tell Neptune to stop her feast and come over as well."

"…I understand. I'll have big sis come over right now."

"Sister! Histoire-san wants us to meet her right away!"

I shouted in the hallway, trying to call for Neptune's attention.

"Mmmph?"

What I heard was a muffled reply; it looks like big sis was enjoying herself in the bucket of pudding. I approached her, and was greeted by someone else.

"Oh? Hello, Gear-chan! Are you hurt anywhere after coming back from that nasty place? I have prepared some medicine and bandages just in case you need them."

It was Compa, who had come to do a medical checkup on Haruhiro-san, as well as to pay us a visit.

"Hello, Compa-chan. Thanks for the concern, I'm fine. It's been a while since we last met, after you had to invest time to graduate in medical school, we have barely seen each other. How have you been?"

"Oh, I am doing alright. School is just like how it always was, and I'm catching up in academics, too. I have had a few bumps here and there, but I've been working very hard to cope with them. But this isn't about me, right? Hey, Nep-Nep? Gear-chan and Histoire-san are looking for you."

"Hmph? *Ack* What? Aw, can't you see I am having pudding here? It's been so long since I have tasted my dear pudding, you can't just tear us apart during our touching reunion like this, right? Can you pleaaaaaase let me finish this first?"

Neptune tried pleading by looking at us with watery eyes.

"Sister, this isn't the time to play around. Histoire-san it's an emergency, and you've had pudding yesterday, remember? Besides, you can save the pudding for later, right? You can just put it in the fridge. Come now, Onee-chan."

"Ugh…fine. Histoire better not be messing around now, or I am going to be really angry about this! Oh, my dear pudding, just wait for me…!"

"Compa-chan, I'm sorry, but Histoire said it's going to be just us allowed, can you stay out here and look after Haruhiro-san for us?"

"Yessy! Leave it to me!" Compa replied with a smile.

I led Neptune to Histoire-san, and sat down to listen to what she has to say.

"Ahem… now then, let's begin. As I have just said to Nepgear, you mustn't speak a word of this to anyone else, got it, Neptune? The last thing we'd want is widespread panic across all of Gamindustri."

Panic…?

"Mmm…Okay. So what's this big deal that you and Nep Jr. are on about?"

"Are you two informed about the strange monsters appearing out of nowhere in Planeptune?"

"Nope!"

Histoire-san looked like she was annoyed at Neptune being oblivious as usual.

"*Sigh*, as expected…"

"Actually… this was news to me too."

That's only half true.

I have heard from the Guild members saying that they have been busy exterminating new monsters in the suburbs, even in the beginner-friendly areas.

From what they have said about the situation, those monsters are quite dangerous for their unpredictable behavior and hostility, causing a steady loss in manpower due to wild encounters.

Thankfully, no one has died to those monsters yet, but if this keeps up, nobody could be sure.

And yet, I was still not very informed about the issue. So I thought having Histoire-san brief us about it would do better than blindly going over the bare bits.

"Well, I suppose I couldn't blame you two for not knowing. I have explicitly prevented all information related to be leaked to the public. In any case, where should I begin…?", with a worried expression, Histoire became quiet. I suppose she's handling her data.

Wait, hold on a minute!

Why did those Guild members tell me about it?

…

Just when I'm about to say something, has recovered from stasis.

"…Alright. According to the Planeptune Guild Intelligence Department, there has been a horde of unknown monsters came flooding out of nowhere recently."

"I have had the Guild send combat personnel to investigate the issue and destroy those monsters should they come across any."

"However, those monsters are not only stronger than we've expected, but also in great numbers. The teams we've sent have suffered quite the loss in manpower due to injuries, forcing them to pull back from outer parts of Planeptune."

"What? Even those guys couldn't cut it?"

"Goodness…" I couldn't help but frown, even big sis couldn't muster up her usual smile.

True, those same people were the ones who have dealt with powerful criminal organizations in the past. Together, their combat prowess was second only to CPUs and the occasional hardcore adventurer.

"Worse still, these foreign monsters have populated the dungeons and the areas surrounding it, merging with local lifeforms and producing more and more hybrids. This worrying phenomenon not only threatens adventurers' and citizens' safety, but also affects the local biological habitat." Histoire-san continued,

I wonder if Uni and the others know anything about these incidents…

"What bothers me is that those monsters are definitely up to something, as if they are harvesting energy from wildlife. So far, we have no information as to their purpose and the reason behind their abrupt arrival. I have contacted other CPUs about this."

"Um, what did they say?" I spoke anxiously,

If this calamity is somehow worldwide, then…

"Unfortunately, it would seem that they have already engaged similar monsters already. What's alarming is that they are in a much more pressing situation than ours. The last time I heard from Leanbox was that monsters are quickly approaching the main city, due to their lack of active personnel. For now, all other nations are so focused on pushing back the onslaught of monsters that even the CPUs can't even spare time for a meeting."

"Fortunately for them, citizens of those nations are putting ever more faith in their CPUs, so it is unlikely for them to fall. Noire and Uni are currently holding out the best out of the three for having advanced technology and great military potential. If anything, they would be the first one to stabilize their situation."

'At least Uni and Noire-san are safe… But it isn't any better for Blanc-san and her twin sisters to fight in their snowy terrain, if their supplies are cut off, Lowee and its residents are in dire need of help. Vert-san is also having it tough alone, and I don't think she is going to hold out until the nations can provide assistance.' I concluded in my mind.

"Nepgear… this sounds really bad. I wonder if we should help those Noire and the others right away. We can't leave them fending off those hordes all by themselves…!" Neptune said,

Histoire-san, genuinely surprised by big sis's proactive response, turned to me.

"Nepgear, what are your thoughts?"

"…I agree, out of the three, I think we should at least send some of our reserve force to Leanbox and try to settle things at Planeptune before moving on to the nearby Lastation, then the distant Lowee."

"That sounds like a feasible solution to me. Any objections, Neptune?"

"Aw, I had wanted to see the loner Nowaru first, knowing that she probably craves for my presence after being separated for so long. But Nep Jr. is probably right, so I am 100% onboard. *Sigh*. I guess I will just cope by having more pudding… More work makes a Nep Nep dull."

"Very well then, I should notify the other CPUs about our proposal and ask for their patience. I will keep you two informed if anything comes up, so for now, just try not to worry much and rest up. I know you all did admirably at the mission I gave you."

"Oh oh, do I get to eat more pudding then?"

"…As long as you don't get sick or go bankrupt from eating one too many servings, it's fine."

"Yay!"

Sister… isn't it time for you to learn some self-restraint?

I thought about saying that out aloud, but then decided against it. I'm sure big sis will learn her lesson sooner or later.

"Haruhiro-san will be an important asset in combating our mysterious adversaries. I'm sure you all have noticed – he is not an ordinary adventurer."

"Yeah! He's gotta be a stupid adventurer to go in alone like that!" Big sis added,

"…Neptune, I would really appreciate it if you can be QUIET! (҂⌣̀_⌣́)"

"…Ahem. It seems that Haruhiro-san will be the prophecy's hero, according to my reliable divinations. He may be the key to solving this crisis, and our top priority is to keep him safe until he can stand on his own two feet…literally and metaphorically."

So that's why Histoire-san was so adamant on retrieving him…

"I understand. Is there anymore we ought to do?"

"Not at the moment. Perhaps now is a time for contemplation than action."

Seeing that Histoire-san has finished relaying information to us, I signaled Neptune to leave. Then I heard the sound of quiet knocking on the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone. It seems that our patient has woken up, would you like to see him now?" Compa said,

"Oh, in that case, how about going over to check on him then? I'm sure our guest needs some explaining after all." Histoire-san proposed, which we then nodded in agreement.

Finally, it's time to meet Haruhiro-san.

I wonder why there is a tingly feeling that pushes me to see him as soon as possible, maybe it's because I have never really talked to males before, or it's because he is a mysterious fellow.

With uncertainty and curiosity in my heart, I took my dear sister's small hands and walked into the guest room.

\- - - - - - Chapter 2: There's no rest for the Weary – Part 3: Dream and Reality - - - - - -

[Haruhiro POV – ?'s Room]

Ouch, ouch, ouch.

The paralyzing pain jolted me like an electric current waking me up in an instant.

I wanted to open my eyelids, but they just stayed shut. For some reason, I felt like they were glued by… something.

…And then I realized, it wasn't just my eyelids, my whole body, was literally tied up like a mummy. I couldn't move at all, and it was awfully tight and suffocating. My breathing was ragged as I tried hard to get a breath of fresh air.

Ow ow ow ow ow…

I obviously forgot about my injuries, and cramps immediately came to remind me of them. Ah, I absolutely _love_ getting tied down to a bed in agony.

Anyhow, I've had enough for this sticky mess, so I tried to rip off the bandages despite the excruciating pain.

… …

Ah, fresh air, at long last!

After getting rid of the tight bandages around my hands and chest, I could finally breathe properly, so I moved to free the rest of my body. With a bit of struggle, the silky fiber came off.

Upon opening my eyelids, the illuminance in the room blinded me temporarily. I rubbed my eyes softly, trying to get used to the brightness of the room.

Wait.

This place looked more like a girl's bedroom than a hospital ward.

…Which is quite confusing, I thought I was rescued back to Planeptune? What am I doing in this place…?

I realized that I probably couldn't figure those things out on my own, so I called out… or more accurately, tried calling out. With my throat dry and my voice croaked, I couldn't say a thing. So I conveniently grabbed a mug and downed its contents in one big gulp.

…!?

"*Blegh* what's this? It's so bitter!"

This corrosive, bitter taste is eroding the insides of my mouth! Is this sodium hydroxide?

My tongue felt like its burning and welling up… I thought this was supposed to be water, not a cup of poison…

Speaking of what I drank, there's something written on a note on the mug…

Let's see here…

'Medicine for your wounds, please drink it thoroughly. Caution! Its taste is incredibly foul! Please make sure to put in the sweetener before consumption! ~'

I tilted my head to the right, and sure enough, there was a purple, candy-like capsule sitting just inches away from where I took the cup.

Well, I've already drank it all, so I will just leave the sweetener there.

…

Come to think of it, I have nothing to do at the moment. I'm bored out of my mind here, and I reckon I shouldn't try anything funny. The dull pain felt from my stomach reminded me of that deathly dance with the dragon.

So I simply shifted my position to lie comfortably.

*Knock*

"Excuse me, are you awake?" A feminine voice asked,

It was…! An angel!?

A girl in knitted clothes and nurse cap came in.

The creamy, white hair and that figure…

What's this? A wild, cute nurse has appeared?

I could feel my brain turning into a cauliflower as I try to desperately find the words I want to say.

"…Nope."

"Oh, okay! I guess I should come back later…"

"No, wait! I was just joking, is all!"

How did that backfire on me?

I guess I've royally screwed my first impression.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I come in first to check on your condition? You were sent here covered in injuries, and it might be bad if those wounds open up again."

Crap!

I tore off all of those bandages when I woke up!

"Um… Can you wait for a second? I need to, uh... prepare myself."

"Hm? Okay, take your time then. I am going to tell the others that you're awake. Please tell me when you're done."

Phew, I dodged a bullet there.

If she had come when I was dressed up like this, I'll be labelled a pervert for sure.

Nevertheless, I tried to get up and look for my clothes.

…Only to find that they weren't here.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to dress up properly when I don't have my clothes?"

To make matters worse, I can hear footsteps coming, lots of them.

They are definitely coming this way!

"Crap, crap, crap! What do I do?"

No… I don't want to spend the rest of my life being labelled as an exhibitionist…

Wait, I know!

As if a speed demon possessed me, I ducked for covers under the soft bed sheets, pretending that I was still way too incapacitated to move, while putting the ripped bandages beneath my body. I shut my eyes as I hoped for the best.

*BAM*

…And as I expected, the door flung open with a slam.

What came next was completely out of my wildest dreams.

A little girl, with lilac hair and big, purple eyes stormed into the room and came running to my bedside.

"Heya! You are Haruhiro, right? I'm Neptune, and this is Nepgear! We were the ones who saved you, ya damsel in distress!"

…Excuse me?

"Um… are you lost, little girl? It's alright, here, take this candy and leave through that door. Thank you very much." I promptly said, handing the sweetener to this Neptune girl. I wonder, where are her parents?

"Thanks! Hey…Wait! That's rude, you know?"

The little loli wasn't too happy about me 'mistaking' her for a wandering child. She pouted at me with watery eyes, as if she was trying to convince me by staring into my soul with those admittingly cute, purple gems.

…Ugh! Too cute! And too close!

Seeing that I was flushed red, Neptune turned cheeky and started doing some… very strange things.

"Ohohoho, what's this? How amusing, I wonder what happens if I do this?"

While keeping a devilish smile on her face, Neptune started poking me in the chest through the soft bed sheets. Hey, stop it already! That part is ticklish…!

"St- stop it!"

"Whoa, that moan sounded really cute just now. Can you do it again, again?"

"Sister, what are you- "

Oh no.

When Neptune was having her way with the defenseless me, another person who looked just reminiscent to Neptune, but has longer hair and a taller body, came into a room, along with the cute, klutzy-looking girl I saw earlier.

This is going really bad!

"Wha-? Goodness- KYAAAAAAAHHH! PERVERT!"

Wait, why are you running at me-

*SLAP*

"Yowch! That hurt!"

"Hey, Nep Jr! I was just messing around with him; you don't need to be so serious about it!"

After some minutes of explaining, the girl named Nepgear calmed down and apologized.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, and I apologize for my sister's immature behavior…"

The girl bowed and looked remorseful. To be honest, I'm still quite mad, but it really makes me uncomfortable making a girl bow down like this…

"Please, don't lower your head. You'll make me feel bad instead…"

"…Huh? I'm so sorry for that!"

…Do you even understand what I mean…?

"Hey, it's enough already. Come on, stop apologizing for your little sister's antics, I'll let it slide this time."

"Really…? Thank you very much!"

The girl wiped her cheeks and showed me a refreshing smile.

"Wait a second, Haru. I am Nepgear's elder sister! Can't you tell from first glance? Geez, that's really rude!"

…You are one to talk, you troublemaker.

And you haven't even apologized to me!

I am not going to let you off the hook that easily, I thought, so I decided to joke about Neptune by making fun at her expense.

"I'm sorry, Neptune-san. I really couldn't tell that you are the elder sister from your small size and childish behavior. If you really are the older one, then please, for the love of god, act like one." I said, acting all snarky with my words.

"DAH! Why you…? AAAAHHMMPHMMPH…"

Before she could say any more, her sister stepped in and covered her mouth. Ah, there we go, a moment of peace.

"I'm sorry for that, Haruhiro-san. Big sis! It's rude to do that!"

"*MMPH!* *MMPH!*"

Still resisting, huh?

It's actually quite funny seeing her like that.

A small smile crept up my face.

…Though I don't really want to get myself involved in more annoying stuff like this anymore, so I tried talking about something else.

"…With that aside, though, do you know me? I don't recall ever meeting you two, let alone giving my name."

"Oh, that. Well, you see…"

"It was I, I told them about you, Haruhiro."

That voice…!

It was the same one I talked to back then!

"You're… the tome who saved me!? Histoire-san?"

"Yes, that's correct. (-‿◦)"

A fairy-like being flew into the room, she looks like a child, except much smaller and is magically sitting on a levitating book.

Is that Histoire-san, in the flesh?

"Wait, hold on a second. I don't really understand what's going on."

"Indeed you should be, that's why I'm here to do some explaining."

…and thus the lecture began.

I tried my very best to not fall asleep through the whole thing, managing to stay awake by pinching myself in the leg.

To sum it all up, Histoire was not only an immensely powerful being that governs history itself, but is also the Oracle of Planeptune, aiding the CPU of Planeptune and occasionally the other CPUs and their respective oracles in their affairs, politics and management duties.

And the CPU of Planeptune is…

"Tada! That's me, Neptune, the protagonist of protagonists!"

"And I'm the CPU candidate, Nepgear. It's nice to meet you."

Now…

Nepgear I don't mind so much.

But why is that Neptune girl the goddess?

Just… Why?

Why hasn't the country collapsed already?

"Ah, Haruhiro-san, I ought to let you know that Neptune has indeed messed up Planeptune more than once in economics, cultivation, education, and the list goes on. It was I along with Nepgear and her friends that eventually fixed Planeptune back into shape… If that's what you are wondering about, judging from your interesting expression."

…

So basically, Neptune is the underperforming goddess who never learns from her mistakes and slacks off daily, and the only reason why Planeptune still stands is because of the competent Nepgear and Histoire-san trying their damn best to deal with everything.

Well, I sort of understand why Neptune doesn't want to work, because I can relate to that.

But still, this girl… She needs to learn a thing or two.

"And that's the gist of it. Haruhiro-san, do you understand everything?" Histoire asked,

"I think I do, and thanks for the explanation. There are just a couple things that bother me though."

"What is it?"

"Why am I teleported out in the wild?"

"That's, uh, well…"

"I ran out of RAM."

"Histy ran out of RAM."

"I have no words."

"Please, you must understand…! I have a nation to manage and it is very hard for me to allocate extra RAM to complete such a task!" Histoire pleaded,

"…I thought I was someone important? Important enough to have the leaders of a nation, who happens to be deities themselves, come and save me from danger?"

"W-Well… the transfer took a lot more energy than I had originally calculated…"

Are you, by some chance, a malfunctioning potato PC, Histoire?

"Ahem. Fine, I suppose. But there's more." I concluded. There's no use crying over spilt milk.

"Where do I fit in all of this? I don't really understand why you would specifically introduce me to these two… Oh, but I don't mean that in a bad way."

"I thought it would be easier for you to survive in this world if you get to fight alongside the CPU and its candidate."

"I seriously doubt whether this Neptune girl, who looks like a 14-year-old in all honesty, is reliable enough."

"Aw, shucks. Thanks for mentioning how young I am!" Neptune said, her cheeks puffed from her big smile.

That was supposed to be a mockery! Stop getting so happy about it!

"Wait, if sister looks that young, it means I'm around the same age! Yay!"

…Even you, Nepgear?

Well, technically speaking, they are supposed to be 'ancients' or 'old hags'. Girls of all ages really like to be seen as young. Then again, I wouldn't want to be called an old geezer, too.

I gave up in trying to process all of this ongoing nonsense; this is too much for me.

"Um, Haruhiro-san… Please hang in there, Nep-Nep might be a little bit strange and annoying in the beginning, but eventually you will get used to it and start to like her. That's how Iffy and the others made friends with Nep-Nep, anyways." The nurse Compa said,

"Iffy? Are you talking about IF, from the guild?"

"Yessy! Wow, so you know each other?"

"Uh, I only met her once, actually. She's really kind, though."

So IF-san is an acquaintance of this strange group as well… That's actually kind of surprising. Not sure how she'd handle the troublemaker loli though.

"*Ahem* Can we go back on the topic, please?" Histoire said impatiently,

"Oh, right. Sorry, Histoire-san"

"As I was saying, there is going to be a crisis that affects all of Gamindustri, and I highly suspect it has something to do with these strange monsters that have been coming out of nowhere. I'm sure you've experienced their power first-hand, right Haruhiro?"

"Please don't remind me of it…"

Yeah, I still remember what being burnt alive feels like.

"…On the bright side, at least you got to meet me, right? (^_^)"

"I'd prefer we meet like this instead."

"…The strange influx of monsters definitely has something to do with the upcoming crisis, I'm sure of it. That's why, Haruhiro, I need you to help Neptune and Nepgear in this task." Histoire continued,

"Wait, Histoire-san, isn't that supposed to be confidential? *Whispers* _Compa is here, and I think it would be best if she doesn't get involved in this._" Nepgear said with a worried expression,

…And has stopped working.

"Don't worry, Histoire-san! Everyone in Planeptune has been talking about the monsters lately, so I think one more helper wouldn't be suspicious or anything. I can help, too!" Compa said,

"What?! I remember specifically asking those Guild members to…!"

I thought I saw sparks emitting from the little fairy. Over-processing, I presume?

"Histoire-san, I think it's probably because there are too many eyewitnesses and encounters that news of which has spread…" Nepgear replied,

"*Sigh* Well, it can't be helped. I'll deal with the press and warn the public about the dangers later. (=_=)"

"Histy, it's great that you are letting Haru join us, but what _are_ we gonna do anyways?" Neptune asked,

"…Is Haru supposed to be me?"

"Once all of you've recuperated, try doing some quests posted in the Guild first; they can really use a helping hand when they already have their hands full of work. If you run into some Tough or Dangerous monsters, just go all-out and keep Haruhiro safe until he gets strong enough. That's all."

"Aw, Haru is so weak… It's okay, though, the goddess Neptune is here at your service!"

Neptune, while saying something rude, struck a pose to look dependable.

Why do I feel like this is not a good idea?

"Well then, please excuse me. I have matters to attend to."

Histoire left the crowded room, with a sigh, too, I imagine.

Immediately afterwards, Neptune nudged me and said,

"Hey, Haru. Wanna go have some pudding together? I'm bringing my games too!"

"Neptune-san, I have a proper name, you know? It's Haruhiro. But fine, I'm starving and bored, so I'll take you up on the offer."

Seeing I had taken the bait, the goddess smirked mischieviously.

"Heheh, I bet you're just embarrassed having a girl calling your name so affectionately, right? *Giggle* Aw, you're beet-red! Well, I'll be right back with supplies!"

And so the little devil ran away like lightning

…How annoying.

"Compa-chan, I'm going with big sis. Can you help us take care of Haruhiro-san for a while? Thank you very much." Nepgear said, with a tinge of melancholy.

For a moment, I saw a flash of sadness on her beautiful face.

It looks like something is troubling her, but I won't pry into it. I wouldn't do something so ungentlemanly.

"Okay then!"

Finally, some alone time.

"Compa-san. Would you, by some chance, have some painkillers on you?"

[Nepgear POV – Living Room]

The walk to the living room was longer than usual.

The reason I followed Neptune is because I don't want to let anyone see the expression on my face.

I knew Haruhiro-san was hiding his contorted face in pain for the whole time, as well as the bloodied bandage that was hidden beneath the bed sheets.

He had barely made it out alive; of course he is suffering from the aftermath of that battle.

It pains me to see him suffering like that, because if we had gotten to him earlier, Haruhiro-san wouldn't have suffered so much.

Why am I messing up again…?

"Nepgear, if there's something you want to say, go ahead. Big sis is here to listen."

I looked at Neptune in surprise.

Did she notice?

"Dummy, you think I wouldn't notice? I'm your sister, there's no way I would ignore what you are going through, come now, what's wrong?"

"Uuuugh…"

I tried holding back my tears, but I couldn't. Streams of water rolled down my cheeks.

"…*sniff* Sister, do you think I'm useless? If I had failed the mission and let Haruhiro-san die… How could I amount to anything at this rate? The weight of a CPU's burden is heavy, and if I can't even save a person, then let alone the entire nation, and the world…!"

"I can't help but feel devastated by the sight of his appalling wounds, Neptune. More people out there have suffered, are suffering, and will suffer injuries like that if I don't become better. But what do I do? I don't think I can ever succeed you."

I let the silence hung in the air for a moment. It was always big sis, or the others that showed up whenever the need arose.

In place of a reply, big sis only stood there, looking at me with gentle eyes. Without warning, she locked me in a warm embrace, softly patting my head.

"Aw, is that all that's bothering you? First of all, do you think I would be the type of gal to think like that? And we did get him to safety, in the end, that's what matters, right?"

"…Huh?"

"It's true that you couldn't do much at that time, but who can blame you? I was running alongside you throughout the whole time and even I didn't notice, so if you say you're useless, than I'm even worse, right?"

"But still…!"

"Hush, don't say a word. Nepgear, what's done is done. There's no meaning in getting upset about your mistakes in the past. Besides, look at Haru! He's all safe now, and he's grateful about us saving him. You gotta look at the big picture, okay Nep Jr.?"

"Neptune…"

"Come now, let it all out. I'm here with you."

…

…

A while afterwards…

"It's fine to put up a tough front in front of others, but be honest with how you feel when you're with me, okay?" Big sis lectured, ever so tenderly.

"…Mhm."

Her body is so small, her shoulders so unfit to bear any responsibility, and so unreliable, but it's warm, and comforting.

"Maybe that's why she's my dear, big sister."

"Hm? Were you saying something?"

"…!? No, it's nothing at all, nothing at all!"

"Has Uni's tsundere-ness rubbed off you? Because I feel like_ someone_ is hiding _something_… Hmm. Heheh, just kidding! Let's go get our cache!"

And with that, we returned slowly and silently, with pudding and consoles in hand.

After replying to Nepgear, Compa turned to me.

"Haruhiro-san, I think it's time for you to take off those bandages for new ones. Don't worry; I will close my eyes so I won't see you naked."

…But wouldn't that make you blind?

"Ah… It's so dark, I can't see a thing! But it's okay, I've turned around now, you can take them off."

How could you put on new ones if you can't see anything?

Uh… but I had already done that even before you came in.

*Clunk*

After shutting her eyes, Compa tried taking her medical supplies from the medical cabinet, but instead tripped and fell on me.

"Aaaaargh!"

"*Gasp*! Sorry, sorry! I'm getting up now!"

"Just where are you touching with your hands, Compa-san?"

I don't know if it was dumb luck, or if karma was being an pain in the arse as usual, but Compa managed to press on every single one of my wounds while she was trying to stand up straight.

"Argh! Ow! Ouch! Compa-san, can you please stop that? Just open your eyes and stay outside of the room until I'm done with doing it, please!"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry! Excuse me!"

…and there she goes, faster than a speeding bullet.

Finally, I can mind my own business.

"Haruhiro-san, tell me when you're done!"

"Okay, got it!" I shouted back,

After the unpleasant turn of events, I simply took out the bloodied bandages that I was hiding the entire time, and laid them out on a table.

Then I made shuffling noises and started ripping the bandages to make it sounded like I was still in the middle of taking them off. I didn't want to sound suspicious, after all.

After a while, I stopped and told Compa that I'm done with the bandages, and then wrapped myself back in my bedsheets.

And remember, all this time, I'm pretty much naked under the sheets.

I'm not enjoying this nor am I a closet pervert, but circumstances have led me to where I am now.

Yep, that's my excu- uh, I mean, defense if I got sent up to court for public indecency.

"Oh, you're done now. Then I am going to disinfect those wounds first before applying new bandages on top."

"Wait, wait! I know how to do first-aid, so I'll be fine with it by myself! You don't have to come in!"

"Really? But I'm not so sure about that…"

"It's 100% fine! See, you just have to rip the plastic off here and pour the disinfectant her-! OWWWWWW, IT HURTS! Uh, I mean, I'm fine here, comfortable, even!"

"W-Well, if you say so…"

I feel these near-misses are way too close for comfort…

I then had the whole first-aid procedures done within 5 minutes, which was rather fast from someone who had only seen the steps from 3-chan.

"Compa-san, I'm all done with the procedures!"

"Oh, I'm coming in then."

"…and so are we! Tada! Game consoles and delicious pudding! You sure took your sweet time in there, huh? Were you doing something sneaky? In that case, then you're rather fast!"

What the hell?

"So who was it? Was it the klutzy Compa, or the timid Nepgear, or the perfect me?" The little goddess said teasingly,

"…Can you stop it with the indecency? And how would I be capable of that within five goddamn minutes?"

"Oh, so that means you would do it if you had more time?"

I could feel my rage and embarrassment burning up inside of me, while on the other hand, the cheeky Neptune only snickered and laughed at my expense.

Deep breaths…

"…Are you curious about it, then?"

"*Panics* I'm just joking, just joking!"

"Very funny. If you don't want to become a laughingstock, you'd better behave."

"Putting the crazy goddess aside, can I have my clothing back? I have nothing to put on."

"Oh, right. Are these yours?" Nepgear pointed at a pile of black, neatly folded clothes.

Hey, how did I miss that?

…

"I think so, can I have them?"

"…Of course. Here you go."

Nepgear handed me my full set of clothing, yep, it's all here.

"Could you-?"

"Of course, we'd be stepping out now."

I put on the T-shirt and the trousers while using the bed sheets as cover. When I finished, I had them come in again.

"You're done? Great, let's start the gaming marathon!" Neptune said excitedly, what a child.

Games…? That's my home turf.

*Sigh*

Foolish being, let's see how you fare against the mighty overlord of games…

"Let's start with my best game in my arsenal…Heheh, I'll show you what a real goddess is capable of!"

Several hours later…

"Is that your best, goddess of Planeptune?"

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT COMBO WAS CHEAT! How… just how? Impossible, to think that my best character… would be utterly defeated…!"

Do you see now?

That's the difference between a pitiful goddess and a great player like me.

Mess with the bull and you get the horns. It doesn't matter whether it's a new game or whatever, my skills get transferred as long as the basics remain the same.

By the way, all you've been doing is mashing buttons and throwing out attacks blindly, so it's no surprise that you lost.

I smirked at my overwhelming victory, which then erupted into a laugh.

"Ahahahahahahaha! You think you could best me with such puny powers? How foolish, I'm afraid you have to train up for a hundred years before you can even hope to touch me!"

"Grrrr…!"

"Uh, you two have been playing for 8 hours straight already; shouldn't you two give it a rest?"

"Nep Jr., you don't understand! This is a matter of my gamer's pride! I can't let it be insulted like this! Haru, my arch-enemy in fighting games, I challenge you again to a duel!"

"Are you sure? You've been on quite the losing streak for a while."

"Hmph! I won't accept that a beginner at the game would defeat me so easily! I AM NOT GIVING UP!"

"Heh, very well. I'll fight you until the cows come home!"

And with that, my showdown with the childish goddess began.

Legend has it that the divine goddess was beaten so one-sidedly that she retreated into her room and shut herself for three days and three nights by a mysterious young man in crutches.

Eh, more like three minutes, anyways.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 2 END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Words:

Hello again. It has been a pleasure to write again.

Chapter 2 is out and I hope you all enjoy it!

I hope all of you like the pacing and the occasional funny moments.

Umm… I don't know what else to put down.

Thank you for your continued support!

See you in the next release!

\- NepuAqua

Player Name: Haruhiro

Level 20

Experience: 56/32600

HP (Health Points): 3467/5535 (Regernation: Restores 20HP per minute)

MP (Magic Points): 2478/2478

Strength: 41 + 4 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Magic: 19 + 2 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Vitality: 18 + 2(Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Agility: 29 + 3 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Dexterity: 27 + 3 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Luck: 10 + 1 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Detailed Stats

Physical Attack: 598+275 (Silver Edge, None)

Physical Defense: 377+0 (No equipped armor)

Magic Attack: 167+0 (No equipped wands)

Magic Defense: 245+0 (No equipped armor)

Speed: 481+30 (Rental Boots)

Critical Rate: 5.94% + 0.75% (Silver Edge)

Skills:

** Flame **

Cost: 85 MP

Special Effect: Inflict Burn status ailment (Low odds)

Description: The user sends forth a small burst of flames to scorch the target, dealing a small amount of Fire damage.

A basic spell known by everyone for its practical use.

** Shadow's Lurk **

Cost: 4 MP per **second**

Special Effect: Gives the user Stealth status effect. This skill can only be cast on self.

Description: The user hides, erasing their existence and hides within the shadows for as long as they desire. The next melee strike will do 50% more damage and lowers the target's defense for 3 seconds.

Drains MP while in effect.

If the user attacks while Shadow's Lurk is in effect, the user will no longer retains the stealth gained from Shadow's Lurk.

** Backstab **

Cost: 120 MP (Requires a blade-type weapon to execute)

Description: Backstab, your run-of-the-mill, classic assassin skill.

Upon activation, the user dashes behind the target and stabs them viciously, ignoring a portion of enemy defense, dealing high physical damage. This attack is more likely to critically strike the opponent, dealing 300% critical damage.

If the enemy's back is already exposed for the attack, then the MP cost will be reduced by half.

**Assault **

Cost: 340 MP

Special Effect: +100 MP cost per additional use. Attack and Defense are reduced by 20% for each activation of the skill. Effect resets after resting (of more than 4 hours of effective sleep).

Description: The user storms in, dashing next to the target, and unleashes an intense barrage of slashes and blows, dealing multiple hits for medium physical damage.

This attack also **suppresses** the target (if possible) during the combo. However, prolonged use of the skill not only drains more of the user's strength, but also reduces the user's overall battle capacity.

_"__The best defense is a good offense."_

** Analysis **

Cost: 100 MP

Description: The user focuses their psyche, analyzing the enemy for weaknesses, strengths and base statistics. If the user's expertise and level is not sufficient enough, certain stats will appear as random jargon.

_"__Know thy enemy, know thy weaknesses. For they shall strike wherever hurts the most…"_

** Adversity (Passive] **

Special Effect: Provides immunity to mental status ailments.

User's and increases by 0.5% per 1% of HP lost, capping at an increase of 30% at 60% lost health.

Description: Adversity is a skill that provides greater attack power as the user takes more and more damage. The desire to triumph all adversities will breathe power into the user, giving them a clear state of mind and extra strength.

_"__The world is unfair. Sometimes, you might find yourself against an impossible adversary. May this tiny power be bestowed upon you, to have what it takes to fight back this seemingly unstoppable onslaught."_ – The Legendary Quartet

** Inventor (Passive) **

Description: Derived from the power of the Wild Card, this ability allows the use of skill fusion and the creation of new, undiscovered skills.

The Wild Card comes from the number 0 – empty, but creates infinite possibilities.

** Zenkai Spirit (Passive) **

Description: The burning desire to become strong and spike the hidden power from within. Zenkai Spirit allows the user gain more experience and stat points upon levelling up and doubles the effect of base-stat boosting items.

May also provide unknown effects.

_"__The will to fight means the will to survive. Cowards live to fight another day; Warriors fight to live another day."_


	4. Chapter 3 - Shadows of the Past

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 3 – Part 1: One against the World - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Noire – West Wind Valley (Lastation)]

The lazy morning sun hung high in the sky as the dirt-covered cliffs and plateaus, ill-lit and with little vegetation, slowly came into view. Thick clouds came from the edge of the horizons, and the light was dimming.

"All units, rally in the front!"

Thousands of Lastation soldiers marched and stood ready before the dry mountains at my command, but we were still outnumbered.

Hefty rewards and promises of honor were not the answers to recruiting more men – we were hardly a populous nation to begin with. Workers we did have – but they were there to operate the colossal machines and numerous factories. It was not steel and parts we need, but manpower.

And it surely had been a while for me when it comes to leading troops into battle.

My men were enlisted in a hurry, most of them without training. Ill-dressed as they were, they had to prove their worth.

The reports of many civilians had indicated a most peculiar outbreak of mobs was sighted in the wild, harming citizens and properties. Wherever they go, destruction falls. Obviously, we haven't had the leisure to deal with their presence all year long.

"Black Heart-sama, the Lastation army is at the ready and is awaiting orders!" The Field Commander proclaimed.

"Very well, then let the operation commence. Have them return by nightfall."

"Yes, ma'am! All units, move out!"

Our Guild was incapable of holding out against the increasing number of rampant hordes. It wasn't serious at first, one or two downed men, but then the wounded surged in numbers. Lastation had become unstable – people were panicking. The military would have to act, by the citizens' decree and mine own.

I will have to admit that our forces were not as strong as they were back then, but…

This will have to do. At the very least, I don't see other alternatives.

"Onee-… Er, I mean, Black Heart-sama, do we have enough manpower for the operation? We've already requested reinforcements from other nations, and yet..." my sister, Uni quietly asked,

"…Uni, drop the formality, they've gone on ahead. As for help, I could only hope for the best. All nations are undergoing the same predicament, and it may be hard for them to send aid. If only they could come…"

Uni's expression darkened, it was no pleasant news, and my bluntness certainly did not help.

I knew my words came heavier than expected, but what could I do? The truth is as it is.

I had hoped that at least one of them would come, but looking from the state of affairs, could I have blamed them for not? Lives and livelihoods lie in their hands, as important as mine own responsibility.

And yet… We were forced to stay out of the fight.

Shares had always been scarce. While Uni and I were scrambling for every bit more, farces in the wilderness had always cost us more power than we'd like to spare. And then, a few weeks ago, they struck…

Their mounted offensive was successfully intercepted by us CPUs. Still, we were two, and two only. They numbered a thousand, at the least. Seeing that they've dispatched the majority of their forces, we spend the majority of our Shares, hoping to sever their entire army. We would then spend the rest of our time recuperating from the big fight, possibly helping the others. That was the plan, at least.

We managed to get by unscathed, yet our Shares had been depleting more and more. And, like a house of cards, our burdens in running the nation eventually crushed our fortitude.

Our intelligence was wrong, and we were caught surprised. Now, with what little Shares we have left, any further usage could prove to be a fatal blow to our CPU power. The more we use HDD, the more we gamble on our nation. Who would be there to save Lastation if we fall now? We were forced to stay our hands.

Days of resting could only restore our health but not Shares. Since further fighting would only reduce our combat capabilities and Shares, I decided that Uni and I ought to return to paperwork and crisis management.

Individual strength was not as much as a concern compared to cunningness and numbers, and I assumed those monsters are currently undergoing some sort of proliferation. As long as the machinations behind continue to function, the war is lost.

…I never knew there would be the day where I could feel so powerless.

My nation is under monster siege, and I could not even usher a shred of my own strength to help.

The corner of my eyes twitched, and my nose felt sour. _No, not now,_ I thought, not in front of my sister.

I talked, to turn my attention away from it all, "Uni, for now, we have to pray for the success of this mission. I promise, we'll have time to strike back, and we'll have them pay fang for fang, eye for eye."

She'd been in distress ever since that battle.

In truth, Uni had been suspecting that it wasn't the last of them, for a good while already. I didn't believe her, to tell the truth – I didn't want to. And even if it turned to be true, what could I do? Barely could I swing my sword back then, and neither could she wield her rifle. Weak from the battle's aftermath and tired from all the settlements with the public, I just wanted a break.

"…"

Pray indeed.

Uni furrowed her brows and stared at the gravel ground, lost in thought.

Please, be strong, my dear sister.

…I would never say that out loud.

"*Ahem* Let's get to the tactics, shall we? Uni, I need your help." I called out to her, breaking her trance.

Previously, I had our troops travel across the valley in squadrons – it's a tight valley after all. The ranged units will, of course, attempt to take the high ground, while melee units will lure the monsters out.

The battle overview transmitted by hovering bots came alive on our pads. For now, everything is proceeding smoothly.

It was few, at first, only one or two of them. Yet, dots became streams as the monsters' nests were tackled and taken down by our scouts.

"I see that our plan is moving along. Field commander, are the magic units ready to go?" I spoke at the microphone,

"…At the ready, Black Heart-sama! The circles have been laid and are good for detonation!"

"Are there more to come in the area?"

"Our scouts have reported that the anomaly has yet to stop, but is showing signs of decline. The intelligence suggested that there are around 50% of them left."

"Very well. I ask that you wait for a moment."

I turned off the microphone and beckoned Uni to come over.

"What do you think, Uni? Is now the time to strike?"

Uni had been working as my assistant for quite a while now, and I'm curious if she had acquired enough insight.

"…Um, well…" Uni touched her chin and stared at the ground, thinking

"I think we have to take them down now. The valley wouldn't hold many of them, not to mention there are airborne enemies pestering our men. Besides, there are more to come, right?"

Hm…

"Field Commander, are you there?"

"Yes, Black Heart-sama. Awaiting commands."

"Detonate the magic circle. We will reap our results at once."

"Affirmative. Magic units, light them up! You! Yes, you! Pull your head out of your dreams and tend to the detonation device!" The field commander barked orders left and right,

"…Ignition complete! I repeat, ignition complete! Please take cover, Black Heart-sama. The detonation will take place in 5, 4, 3…"

"Uni? It's time."

The dry, barren winds soared on as we waited for the explosion.

…

…

Seconds had given way to moments, to minutes.

A small kaboom went off in the distance.

_…__Far too small to be effective_, I thought. _Something is amiss._

"…What? Is something up?" Uni's voice broke the silence.

"Commander, come in!"

"…*Hack* *Cough* Black- Black Heart-sama, it wasn't enough! They are too powerful! Our blast wasn't enough! They've cast silence on our units, and the chain reaction was stopped! It's now a magic minefield out here!"

"…! Regroup at Point A immediately! I will make my way there at once! Uni!"

I glanced at Uni, her gaze meeting mine.

"Roger, onee-chan!"

""HDD active!""

At the sound of our cries, blinding lights cast down upon from above. When the glow subsided, our forms were complete. This was no time to show restraint.

At our current power levels, our HDD forms could only last for half an hour…!

"Hurry, Uni! To me!"

We flew at blazing speeds towards the rendezvous point. The winds were like tiny blades tearing into our skin, and with them carried the stench of burnt monsters.

The indistinguishable dots on the ground became closer and closer. Monsters were swarming our forces, parrying away surges of spell and waves of advances, with more of them lurched into view. The battle was a stalemate, but the tides were not turning to our favor.

…I've had enough!

"It's time for our Unison Attack!"

"Mhm!"

"At the centre!"

I soared straight in the midst of the chaos.

"Infinity Slash!"

"Licht Schwarz!"

Between Uni's Ultimate Blaster and my Ultimate fencer, my technique was faster.

Nothing of their caliber could escape…!

Slashes in colors swept the battlefield. As the trademark glow faded away, all the monsters collapsed, cut down before they ever knew what was coming.

The piercing sound of gunfire blew holes in the monsters' formation, and then…

A gigantic explosion tore through the boulder-laden ground, tearing part of the valley down in an instant – A new rift was formed.

The majority of the enemy forces had been decimated in that combination, though it was not unexpected.

"Ugh…! Damn it…! I… can't…!"

Oh no… The fatigue…!

I could feel the surge in power subside along with the adrenaline. The lump of metal in my hands suddenly became heavy.

I…!

My vision faded in and out, my legs stumbling to stand on their own: It was clear that I bit off more than I could chew.

On the other hand, Uni and her blaster did not require much power to operate, so the backlash wasn't nearly as rough on her.

"Are you alright, onee-chan?!" Uni ran over, lifting me up by the shoulder.

"No…need to worry. Have your eyes focused on the enemies…!"

It was a bluff.

I had to support myself by plunging my fencer into the hard ground.

Damn it…! If only I could have more power…!

I stole a glance forward, and a hellish sight came into view.

A young soldier, hand clutched in his chest, crawled to us.

"B-Black Heart-sama…! …And Uni-sama…! The enemy…leader…is headed our way! It's… it's… *Urg* a…strong one…ugh…"

"Don't talk! I'll heal you…!"

Uni went over right away, casting her Heal spell to treat the young man's wounds. It was grievous, I could tell.

"…Brave soldier, answer me! Where is this 'leader'?"

The poor thing only pointed to the east weakly, before his limp hands fell.

"He will survive, but…" Uni said, uncertainty in her eyes.

"HELLLLP! THE FRONTLINES ARE FALLING APART!"

Meanwhile, the uphill battle raged on. Unlike the bulk of our army, which was filled with infantry, the enemy had magic-casting monsters. Already the existence of their bombarding units had wreaked havoc on our men. Even without their pestering, the support Dogoos were healing and buffing away.

It was made painfully apparent that we were on the losing side, both outmanned and outclassed. We didn't have enough combat medics, nor magic casters… The wall of steel could only hold for so long.

"We haven't a second to waste! Uni, we have to go, now!"

"…!"

Uni's eyes darted back to the suffering young man.

…He was fast asleep.

"…Let's go."

…

For the sake of my nation…!

We flew, we struck; we saw, we felt. And yet, this battle was nowhere near its end…

The desolate valley had been painted with grotesque colors, unconscious soldiers all scattered over the battlefield – At the very end of it all stood our foe, calmly waiting for our arrival.

[Nepgear – Somewhere high in the sky]

The afternoon sunlight was as harsh as usual.

Just earlier, I brought in several done Quests to help the Guild out. They were not too difficult, yet the loss of my HDD power had me running ragged. Fighting in my base form was difficult, at best, excruciating, at worst – I was no stronger than a normal person.

I sat myself at the Guild resting lounges. Slowly, I wiped my face clean, clearing myself of stressful thoughts.

Goodness, look at the time…! I had better rest up for another Quest run.

The days were bright and colorful here in Planeptune, but I knew the same could not be said about the other nations.

I buried my head in my towel. If only…

"…Focus! Focus, Nepgear! No, more, stressful, thoughts. Think happier, and you'll live happier." I said to myself,

My eyes and brows twitched a bit –. Don't fret, don't panic, Nepgear.

"Nepgear-sama! The Oracle has urgent need of your presence in the conference room! Please come with me at once…!"

Histoire-san…?!

"…I understand, please lead the way."

If only the troubles could end…

What greeted me at the room was none other than the stoic-faced Oracle herself facing the floating screens, and my big sis, still half-asleep.

Has there been an invasion…?

"*Yawn* Nep Jr., you're here too? I wonder if Histy is going to just dump us a buncha work again… Heyaaaa! Hissssty! Nepgear is here already, so can ya stop spacing out?"

"…Quiet, Neptune. I've received reports that Lastation is starting a large-scale attack against the monster infestation."

"Cut to the chase, Histy! Let me guess, they are in trouble?"

"…You can be surprisingly on top of things sometimes, Neptune. It is as you said, and the Lastation duo requires backup. Of course, they didn't send out the signal themselves – their subordinates did."

"Geez, being Tsundere even at a time like this… 'I-It's not like I would ask for you help or anything, b-baka!' They shoulda said something from the very beginning!"

"Onee-chan… You know their pride wouldn't let them do it. Besides, we do have troubling matters at hand. Even I wouldn't ask for help in a time like this, Neptune."

"*Ahem* Must I remind you that this is a matter of urgency, Neptune-san? Please be on your way, and be safe."

"Of course, Histoire-san. You can count on us to keep them safe. Let's go, Neptune!"

"Yeah!"

…And now, we're directly on top of the battlefield.

Big sis landed first, approaching the field commander.

"The goddess Purple Heart and her CPU candidate have arrived to aid. Field Commander, have you a clue as to where Noir- I mean, Black Heart and her sister have gone to?"

"Purple Heart-sama! To the east, deep within the valley is where you will find them… Please, you must!"

"Thank you, I believe we have to go at once. Have the wounded stay back! Nepgear?"

"I'll lead the way!"

I glided and soared into the depths below.

Uni… Noire-san…

Just wait for us… Please!

[? – Deep in West Wind Valley]

"Is this all you two could muster?"

The two goddesses fell to their knees, clearly unable to take another blow, blood flowing from their wounds.

"I… won't… let you… do as you please…!"

"Hush, not another word, please, Ma'am. The breath of life is faint in you two."

"They say life is tenacious, and yet, here I bear witness its frailty. Goddesses of this land, tell me, why do you struggle so much?"

What a foolish question…

Of course they would not willingly surrender their populace for 'peace'.

I've no desire to sacrifice mine, too.

Hm, I misspoke.

"You have my respect for fighting to the end, but I would not let you two off lightly. You shall be my prisoners. As we conquer this land, all will shudder at the sight of a new world order."

"I- " The two of them could only pound the ground in seething anger.

Oh, my. I seemed to have provoked them. How rude of me.

"Rest assured. You will have my word that you will not be tortured, and your people will not be harmed or oppressed. In return, I will have you support our reign in this new land. Fair, no?"

"…Shut, UP!"

The older one was seething with fury. Like a mother fighting for her child.

What spirit.

"History has always been dictated by the victors, and the fallen could only lament in the afterlife, if there even is one. Cease all this foolery, and no more of your men shall be slain. Your captivity is guaranteed, yet whether it be in honor, or in blood is still uncertain. The choice is quite apparent."

It would be easy for me to have them in cuffs, of course.

But victory in a war does not mean prevailing battle after battle, for the sake of bloodshed conquest.

Take their castles and you will win dead bodies and ruined cities, take their faith and you will win hearts and stability.

"Uni! Noire-san!"

…More deities.

Two lady, clad in purple and lilac, came down from the skies.

"Are these your acquaintances? They seem… pleasant."

"Who are you?"

"Indeed, who am I? I have yet to know. I'm a lost warrior, fighting across lands and realms for my home, but what else? A name is fleeting, and mine is scant worth your time."

"Don't fool around with us. We know you are behind all of this. It's two against one, and you've nowhere to run. Surrender, or else." The purple lady said, with eyes of steely resolve.

"All…? How curious. You may perceive me as the mastermind, or not. Regardless, are you so sure of your victory? I have prevailed over those two easily. Do you suppose you could win against me in combat?"

"…We would never know unless we try. Onee-chan, let's go!"

The two ladies flew at me at once…

"Stillness."

…and then promptly came to a halt, stuck in mid-air, as if they've hit a wall.

"What splendid spirits, what noble hearts… And yet, I fear you will not be able to best me with your current strength."

"No…! I can't… lose!"

…!?

The both of them were breaking free…

Hm…

I leapt back, landing briskly on the steep slope, sword in hand. A dark wave of energy shot forth from the tip of my blade at my will.

The attack landed perfectly, and blasted the two heroic deities to their knees.

What a shame, to have resolve but not power.

"I pity the weak. But all will come into bliss as you all bend the knee. Come…"

I reached for the device. It won't take very long.

And yet, the vibrations in my pocket reminded me of what little troops I had left.

Less than 10%... Hm… This is not good. Retreat is of utmost priority.

Patience, patience – I thought. Only idiots rush things.

"…Rejoice, for I must pull back for now. But beware, so long as I breathe, I will not stop my endeavor in making this world ours. For there is no other way…"

I held my hand forward, and a black portal formed within the fabric of time and space, its distortions tearing a hole in the deep valley.

"You…! You won't get away with this!"

"The next time we meet, I will spare no mercy. Be prepared."

Ignoring the angry protests behind me, I stepped into the murky darkness, and back into headquarters.

My portals have their limits, after all. I am far from omnipotent.

The muscles in my arms strongly protested – I'd exerted too much power at once, apparently. Some rest would be much appreciated.

This body is nearing its limits, I reckon. Though I would not lose my mortal coil, it certainly is debilitating to just engage in combat.

I sighed, as I looked below at my motherland – a barren land of ruins and infertile fields. Trust and companionship brought us to this. The skies were as dark as they were. The air was thick, with whatever filth plaguing the horizons. Those brigands took whatever they could… Surely they must be laughing now, at our expense.

If only violence could solve everything…

Ah, how I missed the radiant sun on the other side.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Commander, may I come in? The Queen wishes to see you, at once, she said. Did you cross her? Or maybe…? Heheh, in any case, you should hurry."

Duty calls.

Sigh indeed…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 3 – Part 2: Aftermath - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Nepgear – Lastation Hospital Ward]

…

…

Defeated, I lie down.

I wished I know what to say, or what to do, but no matter how I willed myself, not a fiber of my being wants to move.

Some time had passed, maybe more, or less. I don't know, I don't want to know.

Last I remember was being at the valley, where…

…

Whoever that man was, he's absurdly strong.

"…"

We were no match, at all.

And it would be difficult to track him down – he had a black cloak covering his face at the time. Not to mention he knew how to teleport.

My powers… what good are they…?

"Bad dream, eh? Hellooooo~ It's time to wake up, Nep Jr.! Wakey wakey!"

"Wha…? Neptune…?"

"You look like you're in pain there, furrowed brows and everything. What's wrong? Getting sad at losing?"

"…"

"Gee, Nepgear. It's just losing, not a big deal, at all! At least, nobody's gone or anything. Look alive!"

"…Neptune, we lost, and we were lucky. You heard what that man said…!"

Big sis patted my head.

"Hush, hush. Everybody's got some down time, right? You and I have been in sticky situations more than we could count, and we're fine and… well, not so dandy. But hey, as long as we're still standing, we're still in the game."

"So don't beat yourself up like that. Okay?"

"…*sniff*… Waahhh… Onee-chan…!"

…

Some time after…

"Are you two done with your 'sisterly love'? We have been here the entire time! Hey, Neptune! Are you asleep?!"

"I'm sorry, Noire-san, Uni. We were there, and we couldn't be much of use…"

The four of us sat in a circle at the beds.

Our wounds were healing fast, but to avoid opening them again, we didn't wander out to the lounges.

"No, we should be the ones apologizing for the trouble. And you two saved Uni and I, no less. Hold your head up high! We're grateful." Noire-san said,

"Yeah. Although… we have quite the trouble on our platter." Uni remarked, her expression darkened at the thought.

"None of our attacks worked – he stopped all of them mid-air… We charged, and he stopped us with only one hand!"

"…True, if we stayed at range, our attacks would be nullified, and if we approached, we would be struck down. There seems to be a dilemma…"

"And I thought I heard him saying, 'Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?' – What a troll!"

"No, he didn't! He was silent the whole time! Wait, that's not the point! The thing is, we don't have any methods to fight him!"

We sighed at the same time, well, except for big sis.

"Then… What should we do? He's bound to come back." I said,

"Now is a time for contemplation than action, you all."

"Wha-? Pisty?"

"""Histoire-san!"""

"*Ahem* Neptune, I thought I told you not to call me that! Anyways, given that you have little options at present, why not rest? Your powers are all depleted, and your wounds need time to heal."

"Regardless of what happened in the battle, the threat is currently neutralized. I have visual reports indicating the rest of the monsters fleeing into the valley. There won't be monster attacks in the near future. In that sense, we've won the battle."

"But not the war! Histy, you know how we got trashed, right?"

"…Thank you for the rough reminder, yes. I am more of less aware of the situation."

"Hm… a power that freezes all matter in place, as well as the ability to open portals at will, yes? It seems to me that his powers require strategy to deal with. In any case, I see no alternatives than to stay put."

"Noire-san, Uni-san."

"Yes?"

"I have reports that your army has only suffered small losses, with most men only injured or incapacitated. The conflict may have left scars, but their morale remains high. Of course, I purposely neglected to tell them of your defeat."

"…Thank you, Histoire." Noire-san said, bowing in gratitude.

"…Unfortunately, we must make haste to Planeptune now. Neptune, Nepgear, to me. The nation has need of our presence. I'm afraid we must depart."

"That's alright. You've already done us a huge favor. We will come and help as soon as we can."

"Mhm. And you, Nepgear, stop feeling down already! You're making me feel bad for dragging you out all the way here, you know?"

"Uni…!"

"Aww… is this a subtle way of showing love?"

"Onee-chan…!? A-Anyways, we have to go now! Stay safe, Uni, and you too, Noire-san."

"…Okay, the aircraft is ready. Come abroad, you two."

"They sure like to hide their emotions…" I muttered,

"Hm? Well, yeah. They _are_ the tsundere sisters."

"That means things really are…"

"Nepgear."

Histoire said, calmly looking into my eyes.

"We do what we must."

"Yep! We gotta eat some more pudding!"

At least, big sis is unfazed by all of this.

…But not Nepgear.

Fatigued by the madness happening all around her, she closed her eyes and tried to dream of something nice. Dream she did, yet only nightmarish things came.

Nepgear was back in that place again, the same, dark corridors in a foreign labyrinth. Deep in the Heart Dimension she roamed, following the path she memorized. The arrows pointed left and right, up and down, soon, she was lost.

She saw her sister, and a girl behind her – Kurome. They spoke something, but Nepgear only covered her ears and ran. She knew what they had to say.

The Deity of sin came crashing down from above, with her sister again - this time writhing in pain. Neptune was struggling to break free, chains binding her body and squishing her. Nepgear wasted no time in trying to save her sister, her strikes with the saber pelting with velocity. But no, it wouldn't bulge. She couldn't save her. Neptune was taken away. _It was my fault – I was so weak. _

Since when the dreams ended and the nightmares began? Nepgear had no idea, but it must be for some time now. She awoke from the harrowing sight – Neptune was still holding her as she slept. _She looked so peaceful. If only she could be that way forever._

But it cannot be.

And she was powerless.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 3 – Part 3: Living life to its fullest - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Haruhiro – Neptune's Guest Room]

The fragrance of food slipped into my senses, tingling my nose and stomach and pulling me away from my sleep.

It's afternoon, I think. The light pierced through the windows and stung me awake.

Reluctantly, I got up from my bed; only to find a plate of freshly made fried eggs with sausages at my bedside, along with a cup of water.

Why do they do this every morning? It's not like I'm too hurt to serve myself some food or anything. Wounds have healed into scars, and scratches into blisters. I've no need for maid services – though I'm not to say I don't appreciate it.

These girls have been spoiling me like some sort of noble guest for a couple of days already, serving me every day and night and keeping me entertained by being company.

I am pretty embarrassed and uncomfortable with having so many cute girls catering to my every _need_… Well, most of them, but you get the idea.

I have told them that I don't want them running around to spoon-feed me or whatever since I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own. But from what I am seeing and smelling right now, it was apparent my message fell on deaf ears.

Ah well…

Gulping down the water at once, I went to the restroom to get myself refreshed. I hope they didn't put a sign to where the toothpaste is at as if I was an idiot.

…They didn't. Good.

After wiping my face clean of puberty greasiness and shaking off sleep, I headed back into my room to enjoy my breakfast.

This cooking… definitely Compa's.

…Yep, the sugar mistaken for salt in the fried egg is proof. Otherwise, the meal is tres magnifique.

And while we are talking about clumsiness here…

*CRASH*

"Oh no! The plates…! Ah! Ow, ow! The shards hurt…!"

…That was expected, too.

I was not so heartless as to sit idly by and let Compa deal with her mess, so I headed towards the kitchen.

…Straddling steadily and carefully on the way there, of course. I don't want to be tied to the bed for a few more days. Wait, that sounds weirder than I meant it to.

Three days' worth of rest was apparently good enough to bounce me back from the borders of hell and to good health, but not enough to perfect condition.

All the while, the madness in the kitchen was escalating.

"Compa-san, are you alright?"

…Why did I say that? It's obvious that she wasn't.

"Don't worry, I'm…fine!" *CRASH* "Everything is…okay here!"

No, everything is not okay; that's five plates and seven cups smashed in the span of a mere minute. If there's anything 'fine' about the state you are in, it's how you are perfectly calm in destroying the kitchen without even meaning to.

Seriously, it's impressive. But I shouldn't be so mean to her.

"…Here, I'll help."

"Wait! Aren't you not supposed to do any labor until you fully recover?"

"…Even if you say that, there's no way I could let a girl deal with this mess alone. Besides, if I keep on sleeping anymore, I might just rot away from sheer boredom."

…That, and also because I feel like things will be much worse if I let Compa continue.

"…Okay. Make sure you don't open up your wounds, got it?"

"Fine. First of all, can you move out of the kitchen? The shards are pointy, so be careful not to step on them."

Compa nodded to my suggestion, and then slowly made her way out.

Meanwhile, I got myself a broom and started cleaning up.

(Minutes later)

Phew, and that was the last of the pieces… I think.

After I disposed of the broken dinnerware, I came out with beads of sweat on my neck.

Was the air-conditioning off or something? It was like a sauna in there.

"Compa, I think I'll deal with chores like washing the dishes from now on. Is that fine by you?"

"Eh? Why?"

…Do I really have to spell it out for you?

"I just feel like I should at least help out with the housework considering how good I'm being treated here. You can say it's a token of my gratitude, but it's incomparable to what you all have done for me."

Compa looked at me with a worried face, it looks like she probably feels uncomfortable having a guest doing work.

It seems my lip service has paid off, though, as she consented.

"Okay then… Please don't overwork yourself… And thank you for your help, Haru-san."

Looking at Compa's caring demeanor, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hold on, 'Haru-san'? Did you get that nickname from Neptune?"

"Yessy! Nep-Nep really likes to talk about you with the rest of us, so I learned it from her!"

"…Talk about me? What did she say?"

"Nep-Nep told me I shouldn't tell you about it though…"

Whatever it was, it probably isn't anything good.

Ugh, better not fret myself over a little girl's babbling.

Anyways, I have no intention to return to my comfy cell. So I took the liberty of asking Compa whether I can head out.

Hearing what I had to say, Compa tilted her head and thought for a bit.

"…I think it's fine as long as you don't wander off too long. Well… Do you need someone to guide you around?"

"No, I'm good on my own."

I only wanted some alone time around the town, so bringing anyone else would defeat that purpose.

"Ah, I see. You are so reliable, Haru-san. Have a safe trip!"

I waved goodbye to Compa and walked out of the purple apartment.

Now then… to the ground floor I go.

[Planeptune Basilicom]

"Excuse me, are you an acquaintance of Lady Neptune?" A staff member stopped me,

Well, what does it look like? Do I look like a trespasser?

"…Yes, is there anything I can do for you?" I tried hiding my annoyance with a polite tone,

"Oh, no. It's nothing, we of the Basilicom just wanted to confirm your identity so you don't need to go through the standard security procedures should you return. Thank you for your cooperation, you may go now." The man said, with a hint of distaste.

…Is the guy envious of me?

"Thank you very much."

It's quite pathetic.

I left the Basilicom shortly after.

Let's see… which way should I go?

Hmm…

After checking the town map with the local navigation board, I wanted to go straight to the games outlet. Who knows, I might find myself some good deals.

"Ah, that's right. I don't have any credits on me."

In that case, I probably should go to the Guild to turn in my quests.

…I hope my broken weapons won't cost me a fortune to compensate.

[Planeptune Guild]

"Haruhiro, there you are! I thought you were a goner from what I heard from Nep, are you sure you're fine to be walking around like this?"

As soon as I walked to the counter to turn in my quests, the girl in the oversized blue coat – IF – came over.

"…Uh, hello, IF-san. Thank you for the concern, but I'm quite fine. The nurse said it was alright for me to go for a walk, so here I am at the guild." I replied,

"…By 'the nurse' you meant Compa, right? She's a clumsy one, though… Make sure you don't give her much trouble, in that case."

"…You're acquainted with her, eh? In any case, I've come to turn in my quests, since I want the money to, uh, procure myself a better weapon. I broke the ones I got from the guild, so…"

IF and Compa… Well, the world sure is small.

IF gave me a look that screamed 'Are you insane' in response.

"…I'm afraid you'll have to compensate for that."

"I am perfectly aware."

…Am I being treated like a nuisance here?

"*Sigh*…You were lucky that those knives weren't anything expensive. The Guild will charge you… the following amount this time, so you better be thankful."

"Well, I'll have to use the quest reward money for that then; can I also redeem all of my reward at once as well?...After deducting the compensation for the lost weapons, of course." I said, handing out my guild identification card,

"Sure, wait here for a second."

IF-san then turned to the ATM-lookalike machine.

After hammering away at the metallic keyboard, IF-san had a puzzled look on her face.

…

"IF-san, is something the matter?"

"Well… not really, but still…! How…?"

…What? Spit it out already!

As I thought that, I couldn't help but felt uneasy.

"…Haruhiro-san, you were fighting alone, right? With no help whatsoever, at level 1?"

…?

"Yes, that was the case. At least, I started at level 1. What about it?"

"…Did the machine go awry then…?"

IF then glanced at me with a shocked expression, and then turned back to the screen.

A few silent and uncomfortable seconds had passed, and IF-san signaled me to come over with her hand.

"…What's wrong?"

"…Just take a look at your completed quests."

Confused, I turned my gaze on the glowing screen.

…

What the hell?

"…Surprised, aren't you, judging from your extraordinarily funny expression."

"That's 8 quests done in a dungeon expedition, alone. Just what sort of tricks did you pull off? Was it some sort of unheard item?" IF commented,

Err… grinding? Have you lot never bothered to complete more than one quest at a time?

Then again, I did die once, so I guess not knowing when to stop can be one's downfall.

Obviously, I didn't say that out loud.

"…I guess the will to survive? As I recall, I kept on pressing the attack in spite of my injuries. And I suppose that spam- I mean, continuously using my magic was how I survived the fight."

"Besides, once I saw through the patterns in its attacks and its variations, I didn't take any damage except from those unavoidable, wide swings. So… that's how?"

IF, in response to my uncertain reply, only shook her head in disbelief.

"Still, it's hard to take in that a rookie did all of that… Well, I could only believe that it's the truth. Anyways, after taking away the compensation fee, you will receive 103400 credits from confirming your achievements. Please check if the numbers are right and press here if there aren't any problems."

103400…!?

I pressed on the fingerprint scanner without bothering to check.

Unable to contain my excitement any longer, I approached IF-san and asked,

"Uh, uh, IF…! So, uh, what can I do with 103400 credits? Is that a lot?"

"Eh? Well, for starters, for just twice the amount, you can buy a small apartment in Planeptune. Why do you ask?"

"YESS!"

Finally!

I've become rich!

Gone were the days of living on 500-yen lunches, and my future of having a grilled steak set every day has finally been compromised!

"…Are you feeling alright?" IF-san asked, with a look of concern.

"Oh, uh… It's just, I have always been poor, and… *sniff* I have always survived on cheap bread to get by… Waaahhhhhh"

"I don't know what to make of that, but congratulations? C'mon, don't cry…! You can have all the delicious food you want now, okay?" IF-san said gently, comforting me like I was a lost child.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right, I ought to be happy. IF-san, can you recommend a good place to eat at?"

"Sure, there's one just right down the road. Wait, more importantly, what happened to buying a new weapon?" IF said,

…Oh yeah, I did ask her for that, didn't I?

"The weapon shop is a bit further down the road, just take a right turn at the end of it, you can't miss it."

"…Thanks, I'll be on my way then. Later."

"Hold up. On second thought, I'll accompany you there. I don't want you to come crying to the guild for being scammed. Just meet up with me at that shop at 5 pm, I have to finish my guild work today before I can help you with whatever you need." IF suggested,

Wow, you're willing to go all the way for me?

"…You're surprisingly kind, at least much nicer than that aura you give off. I will gladly accept that offer then, thank you very much, IF-san."

"What's that supposed to mean? Ugh, I'll just take the compliment. In return, you owe me a favor."

"…Well, I suppose so."

IF looked at me with rolled eyes, and then said,

"Seriously… Drop the formality already! Calling me IF is fine."

"...Really? Aren't you supposed to be doing that only to people who are close to you? Sure, I guess."

"I didn't mean that! If you keep being formal with someone, you'll never become acquainted with them. *Sigh* Anyways, I'll be seeing you in the afternoon then, Haruhiro."

"Okay, see you later, uh, IF."

IF waved me goodbye before going back to her guild duties.

I looked at the clock – 12:36 pm.

So… it's chowtime?

The words "Planeptune's No.1 Restaurant" came into view.

"No.1? Whatever, I'm down for anything."

["Planeptune's No.1 Restaurant"]

Mmm….

Nothing beats a bowl of good ramen after a payday… Yeah, this place definitely lives up to its reputation – I thought.

The silky, rich chicken broth, combined with the perfectly cooked noodles and the soft, tender pork slices… a profusion of tasty sensations found nowhere in my original world came together to form a paradise.

Just what have I been eating in Japan? Anyways, food tastes so much better when you're hungry.

Decided that one more bowl of heavenly ramen wouldn't hurt, I splurged a bit to indulge myself.

"…Phew! Now **that **hits the spot."

I paid my tabs and left after I plowed through my food. But then, I hesitated for a second.

…It's not even 2 pm.

"What do I do with all of this free time?"

As a professional NEET, I have confidence in wast- I mean, spending hours in front of my trusty pc and consoles.

Sadly, my 'partners' weren't with me in this world. I don't have any business back in the guild, and I don't particularly fancy the idea of going back only to return a couple of hours later.

"Well, that just leaves walking around the town, I think." I muttered to myself.

…Exploring the town it is.

(Several hours later…)

…Right.

Suffice to say, I have seen every conceivable store in the city, and my experience was, uh, rather memorable…?

Let's just leave it at that.

I was waiting at the entrance – the place looked more a complex than a store.

It was about time…

Ah, there she is, by the lamppost, waving her hand at me.

"You're early. The city's boring you already?"

"No, not really… It's just… Never mind me, let's go get what we came for." I said dejectedly.

IF furrowed her eyebrows, as if question marks floated above her head.

"…O-kay? Follow me then."

A blast of cool air reinvigorated my tired self. IF waved to the clerk, and we were led to tour the place.

Inside the store were display windows and racks filled with various items, whereas further within contained a gigantic field for weapon testing, with live rounds, real blades and targets.

Upstairs contained wares ranging from futuristic blasters, to fantasy magic tools, and even to medieval-esque arms – there was a gigantic morning star just sitting at the corner, almost boasting its impressive size, and an even more impressive price tag: 1500000 credits.

"So, which one strikes your fancy? You're level 20 now, so you can afford to choose. And, by the way, the goddesses found this on you when you were unconscious."

** Received** **Silver Edge – Reforged**

** Weapon Stats:**

P. Atk: +455

M. Atk: +325

St: +2

Ma: +4

Ag: +5

** Ability: Mana Bane**

Description: The power housed within the silver blade is a natural deterrent to all forms of mana. As such, mana that has come in contact with the edge will evaporate.

Connected attacks with the weapon will reduce target MP by 10% of damage dealt. If the enemy is **Manaless**, or has run out of MP, the target will suffer an equal amount of **unblockable** HP damage instead.

** Item Lore: **A reformed blade from the Silver Edge retrieved in the dragon's den. Its former self seems to be a shard of something ancient… Even after all these years, the relic never loses its gleam, and behind it, lies a secret…

This is…?!

It was utterly different… the craftsmanship, the blade tip and all.

The handle was cast in silvery metal, and its grip had been covered in a comfy piece of… scales? The edge of the blade was dangerously sharp, too.

This mystic feeling surging from the dagger was stronger than before, too. Last time, it was nothing more than a faint aura.

"Well, not exactly the same thing – we gave it some maintenance and modifications, so it's good as new. It's all on the house, by the way."

"…I have lived enough years to know that there is a catch. What do you need from me…?"

IF, the sneaky witch, smirked at my pointed question.

"It's really simple. You just have to devote yourself to doing quests – in fact, we will issue you quests every now and then, and you'd have to finish them."

This is not even a fraudulent business anymore, but an outright robbery.

"…And you would think I'd accept... What if I refuse?"

"You'd be forced to live on your own means, having to deal with your own expenses."

That… doesn't sound too bad.

"I am perfectly capable of doing that back at my world. So I have no need for the hospitality, thanks."

The slight smirk on IF had become an evil grin.

"Are you sure? Please do remember that the medical expenses you've incurred are quite high – six figures, I heard. Not to mention the fact that you'd have to pay for your visit at the Basilicom. Ordinary people would die for the prospect of touring the inner floors, much more when it comes to staying a few nights… at the goddess's abode, no less! We would charge you reasonably at market prices, of course."

"Why you…!"

"I'm sorry, did I mention that it was Histoire-san that had arranged all of this? She made extra sure that you can't back out of the deal, no matter what. I personally don't want to see a male version of Neptune, nevertheless. So I'm completely on board."

Ah crap.

I don't think I can weasel out of this. I would just have to suck it up.

"…I suppose it's only fair that I comply. After all, all of you have my thanks when it comes to saving my life. It's a deal, on one condition, though."

"What is it?" IF said, her tone filled with skepticism.

"I get to choose which quests I do – and the limit will be two of them at a time."

I thought I'd heard a sigh of relief from IF as soon as I finished.

"Fine. We've reached an agreement then. I'm sorry it had to be something like this, but not many people like to work for the Guild these days… We need more people there."

"I think the reason for your manpower shortage is because of these unscrupulous employment deals. Maybe the Guild should come up with… y'know, friendlier ways in inviting people to work?"

"…I didn't figure you were the sharp-tongued type."

"…I didn't figure you were the malicious-scheming type, either."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence.

"*Ahem* Anyways, shall we move on to getting you a weapon?"

"I think I'll choose my items of interest and ask for your opinion only. You don't have to cover my bill on the behalf of someone, or anything. Thank you very much."

"Wha-?! Why are you so bitter about it all?"

I skillfully diverted my attention to the galore of blades before me and away from the protesting lady.

Let's see here…

How about I start with this red shortsword…

** Analyzing item:** **Naasne's Fang **– Price:** 22500 **Credits

** Weapon Stats:**

: +300

: +165

St: +2

Ma: +3

**Strengthens** all Fire damage dealt and **resists** Fire damage **(Low - 20%)**

** Ability: Searing Touch**

Description: All contacts with the blade's edge will set the target ablaze for a short while, dealing small Fire damage overtime.

** Item Lore: **A blade made of volcanic elements from Naasne Volcano and is widely popular among Fire-affined users. Since all statistics of the weapon, except the increase in P./M. Atk stack as long as the item is carried on the user – many mages adopt similar weapons as part sidearm and part spell amplifier.

I'm not great in the magic stat. So I don't see much use of the item… yet.

"Hm… Next."

(A **_lot_** of analyzing later)

The lights in the area were stinging my eyes – or maybe I had just exhausted my eyesight from staring at swords too much.

I had seen a sword that sends out lightning, a blade that severs steel like paper, and even a katana with an invisible edge. None of them were what I wanted, though.

These blades were all specialists in a particular way. Stealth, Speed, Power, Magic, Synergy… they were certainly good in their own regard.

But I am no expert – no genius either. I might be able to learn new skills easier, but I can't get a deeper understanding of them.

Take my skill – 'Flame', for example. From what I've heard, normal people gain their first spell at around Lv. 15 – if they don't have any special talents or affinities towards magic. I presumed that due my Zenkai Spirit passive, I got said spell at Lv. 8.

In my fight against the Dragon, I also utilized its blast property to launch myself up in the air, giving me access to a new, personalized skill – 'Fire Jump'. I later also experimented, in the store, that I could imbue the Flame spell with my dagger – creating fiery variants of the Backstab and Assault skill. Scarcely any effort could be put in for a new skill.

Through observing (and being struck by) the lighting spewing forth from the **Raikiri **– a greatsword, I learned the skill "Lightning".

Essentially, I took the blade's signature move and made it mine – from the Inventor ability.

Truth be told, these are all great assets to my strength.

The problem was that I couldn't do anything to increase the spell's prowess. The next tier of the Flame spell was Blaze, and I can't seem to make it evolve (for now), or increase its base power – something that normal people could do once they've attained the required expertise – until I reached Lv. 14. Even then, my spell was rather weak.

…The lengthy explanation has brought us to my point – with my skillset, I am meant to innovate, to steal, to learn, to improvise, but not to specialize.

I suffer from a lack of powerful means to mortally wound, or to deter enemies, and my broad move pool and passives makes up for that.

To put it in layman's terms – I don't need weapons that augment my affinities, or damage – I need versatility.

"Uh… What are you doing?" IF asked, curiously looking on.

"…Have you got any others?"

"Weapons… you mean? All of their collection… err, the marketable ones, anyway, are all here. On the other hand, ballistic weapons, bows and the like are on the second floor. Magic items are on the floor beneath us."

"You know, instead of staring like an idiot, you could just tell us your preferences." IF continued,

"The only reason that I abstain from doing so is because I am seriously traumatized by your scams. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on your family. I am not so heartless to have your family disgraced."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for tricking you into the deal, okay? Just tell me what you want."

"…Something unique."

"You can't be any more vague."

"Why, thank you."

"Get serious!"

"…I need a ranged weapon – I don't have much reach. Preferably, one that doesn't cost and weigh much to use."

IF and the clerk traded glances, before telling me to wait for them at the range. A while later, they returned with a small, black case. Inside, was a small, silver pistol.

"This… is the legendary Airsoft Pistol. The ultimate assassin's weapon, they say."

My, my, an airsoft gun. Imagine my surprise to find it sold in a place filled with rifles, swords, and sorceries.

"Are you serious? Why would I want this thing? I don't need to shoot plastic pellets at dragons, no thanks."

IF looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What? Plastic pellets? Look, I don't know where you got that idea from, but this thing shoots compressed air – so dense that it's become like a solid casing. Here, take a look."

IF went into a shooting stance. Moments later, I heard a soft 'pop' sound from the firing gun.

"You see that? That's the pressurized air exerting force, creating a small Wind explosion. Apparently, these air casings are unstable, and would detonate upon impact. They pack a punch, don't they?"

At the receiving end – the target, made with some sort of alloy – was punctured a gaping hole, its backside blown out by the sudden blast from the shot.

I only stared at the results; words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Shut up and take my money." I turned to IF,

"Thank you. The total comes at 1500000 credits."

"1.5 million for a goddamn airsoft gun? You're bloody kidding me! That's daylight robbery!"

"Of course not. Every bit of firepower has its price. If you really want this, it's fine, just work for the Guild. You could easily pay for the price with the quest money."

"If you're wondering about the payment methods, I will have it be known that you can pay it in installments. Don't worry about finance." IF said with a wicked smile, giving me a cheeky wink.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Fine, you win. How much do I have to pay in installments?"

"64500 credits, every two weeks, over the span of one year."

"…The math doesn't seem right."

"…Are you some sort of math monster? Well, we must factor in interest, inflation, and all that. So 64500 seems to be a reasonable amount, I would say. Deal?"

"Deal."

** Acquired Weapon: Breathtaker**

** Weapon stats:**

**Base : **550

**Base : **300

** Special Effects: **

This item's statistics **will not affect the user's** \- unless otherwise specified.

Each **reload/ability usage** has a **MP cost** that **doubles** upon quick, successive reloads. Cost stacks **reset** every **3 hours**.

Since the weapon requires the input magic of the user to compress air, the magic proficiency of said user will determine the power, cost, and other added effects of the shots fired.

** Initial Reload MP Cost: 40 MP**

** Initial Ability (per loaded bullet) MP Cost: 60 MP**

** Disperse MP Cost: N/A – (May refund MP if magic is previously used)**

** Base chamber size: 6 stock rounds/clip, up to 20 small ones**

** Ability: Matter Manipulation**

Breathtaker's magic-fueled reload chamber allows the user to manipulate certain elements and gases to a certain extent. All bullets can be merged or diverged with an influx of mana, increasing damage while reducing the number of shots per clip, and vice versa.

Max. Damage multiplier: 2.5x

Min. Damage multiplier: 0.3x

_Apparently, air is not the only thing that goes in there… and so are the things that come out of it… - Haruhiro, after examining the sidearm._

_All known special effects:_

_Air pullets – Deals Heavy Wind damage with a small explosion radius (Medium chance of pierce)_

_Plastic BB bullets – Deals pitiful damage to self but huge damage to one's image (Note to self: Don't mess around with this thing - plastic can't handle compression – tested first hand with __**explosive**__ results. Might need some bandages later to stop the bleeding on my face.)_

** Item Lore:**

The love child of magic and science – Breathtaker – was originally constructed to serve the needs of adventurers and soldiers long ago. However, at the dawn of a new world order – brought by the disappearance of the first CPU – the formula of which was all but ceded lost. The following century saw remaining copies of it gone or rusted to scrap. This item is only a replica of the original design, but it serves its purpose well.

The knowledge to wield this gun to its fullest potential was long lost to time. Perhaps those who are capable may do so… but at what cost?

"So, what else do you need?"

"Hm… Armor and magic tools, I think. The cheap kind will work for now, I mean, I just got scammed back into poverty."

"Will you just drop it?"

"You're one to talk!"

The evening passed in relative disquiet, though not unwanted.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 3 – Part 4: …But the Past won't forget - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Nighttime)

By the time I've returned outside, the sunset dusk had given way to the shroud of night.

I parted ways with IF, with bags of magic tools and a newfound (newly-paid) weapon. Apparently, IF had a 'special dinner' with someone, so she left in quite the hurry. Although, I don't think she noticed me eavesdropping on her conversation with Compa. I do want the **_spicy_** details though.

The city was still brimming with energy – crowds were converging in front of stores, slowly forming queues. Chatters and hearty laughter filled the air with a sense of… harmony – I could almost taste the people's joy. It's almost foreign.

The world was under siege by a harrowing threat, and yet none seemed perturbed by any of that. The stream of life flows onwards, brushing through the stubborn boulders in the middle.

You don't see that back in my home world very often. And I have to say: It was quite refreshing to see people not hanging their heads in worry all the time.

"Heyaaaaaaa! Fancy meeting you here, Nepu!"

"Wh-Whaaa-?"

As I was leisurely enjoying a moment of reprise, a lilac-haired loli jumped me from behind.

"Heheh… What'cha doin' here? Meeting a certain someone in private~?" The goddess was beaming,

"I could ask you the same. Aren't you supposed to be busy?"

Neptune shrugged, "I had been an honest Nep today, working and all! I mean, I even got all the work done! ...I think."

"…You 'think'."

"I'm sure!"

"Well, tonight must be a blue moon then."

"Hey! That's rude! Even I can work hard, y'know?"

"Actually, I don't. I doubt anyone would know, either."

"Waah! You're so cruel! Cruel, I say! Waaaah!" The 'goddess' was thumping on my chest and started bawling… or maybe not, because I didn't see any tears.

"Alright, alright. Stop messing around, people are staring at us."

"I don't care!"

I care, dammit!

"H-Hey, stop it. Can we, at least not do this right in front of the city?"

…And my words were fallen on deaf ears.

"I want pudding! Pudding, you hear me? Pudding!"

…

I relented.

"…Only if you stop."

"Really? Yay!" The goddess's smile returned.

Jeez, I was right about you being a kid…

Later…

"There, satisfied? *Ahem* Milady? Shall I call you ojou-sama from now on? Or Your Holiness?" I returned, with a bag of pudding.

"Both?" Neptune looked at me expectantly, with lil' puppy eyes.

"Just eat them already."

"Yay, you're the best!"

"…and then there was this edgy guy, cloaked entirely in black n stuff. We couldn't do a thing, at all! He barely raised his hand, and we were stuck in mid-air! How unfair is that?! I mean, this guy's got forcefields, portals, immense strength, what else? A crowbar? A rocket launcher?"

"You shouldn't be the one complaining, Goddess-san."

Neptune started her 'much-needed' ranting session about her work, and it's been going for like, half an hour now.

Apparently, some unknown, fancy dude went god-mode on Neptune and her party when fighting against some monster wave in the middle of nowhere. Yada, yada.

Even though it's supposed to be the other way around.

Either our Neptune was so weak that she couldn't even hold her own, or the mastermind was _that_ strong. It also means we're screwed, no matter what.

"…It's true, Haruhiro-san. He really was monstrous, and easily our greatest foe yet."

"W-Whoa! Please don't scare me like that, Nepgear-san! Where'd you come from, anyways?"

"Uh… I have been here for some fifteen minutes now, actually."

"…Seems like life's been rough recently."

Nepgear had this downcast air around her, "…Yeah."

"But hey, don't beat yourself up like that. As long as you live, you get to fight another day. I died once and a half already and you don't see me looking miserable."

The silence ensued, seconds, minutes chipped away as Neptune was busy digging into her pudding.

"I don't understand the burdens of a goddess, or the responsibilities, but I suppose I can lend a hand. Just… don't feel bad about not trying hard enough, because you are good enough as is. Nobody's out there complaining about things not being done, or anything. People are still as happy as they could ever ask for. Look at them."

I pointed at the robust crowds of people near the restaurants.

"You see that? You should be proud of yourself, proud of your nation and your family. You don't see that a lot in my city."

"Why? What made you think like that?" Nepgear asked, her innocence almost radiating from her pupils.

"I have a story to tell, care to listen?"

"Sureph… *om nom*"

Can you not talk with your mouth filled with pudding?

"…I guess it's because the people there is… complicated. I mean, my world wasn't one powered by magic or anything – we had to really work our back off to sustain our needs."

"To just go for a day of luxury means months of hard work, and some may never even enjoy that sort of comfort. On the other hand, you got people born at the top – they are the ones with talents and wealth – they get the head start, they are the priority. We fight tooth and nail to ascend the mountain of success, but they roll down rocks and boulders to preserve their superiority."

"It's not like we're lazy to begin with, and it's not like we're stupid, either. We tried and tried and tried, again and again and again. Frustration and stress made us realize the impossible. Some things are born that way; some people are predestined to succeed; some are predestined to fail. And that's just one side of the problem."

"Part of me actually was shamefully glad about coming here – I could finally leave them all behind. Even though this world has its own set of problems, I would say they're much better problems to tackle. At least, the people smile and act friendly. At least, even in times of crisis, the people still stand united. I think that's great."

"Nepu…? I guessf, yeah. If youf fink abouth it, we aref quitef luckyth, eh, Nep Jr.? *Gulp*" said Neptune, finally finishing her fill.

"Yeah." Nepgear said, her gaze fixed on me, as if waiting for me to affirm.

"…I'd honestly agree. You better not let all that go to waste."

Tick, tock, the clock in the city hall read 8:00 p.m.

"Come on, let's go home." Those were foreign words I spoke.

I patted the sulking Nepgear and the busy Neptune on the head. How pleasant.

It was deep in the night.

A day out seemed to take its toll on the young man, and so he quickly went to bed

Haruhiro was sure that he was asleep, and yet, what greeted him was not the usual sunshine he'd gotten used to, but the foggy cityscape of Japan, and the colossal Shibuya complex. With his mind still entangled in between sleep and consciousness, his legs moved.

The square was crowded as ever, but something felt amiss. People were chatting, talking, shouting, and yet, their face was… muddled, covered – as if recalling a distant memory. For as far as he was concerned, no one paid him any heed.

The boy thought it typical – as expected of the city folk – he murmured, yet no sound would come. Panicked, he tried speaking, louder and louder, till the point where he shouted – or at least he tried shouting. No one heard him, not even himself. He was lost, alienated, deserted, again.

All of a sudden, the humans before him were drained, of colours, of physical form – becoming shadowy beings. He tried reaching out to those strange creatures, yet all he felt was air. And then, even his hand became shadowy, formless, back into a shade. Haruhiro tried some deep breaths, but had he a nose to exhale?

The lost child looked away from himself, and was met by a new scenery – his old neighborhood, where he was born and raised since birth, where he had left and would never see again._ It was a place lost to time, so, how…? _– He could not help but ponder._ What's the meaning of this? _With a heavy heart, Haruhiro opened the shutters, the door to his past.

Inside the homey place was all too familiar – the tidily kept living room, the oversized, bulky TV set, the bundled goods scattered around the kitchen table, the sparkling clean dishes. For a moment, he felt like five years old again. How he looked forward to meeting the fair, little girl next door…

He had missed her, and his playmates, badly.

They used to run their mothers ragged at the playground, horsing around with slides and monkey bars, playing house with her… Just by being at the fateful scene made Haruhiro fall deep into nostalgia.

But the moment of reprise did not last long. The forgotten house faded into white yet again, and he was alone – empty and loveless. His mother no longer waited for him with open arms when he would return home, his playmates no longer played with him at that playground, his comely little neighbor, no longer to be seen. Not anymore.

Then came the nightmares. The ones he'd detested and feared since leaving his little hometown. Demonic, yet childlike laughter ringed his ears. He thought he was sitting at his table again, with a white flower vase. He remembered his grandparents saying that placing white flowers at someone's desk meant mourning for them. Haruhiro, too, placed a white flower at his desk, together with the others. It was the death of a sweet little child, and the birth of an apathetic, unfeeling teen.

The desk then shot forth a burst of light. When Haruhiro could see again, it was his blinding PC screen. His team was winning, and he was carrying the game: A newfound solace – the gaming community. For the first time in his life, he was relied on, he was counted on, to lead, to win, to succeed. The victory screen was oh so glorious, as he remembered

Even that faded away, and now his rival – the one he just couldn't ever beat, appeared before him, in that dastardly dressed avatar. His nemesis evaluated him coolly, spear in hand and flares circulating his avatar.

A katana materialized in Haruhiro's hand – the very same one he was given years ago. Being one with the blade, he clashed steel with steel with his enemy.

The blade might have clashed with the spear for the thousandth time, and the warriors might be on their limits, and still, the blade dance carried on… He had defeated his arch-rival, at long last, or at least he thought. Despite the wounds littered on his body, the avatar shrugged off the pain and stood up straight, as if nothing had fazed him.

"Why must I struggle...?" Slowly, the avatar's mouth moved, almost mechanically. His face morphed into his own, his body reverted into that of his younger self.

Haruhiro made no reply – he couldn't have, even if he wanted to, and he didn't, besides.

The little boy cried loudly, bawling and thrashing about.

"Why did I have to run away…?"

"Why did all of this happen to me…?"

"Why did mom and dad leave me? Do they not love me…?"

"Is money and status really so important? So much so that they've forfeited me?"

His doppelganger chanted those words, asking in vain, asking the emptiness in the white fields. No one answered.

Haruhiro felt his temper going off – he did not like what he saw.

The little devil grinned, his expression growing spiteful yet frivolous.

"Is your anger rising? Do you hate me for showing the truth?"

_Thank you very much, Captain Obvious. Shall I give you a god damn medal?_

"I'd prefer some fun, actually."

Flames materialized in Haruhiro's hands, the tongues of fire spreading across the tip of the blade. Without warning, he charged blade-first towards the figure.

"My, my, how very impatient." The avatar was unmoving, his cold voice resounding in the area.

The blade came so close towards the neck, and yet, Haruhiro was swat down like a fly.

_Where? Where did that come from?_

"…From nowhere, boy. This is _my_ domain, for I am the master of dreams." The figure said, nonchalantly.

Slowly, the being's form warped, turning into an indistinguishable shade of colors, with dark, thick smoke seeping out of the conglomerate.

At the end of it all, a girl, with dark blue hair and dimly-lit eyes appeared in an opened jacket, came forth from the darkness.

"*Ahem* I suppose it's time for greetings… My name is Uzume Tennouboshi, my original name, that is. Now, I am known as… Kurome Ankokuboshi."

"I infer that you are not interested in my presence, but allow me a moment to explain myself."

_I infer that this is the 'bad guy explaining evil mastermind plan' part of the deal. _

"Me, evil? Far from it. At least, that's how I see myself."

"You see, there's something that intrigues me with you… Yes, you. You do not belong here, in this world."

"I had planned something… fun and satisfying for both your world and mine. But, it seems that in the process of_ borrowing_ your body, I encountered some… difficulties."

_I bet you couldn't._

"Exactly. If only I didn't lose most of my power… but that is something I would not like to say. Now, you must be wondering: 'Why are you telling me all this?'"

"It's simple, really. You and I share something, something that I'd held on for ages, centuries, even. I want to strike a deal, and I think your cooperation would be much, much appreciated."

"Why fight for them? Why not let it be? It's a new world, and it's on the brink of ruin, why not indulge in the chaos? At least, that's what I think."

"So, what do you say? Yay or nay?" The girl – Kurome, spoke with emptiness in her voice.

_What do you think, __**missy**__?_

"Rejected, I see… No matter, sooner or later, you will come back to me, and grow to embrace me. You cannot deny me – I represent the darkness you reject."

_Or not. I am perfectly capable of facing my own monsters. Try as you might. I'm leaving._

The boy knew enough to jab himself in the stomach, the pain forcing him to leave his deep sleep, and back to the reality he went.

"Haruhiro… Very, very interesting."

Kurome looked at her palm – a dark crystal, shining and brimming with strange energy – It was her time to rise once more. A grin crept up her face.

"'My own monsters', hm? No one is free from their shadows… You will come to realize that, I wager."

A dream and a nightmare – both sides of the same coin.

"I will make you fall… 'Me'."

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****Chapter 3 END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Player Name: Haruhiro

Level 20

Experience: 56/32600

HP (Health Points): 3467/5535 (Regeneration: Restores 20HP per minute)

MP (Magic Points): 2478/2478

Strength: 41 + 4 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Magic: 19 + 2 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Vitality: 18 + 2(Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Agility: 29 + 3 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Dexterity: 27 + 3 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Luck: 10 + 1 (Passive: Zenkai Spirit)

Detailed Stats

Physical Attack: 598+455 (Silver Edge - Reforged, Breathtaker)

Physical Defense: 377+75 (Light Chainmail)

Magic Attack: 167+325 (No equipped wands)

Magic Defense: 245+15 (Light Chainmail)

Speed: 481+100 (Leather Shoes)

Critical Rate: 5.94% + 1.75% (Silver Edge - Reforged)

**Skills:**

** Flame **

Cost: 85 MP

Special Effect: Inflict Burn status ailment (Low odds)

Description: The user sends forth a small burst of flames to scorch the target, dealing a small amount of Fire damage.

A basic spell known by everyone for its practical use.

** Lightning **

Cost: 85 MP

Special Effect: Inflict Shock status ailment (Low odds)

Description: The user shoots a small lightning bolt towards the target, dealing a small amount of Electric damage.

** Shadow's Lurk **

Cost: 4 MP per **second**

Special Effect: Gives the user Stealth status effect. This skill can only be cast on self.

Description: The user hides, erasing their existence and hides within the shadows for as long as they desire. The next melee strike will do 50% more damage and lowers the target's defense for 3 seconds.

Drains MP while in effect.

If the user attacks while Shadow's Lurk is in effect, the user will no longer retains the stealth gained from Shadow's Lurk.

** Backstab **

Cost: 120 MP (Requires a blade-type weapon to execute)

Description: Backstab, your run-of-the-mill, classic assassin skill.

Upon activation, the user dashes behind the target and stabs them viciously, ignoring a portion of enemy defense, dealing high physical damage. This attack is more likely to critically strike the opponent, dealing 300% critical damage.

If the enemy's back is already exposed for the attack, then the MP cost will be reduced by half.

**Assault **

Cost: 340 MP

Special Effect: +100 MP cost per additional use. Attack and Defense are reduced by 20% for each activation of the skill. Effect resets after resting (of more than 4 hours of effective sleep).

Description: The user storms in, dashing next to the target, and unleashes an intense barrage of slashes and blows, dealing multiple hits for medium physical damage.

This attack also **suppresses** the target (if possible) during the combo. However, prolonged use of the skill not only drains more of the user's strength, but also reduces the user's overall battle capacity.

_"__The best defense is a good offense."_

** Analysis **

Cost: 100 MP

Description: The user focuses their psyche, analyzing the enemy for weaknesses, strengths and base statistics. If the user's expertise and level is not sufficient enough, certain stats will appear as random jargon.

_"__Know thy enemy, know thy weaknesses. For they shall strike wherever hurts the most…"_

** Adversity (Passive] **

Special Effect: Provides immunity to mental status ailments.

User's and increases by 0.5% per 1% of HP lost, capping at an increase of 30% at 60% lost health.

Description: Adversity is a skill that provides greater attack power as the user takes more and more damage. The desire to triumph all adversities will breathe power into the user, giving them a clear state of mind and extra strength.

_"__The world is unfair. Sometimes, you might find yourself against an impossible adversary. May this tiny power be bestowed upon you, to have what it takes to fight back this seemingly unstoppable onslaught."_ – The Legendary Quartet

** Inventor (Passive) **

Description: Derived from the power of the Wild Card, this ability allows the use of skill fusion and the creation of new, undiscovered skills.

The Wild Card comes from the number 0 – empty, but creates infinite possibilities.

** Zenkai Spirit (Passive) **

Description: The burning desire to become strong and spike the hidden power from within. Zenkai Spirit allows the user gain more experience and stat points upon levelling up and doubles the effect of base-stat boosting items.

May also provide unknown effects.

_"__The will to fight means the will to survive. Cowards live to fight another day; Warriors fight to live another day."_

Editor's Notes:

Hello, it's NepuAqua here, back with the latest chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did when I wrote.

Anyways, I believe I have to set up a schedule - from now on, all future chapters will be released on a monthly basis (except side stories - yes I plan on writing them too) so I don't slack off or drag on.

As always, I thank you for your continued support on my work. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Side Story 1 - Unexpected Hospitality

[Haruhiro – Town Square]

"*Yawn*…I miss my bed…"

Technically, it's the Nep sisters' bed, but never mind the distinction.

After-meal drowsiness hit me like a sack of bricks, and I was left wandering in the streets, bored to the bone and with naught to do.

Should I get myself a scoop of ice-cream? Maybe not. I'd hate to get any fatter.

Ugh…

Usually, at a time like this, I would be busy pretending to be a decent employee in a certain shop while dying slowly inside. Heck, just glancing at the display windows made me felt like I was there, picking up boxes of wares again. This was worse than PTSD, I swear.

Long have I devoted my daytime to work, and now I just don't know what to do with all this free time. I could keep on walking 'till the clock strikes five, but with the pointers at two and thirty, I felt justified in seeking shelter.

I heard the arcades are nice, so I suppose I'll go there, for starters.

"…Ehh? Ehhhhhh? Where is this…? Where are youuu… Histy…?"

…?

There's a girl in light purple pajamas who looked lost at the sidewalks…

Histy? Does she mean…?

Anyways, is it me, or was she sleepwalking all this time? She looked as if she could fall asleep at once.

Where's the mother in all this? What the hell? What happened to parenthood?

…

In any case, I don't think it would be_ safe_ for her to linger around all by her lonesome – who knows, Isekai Truck-kun could strike any minute.

"Hey, hello? You don't seem like you know where you are. Stay here with me while I ask for Mommy, okay?" I said to the little girl,

"Eh? Who're you, mister?" The ditzy girl tilted her head,

"Uh… I'm Haruhiro, but learning my name isn't important. Let's call the police so your mommy can come back to you, okay? Wait, do the police exist here? …Argh, I don't know the number, so much for giving me a phone."

"Actually, mister… I kind of know the way around, it's all pretty similar, after all. I just don't know where Histy flew off to. She said the portal would work, though…" The sleepy little girl said slowly.

"Uh… You do? Okay then. Anyways, did you mention… Histy? Is that Histoire you were mentioning, by any chance?"

"Huhhhh? So you knew Histy's nickname, too?"

The girl stopped to think for a bit, and gave an 'Oh, that's right!' look.

"Are you that person…? You know, the one that the Histy here took in… Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Plutia…"

"Uh, the pleasure is mime, though I'm even more confused by what you just said. Plutia…-san, right? Mind if you explain a little bit more?"

And so, the most boring hour of my life began.

"…and that's how me, Neppy and everyone saved the world! Happy endings for everyone…! Yay…!"

Finally, the long-winded tale ended.

So, let me sum this up…

Plutia was (supposedly) a goddess of a mirror dimension – the Ultra Dimension (This is the Hyper Dimension anyways), and a version of Histoire and the others, barring the CPU candidates, exist elsewhere in that dimension.

It was after a series of misadventures that Neptune and her buddies got to save the entire world. And now, they've come to visit. Good timing, if I have to say. Plutia can fight well, from what she's said, so we could use her help.

"Yay… Good for you to come all the way here. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard of the situation already, can you lend us a hand?"

"Eh…? I guess I could. Histy would probably say I shouldn't, for now. The portal here is unstable, so this was more of a test run. I want to see Neppy at least, though…" Plutia frowned,

"Oh? I don't think Neptune is here, though. I haven't seen her all day."

"But I wanna see her…! It's been forever since we were together… I wanna see her…!" Plutia held her doll tightly, being willful about her friends.

"I know you want to, but what can you do when she's away? Come back another time, maybe, with that portal you have."

"I wanna, I wanna!"

…

I smell trouble.

I think this girl is the type that won't stop bothering me until she gets what she wants. So very naïve, so very childish – as if I would fall for her cutesy tricks. Let's see… The last time I did, I was still an innocent lad and school was still fun.

I ended up being coaxed into giving my lunch money to a bunch of idiots and got nothing from it. A word of thanks would have been nice, would have been.

You think pretending being cute can win the world over? At least, not me.

"Nope, unless you can work some serious sorcery with that petite body of yours, no dice. Maybe you can do something about that with the portal, but in any case, the responsibility is yours, my lady." I remarked sarcastically,

…Was that a little bit too harsh?

Seriously, I can see the anger rising from this otherwise innocent girl.

…!?

A pang of adrenaline rose from within, along with something… ancient. All the cells in my body wanted to get away and away from this… being.

My arms, my legs… they are stuck in place and turned to jelly…What… is this pressure I am feeling…?

Is this… fear…?

I watched as the loli before me enveloped herself in a veil of blinding light, and out came…

"Oh, gods…"

…The goddess of domination herself, clad in a revealing outfit of iris, and armed with a whip that looks… *gulp* terrifying.

"Who gave you the right to talk back, pig?!" The rampaging goddess hurled insults at me while smacking the whip at the ground. The passerby citizens fled the scene, and I was left utterly alone, to face this monster.

"*Ahem* F-First of all, I-I gave, er, I mean, I have the right to say whatever I want, and to whomever I want. Second, uh, mind if you put that whip down? I think it's, uh, slightly more dangerous that you might think…"

The dominatrix ravaged the floor again, leaving a small trail of cracks on the concrete sidewalk.

"I am my own master, and yours too. No one gets to order me around, make sure you remember that well – it will be your undoing for all I know." The goddess leered at me with killer eyes, and I almost ran and cowered if I hadn't pinched myself in the thighs.

"Now, then. What do I do with you? You smugly arrogant pig. I said, I want to see my friends, so I _will_ have them here, **_at once_**. If you don't want the whip, bring them to me."

I really miss fighting the dragon back in that cave… Compared to this, that fight seemed like a blast in the past. Wait, now's not the time to…!

*SMACK*

"Arrrrgh!"

The whip came down faster than the naked eye, and my arm was given a new shade of red.

Dammit, how am I supposed to get out of this mess!?

I don't know where they're at! I don't even have help!

…Is this how it ends? Me, groveling on the floor, doomed to serve some insane sadist till the end of my life?

…No!

There may be no more heroes, no more people to rely on…

But I still have myself.

And as long as my will to survive exists, I **shall** live!

I defiantly raised my head to meet her icy gaze.

This is it…! I have to end this in one move!

"…Shadow's Lurk."

"What…?" The monster seemed taken aback,

I pumped much more mana into the spell than usual – soon, invisibility cloaked my entire self… And then…!

"Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun…"

I had never known I had it in me to run faster than a damn car.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What is wrong with this world?!"

My desperate cries rang across the entire city.

"*Huff*… * Huff*… Ugh…"

Ragged and out of breath, I hid within some trees in the local park. Finally convinced that I had completely lost her, I deactivated my skill, though I still catch myself eyeing the entrance and the people from time to time.

"Huh? Hey, are you Haruhiro-san?" some voice said, barging in my thoughts

"**Waaaaaaaahh!**"

"Ca-Calm down, please! Σ(゜д゜;) I'm Histoire, the oracle in charge of the other Planeptune! I mean you no harm!"

For a moment there, I thought the devil had returned… to torment me…!

Slowly, I took a deep breath to compose myself. Okay, it's okay.

"…Histoire-san? The other Planeptune? Then you're the one Plutia was talking about…! Please, you have to stop her! Wait, why are you so small?"

"I'm not small! I'm just **compact**! (╬ ಠ益ಠ) *Ahem*…About Iris Heart – Plutia… Um…" The fairy's protests died down as we saw…

"Hello, Haru…!"

…

"Waah! Foul demon, begone!"

"Wha…? Plutia is not a demon; Plutia is just looking for Neppy…" The demon clad in the skin of a girl talked, almost sounding dejectedly.

"Ye-Yeah, that's it. We're looking for Neptune, if she's not around, I suppose we'll have to come back another time. There's no use asking for the impossible to happen, right, Plutia?" Even Histoire-san was terrorized by Plutia's alternate self.

"Aw… I guess I can't help it…" Plutia frowned, pouting.

I bent over to Histoire-san, my voice shrunk into a whisper, "Are you absolutely sure we won't trigger her temper or anything? You must be familiar with how friendly she can be."

"Eh… heheheh… Best pray we don't. (￣▽￣;)"

"I wanna go play! Haru, let's go…!"

…And that's how I took Plutia to the local arcade, with Histoire-san in tow.

"Ehhh…? This one looks good…!" says Plutia, as she pointed to a zombie FPS game station.

Apparently, this arcade game's story was that inhumane experiments in a faraway mental health institution went awry, creating a zombie outbreak. As the only survivors, the players must fight their way out of the nightmare.

And I just can't imagine a sweet little girl shooting stuff for fun in a haunted hospital.

…Why am I even using common sense in understanding this little loli?

"EX Dangerous difficulty…! Yay! Haru, this one, this one!"

Fine, I suppose I will play along.

"Haruhiro-san, are you sure…?"

"I'll try not to quit."

30 minutes of gameplay later…

My ears were ringing, my eyes were hurting, and this little girl just won't stop shooting.

"Ehehehehe…Hahahahaha…!"

Plutia had been creepily laughing like this for a while now, as she's busy shooting the dead ragdolls on the blood-stained floor.

"…Plutia-san? Do you hate zombies that much?" I asked Plutia, as she was absorbed in her massacre.

"Eh…? Not really, but it's fun…! Right?" Plutia said, giving me an 'innocent' smile.

No, not when you are busy hacking them to bloody pieces while looking at me like that. It makes me think that I'm your next victim. I prefer my guts and arms in one piece, attached to my body perfectly as they are, thank you.

"Uh, it's alright, I guess. Let's just focus on shooting the boss…"

The waves of zombies were thinning out under the heavy fire from our assault rifles. Needless to say, we cleared the stage in record time.

"Haru, Haru, we won…! You're the best…!" Plutia was beaming at her 'flawless' victory.

"Huh, oh, really? _Yay_. Let's play some other games, okay?" I said, as I dragged the psychotic girl away.

'I wonder for how long can I keep the beast contained…' - I thought, as the clock struck 3.

"Ah… I'm tired… Histy ~ carry me home…" The little sadist finally ended her gaming rampage, while looking as if she was falling asleep.

"*Sigh*… Why must I do all the heavy lifting? At this rate, I'll probably overheat again… What do I do, Haruhiro-kun?" Histoire looked at me with pleading eyes, as if trying to signal for help.

'What do I do?' Try not to let her do as she pleases, for starters – Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

"…Don't worry, you'll know how to handle her in time. Besides, you could always cross over into this world, right? Anyways, we do need your help here." I said, as I extended a hand to the poor fairy. I probably smiled as well – Already I could imagine how reliable I looked.

"Ah, well… Thank you." The tiny oracle turned away, channeling an entrance back to their dimension.

"Eh…? Histy is getting shy…?"

"N-No! I am not…! {{ (_) }} *Ahem* We must be going, now."

The light grew in size and intensity, until it became big enough for a person to fit through its frame, stabilizing as the warmth from it dissipated.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, Haruhiro-kun." said Histoire, as she slowly flew towards the light.

"Yeah… See you later, like, a day later… Wait, did I just make a pun? Yay… Bye, Haru…!" Plutia sleepily waved her hands. I returned the gesture with a smile.

The portal closed as soon as the two went in. Before it disappeared for good, I touched the shrinking ball of light, and…

** Acquired Skill – Realm Distortion **

…Interesting. The skill, I mean. Not the terrifying loli.

The sun was descending as I wandered back outside, where the streets and stores were lit with gold. The day had just begun, as the clock struck half past four.

…I guess I'll grab an ice-cream cone after all.


	6. Chapter 4 - To What The Future Holds

Hyper-Dimension Dilemma – Chapter 4

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4 – Part 1: To Arms - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Haruhiro – Training Field]**

The sky was dim with dark clouds, and the air was moist, filled with thin fog and thick tension. The rain seemed it would fall at any given moment as the morning dew harrowed its coming. The dance of wildlife was loud and lively, chiming in with the waltz of steel in the field.

The graceful display of swordplay had sent a miserable lad one knee to the ground, clawing at the winds for a moment of respite. For a moment, he seemed bewildered, overpowered, outclassed, but he knew he couldn't yield.

…Because he was forced to.

That pathetic runt was no other than I. Hello.

At the other end of the sabre was Nepgear. Oh, and the lazy little goddess, I guess.

I could barely keep my eyelids open – it was 5:30 am and I miss my sleep.

Apparently, Histoire thought it would be prudent to derive me of rests. No more honorifics for you, Ms Fairy.

"Haruhiro-san, please focus! Your enemies won't let you off the hook so easily!" Nepgear said, closing in towards me.

Sigh…

I was getting tired of this charade.

The rationale behind all this was that in this world, as long as someone trains, they would gain some exp. and boosts in stats. The tougher the training, the greater the outcome – Makes sense, but I'm not a fan. I don't like being whacked and smacked like a mole to get stronger.

Nepgear said she's currently at Level 40 – she used to be of a much higher level, but because she didn't train for quite a while, her strength deteriorated greatly, and so did the Pudding Connoisseur – but either of them still hits harder than a bloody truck and faster than a speeding bullet.

Look, I don't like taking bad matchups.

Nepgear uses a Beam Saber, which functions like a longsword and a blaster (if needed), and Neptune is a katana specialist. If anyone thinks a slower combatant can even touch those two, they'd better go back to sleep. Reach was already an issue, and without the speed and stamina to outmanoeuvre their range advantage, the fight was but ceded lost.

I parried the incoming fencer with a clear clang and moved in for the attack. And yet, Nepgear had already sidestepped before I could even thrust my dagger. Then, she vanished, and my waist was smacked, the paralyzing, sharp pain soon came after.

…They kept on telling me that I should try harder, but I just don't feel like doing it.

Part of the reason was sloth - that much I admit, but the crux of the matter lies in the fact that I rely on surprise attacks. It's not a _surprise_ if they anticipated it, duh.

I am not mistrusting anyone here, but being a bit more… *Ahem* cautious wouldn't hurt. You'll never know if someone might slip up or if anyone would be watching.

"Haruhiro-san… That was a feint. You shouldn't have jumped on the offensive. Be patient!" Nepgear lectured, as I looked at the reddening wound, might I add that it's not the only thing reddening now?

"Yeah, yeah. Methinks you need composure, is all!" The lazy bum chimed in, munching away her snacks.

It's really quite frustrating, not being able to use my full power,

"…You know, I've told you already that you can use skills in training, Haruhiro-san. Yet you seemed docile. Um… May I ask why?"

"Well, it's because I don't want to scar milady with my nefarious spells. I've always been a poor hand at holding back. I hope you'll understand, Nepgear."

"I think myself as a Ninja – Not the ones that use magic and illusions and act edgy all the time, mind, but actual ones – humble, poor people who honed their skills in secret for the entirety of their life just to complete one important mission.

What's the point of revealing my trump card(s) right now? For the world to marvel at? For all I know, someone out there has already laid eyes on me, even as we speak, milady." I continued, with shrugged shoulders.

Nepgear looked shocked, unsure of what to say, "R-Really? U-Uh, okay. You don't have to worry about me…? My magic defence is high enough. Anyways, who's this someone you mentioned?"

"…It's nothing you should worry about, milady."

Neptune jumped in the conversation, eager as a child, "Methinks you should drop the 'milady' business before Nep Jr. has rumours spreading all across Gamindustri again, hueheheheheheh…"

"Onee-chan, I still remember the photo incident from last time… You emailed it all to the entire nation…!" Nepgear said with a sigh,

"Heheh, really? Pisty was really mad at me, and Uni was more jealous than angry, though. Hueheheheheheheheh._ *Whispers*_ _Haru, want a copy_?" The playful Neptune only giggled teasingly, much to her little (more mature) sister's dismay.

"I'd rather train harder than listen to you laugh like a perverted old man, Goddess-san. Not that I would expect much from a _damegami_ though. _*Whispers*_ _But do give it to me, I'd like to see._"

"_*le gasp*_ Did you just say you prefer _training_? Nep Jr, give him hell!" Neptune smirked mischievously, making a face with her tongue out.

"Onee-chan, you should do some of that as well…"

"Yeah, you totally should."

"Nepu!?"

"You too, Haruhiro-san!"

"Wha…?!"

The moment of respite came to a swift end, and I found myself locked in a stare-down with Nepgear yet again, still contemplating on how I might approach her…

Nepgear, on the other hand, was adamant on maintaining her stance, inviting me to take the initiative.

"…Fine, it is rude to make a lady wait."

I chanted Shadow's Lurk, erasing my presence somewhat.

"…?"

Nepgear heightened her senses in reply, scanning for any movements. She knew she couldn't see me, so she hung back and observed. I can't afford to let myself be detected, yet for me to win, I'd have to close in the gap – making a lot of noise in the process.

…Now then, what to do?

**[Narrator]**

The goddess-in-training was carefully positioning herself – which she had the luxury to. There was no reason to engage an invisible foe after all. Thus, it may seem prudent for her to just wait and observe.

Stealth was a buff that only works outside of a certain radius, which means, as long as Haruhiro stayed at bay, there was no danger of being attacked, given that he was of a high enough skill level. All she had to do was to stall for time, or when the opportunity presented itself – the snap of a broken twig, the ruffling of the green grass… That was all she needed.

Seconds later, a burst of flames was directed her way. Nimbly, she took a step back to avoid the scorching blast. The next thing she knew, Haruhiro was behind her, his blade brandished. She barely parried the impending strike away, swinging her sabre backhandedly to retaliate. Suddenly, the figure ceased to be again, and she was back in the dark.

"Nothing personal, kid…!"

The sensation of hot air prompted Nepgear to sidestep yet again, and Haruhiro appeared as she landed on the fluffy grass field, this time targeting her stomach. Made flustered by the unexpected surprise, she attempted to disengage by blocking the forward thrust, and the tough steel gave out a violent scream, sparks flying.

When the clash was no more, Haruhiro was nowhere to be seen. _He must have timed his dashes right after the initial distraction, and right before he got in observable range._ – Nepgear deduced. How she would counterattack was another problem, though. She could only wonder where the previously inept fighter went – the only conclusion was that she had been grossly underestimating him when they were sparring.

The soaring fireballs raining from above woke her from stillness. As much as she was prompted to act, Nepgear stood her ground, blocking the flames with the flat of her sabre. Hot, but still manageable. Haruhiro didn't appear this time, as if he was biding his time. If anything, it only made Nepgear more anxious – She could only admit the fact that she couldn't predict what he would do next.

More and more fireballs were launched in quick succession, each aiming where Nepgear would hope to evade. Again she took the attack head-on, flames burning up what little oxygen in the area. It was getting harder to breathe by the minute – _She was getting more desperate by the minute_. Nepgear knew she had to get out of this mess, someway, somehow.

Without warning, the scenes of Neptune being captured amidst a sea of flames came into view. For a split second, the traumatic imagery coincided with her vision, her nightmares merging into reality. She heard herself calling out for help – for her big sis – as time stood still as ice. She was alone, yet again.

Unconsciously, she took a step backwards, almost losing balance. As fear began to grab ahold of Nepgear's senses, her heart began to falter. The opening proved to be too much of a blunder as Haruhiro closed in for the finisher, completely oblivious to what was going on at the back of her mind.

"…! No…! Big sis!" It was all she could do to stop herself screaming in fear.

Somewhere deep within her psyche, Nepgear thought that was the end – The same feeling of defeat, the same feeling of powerlessness, once more?

***Clang!***

A small figure dashed in to block the swift strike.

"Heheh! Protag Neptune to the rescue! How are ya' doin', Nep Jr.? You didn't look good there, begging for my help and all that. Even I would get embarrassed by that, y' know?" Neptune gloated, knocking the unsuspecting young man away.

With the sight of her sister, the light returned to Nepgear's eyes, "Neptune…! I'll not fail again…!"

"Wha-? Of course! Heheh, brace yourself, Haru! We're comin' at ya'!"

"Mhm! Let's go, onee-chan!"

With the sound of their battle cheers, the divine duo rushed at Haruhiro from left and right. He almost cussed at the unfair advantage, before fading into the shadows yet again, dodging the unison attack narrowly with the invisibility.

"Darn! He got away! Stay sharp, Nep Jr.! He's elusive!"

The shadow slipped away, retreating back into the thin woods. Haruhiro opened his menu and checked what remained of his MP gauge. 50%. _Not a lot to work around, but not impossible to fight back_, he thought. Nasty plots sprung to mind, and soon the mad 'genius' went to work on his devious schemes.

Moments later, a deafening shot pierced through the air, blasting a giant hole in the fields where the duo had been standing mere seconds ago. The wind-infused magic shot tore through the terrain like a bulldozer. Breathtaker's power was not to be taken lightly.

Decided that they don't want to let the Rogue fire upon them, the Nep sisters went into the forest as well, unaware of the traps laid around them. Soon, pillars of lightning burst from the dirt ground, almost zapping the oblivious Neptune.

"What? That was close, Nepu! Haru, you big meanie! Where's your honour in all this, huh? Come out and fight fair and square!" The little goddess protested,

"You cheater! It's 1 versus 2 and you wouldn't have taken much damage anyways! I'm only doing it in self-defence!" Haruhiro shot back, clearly having none of Neptune's complaints.

The speedster jumped from tree to tree, shooting bolts of lightning at the goddesses. Whenever possible, he followed up with a charged shot with his sidearm. Eventually, the resultant gusts merged with the bolt strikes to form a miniature storm, paralyzing and shocking the duo as they attempted to block until the winds subsided. With his targets in place, Haruhiro snuck up behind both of them and prepared his Backstab skill against Nepgear.

***Pang!***

The attack was a complete success. And yet…

"Aha! There you are, Haru!"

All it had accomplished was breaking the portable shield Nepgear equipped. Within the blink of an eye, Haruhiro got knocked the air out of him, falling to the ground. His actions froze when he looked up, for Neptune's katana was already pointed at him.

"Heheh, you lose! Better luck next time!" said Neptune, as she poked her tongue out mischievously.

In place of a reply, a smoke bomb detonated, obscuring the duo's vision.

When the smoke cleared, Haruhiro had already snuck behind Neptune, his hand covering her mouth and his dagger hilt held against her neck.

"…Better luck next time, Neptune!" The boy gave a snarky grin at the muffled goddess.

"Aah…. Waaahh! Haruhiro, you pervert!" cried the junior goddess, as she slapped the boy across the face.

**[Haruhiro]**

The training was officially over, for the day, at least.

We were taking a break right outside the training simulator, sipping our drinks as Nepgear went to apologize.

"I'm…sorry, Haruhiro-san. I should have…"

"No, it's fine, it's fine. I understand, I really do." I cut her off, knowing that she might just prostate herself and beg for forgiveness at this rate, unlike a certain someone.

"…But, still…"

"Do ya', Haru? Methinks you were enjoying the moment, after all! So, how does it feel to hold a girl, eh? Hueheheheheheheheh!" Neptune was laughing like an old man as always, cutting her sister off.

"…Are you asking to be embraced like that again? With a dagger shoved against your throat? Not the most romantic scene I had in mind."

"Oh, so you aren't denying it, are ya?"

"You can be so shameless."

I sighed under my breath at her usual antics. At least, my body wasn't aching as badly as it was. The simulation program does its job too bloody well. Thank the lords that it heals you completely afterwards. I'd hate to have my day ruined with bruises and cuts.

"Anyways, what's with this machine? Nepgear, you said it opens a small pocket dimension upon usage or whatever. How does this even work?" I asked the sulking Nepgear.

"Eh? Er… It's got something to do quantum and theoretical physics. Basically, we're making small rifts in the space-time continuum and creating temporary spaces in the anomaly to re-stabilize the overall environment. With this circular part here, we're injecting a special…"

"Nepgear? Sorry, but I think that's all I could understand. I do have one question though, how long can these 'spaces' exist? Are the mechanical parts tough enough to be transported?"

"Hmm… As long as the parts are powered, the spaces would persist. As for their durability… I can't be certain, but they are made with alloys, so they shouldn't bend or break too easily, unless under direct fire."

"Do you think these machines could work in outdoors conditions?"

"I think so… We do have to keep dirt off the machine, in case it messes with the process."

"Interesting, interesting. Oh, and do you know anything of where these… monsters come from, Nepgear?" I enquired Nepgear,

"Um… Somewhat. Our reports suggested that portals were used to transport such monster waves in huge quantities. Their exact locations are undetermined, though. They seem to change their positions every now and then. We're suspecting that this is, um, due to the user deploying them in different locations." Nepgear pinched her chin as she recalled the important string of information.

"Hm, hm...! I see, I see!"

Yes! It could work! Probably…

"Haruhiro-san, may I ask why were you… agreeing with yourself? Um, for what, exactly…?"

I smacked my palms on the ground and homed in on Nepgear, my eyes meeting hers as I tried to keep my excitement down "…First things first, I have to make certain of something. Can you help me with that, Nepgear?"

Nepgear fidgeted slightly at the sudden advance, "Huh-?! Oh, of course…!"

"How many of these machines are in operation mode?"

"Uh, four, I believe. One for each nation's CPU, since they are an integral part of our training, as long as we have the time." Nepgear pondered for a moment, before replying promptly.

"How many people are deemed capable to fight?"

"…That would be around 5400, or perhaps even less. Our losses were minimal, but their stamina has yet to recover completely. They require some more time to recuperate."

"Fair enough. One final, crucial thing: Do you have any devices capable of storing large, fragile devices portably?"

"Hm…" Nepgear tilted her head, lost in thought. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach, too. This is the make-or-break moment of my plan. Without such a device, I would have to resort to other… less convenient and effective tactics. That would be… very annoying.

"I… suppose so. It's a prototype submitted by the University of Planeptune undergraduates, but it seems quite functional."

"As long as Compa is not the one making it, I think all of this falls into place," I said, with a cheeky grin across my face, I imagine.

"Well, then this is checkmate. Checkmate, I say. We've won, if we don't screw up, I think." I got up from the grass and beamed with arms akimbo, boasting of my confidence.

Neptune looked at me almost innocently – clearly having no clue of what I was thinking.

"Hey, Haru… What's this super-duper plan you're talking about?"

"I will tell, but make sure you keep this a secret between us, Histoire, and a few others whose abilities we have use of. Are we in the clear?"

"Huh? Okay, now hurry and spill!"

"I understand."

Both of them consented without hesitation. Good. I'm sure even Neptune could hold her tongue if needs be, if not, then her terrible memory would prevent leaks. Secrecy is compromised.

"Alright. My plan is only a simple search-and-destroy mission. The point of it all is to stop the monster hordes from advancing by engaging in combat as they are crossing from their world to ours. The portals serve as both a strategic and logistic chokepoint – since that's where the lot of them come from. Sever that logistic chain, and the threat is as good as neutralized, provided that our troops are enough to hold them off as we move on to fry the bigger fish. That is the gist of it. Neptune, if you don't feel like having lectures, you may drop out now. Nepgear, stay with me."

"Nepu!? I'm not that unreliable!"

"Anyways, the first part of our plan requires a clear understanding of the portal locations. We will have scouts sent around our forests and nearby terrain at the first sight of our enemies, or perhaps even earlier, before the attack could even take place. That would be ideal, but highly unlikely. From what I have recalled from you, Nepgear, many a time have they launched an attack on the city, none of them were spotted in time for counter-attacks. The fact is, they have the initiative, but we know the area. That will serve."

"Suppose that our scouts have correctly identified the portals' locations as monsters are pouring out from them. We then have these scouts deploy our very own portals, intercepting the monsters nearby. With the prototype to carry the heavy machine parts, we would not have a logistics nightmare. If there exists a device that spawns these portals, then we will prioritize said target. Easy enough to follow, eh?"

"The numbers of these portals are of little concern. Since manpower is limited, I would have 3000 men, split into three groups, to focus on suppressing said portals. The first of them will arrive on-site, focusing on the protection of said dimension devices. Once safety is compromised, the rest of the troops will mount an offensive towards our target. I don't expect them to neutralize the threat, I only want them to buy some time for another part of our plan… It would have to do with our friend in black here, but I'll put that aside for now. Fighters that are not deployed on the attacking squads will be on the defending side, shielding the city from the initial monster waves. Eventually, the invading monsters must recede in terms of strength and magnitude, and then it'll be time for us to strike back."

"The outcome of this battle will be highly dependent on our field commanders and good communication. If we are discovered before our troops are deployed, we lose. If we could not defend the dimension machines, we lose. If the machines are destroyed beforehand, we lose. If we attack at the wrong time and place, we lose. If our methods of communication are hampered or destroyed, we lose. Should all of these problems are addressed, victory is ensured. You will have my word."

"Now I know what you're thinking: They are not going to let us do as we please, duh! Exactly, and the task of that falls on you two, possibly along with a few elites, or even me. The boss fight will be against that peculiar man. Whether Planeptune stands at the end of the day depends on whether we win… or not."

"Wait, what? Haru, you do know that we lost against that… ungodly existence 4-on-1, right?" Neptune protested,

"Yes."

"Then how do we…?"

I put my fingers on the petite goddess's lips and have her be quiet.

"We wear him down. You mentioned that he retreated when he had every opportunity in the world to take all of you hostage, right? Seems highly suspicious to me. I think it's not because he wouldn't take you in captive, but because he couldn't. Something happened to him, so he could not do as he wanted."

"I speculate that there is some sort of limiter on his abilities. For all I know, he left you all with a dark portal, right? Maybe it bears some sort of relationship with the ones that spawn monsters. It's worth a shot trying to take him down. In the case that my guess was wrong, his skill that freezes you all in mid-air… that must be highly exhausting. There's also the question of whether he could cast it without any restrictions in, let's say, directions and quantities. Maybe he could only cast it once at a time, with a limited angle. We could then abuse that with our superior numbers, death by four, from above, from the left, right… even below. It's all up to us to decide how to approach this."

"Besides, we have the numbers advantage against him alone, and that's why we have to keep the monsters at bay. Eventually, he must tire and grow weak. By then, we could easily finish him off, either by our own hands or other combat elites, it makes no matter. He could also retreat with all those wounds, too, but then he'll be doing us a service – since he won't be attacking us anytime soon. Sound good?"

Nepgear raised a hand in reply.

"Yes, Nepgear?"

"Um… I was thinking… What if the man was not alone, after all? He might have others supporting him, only that they are in hiding and we have yet to see them reveal themselves. How do we deal with potential reinforcements?"

"A reasonable concern. I myself have thought about it, too. Although… I see no other countermeasures. If there is indeed more than one combatant of such ability, we may as well cross our fingers and hope for the best. Normally, I would say we'd better pray to god, but in this world where there exist beings that not even goddesses could best, we could only rely on our luck."

"…" Nepgear only looked away with a downcast expression,

"Don't look so down. Hey, at least we have a shot at this! Look alive, people!"

"No, I was just… reassuring myself. I have every bit of faith that this will work, that you will lead us to victory, right, big sis?" Nepgear gave me a bright smile as she uttered those uplifting words.

"Zzzz…"

"As expected of the lazy goddess. Don't worry, I've recorded what we've discussed with my phone. Here, take it, and make sure I get a list of numbers of people I know of when I have it back. I have no use of a phone that can't make calls."

"Oh, uh, okay? Thanks for the help… Haruhiro." Nepgear blushed as she said that,

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I better wake the sleeping beauty up before she gets smothered in her own saliva. I'll go fetch a bucket of cold water, just wait."

The training resumed with a scream ringing across the fields and ended with a different scream by the end of the day.

…I better go stock up on those smoke bombs, and some bandages too, while I'm at it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4 – Part 2: To Adventure - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Narrator]**

A few days flew by uneventfully. Peaceful as they were in the eyes of the Planeptunians, it was a different story for Haruhiro.

The city was still sleepy in the early morning, and the boy was no more awake than the others. Shaking off sleep, Haruhiro yawned and took a sip of his freshly brewed, burning hot coffee. In an instant, his senses jolted awake as his tongue cried out for cold water.

Today marked his day off from training with the lilac duo, as he himself had them to work with his plan. Supplies, briefings, and the like all require much prep work. Since he was rather unacquainted with the staff, he decided to stick to his own business and sauntered off. His free time did not grant him the luxury to fool around, though. Just a while earlier, he accepted some open quests – currently on his way to Mechtro Factory. _'It'll be easy.' They said, 'Don't screw up and you'll be fine.' No shit Sherlock. -_Haruhiro thought.

Following the twists and turns of the desolate path, through the rich groves and patches of tall grass, and across the unmaintained bridge he went. Soon, he found himself staring at an abandoned factory site.

The vast expanse of industrial waste and corroded metal marked the ravages of time. Wildlife had also spread its roots in every nook and cranny of the perimeter. Overgrown trees, thick vines, and the common patches of moss; flying bugs, crawling centipedes, and the tangling weavings of spiders infested the once-great factory. Beneath the factory walls were the mechanical melody of beeps and boops. An almost ominous presence was felt all around the perimeter. Mechtro Factory was trapped between the past and the present. The scene was mystic as it was ghastly.

Inside the factory bounds was another sight to behold. The forgotten factory was altered drastically from the original layout as control rooms, production chains and a host of other strange jargon blended into a labyrinth of stillness. Despite having a good ventilation system in the past, the moisture in the air was suffocating and disgusting, possibly due to the multiple floors – who knows how long had the foul breath retained in these ancient ruins? Haruhiro pinched his nose and drew air through his mouth, afraid that he might catch some sort of deadly disease here. The only source of light had been the cracks in the ceiling and the few moss-laden windows. Without the glittering sunshine, this place would have been the perfect setting for a horror story.

Haruhiro knew he was to be greeted with company soon, with the cessation of activity around him. _The calm before the storm_ – he thought. He could sense them, lurking just around this corner, the others hiding in the ceiling, their guns trained and locked on the door before him. The tension was thick in the air.

Around him were air ducts, ruined computers, and a few destroyed security surveillance panels. Haruhiro made himself check all of them before proceeding to decide on what to do, against his overwhelming urge to not touch anything of alarming hygiene. His options weren't pretty.

The air ducts had their passageways blocked and twisted by the mechanical monsters lurking within. Presumably, these were monster nests, of sorts. Haruhiro wouldn't want to crawl in these parts, of course. A monster alone is enough to maim, or even kill him outright should he so choose to wander in, let alone crossing the entire tunnel. For all he knew, the air ducts might not be connected to a safe place, after all, attributing to the change in the layout of the factory.

The panels weren't of much use either. The cameras were long broken, trashed, or covered in soot. The power grid joining the computer and the rest of the apparatus was hardly in operational mode, too. It seemed that brute force his way in was the only plan he had left. Resignedly, he went back into the cramped hallway and entered stealth mode.

A small peek around the corner warranted him enough vision to survey the area – four High Bits, an R-4 Custom, and three Heavy Tanks, all on the prowl for prey. According to his analysis, the Lv. 22 High Bits – spherical, hovering robots – were hiding in the ceiling wires; the Lv. 30 R-4 Custom – a modified, floating turret of sorts – was in between the industrial jargon and the conveyor belt; whereas the Lv. 28 Heavy Tanks – formidable-looking machinations with sturdy-looking armour – were sitting in the middle, its shots primed and ready to fire. Haruhiro might be able to take down the lot of them, but he most definitely will sacrifice much of his health in the process. One coordinated attack may spell the end for him should he slip up – for he had no divine powers to speak of. If there was any comforting truth in all this, it was the fact that he had the initiative. Haruhiro let the silence hang as he began to think.

Stealth seemed a poor option here – I bet the mechanical lifeforms' ability to thermal scan could easily identify me – and I could not have- Wait… Heat? It dawned on him that he could have easily blended himself into the area with the heat of his Flame skill. Yet, what good will it do if I keep on evading from these encounters? I don't get stronger from running away.

The idling machines were almost startled by the blazing speedster that burst out of the blackened metal doorframe, or what was left of it. The robots were not oblivious to the agile fighter's intentions as they rained heavy fire on the roaming little rat.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. EXECUTING SKILL EX_BLASTER."

"CHANCE OF VICTORY: 120%."

At the robotic voice's command, the metal barrels gathered energy in a heartbeat, before unleashing it, creating a devastating ray of intensified power that threatened to burn all with it. Though powerful, Haruhiro made use of the long start-up time of the skill to evade the incoming beam. The resultant explosion lifted him off into the air –_ just as he wanted_. Guns were locked onto his helpless self as Haruhiro frantically scrambled for balance. Bullets grazed on every part of him, from limbs to neck, face, and waist, deflected by the chain links of his armour and the plated design of his doublet. He could _see_ his protective gear being torn off by the sheer velocity of the speeding lumps of lead. And now, he found his window of opportunity.

"Fiery Blazer!"

The hail of lightning-clad fireballs pelted the three groups of machines, all of which tried to evade the deadly blasts. With the sound of the violent explosions, the ashen, jagged remains of the enemy Bits told of their unsuccessful attempt at escaping. Only the tanks stood still by the end of it all. A few powerful slashes with the Silver Fang made quick work of the cannon, and its fodder as well. The sturdiness of the metal seemed to have waned over time. Time left these scars, and Haruhiro made sure he abused them. Seeing that there was no option than to self-destruct, the tanks tried to ram Haruhiro in the hopes of taking him unawares, only to find out they've missed the mark entirely and slammed into the eroded walls. The water leaking out of the pipes gave the slippery man some… interesting ideas.

By the end of it all, Haruhiro suffered a few scratches, more than a few wear-and-tears in his gear, and enjoyed quite the _shocking_ display of fireworks. He salvaged what was left of the awry robots – a few corrupted hard drives, some pieces of modified RAM, and plates of metal. It was hardly a good harvest, but he'll take what he could get. Swiftly, he took out two tubes of Portable SP. Charger – 8 left now, restoring the magic power consumed. _So much for not screwing up, I guess._ He thought. That was floor 1 done – three more to go.

And as he finished gulping down the restoratives, a loud announcement rang from the PA system, "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! AN ENEMY SPY IS IN THE BASE!"

"You don't say? I just blew up half the stuff here and only now you've recognized the damage. What's next, filing a report and condemning me? Are you the _government_? How very competent." said Haruhiro, as he blasted his way up to the second floor. Same shtick, different enemies, except that were more of them this time. He was surrounded from almost all sides, and the only way out seemed to be backwards.

_Lv. 35, Lv. 37, Lv. 40…_ The numbers shown hovering on his foes did not bode well. Tanks, as well as sword-carrying faceless humanoids, lurked in the floor ahead. Haruhiro checked his own stats: Lv. 27 – A level 27 adventurer, all by his lonesome in some decrepit old building. A worse joke than it sounds.

Reluctantly, he took out Breathtaker and started pouring mana into the chamber. The air around the nozzle gave a sucking sound as gases were drawn and made into caskets of wind. This was not enough to take them down, Haruhiro thought, as he cast Flame unto the chamber. _No, not yet. It isn't hot enough._ The robots took note of his idle stance and came with guns blazing. _There isn't enough time…!_

The firefight began as both sides locked on their targets. Bullets travelled faster than supersonic speeds, yet Haruhiro's was faster. The Windshot blasted the attackers away, and the condensed, explosive heat from the Flame spell ignited the potent winds, creating a vortex of flames. Whatever consumed by the inferno never survived its wrath. They say jet fuel can't melt steel beams, but the alloy frame of the factory was molten, and half of his foes were vanquished in that one shot alone. Haruhiro grinned as the indoors became hot as an oven.

The world suddenly turned black for an instant. The after-effects of Mana Depletion struck Haruhiro like a hammer to the head. The strength within his body was quickly evaporating, and he could feel his insides drying out – and that was with only 70% of his MP lost. It was all he could do to avoid the incoming projectiles without sustaining much damage.

The rockets flew straight at Haruhiro, exploding at mere inches from him at a wall. A near miss – but it was like to hit the next time. More missiles homed in over to his position, and Haruhiro blasted himself skywards with his Flame spell. He somersaulted mid-air and then fired back at the back-rank tanks. The magic bullets only ricocheted off the thick plates – clearly, armed with much tougher steel. In a fit of desperation, Haruhiro sacrifices more of his precious mana to imbue the bullet with lightning. As soon as he landed, he rolled to the side and opened fire. This time, he hit the mark, and the tanks were torn apart by the concentrated field of electricity. The ranged threats were neutralized somewhat by his Paralyzing Shot, but now he was even more exhausted than before.

Shockwaves rippled through the area without warning, and Haruhiro found himself caught in the enemy's spell.

"*Bzzt* Argh! Damn… you all!" cried Haruhiro, struggling to regain his defensive posture. Sparks flew from every part of his body as the currents ran through his bloodstream, and the smell of charred flesh was more sickening than frightening. He glared at the cruel machines and went all-in.

The attack against the reinforced armour plates was not at all futile, though surely, it was mostly wasted. Haruhiro was facing enemies of at least 10 levels higher than he, and to pierce through the thick-skinned robots seemed the feat of a fool. Adrenaline clutched his heart, and he left as if every cell and fibre in his being was squeezing out power and oxygen. The innate, almost-primal desire to breathe and the fury in his soul overcame his weariness. And so, the relentless Assault continued. The metallic swordsman only guarded with his gigantic blade – too burdensome to swing and too wide to actually hit the persistent little rat.

He could not count the number of times he struck the rock-solid plates, and neither the amount of venom he'd spat during his rampage. Haruhiro was never really fond of cussing, but he could not help saying more than a few in the heated moment between victory and defeat. Three slashes, left, right, then upwards, then recovering to his neutral stance with a roundhouse kick, then an elbow strike, followed by yet another backhand slash with the dagger. Haruhiro had the Assault combo etched within his muscles._ Cover your blind spots, Haruhiro-san._ Nepgear's words echoed on the back of his mind. _Use your legs and soles as well as your arms and hands._ He thrust the tip of his dagger into the machination's body – another one down, how many left? He didn't have the time to count. The dance must go on.

The scorching feeling from the back of his ankle reminded him of the enemies taking his rear. Weird-looking hover bots were lobbing some incendiary devices of their own. Thinking fast, Haruhiro grabbed ahold of the nearest chunk of metal and hurled it towards the foes behind. His armed adversary swung at the sight of Haruhiro turning his back on the robot. The strike was so fast, so powerful, and was destined to sever the lone adventurer from the waist had he not jumped high and swung back with a hook kick to the head. For a moment, smoke and sparks came out of the being's neck.

Haruhiro made sure the weakness did not go unmolested. As the machine was recoiling, Haruhiro ignited the balls in his hand, and the area was shrouded in thick, hot smoke. All of a sudden, the adventurer vanished into nothingness. The robot immediately tried to lock on its target again by activating its thermal scans, only to see not a person but a blade at its neck, slicing through the weak clinks in its armour. _The unseen blade is the deadliest_, Haruhiro reflected, the inner chunnibyou in him rising. Quickly, he leapt away from the destroyed piece of metal and evaded the nasty bombings of the mechanical pyromaniacs. With a few well-placed shots, Haruhiro finished off the arsonists at a distance, flames still lingering after the fight. _Just like a bloody warzone._

There was only one floor left, one floor left to a fat wallet and lax life for a few days. The reward was the carrot on a stick, prompting the greedy pig to bite on as it's charred into steak. He was already imagining about the delicious Planeptune takoyaki and the rich broth of the ramen place, all the while, lost within the comfy quarters within the goddesses' home as he got to tend to his injuries. There were cut wounds on his face, a wrist bruise marked purple by the swelling, and burn wounds all over.

"Argh! Hot damn!" cried Haruhiro. An immense jolt of pain brought him back to reality as he applied Healing Herbs on a piece of seared skin. The wound was in the process of festering, but the process was halted by the medicine. Still, the place was prickly, and horribly painful, much to his chagrin. Haruhiro regretted drinking all the cold water he brought a while ago. Thankfully, he had Healing Pods at his disposal. Soon after, he was able to walk normally again with some rest – that was only some twelve minutes ago.

The sun was coming down with its usual golden hue, and purple painted over the mystic sky as night fell. Haruhiro decided to call it a day. The tired young man took his look and sauntered off towards the exit.

Meanwhile, a figure was lurking beyond the walls, curiously looking at the young adventurer. For every step he took, the figure followed, careful not to make the smallest of noises. The tranquil area would be followed with disquiet as a sticky thread was shot towards Haruhiro's feet…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4 – Part 3: To Danger - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Neptune – Planeptune Basilicom]**

"Where's Haru…? He's so late…!"

Nepu!? Normally he'd be back before dinner! It's 8 pm already!

"Nep Jr., have you seen him today? Did he mention anything about not coming back tonight?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so. Big sis, are you concerned about him? We can go look for him – if you want to." Gearsy got up from the dining table as she was about to wash the plates.

"Nepu!? Not that kind of concern! I-I mean, we're just friendsh- I mean, friends, is all!"

"Eh? Why are you panicking, Neptune? Is there something after all?"

Nepu?! How did that not clear up things?

"Alright, alright, I've heard. Neptune, Nepgear, you two should search for our guest. I don't think he would wander very far, but be prepared to handle any… unexpected hostility. Got it?" Boring Histy lectured on and on,

"Fine, fine. Where was he going, anyway?"

"Uh, Neptune, Histoire? I checked with the Guild a moment ago, and they said Haruhiro-san is probably off to… Mechtro Factory, I believe. They reported that he accepted some quests and was never seen ever since. Big sis…? I think there's quite a big chance that Haruhiro-san might be overwhelmed… The machines there are tough for him, and the surroundings are crawling with other mysterious monsters." Nep Jr. said, her brows furrowing due to worry. Man, oh man, what do we do?

"Yes. That is not to mention the very fact that Mechtro Factory has yet to be recovered fully by the Planeptune Guild. There were reports suggesting that enemies – the ones related to the recent terrible outbreaks – might be lurking there. Who knows just what sort of insidious conspiracies they might be hatching? What was the Guild thinking, sending him off to such a dangerous place…?" Histy affirmed. Dammit! Nepu is really scared now… What'll happen to Haru?

"Then we shouldn't stay around any longer! I'm going, and you too, Nepugear! We're saving Private Haru, Nepu!"

"Mhm! Let's go!"

"Be safe, you two! Come back safe and sound…"

Wait for us, Haru!

[Haruhiro – Enemy Stronghold]

"Fufufu~ What do we have here…? Well? If it isn't the Hero himself! I have been expecting you for a while now, though I didn't expect you to fall for my trap that easily." The dark-skinned little girl laughed at my sticky expense.

Both of my soles were stuck to the ground, the threads unyielding and refusing to budge – I couldn't help the panic within me.

How do I get out of this…? Think, Haruhiro, think!

The girl brushed her long, golden hair back, showing her pointed ears to me, "What's wrong, trying to run? Do you think you could shake my Entangling Threads off at your current power level? Open your eyes; your end is nigh."

…End?

No, wait. I need to calm down, the direr the situation is; the more I need my wits about me.

"…Alright, you got me, lady. Some fine threads you have there. So, what do you want with me?"

The girl gave me a nasty look, "Of course, my Friends of the Forest bestowed me them. 'What do I want…?', you ask? _Hehehe_… Don't play dumb, Hero. I want you _dead_, and _you know it._ You, and your kind. And I very much relish the idea."

"No, I don't, and I don't understand either. Are you… the one behind the attacks?"

The elven girl smirked at that, "Maybe, or maybe not." She paused for a second, as if considering something before frowning again, much to her displeasure. Her brows began to knit in confusion, "This is strange, though. You were supposed to be dead, as the Diviner has foretold. How are you still… alive?"

…Clairvoyance. Crucial information. Let's see if I could… get her to talking.

"…I don't know what kind of fortune-telling you've been paying for. As far as I'm concerned, I _did_ die, and I got reincarnated here, but not in the sense that you'd expect, I think. I mean no harm, and that's it." I said, trying to not sound presumptuous, or arrogant.

And yet, the menacing girl pointed her hunting knife at me with eyes of fury. Slowly, she approached, swinging the blade faster than the naked eye could see. The sensation of searing pain came later than expected, and blood came oozing out of my stomach. _And almost did my screams as well, had I not gnawed my teeth so hard that I might have broken one or two._

"Silence, you imbecile. I would never again trust the word of you 'Heroes' – another word for 'Conquerors'. You lot have laid waste to my homeland, my realm, and now, you're attempting the same tricks again?" The girl who seemed so fierce a moment ago now seemed infinitely weak and hurt. She composed herself a bit, before continuing her tale, "The fiend before you tried the same, and she, she…! As her eyes turned lightless, she led those foul demons, and, and….! I took my fellow Dark Elves, and pleaded for her to stop… If only I knew how futile I was. She did not heed a word I say, as if she was deaf to me, dead to me."

"…I did what I had to do, as her once, dear friend. What was left of her… was her undying hatred, sealed for all eternity by our great Diviner. Had he not come to aid me, I would have surely lost my life, faltering over the deed to be done." The girl said, sniffing and rubbing her jade green eyes in between her words.

Now finally relieved of her grief, the girl looked into my eyes, as if peering into my soul, "I believed, too. I believed and trusted her, as every bit as loyal as one could be. The Hero's rampages on our world were not unprecedented – it did not begin from her, and the elders did not believe it would end with you. The killing spree went back into our ancient times, where my forefathers were just as foolish as I was. This is a cursed prophecy, and I am condemned to fill the next page of the Hero Saga. No longer, I say! In the name of my fellow Elves, my family, my kingdom, my love…! You will perish, here and now."

"Hey, hey! Hold on! It doesn't have to end like this! Why couldn't you all just… leave us be? We could have, like, co-existed with each other without ever knowing the other. Wouldn't you retreat? No one wants any bloodshed – certainly not you, nor I!"

The Dark Elf only scoffed, her rage emanating from within. The weather had been cool with breezes, even cold at times, but now, beads of sweat rolled down my back and the tension was choking.

With a fierce gaze, she drew forth a fortitude of energy, which turned and coiled into an arc. As the sudden burst of power subsided, a bow glowing green materialized in her small palm as the tip of the arrow pointed straight towards its target – me. _And that's the end of my little diplomacy,_ I reflected. _Drinking those recovery items were well worth after all – so much for the RPG strategy of returning to town with no HP and MP._ The aura coming off the enchanted arrow almost drew blood from the elf's hand. _This is no game; This is reality._

The quiver came much faster than anyone could dodge, so I deflected it with the flat of my dagger instead. The shadowy speedster jumped up high in the air and blasted the area before me with her wind spells. It was apparent that she could easily out-manoeuver me as she could overwhelm my puny being with arrows. There was little and less to gain by standing still. Against long ranges, I have few ways to return fire.

I couldn't let her seize the initiative. I took advantage of her landing recovery as I blasted my legs with Flame, and leapt to the side as the threads burned away, concealing myself with Shadow's Lurk. The surges of adrenaline were pushing me to act, act, act, but I knew I have to suppress the urge to rush in blindly. "Think, think, _think_…!" I murmured, yet try as I might, I only drew a blank.

I began the analysis as I circled behind the elf's unsuspecting back – wide open, I thought. _This is my chance…!_ Yet, something on the back of my mind was sounding alarms and screaming danger, deterring me from delivering that fatal blow. With caution, I fired a couple of shots with Breathtaker in place of a frontal assault. Instead of hitting their target, the compressed shots were deflected, blasting the factory walls open. Soon after, a devastating gust of wind blew my way, whereas I blasted myself away just in time. Where I had stood was blasted a giant hole leading to the complex down below. I had begun to ignore the residual heat lingering on my soles as I dashed sideways, reactivating my stealth and dodging the soaring arrows.

As I ran across the empty space, trying to circle around the elven archer, she vanished into nothingness. Reflexively, I stepped backwards. The field before me then glowed, and then imploded with a strong blast of wind. Almost immediately after, killing intent rose from somewhere behind me. I ducked downwards in the nick of time, avoiding the sneaky arrow aimed at my exposed back, and the girl was now standing at the exit leading back down, sadistically smirking at me. Not willing to relent, I fired my Fiery Blazer towards the archer, but the firebolt found no target as the elf dodged it with ease.

The wall of text detailing her information came too late as the air around the Dark Elf suddenly began to change, and her eyes were glowing now. My arms were suddenly drained of strength, and I felt exhausted all of a sudden. The next thing I knew, the wind-infused arrow already pierced my stomach, and a crimson fountain erupted. The rupture was deep and paralyzing. I very much prefer the sweet embrace of death than this damning pain. Unwillingly, I fell to one knee, my stealth deactivated, coughing out blood and clawing my throat for oxygen.

** Enemy Name: Haruna Silverheart **

Level 65

HP: ?

MP: ?

STR: 1?5

MAG: 18?

VIT: 60

AGI: 1?

DEX: 13?

LUCK: ?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** Stats Analysis Incomplete ** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skills:

Arrow Rain

Rapid Fire

Exhaust

Garudyne

Magarudyne

Wind's Blessing

Deadly Disengage

Hyper Storm Shot

Hunter's Instincts

?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** Skill Analysis Incomplete ** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Level 65…!

How could I defeat someone of that level…?

Damn it…!

"Oh my… Running away, are we? And I'd thought I would get to see you more… You think I would let you? I've already had my machine mark you ever since you got in this wretched place – the field will chain you down if you try to step outside."

"…Tch."

Well then, isn't that neat.

I slipped my phone into my palm, hoping that I get to...!

"I see, reinforcements, huh? Give it a rest, time progresses differently here – by the time they've arrived, you would be long dead. Go on, give it a try."

…Aren't you a wiseass?

"…That attitude of yours… isn't really attractive… Urgh!" I choked through my words as I spat blood.

"That mouth of yours isn't pretty either. Shall I sew it shut first?"

"I prefer… if you'd done your filthy lips first…! If you'd please…? Hahahaha-! …Urgh!"

"…What did you say!?"

A sharp kick struck my forehead and the pain came soon after, sending me sliding all the way to the wall, banging my head so hard that I thought I was seeing stars.

"…Oof… I must have really rubbed you the wrong way… What's the matter…? Did I perhaps *_Gasp*_ hurt your feelings…? _*Cough*_ Why don't you… just be a good little girl… and go home crying… looking for your **mother**!?"

"You're so finished, you bastard… I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

…

"…Then do me in. It's easy, right? Have you actually killed anyone before? I bet daddy precious did all the dirty work while you get to sip your tea. *Cough* Go ahead, I'm ready, and even if you don't do it, those robots are just going to finish me off. I bet they are looking for you to leave…" I sounded frivolous, yet deep down, I was fearing if she'd actually do the unthinkable.

"Is that supposed to dissuade me from slicing your goddamn head off!?" The girl, Haruna, tried to sound threatening, but only succeeded in showing her doubt.

"…You are free to interpret that however you wish, but I do have a word of warning… If you end me, what makes you different from those horrible scums that have killed and murdered your friends…? _*Cough* *Cough*_ You've invaded my world, spilt blood who saught peace – isn't that what _she_ did? You said it yourself."

"Shut up… **Shut up!** You lie… **You lie!**" Haruna shouted at the top of her voice, desperately trying to convince herself that I was delusional. She almost broke down in tears, but then turned her face away, trying to hold herself together.

"…It only goes to prove that what you're doing is not right. Look, I know I can't imagine how much you've gone through, but…_*Cough*_ does that make killing righteous and justified…? Hey… it isn't too late. Just drag me back to the city and say some monster blew the crap out of me… It works, I'll guarantee. At least, I'll support whatever stuff you come up with in your story." I chucked out the last of my speech as I lay down, out of breath and out of blood.

Haruna only sat there, quietly weeping and rubbing her eyes.

"No… no…! I mustn't… falter! This will be your end!"

So much for me giving such an inspiring speech.

Damn it… This dungeon exploration has gone completely FUBAR.

And now, my vision had completely gone monochrome, and I was on the verge of blacking out. My wretched eyelids were like weights, trying to drag me into my sweet, sweet dreams…

"Not today, missy! Captain Nepu to the rescue!"

A familiar voice resounded in the empty hall. Before I knew it, the lilac goddess already crashed through the windows with a dive kick. What a showoff…

"You're… late… dammit…"

"Heheh… Heroes always arrive fashionably late! Wait, Haru…! Hey, don't faint now! Stay with me! Hello…?!"

"Grr… Did you do this to our Haru?" Neptune said, anger flaring out of her purple pupils.

The elven girl who had previously been sobbing slowly raised her head and her bow.

"…Yes, it was I, and no other."

"…All for retribution, and for my loved ones' sake and mine. This boy was said to be the 'Hero' of your world, no? His kind – Heroes - heralds the invasion of worlds, ever since ancient times, this has been the infallible prophecy dictating our fate. I remember…"

"Each of them always came with promises of love and peace, with flowers in hands and smiles hung high, only to replace them with blood and steel. You sorry lot will be no different from them, your predecessors. That is reason enough to bloody my hands. Mercy…? Not when you've sabotaged my homeworld, not when your blood-parched kind threatened us with the grim punctuation to our world." Haruna spoke in a grim voice.

Nepgear could not bear with it anymore and spoke up, "…Is this your peace, then?! You've laid waste to our world and threatened lives, and perhaps many more to come…! How dare you talk as if you act in the name of justice!?"

Neptune only gave Nepgear a glance, before resuming her glare back on Haruna.

The voices were fading, drifting further and further away.

…

I miss my bed.

**[Narrator]**

As the curtains fell for Haruhiro, Neptune and Nepgear finally arrived in the nick of time.

"Nepgear, it's in times like these that you're supposed to be calm. But…"

"…Even I have a limit to how bad things can go."

"Onee-chan?"

"…Yeah, Nep Jr."

" "Let's go!" "

Without hesitating, Nepgear went to healing the boy. His pulse was weak, but at the very least, it had stabilised for now. The goddess-in-training didn't dare to take her eyes off Haruhiro, for fear that his situation may suddenly worsen.

"You're mine!" exclaimed Neptune,

Haruna was almost shocked at the immense speed of the small goddess. Panicked, she disengaged from the goddess closing in, firing blind shots to buy her some time. She was a formidable fighter, with a decent hand with certain blades, but take away the distance in between and she will be overrun without a doubt. Of course, both sides knew this, and the battle for better footing and positions began with hilts and quivers.

Neptune was persistent to a fault, though, and caught up to Haruna in no time at all. Katanas were not made to withstand much force, which was thus why Neptune had to deflect the piercing shots of the elven archer with the flat of her blade – now made of reinforced steel instead of the usual wood – instead of blocking them. Haruna attempted to shake her off with her arrow barrages against Nepgear, hoping to take both of them by surprise. A sharp series of movements severed the myriad arrows as Nepgear continued her healing, unperturbed by her would-be plight. Had her big sis not interjected, Haruhiro would have been made a human hedgehog.

The high-speed dashes utilized by the two combatants squander great amounts of energy. In spite of their superhuman capabilities, both of them would run out of breath at some point. Fortunately for Haruna, the lifestyle of a Dark Elf had her grown accustomed to such feats. She had absolute confidence that she could outrun the goddess for as long as she wishes – That is, until giant swords of crystallised energy came flying out of the sky from nowhere. With these cumbersome projectiles coming her way, Haruna's advantage was neutralised for good. The action-packed stalemate continued.

Seeing that her pursuer easily shrugged off her attacks, Haruna thought if it would be better to meet her blade after all. Such thoughts were short-lived as she launched an enhanced wind arrow, only for it to be parried away swiftly with the flick of the blade. She could barely see the katana's afterimage, let alone the motion. Close-quarters combat seemed foolhardy after all.

In the heat of the battle, Haruhiro broke out in a sweat. His eyelids fluttered open, and his blurred senses immediately jolted awake.

"E-Eh?! Haruhiro-san, you mustn't exert yourse-!"

"No… I have to… Neptune… she's… walking into…!" The wounded boy was having difficulty in breathing, his words clipped and his sentences hacked short.

"Into what?"

"There's… no time! Let… me… go!" Haruhiro reached out to Neptune. A glow materialised in his open palm, its intensity grew along with its size as Haruhiro concentrated all of his remaining magic power into his spell.

The decisive moment of victory came as Haruna was chased into a dead end. This is the end, she thought. Defeated, she turned around to brace for impact. Neptune, knowing that Haruna had nowhere to run, channelled power into her blade to end the battle with one strike. The archer only waited, and waited, and…

…Triggered her traps laid just below Neptune's footing.

"*Gasp* Nepu!?" The goddess shrieked, caught completely off-guard.

Enchanted arrows of great elemental power surged forth from the dark corners of the factory hall, each targeting Neptune's vitals.

"Big sis!" Nepgear hopelessly exclaimed, her voice almost tearing.

Neptune knew she had no way out, and only closed her eyes as she waited for the fatal shots to pierce through her body. The sound of wind magic detonating could be heard across the entire factory as they came into contact.

…

…

The anticipated pain of death did not come as she thought.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself locked in a boy's arms, safe and sound, at Nepgear's side once more.

"Haru-?! How did you-? Wh-What just happened?! Nepu!?"

"Hush… don't yell at me… It was kind of hard… trying to catch you mid-air like that. You… do know that I've got a hole in my body, right? Please… don't be so… reckless. I… feel really sleepy…" Haruhiro only managed to squeeze out a few words before collapsing.

"H-Huh?! Nep Jr….!"

"…Mana exhaustion. He'll be fine, for now at least…. *_Gasp*_ Look out!"

Haruna's arrow rain hailed on the Nep sisters, forcing them to parry them for cover, Haruhiro in tow. Yet, when they've finished fending off the storm of quivers, Haruna was gone from where she was a second ago, so was Haruhiro.

"Halt! Or I shall slice his throat open! Lay down your weapons, **now**!" The voice came from behind. Haruna had already grasped Haruhiro by the neck,

"Nepu?! That's impossible! How did she-?!"

"**I said weapons down, now**! Do as I say or I will see to his death!"

"...! Dammit! We were so close!"

The two of them gradually lowered their weapons and laid them on the ground, completely at the mercy of their enemy. With a strong blast of wind, the goddesses were blown away, crashing unto the wall as their blades went flying, out of the factory and down below.

"Ah-hahahahahahahahaha! Finally… **finally**…! You'll all get to feel the pain I've suffered! Let's begin with… this! With my Drain spell, you will die slowly, painfully…!" The bloodlusty elf lost her composure as her madness took over.

"…!"

Haruhiro cried and groaned in pain as the Dark Elf used some sort of sorcery on him, draining his skin of colour. He swung his arms and legs about, trying to break loose, yet the iron grip only strengthened as Haruna absorbed his strength. Soon, his flailing about came to an end as his energy was drained more and more. The situation seemed hopeless for the three of them…

Something snapped within the back of Haruhiro's mind, and in between his lapses, a primal desire for survival flared and surged. Emotions ran high and wild. Was it rage? Fear?

In an attempt to overpower his captor, Haruhiro grabbed Haruna by the chest firmly. Before the girl could proceed to sue him for sexual assault, he sharpened his focus, proceeding to absorb some energy from the Dark Elf with a Drain of his own.

"I've seen through your tricks… Haruna Silverheart…"

"Wh-What?! How did you know my…!?"

"Now… I'll… turn the tables… on you…!"

"Ugh…! You little…!"

In spite of the spike in power, Haruhiro was clearly at a disadvantage in the trade of spells. His fighting spirit, laid dormant all this time, suddenly awakened. From then on, it was a blur for him, only that he knew he was seeing red.

With a wicked thrust of his dagger, he plunged the blade inside the Dark Elf, piercing the thin, streamlined leather armour she wore, twisting the blade and digging into her body. Haruna gave out a desperate scream. The blade's mystic powers activated, searing Haruna's soul. The Dark Elf's strength faded more and more as he ground his steel against her. The spell struggle finally broke even, and he was gaining ground. For a moment, Haruhiro's expression turned feral – as if he'd seen Hell.

The wounds on Haruhiro's body began to heal, and the grip on him loosened as the elf grows weaker. Soon, he was taking more than just vitality from the girl. His power came back all at once, along with his sanity.

"…! What am I doing- Gah?!"

As the blood rage subsided, Haruhiro recoiled, staggering a few steps backwards, appalled by what he just did. The wound was hardly deep, but it must have hurt badly nonetheless. His heart almost led him to care for the wounded Dark Elf, and his mind was conflicted. _Haruna was my enemy, one that wants me dead, no matter what. Why should I bother with her?_ Haruhiro approached the whimpering girl, whose expression was of fear and great pain.

"St-Stay away from me!" The girl screamed, yanking free of the dagger lodged in her waist and threw it far. A macabre river ran freely as it trickled all the way down, painting the old decrepit floor some new colours.

"H-Hey… I know this doesn't sound right coming from me, but you need help! You can't just leave that wound alone…!"

Neptune and Nepgear finally got up from the rubble and went to help the young girl, both of them still reeling from the aftershock.

"…It's fine, Haruna-san, we mean you no harm. Please, you must let us-", Nepgear chimed in,

"Just leave me…!" A weak Haruna barely squeaked out a reply,

It was in this moment that a portal ripped open the empty space, and out came a man dressed in his usual black attire with his signature coat – whom the goddesses were more than familiar with. He looked as young as someone in their mid-twenties, yet his dark eyes, weary in the whims of the world, seemed to suggest otherwise.

"*Gasp* It's… it's you!"

"Yes, it's me. It's a pleasure to meet you two again.", said the man

"…Haruna, retreat at once." He continued, as he laid his hands on Haruna's grievous wound.

"W-What…?! Hibiki…!?"

"…You are hurt. Here, our last Holy Potion in our reserves. Do not place yourself in danger anymore." The man named Hibiki poured the golden contents of the bottle on the knife wound, his tone deep and grim.

The white magic radiating from within the elixir gradually stopped the bleeding and closed the gash, restoring strength to the archer.

"Come with me."

"No…! This is my chance…!"

Hibiki held his fingers on Haruna's lips as he coolly evaluated the battered group.

"Hush, not another word out of you, please. You have revealed enough of our intentions, and it will do us no good to yield more information. You have sworn yourself to secrecy, yes? Do us a service and pull back for now."

"Tch…! Hibiki… You know how much I long for this day…!

"You will not refer me as such here. I am your lord commander, and you will address me so, captain of the Rangers' Division, Haruna Silverheart. You will obey by my command."

"Didn't you just tell me not to divulge classified information?! What was that?" Haruna protested, clearly displeased.

"…They are like to know of our ranks sooner or later – it will make no difference. Hush, and be quiet, lest you open your cut wound again. If you will not come with me willingly, then you shall force my hand. Do not make me."

"Wha-? I'm going to stay, and you can't make me! Umpf!" Haruna bawled,

In place of a reply, Hibiki only put his hand over Haruna's lips and picked her up, bridal-style, sauntering off to the portal, outright ignoring the girl's cries.

"Now then… Pray excuse me, I must be off. I shall see you all soon…" concluded the man in black, as he entered the portal with a thrashing Haruna in his arms.

"Hey! Do you think we'll let you off the hook just like that?" Haruhiro yelled at the duo.

"…Do you desire conflict that much, Conqueror?"

"I wouldn't let someone who waged war on the entire world leave scot-free."

"…As much as I want to entertain your request, circumstances hinder me at every turn. Our bout would have to wait. We can fight, yes, but it does not bode well for both of us, I'd wager. Be that as it may, I won't hold back if you do pursue." said the Commander, as he once again used his power to hold Haruhiro in place.

Try as he might, the grasp on him was more than tenacious. _It must be some sort of telekinesis… or dimension manipulation, like my Realm Distortion…_ Haruhiro thought. He restrained himself from breaking free with his newfound spell – as game-changing as it was, it would do him more harm than good if its nature were to be exposed to all. Biding his time as the two goddesses cover his bases seemed to be the more prudent choice since he had little MP left to spare. **Damn...! That spell is more taxing than I'd thought...!**

"…If you can't even break free of my Stillness, then you haven't a chance against me in mortal combat. Do you understand now…? The gap between our power is vast." The Commander said coldly, his judging eyes still fixated on Haruhiro. Perhaps he was looking into him, searching for the tiniest bit of good in his destined enemy.

"I have no taste for killing, and even less for senseless slaughter. If we could avoid conflict, we would gladly pull out – That _is_ your concern, correct? Yet that will only happen on one condition: _You_ – The man they call Haruhiro Kurogane, must wear this." The stout man proclaimed, handing out a heavy-looking black collar.

"This is a collar that binds the wearer to a contract – a pact forged by blood. Only I, the master, could command the bearer to do whatever asked of them. Only through such a method can we truly keep the dormant power of the Conqueror controlled and monitored. In time, should you prove yourself trustworthy, you may regain your freedom. Until then, your very existence is a threat to the safety of my world and yours. Do not fret – your mind will be left intact and unharmed – in the case of disobedience. Mild to severe pain may be delivered, though, depending on the offence. Personally, I find this a small price to pay for peace. If I were you, I would put it on without any hesitations." The man's words did not ring true to Haruhiro. His apparent distaste of the method showed on his face. Wordless, he stared at the accursed item – and he felt something evil lurking within. Unseemly or not, he had bad vibes about the entire agreement – not from the man, mind. He seemed truthful enough, but…

"We fully understand the winds of war are as devastating as any plague – and it could take decades, even centuries for a nation to recover. Thus, we show our deepest understanding in regards to which. For that, we offer you support. Once Haruhiro has accepted my terms and worn the magic item, consider your terms granted, no matter how unreasonable they are. We would also duly apologise nationwide for what we have done, and would assist as best we can to undo our damages incurred – In our world, resurrection is but child's play. As long as the soul remains, we can return the dead into the living. There will be no tragedies. This is what we have pledged to do, and what will be our solemn vow. All that's left to be done is_ this_." continued Commander Hibiki, as he pointed to the suspicious collar once more.

The price of peace… was it so cheap after all?

Haruhiro found the two goddesses lost in thought, clearly moved by the Commander's promising proposition. Even he, who had shunned the idea right away, could not help but have second thoughts, feeling guilty of his selfishness. Sure, the whole deal reeks of a sinister plot, but he knew that the citizens of Planeptune – and above all, the patron goddess(es) – were suffering badly. If he was in the goddesses' shoes, he would have made triple sure that the collar is locked onto the neck doubly tight – _Never_ would anyone pass up on such an opportunity, neither would the other nations, he presumed. Unease began rising from his insides – What if they decided to have him do it after all? Distrust was a dire poison, working its way into his heart.

And yet, the unthinkable only remained a nightmare in Haruhiro's fantasy.

"…No, I won't let you do that. Haru is one of my dear friends, and he didn't do anything wrong…! Methinks peace and love shouldn't be won with sacrifices – not Haru, nor you, and neither should anyone else! Nepu! I want my Haru!" Neptune said, with red, puffed cheeks and a voice that hinted of anger.

"The idea of giving up someone for a promise of peace… Goodness… How horrible…! That peace of yours is no peace after all! I cannot accept what you demand of us, not when I still stand!" agreed Nepgear.

…

"…Very well. You don't have to agree now. You have time until three days later, where we will end this farce once, and for all, in peace or blood. You have my word on that." the Commander said with glaring eyes,

As their presence faded from entering the portal, so did the grasp holding Haruhiro in place, and he fell like a puppet with its strings cut, too weary to stay on his own two feet.

"Heheh! We showed them who's boss, right Haru?"

"You two have got to be the idiots of the century... Thanks though." Haruhiro whispered, his embarrassment getting the better of him.

"Nepu? What did ya say?"

"Nope, nevermind. Are we leaving this place? Oh, and take my loot, please. I would hate to come and pick up my rewards again."

"Is that all ya ever think about?! Nepu..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4 – Part 4: To Hope - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Haruhiro – Goddesses' Home]**

"Ugh… Do I really have to eat this? Compa, is there _anything_ other than this?" I said as I frowned at the plate of green goop. "I'm all for a healthy lifestyle, but I won't trade away my taste forever for a few days of accelerated healing."

I got carried all the way back here by the two goddesses after the incident. Which was awesome, considering I don't have to stay at a cave alone or something. Anyhow, I've got myself mostly healed and sitting comfy: I really don't want to deal with any more to think tonight, so I entrusted Nepgear with the task of reporting to Histoire.

"Huh…? Histoire-san said you would have to get back into top form, though… Even Nep Nep, who likes good food so much, insists…"

…Really?

I bet that little devil just wants to see the face I make as I eat this for laughs.

"Anyway, I'll have to step out for now. If you need help or anything, just call me right away! Eh? Nep-Nep? "

"Heya, Compa, Haru! Nepu! Nep-ko has come to visit ya!"

Ah, speaking of the devil.

The door was thrown open by the lilac loli, a wrapped present box of sorts in hand.

"…First, you make me eat this… Mystery Food X, and now, you've come over with a cheeky smile and all. Just what sort of insidious plot are you brewing?" I said as I made a face,

"Nepu!? I was just tryin' to give ya a present, that's all! Haru, you big meanie!"

"Hey, I was just joking. Anyways, what's with the box?"

"Well… we have bad news and good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"None of them. Get to the point."

"Nepu?! That's mean, don't 'cha think?! I'm going with the Bad-news-bear first, then. So… apparently your weapon got trashed in the fight-"

"It got **what**?!"

"Hold on, hold on! There's a silver lining in all this, y' know? The good news is, we reclaimed the steel and we could make ya a new weapon, so we wanna know what your preference is."

"…Do I have to pay for this?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you so suspicious?! It's not like anybody's cheated you before…!"

Oh yes, you must be right.

"…Well, I will think it over for now. You still haven't told me about the box, what's in it?"

"Oh yeah! This is a knife we made for you from a while back! With much love and care!" Neptune handed me the box in wrappings,

"…May I?" I looked at Neptune expectantly,

"Aw, don't be so formal! Go ahead!"

…

…

…

** Obtained Hope's Harbinger **

…!

"This is…! I've never seen such…! Can I really have this!?"

The craftsmanship…! The futuristic design…! It looks straight out of a sci-fi movie, with all the purple light glowing along the edges and within the blade itself…

"Aw, shucks, you flatter me! Of course you can! We made it from our laboratory-synthesized material and super-tough alloys! You're welcome!"

How could you just up and make me a weapon!? What's the point of buying equipment, then?

"Oh, and we made sure to imbue it in Share power when we made it, so it can accumulate and use Share powers, too!"

"I thought only you CPUs are privy to such a power… Are you sure you should give this to someone like me?"

"Well, Histy said you'd appreciate the gesture, so we went the extra length, that's all! This is new technology, bee-tee-dubs! You're our beta tester, lucky guy!"

"Assuming this doesn't blow up in my face… thanks. Thank you, really."

"Hehe…Hehehehe…"

"Hm? Is there something to laugh about?"

"…Nepu!? No, it's nothing! Um, Histy's more or less aware of the situation, since Nep Jr is giving her a briefing now. Maybe you should get some sleep, you're all battered up and all."

…Hmm…

"I guess you're right, I am really tired. Well then, goodnight."

"Nighty-nighty, Nepu! And remember to eat your medicine!"

"Alright, alright…"

I guess I_ do_ have something to chew on tonight after all…

**[Kurome – Dream's End]**

The moment I opened my eyes again, I found myself not in the room that I was sleeping in. A hall, where illumination was scarce and warmth even less. _This is a dream, my domain._ I thought. _He should arrive soon._ Ghastly blue kindles lit aflame with a flick of my fingers, as I walked up to my throne and waited for his arrival.

"Well well well... look at what we have here… If it isn't Haruhiro the Hero, coming back from a day of heroic deeds." I said,

"Well well well… look at what I have here… If it isn't Kurome the wet blanket, coming back to haunt me in my sleep." he remarked, walking briskly towards me.

"That wasn't neither very attractive nor mature of you. Have you enjoyed your day?" _How nice of me, to inquire about how his day went._

"I agree with the attractive part, I was never born a charmer, and a bit of childlike innocence can go a long way, wouldn't you agree? And yes, my day was fine, if you will." The windows reflected the light in my violet eyes, eyes that were as deep as the void.

"A sharp tongue as always. Your humour does not entertain me, though. Do you have any idea why I saught you out?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not. Would you elaborate?" Haruhiro said sarcastically.

"It's nothing you haven't heard of, really. I only wanted you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"Take this crystal." I handed him the crystal I made.

Now then… Time to listen in to what he thinks…

_'Kurome gave me an ominous crystal tinted black and red that's filled with some sort of power. The vibe I'm getting of from this thing… it seems more like a trap and less like a gift.'_

Aw, my heart is wounded… How could you regard my warmest present as an elaborate fuse?

"…What do you intend for me with this thing? I mean no offence, but you don't seem the type to give out things for free without asking something in return."

"…Nothing, really. All I want you to do is to absorb its powers and gain some abilities… That's all." I deliberately made it sounded suspicious,

"You don't seem like you're telling me all there is."

"I just feel like it'd be best for you to discover new things."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh my, are we doing an interrogation? Officer, I will give you my word that I mean no harm… yet."

"What do you mean by, 'yet'?"

"…And that's what I like about you. You don't follow rules and instructions blindly. Do as you will with that, throw it away, eat it raw… I don't care. Just take it with you. If you don't, well… The next battle will be your last."

"…That wasn't very nice. Would you kindly tell me why?"

Kurome shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Do you think your little ploy will succeed? You rely too much on variables – people, chance, and such. The truth is, people fail, and odds may not be to your favour. For all I know, they might have caught wind of your plan, and are dealing with their weaknesses accordingly…"

"Did someone tell them?" I said, hinting if it would be her.

"Why, someone would always tell, someone would always speak to the winds, and the winds always whisper. I just happen to possess the means to both. Would you believe it if it was me?"

_'…_

_It makes… no sense._

_Any sane person wouldn't admit to their own crimes.'_

"Fair enough. What will this crystal grant me? Power? No amount of that will make an amateur like me prevail over those two. With their combined might and their underlings, not even an empowered flea such as I would do much, unless…"

"You catch on quickly. _**That**_ – is exactly what I want you to do. You are quite close to them, aren't you? It should be easy for you."

"…So you could manipulate them to do your bidding, right? I know who you are – the records in the Planeptune Intelligence Agency said as much. I also know what this crystal contains – my analysis shows that it affects a person's psyche and creates delusions… that isn't very convincing. You should try harder."

"So you _did_ do your homework… I guess that's worth a B+." _Damn, he did look into me. I guess I should have destroyed those files… but then I would risk being discovered. I could already imagine their silly faces shocked by my… gallant arrival._ – I thought, tapping the floor with one foot almost impatiently.

"Time for some explanations, I suppose. I had planned on getting rid of this world and made a new one, you know? Too bad it's all in the past. Now? I want to try something else. You are a strange one, really. The first of them all who could withstand my powers without breaking a sweat, yet you possess no special qualities… How peculiar, dangerous, even. You could be a deadly thorn in my way… or a valuable ally on my side." I continued,

"…What makes you say that?"

"It's not very hard to understand why."

"You know it'd be hard for me to oblige."

"Well, you don't like using this on your goddesses, why don't you try it on someone instead?"

"…I know you're getting at something. More work for me to do?"

"To think, rather. You might not be able to overpower them now, but one day, you may find it useful, perchance."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you want to die along with the world, then, by all means, go ahead."

"…"

The boy pondered for a bit, then accepted the crystal. As expected.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"…" I got up from my seat.

…That wasn't expected, though.

"…Asking questions is fine, asking one too many isn't."

"Dodging the subject now, are we? Come now, you won't persuade anyone to your side being coy."

…

"Fine, I will tell you this: it is no use trying to take over a ruined world, one that's not destroyed by_ my hand_. It takes the fun out of things."

"Is that really what you're after…? Well, I won't ask further, and I'm going back. I bet you know what I'm thinking anyway. See ya."

Just like that, Haruhiro left the hall, returning to his sleep.

…

My reasons, eh?

It's funny that you question mine, boy.

You don't know a clue about the things going your way.

I've been looking into your life for a while now, through your eyes, and mine.

I've been eavesdropping onto your conversations, with your ears, and mine.

I know every bit of you, everything.

** G**

If it wasn't all for the fact that I require your abilities, you would be dead on where you stand.

…

A surge of indescribable sensations rose from somewhere in my soul. It's foreign, yet familiar. It's something I hadn't felt in a hundred years.

I felt the urge to thrash my arms at the wall and shout my voice into the oblivion. It almost felt like… I've done this before.

_*"Why can't I… control… my powers…!?"_

_"He's… gone now… all because… of me…!"*_

"Ugh…! Argh…!"

These images… I remember them… How could I not? They made me the person I am today.

I still remember that day.

I lost everything.

I lost him.

I could care less about the shitty world I lived in, and the people in it. He was the only one I…!

…

What's happening to me?

Is this… anger? Anguish?

For the first time in forever, streams of water flowed down my cheeks.

Why…? Why?!

Is it because_ he_ looks exactly like him?

…

It won't stop now, it can't stop.

I just sat there, on the cold floor, in the hall of darkness that was once my Basilicom, crying. It was here at this exact same place that I discarded my feelings and my humanity. The day I started what I have done, and things that cannot be undone.

"Why…? Why? **Why?!**"

I remember now…

This is grief. This is sadness.

They were part of the emotions that came too late.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** Chapter 4 END** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Heya, NepuAqua here. It's been a while, isn't it?

Truth is, Nepu's got some work to do. Since Nepu ain't the smartest person in the world, Nepu got bad results in the public exam – which means Nepu gotta sort out the university path and whatsits. It's boring, it's drab, and it drains the Nep out of me. But I gotta do it, Nepu.

Hopefully, after September, when I would have settled in my new campus, I would be doin' fine again! Nepu! Welp, time for some pudding!

See ya all in next month's chapter, Nepu!

-NepuAqua

Player Name: Haruhiro

Level 34

Experience: 35477/129720

HP: 14752/14752

MP: 7245/7245

Strength: 104 (+7) + 11

Magic: 57 + 6

Vitality: 78 (+5) + 8

Agility: 108 (+2) + 11

Dexterity: 105 + 11

Luck: 24 + 2

_(An additional 10% Stat increase is granted by the Passive: Zenkai Spirit)_

**Detailed Stats**

Physical Attack: 1498+890 (Hope's Harbinger, Breathtaker)

Physical Defense: 672+0 (None)

Magic Attack: 696+110 (Hope's Harbinger)

Magic Defense: 588+0 (None)

Speed: 1892+0 (None)

Critical Rate: 6.24% + % (Hope's Harbinger)

New Skills:

** Realm Distortion **

**Activation Cost:** 30% max MP, cost doubles for every extra entity affected.

**Special Effect**: Base percentage MP cost decreases with increased proficiency and Magic stat.

**Description:** The user wraps a small space that lasts for 5 seconds, allowing full control of the matter within it. They may either:

**1\. Create/Destroy objects**: Per object/target costs an extra 50% (of max) MP. Cannot create/destroy an entity at a level higher than [User's Level -10].

Creating an object requires extensive knowledge of the object involved, lest the creation process may fail, creating a small non-elemental magic explosion.

If the Destruction target still retains 30% or above HP when the spell is cast, they will not be destroyed. Instead, they will take a devastating amount of non-elemental magic damage that will never kill.

The user may not destroy a soul of any kind with this spell.

**2\. Wrap/Teleport objects:** Per object/target costs an extra 20% (of max) MP. Cannot create/destroy an entity at a level higher than [User's Level +10], except self.

The user teleports a target to the affected space. If the target refuses to be teleported, then they must either interrupt the casting or consume a certain amount of MP to break out (which is determined by the strength and expertise of the caster).

**3\. Cast spells within the affected zone without restrictions to range:** There are no extra costs involved with extra spell usage.

The user can see things in the affected zone and cast spells in a bird-like POV.

** Item: Hope's Harbinger **

Weapon Stats:

P. Atk: + 890

M. Atk: + 100

St + 7

Vi + 5

Ag + 2

** Ability: Goddesses' Blessings **

**Description:** This weapon is bound to the person: Haruhiro Kurogane.

The item provides a passive regeneration of 0.25% HP + 4 additional HP per second. Once the bound user's HP falls below 25%, the holy power within will heal the user for 40% of their max HP.

Since Hope's Harbinger draws power from Shares, the more Shares exist, the stronger the blade becomes. Grants weapon stats bonuses as Shares increase.

**Item Lore:** Being forged with the same alloy that comprised Purple Heart's blade earned the blade its name: Hope's Harbinger. Shares represent faith, and CPUs represent Hope. To wield its power means to pledge oneself to create hope for the people.


	7. Intermission - Deceptions and Delusions

**[Haruhiro]**

The afternoon sun was half-hidden in the rainclouds, with the moist breeze blowing our way at the Basilicom.

The view would have been breathtaking, had I not been plagued by the dreadful pain in my stomach, as well as a certain question I had in mind. Surely the medicine had helped, but it's not like it gave me answers, and for that, I had...

"So, so, what did you want to ask us?" Neptune asked,

…these two come along in a jiffy.

"Well, nothing in particular. It's quite simple, actually…" I began,

"You know I've been fighting like a madman these days, yes?"

"Mhm. You were working very hard every day, Haruhiro-san." Nepgear agreed,

"Good. Here's the problem. I'd almost _died twice in a day_, got beaten up 'till I'd seen stars orbiting my _damn_ head, leveled up more times than I could count with my **fat** fingers, and I _still_ couldn't level up any of my skills! The last time I was at the infirmary, with my wheelchair and all, the adventurers there were **laughing** at my weak skills – even though I have a much higher level than them…!** What's with that!?"**

"Uh… Haru, have ya' ever tried picking a Job? Or Class?"

"Job? Class? What're all these about? And of _course_ I didn't know any of this!"

Obviously, I know what these terms are, but not how they work in this world.

Besides, not every RPG has a class/job setup, so I'd just automatically assume that there weren't such things here.

"Goodness… to think you've gotten this far without choosing a class… Haruhiro-san, I'm not sure whether you have the devil's luck or the skill of a god…"

"You know, Nepgear, in normal circumstances I would have been _very_ much humbled, perhaps even been blushing from being praised – and I'm not blaming you for not telling me, but now, after not one, but **two** near-death experiences, I prefer practical explanations of _how not to die in this world_… **please**?"

"Geez, Haru, no need to be so angry or anything."

"Geez, Nepu, no need to freak out over _your life_ or anything."

"Hey, that's mean! Nepu…"

"Can we get on to it!?"

"Goodness… Well, let me explain…"

"Are we going to start an hour-long lecture again, Nepu!?"

"Actually, big sis… it's quite simple. You'd only have to return to the Guild and choose a Class that suits you, then you'd able to learn new skills and evolve old ones, that's it. If you're Level 30 – and you are – you could even choose a Job to specialise your powers into the role you're trying to fit in. Here's a booklet that details the finer bits."

"Heheh, I wouldn't know! My class has always been 'Deity' since the beginning!"

** Received [Guide Booklet 1] **from** Nepgear.**

"Ah… Well, thanks. Now, I feel like an idiot…"

"It's okay, we could read it together, if you want. You might use some help."

"Uh… no, thanks. Really, I could manage."

"Are you sure? Well… if you insist. Why is your face so red, anyway, Haruhiro-san?"

"I-It's nothing."

It's good to see all these years of being a virgin paying off.

"I bet you're gettin' embarrassed from being up close and personal with a cutie pie like Nep Jr! E-Eh, what's that look for?"

"Huh? Haruhiro-san, it's alright, I don't mind."

What do you mean, 'I don't mind'!? The way you're putting it only makes it worse! What am I, a pitiable pervert?

"Hey, Haru… *Whispers* Wink wink nudge nudge cough cough?"

"Get out."

"Aww… you're no fun."

"What am I supposed to say to that, huh? 'Yeah, I would absolutely do this and that with your little sister, who is also the ruler of a nation?!' Do I look like a pervert to you?"

"Yes."

"**Am I a joke to you?!" **

"I mean, yea-"

"What did you say!?"

"Pff.. Hahahahahahaha…! That's hee-larious!"

"You… I risked my life for you two in order to do your Oracle a favour, and _this_ is the respect I get?"

"Uh, well, then ya shouldn't place yourself in danger to begin with, jeez!"

"…What?!"

"What? Nepu's saying that ya shouldn't do like, five quests at a time, it's not like you need that much credits or anything."

"Nani the_fuck_!? First, you tricked me into debt with a worthless piece of equipment, forcing me to repay by completing the EX difficult and annoying Guild quests. _Then_, you got to lazing around when Histoire told you to come along, looking for excuses along the way, leaving me to fend for my own, only to come along at the last second anyway – what's the **bloody logic**!? Even if you were here, I had to block a fatal hit for you because you were careless and got caught up in the heat. Oh, yes, how reliable. At the end of it all, my weapon got trashed, my body got punctured, my stomach was bleeding out and half my breakfast was on the floor, I you're telling me,_ I'm_ getting myself in dangerous situations?"

"But, but, but…! Waah! You meanie, you big, ugly meanie! You're SATAN! Waaaaaah…!"

The little bitchy goddess's tears ran down her cheeks as her face grew into a big frown, finally erupting into a wail as she ran away.

"Wait, big sis!" Nepgear chased immediately after her, trying to have her come back.

…

"…Now I feel terrible. It's like I'm big bastard… or maybe I really am? But that *is* the truth, so… Ah, I better not think about it."

With a bad taste left in my mouth, I went to wander around in the city, booklet in hand.

**[Café de Planeptune]**

"Hmm… so that's how that goes. It seems I have a lot of required reading to do…"

The fresh aroma of tomato sauce and basil-like leaves gave me a monstrous appetite and an urge to stay awake from the reading.

Who wrote this thing? I thought guides are supposed to be informative, and this one is filled with jokes and jargon – like it was a magazine article or something. Well, 'least it keeps me from drowning in boredom.

"*Om nom nom…*"

The tangy flavour of the fresh tomatoes blended in perfectly with the cheese and herbs, whereas the pasta was cooked more slightly than the usual ones – just the way I'd like it – more time on the hot pan and less on the moisture, perfecting the texture. Eating and reading simultaneously really is the best – if only I have an actual good read. Ah, well, can't complain.

The bell chimed in the distance – another customer, it must be. I paid the sudden intrude no heed, until I heard the sound of someone taking the seat across me, prompting me to look up from the text. What I saw was completely beyond me.

"Hard at work, I see." The apathetic voice spoke,

"…! You!"

The strange blue-haired girl, clad in an equally ominous hood, was there, staring at me as I did the same, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. After eyeing the crowd, she took her hood off.

"So you _do_ plan on doing your job. Wow, I'm impressed, people like you are hard to come by nowadays." Kurome spoke in a voice that sounded anything but impressed.

"What do _you_ want with me?"

Kurome only gave a shrug and a sadistic smile, "What, can't I do whatever I please? Shall I beg for Your Highness's holy permission before I _breathe_? You sounded like it's a crime to go visit you."

"If I could, I would have locked you in a cell right now. You're that much attractive to me."

"Like I have been saying, I don't care. What I do care is, you've got problems, and I've got solutions – you know you could really use that thing, you know." Kurome pointed to the dark crystal in my pocket, now shining in a familiar purple light.

"Or maybe I don't, now that I can-"

"What they told you won't work. You're starting too late and you'll never make it in time."

"Wha-? Are you underestimating me?"

"I am not, and I am not lying either. Even if you're an unparalleled genius – which you aren't – you can't manage the levels you need in the days you have. I know, because I'm around longer than you'd possibly imagine. Besides, why would I lie about it all? Our goals align."

"…And your proposal is for me to 'absorb the power of this crystal, yes'? What will I gain out of this? You haven't told me a thing about any of this, saying that I should _figure it out on my own_, so why would I trust you now?"

"Circumstance, for both you and me. In fact, I have news, for you. It's about your precious goddesses."

"My conjecture has led me to the conclusion that this is not something I'd like to hear."

"Yet you should anyway. The Shares of this nation is estimated to deplete three days to now. This means that three days later, on Wednesday, your deities will lose all of their divine powers, and the city will be left unpowered and vulnerable." The mysterious girl dropped the bombshell, completely nonchalant.

"…What!?"

"News, yes? I do not lie about the magnitude of the problem. Have you noticed? The last time you were in peril, both of them did not power up in battle, leaving them open to attacks that could be otherwise defended against. They're growing weaker and you know it. Surely, you are rational enough to reconsider?" Kurome clasped her hands together and held her chin, with a smug face written all across.

"I agree, which is exactly why I decline."

"…By the by, are you aware that the enemy has brought in even more of their hideous beasts?"

"…Go on."

"I wonder what they are planning with numbers… Pincer attacks? Diversions? Sieges? Well, the possibilities are vast…"

"Get to the point."

"Are you sure you have the driving force needed to cut through their ranks?"

"…Are you sure that crystal of yours will be compensation enough?"

"Its powers are vast and great, of that I'm certain. How you'll make use of that is entirely up to you."

"Why wouldn't _you_ take it, then? If you had the means, why not strengthen yourself that way?"

"…I won't go into detail, but I will tell you… it will not work on me. The Dark Crystals are fragments harvested from my domain, my powers in the first place. It would be like… restoring health instead of raising the health cap – or in your terms… re-learning the same passive skill, which, obviously would be senseless."

"You don't make a compelling point. But fine, say that I trusted you and we've taken out the threat, and to make things even rosier, let's push it further and say that we've wiped out all the opposition – What's next? You don't seem the type to 'give them back', and you know for a fact that I can't allow that to happen."

"You would, if you'd join me." Kurome extended her hand to me,

"As if."

"…I had wished you could take my side. Oh well, I don't have to ask for your opinion." An ominous glow materialised in her palm.

"…What?"

The ball of energy became a bolt, shot at me with absolute velocity. An overwhelming paralysis struck my limbs, as if shocked by some current. I tried reaching for my dagger, and yet, my arms and hands were locked in place, unable to even stretch out.

"What's this…!?"

"I hope you enjoy your meal, for I sure did enjoy our little conversation. If you don't mind, I'll… borrow your face for a moment, too. Not like you'd protest anyway, I think."

"…Bastard…!"

"…That's not something you should say to a refined lady like me. In return, I hope you enjoy calling out for help, only to be ignored for… some ten, fifteen hours? I'm not sure, maybe you'll break out before then, but will you be in time before I work my way inside their minds…? Highly unlikely."

"Don't get so cocky…!"

"Oh, I am not. I'm only speaking of facts. Ah, look at the time! I must be going. Ciao…"

The footsteps soon receded into the distance, leaving me in stasis. The waitresses around me continued serving the other customers, unaware of the commotion – unaware of me, in fact. I imagine that to them, I don't exist anywhere. They didn't notice this table, either. Perfect.

I continued staring down my half-finished plate as I attempt to think of ways to get out, feeling more hungry than ever.

**[Kurome]**

Good. I've got the idiot out of the way, and I have a feeling that the little brat might be near…

If he can't even break out of my Shadow Hold, he'd better stay imprisoned.

I suppose I'd played my cards well enough. Frankly, I had anticipated some resistance. Oh well. I have the disguise, I know the locations, and the crystals are ready. I'll have to be careful not to blow my cover, though.

A crowd had begun to form in the square, handing out flyers to every passerby they could reach. Some doomsday cult, I'd wager. Planeptune had always been a city of heretics and idiocy, pioneered by the city's stupidest – the goddess herself.

Ah, speaking of the devil, there she is, sulking in a corner, mumbling something to herself. Wait…

Damn it! She spotted me, and, for some reason, she stamped her foot and marched over, looking more angry than happy to see me. Was I…? No, impossible. I may not act the part, but my looks will hold up. Let's see what she's going to do.

"Hmph! So you finally showed your ugly face, you big ol' meanie…! Are you going to say mean things again?"

…What?

Haruhiro, what did you do to make _Neptune_ upset? You must have been a real heartbreaker – it's almost impressive. Well, I suppose that in spite of his mediocrity, he's especially gifted in being a bastard. Anyway…

"…No. I've actually come to apologise, actually. I'm sorry, Neptune. I guess I really have to watch my mouth and temper. I'm sorry for saying those… horrible, terrible words. Oh, how I have wounded you so. If only I could turn back the gears of time and slapped myself across the face, so you may be spared from the foul venom I spew. I am so very, very sorry."

…Hm, I think that was a decent mimic. I mean, those were the same exaggerated things that he would say on the back of his mind as he poses dramatically. I can't be wrong.

"Uh… okay? I mean, Nepu is still mad, but methinks you could be a little nicer towards me. Nepu even made that booklet just for you, ya know? So I could thank you for your help, Haru… Bah! What am I even saying, this is totally out-of-character for me! Who am I, some love-struck high-school girl in a harem protagonist novel? No! Nepu is the Nepu, the Top Nep, the protags of protags!"

…Haruhiro, you are really a player at heart.

That aside, though. Now that she's in range, all I need is to have her turn around, and then…! **And then…!**

…Ahem. Time for a diversion. This idiot girl likes pudding, so…

"Uh-haha… Well, I take it that you've accepted my heartfelt apology, and I thank you for giving me the chance to redeem myself. In that case, may I invite you to that sweets shop over there for a treat? I'm sur- Ah!"

Some damn heretic in a battered rug of a cloak bumped into us and shoved some suspicious leaflets our way.

"Please! Open your eyes! The end is nigh! The Almighty Arfoire has returned! Take this, and go forth! Be enlightened!" The zealot grabbed my chest and waist and shook me as he tried to make a point.

"Hey! Stop… shoving… me! And where are you touching?! You pervy piece of…!? Take your dirty, filthy hands and your bullshit leaflets off us and leave!"

"Wargh…!"

The man ran away in a heartbeat. Good riddance. If Neptune wasn't here, I would have made sure he die a slow death.

"Uh… Haru? I know that guy was strange and all, but you don't need to overreact like _that_, ya know? He didn't look like he was doing anything _lewd,_ at least, not yet… Hueheheheheheheh… Oh my! Your face was all red! Ah-hahaha!"

What are you smirking about, you dumb idiot…?!

Ah, she's wide open now, I'll…!

*Smack*

"Ow! What now?"

As I was about to activate the crystal's latent power, someone slapped me with the back of their hand. I turned around to see a short girl in a blue, oversized trench coat. I believe that's the newly-appointed Leader of the Planeptune Guild, IF, who looked at me disapprovingly. Damn it, what did you do this time, Haruhiro?

In any case, I have to do something about this girl.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Sigh… so you _were_ here, Haruhiro. Also, hey there, Nep. Look, I don't mean to interrupt your… date, but jeez… to think you'd have forgotten what you were going to do this afternoon. You would have kept me waiting for hours if I hadn't seen you _philandering_ here by chance."

"Wait, what?"

"N-Nepu!? This ain't a date or anything! I mean…"

"It's alright, Nep. I got it, I got it. So, _you_ are the type that's okay with both genders, huh… 'As long as there's a hole, there's a way', as they say, eh, Haruhiro?"

"…"

"Nepu!? That's, like, super duper mega lewd! Like the ones Vert likes! I saw ya blushing like crazy just now! Hueheheheheheheheheh!"

What are you laughing about, you idiot?

At any rate, I'll just…!

"I'm just kidding. By the way, what's that strange glow from before? For some reason, it feels… off. Can I have a look?"

"Nepu!? So that's why I'm having this feeling that something ominous is near!"

Damn. So they did notice.

"Uh, uh…!"

I can't just give them the crystal, can I?

"Hey! Over there! There's a crowd of winged monsters coming over from that way!" I said, pointing the other way,

"N-Nepu!?"

"What? There weren't any…"

Ha! You're mine!

I reached out for both their necks, and…!

"Awoo!"

Something burst from the ground right next to me, prompting me to leap back, barely evading the skyward slash.

"Waaah!" The crowd dispersed as soon as they saw the slightest sign of danger, fleeing like frightened animals.

I took advantage of my momentum to roll away from whatever it was, slowly getting to my feet.

"Awooooooo!" The peculiar badger-like creature with scale-like armour flashed its long claws at me, as if provoking me to fight. Not long after, multiple similar, scaled beasts leapt out of the ground in similar fashion, leaving dig-holes on the slak-made ground.

"Nepu!? What're those things!?"

"I don't know…! Whatever they be, they don't seem to be friendly at all... Haruhiro, stick together! We'll take them down!"

I never really had an opening from the beginning, huh?

Careful not to let my frustration show, I inched over to the two girls, eyes trained on the strange mole-rat group. Where did these things come from, anyway? The last time I spied, I saw no such monsters in the enemy ranks.

…Which means they are new ones, brought over by those portals… or were they mutations? I couldn't really tell, but I do know these little rats were not your run-of-the-mill, simple creatures – They did manage to sneak up on two deities. As I circled around, the staredown was getting more intense. Five of them total, equally spread out and claws sharpened beyond swords – no mere bladework could do such work. I doubt they could take us all down, though. There was one problem: the 'weapon' on my disguise weren't real, which means I would have to fight barehandedly. For now, I had best stay back…

As soon as I began to step back, the horde of beasts immediately dug underneath. I could sense them encroaching closer and closer. One sprung up behind Neptune, and another on the right of IF. With a fluid motion, IF put on her Qatars and blocked the wicked slash as Neptune parried off the sharp thrust and jumped sideways, dodging the second, unseen attack. The barrage of slashes, thrusts and metal clashing with another began and ended with a resounding clang in the air, as I attempted to back away from the fight, two more rushed my way. Perhaps I shouldn't hold back…

I unleashed a surge of energy from me, forming a forcefield of cackling electricity. The ominous, chained lightning struck the moles mid-air. Now paralysed, the two beasts fell limply to the ground, desperately trying to move but failing with a painful look on their fur face.

'Chaos Storm' …No one has ever managed to escape unscathed from it. During the duel, I remember stopping my other self squarely with a clean lightning strike to the face. Even if the spell doesn't hurt, the power within the bolts will inflict a curse. _And what'll the curse do_, you ask? Heh, well… that's the fun part.

"Release! Explosion!"

With a grin, I weaved the latent energy I'd infused earlier in their bodies, and ignited them. The resultant explosion blew the two bastards sky-high and far away from me. Cool girls don't look at explosions… And that was only one of the many things I could do. I turned back, only to find both of them pinned down by the devastating strength of those menacing claws. I suppose blowing them away was a smart thing to do, after all.

Must I do everything on my own? Dear lord…

With two quick blasts from my palm, I took out the moles converging on Neptune and kicked the last clean in the groin. As it crumbled to its knees, I grabbed it by the neck and threw it as far as I could. The poor bastard flew some two streets away before landing face-first on the rough pavement and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Thanks, you really saved us back there, Haruhiro." IF said, with a sigh of relief. Though… I could see disbelief in her eyes

"…Haru…? How did you get this strong…?" As if to chime in on IF's fears, Neptune asked suspiciously,

"…I did what you told me earlier, that's all. It turns out I could learn a handful of skills right away... so that's it?"

"Wait, you mean choosing a Class? …That's impossible. No one has ever learned such… unique spells before, and certainly not you with such low Magic latent potential."

"Oh, well… I'm the Hero, right? Maybe that's just some of the extra power I was bestowed with, I think. Even if you ask me, I would not know much about it."

"No, Haru… I feel like I've seen that before… In the Heart Dimension… That glow… I couldn't really recall, but whatever it is – it probably isn't something you would ever wield. Somehow… methinks it reeks of evil, and hatred. Haru… you're different. You've changed… and while I can't really put my finger on what, I'm certain of it – You're someone else…!"

"What do you mean, 'someone else'? I have always been me, that's all there is."

"…Nep, I was hoping you would mention it. Whoever you are – you're not fooling us. Your fighting style, your mannerisms, and your personality… They differ much from the original, and provided undisputable proof that you are an imposter…! Show yourself!"

…Really.

This operation has gone completely FUBAR, but it's not like I ever relied on winning this encounter anyway. The real objective is… something else. I'd just have to wait and stall for now.

"…I wouldn't be so sure to call someone out if I couldn't take a fight with them. Are you that confident in your abilities…? At least, I don't have to impersonate someone else any longer. It's kind of like slow suicide, having to deal with you two."

"Ha! So you really aren't Haru! What'd you do to him, you stinking impostor!?"

"There's no need to be so anxious, Neptune. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about my own safety above all. Can you confidently say that you can escape my grasp…? And you, IF, you're not as much as an idiot as the goddess, and even you dare stand against me, so brazenly?"

"…And put ourselves on a silver platter? Please, we're not so naïve that we'd let you do as you please. Twice did you try to take Nep from behind, only to fail due to timely interventions. You don't mean to come with peaceful terms, but you aren't with the invaders… State your intentions!"

"Why would I comply? I refuse to speak on the matter."

"And who said we'd let you to!? Haru may be hard to deal with, but he's still a good person at heart! If you did anything inexcusable to him, I will…! I will…!"

"What *will* you do…? It's not like both of you could stand up to *me*. As for your precious boy toy… I don't want to spoil the surprise for you. I mean, I'm sure he's having fun… Alone and chained, that is."

"Grrrr….!"

"…You could also turn around and… stand still for five seconds. I promise you, the effect will be painless. Either that, or be defeated and, well, 'undergo the process' anyway. I'm not driving a hard bargain, am I?"

"A bargain? It's not exactly an agreement when only you get the say in it, yes? I'd say we do neither, and you leave us this instance."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because with my phone, I've contacted hundreds of guild members to come our way. You are a threat to our nation, and you will either spill blood or leave now, when you've yet to do anything too serious. You might be able to take us down, but we'll make sure you work for your victory. Are you sure you could take on a literal army, led by the patron goddess's sister herself? It might be wise to pull back, if I were you." The Lady of the Guild said cheekily, with an arm akimbo and another holding her phone. It had a picture of a naked, busty, sleeping lady in it.

"Are you trying to show me your collection?"

"What do you-? _**AH!?**_ You didn't see anything!"

"I know this isn't the right time to say this, but that's _lewd_. Hueheheheheheheheheh..."

"Your legion of amputees and idiots is little more than a crowd of monkeys flailing their arms angrily, and your pathetic excuse of a sister is even weaker than the greatest slacker of all time, Lazy McPudding here. Is that all you could think of? Sending half-dead men on their way? I'd thought a leader would be better than *that*, _Madam_." A smirk crept up my face,

This exchange is going nowhere, so I suppose I'll… terminate both of them at once.

"The chit-chat is over. The next time you two wake up, you'll be… surprised, or maybe not, because I'll let you experience every bit with your own eyes and hands. So much for being a thorn on my side, Neptune."

Even if you transform now, you won't escape this time…

I summoned my strength to create a giant ball of delusional energy, channeling it over my head. The very aura it gave off scorched my hands and pushed away everything else in vicinity with its sheer force. For the first time in forever, I smiled gleefully.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."

"N-Nepu!?"

A very familiar voice came from behind me, followed by loud, hasty footsteps approaching closer and closer.

"Aren't you full of surprises, huh?" I murmured

"…It's just about time I was expecting you." In recognising that he's too close, I stopped gathering power, letting the giant sphere dissipate.

"It took me a real while to deal with your mess, so I think you should at *least* turn around and greet me."

"Haruhiro." I said, eyes fixated to his. He was smiling, but not with his eyes.

Still glaring at me, he drew his dagger.

"From the looks of it, you failed."

"Too bad. Better luck next time?"

"This is as close as you can get."

"I've succeeded once, why not make it twice?"

"I don't recall giving you my consent, but enough talk. Is this it? You want a fight?"

"Hahaha….**Hahahahahahaha**…! You being here means…!"

"Yes, I used your damn thing. Satisfied?"

"I knew you had it in you. Now then… shall be put it to the test?"

I wonder… just what kind of power was bestowed to him…? It differs individually, after all.

Haruhiro's expression tightened, and without further warning, he dashed forward with his newfound speed. At roughly the same time, a presence formed behind me.

"Behind me? You are pushing your luck, boy."

I bent over to evade the wide slash, and caught the boy's wrist during his backhand stab. Almost immediately after, a corrupting, burning sensation tore through some of my skin, and I yanked my hand free with a back kick, which Haruhiro managed to slide past, teleporting behind me. A clash of energy ensued as my energy barrier and his darkness-infused dagger came in full contact.

The downward slash was eventually parried away, but Haruhiro also landed safely on his feet. No longer on the defensive, I fired bolt after bolt of destructive magic at the elusive speedster. With leaps and flips and rolls, Haruhiro narrowly dodges his way out of my barrage. And suddenly, a cloud of hot powder explodes, leaving me alone and lost in the smokescreen.

Surely, he must be lurking somewhere around. 'I can't let him get the drop on me…' I thought, as I ran straight in one direction, hoping to get to better terrain. Past the illuminated street signs I sped, under the overarching traffic lights I sprinted, over the futuristic Floatboards I vaulted. For five, fifteen, thirty seconds and counting, my legs had been carrying me as fast as I could. Yet the field of smoke would not end.

"You can't run away. This is *my* domain. It's what your crystal gave me."

"There!"

He's behind me…

With both hands charged with delusional energy, I hammered the arcane mixture into the ground and blasted the area around me. The sheer force cracked the earth open and the destructive flux eroded the soil. Buildings shattered as I heard debris and concrete crumbling down.

"Here I lurk, there I stalk, I am everything you see. Seek as much as you'd like, and if you grow weary – feel free to rest. I'll guarantee your eternal slumber."

This time, the voice came from above.

'Impossible… He doesn't have the power level to fly and teleport that quickly – and should not have. The crystal's power is not infinite – it is merely the spark to gather a new source of strength. His abilities might have gotten stronger because of those powers, but it must be something else… I could feel it, in our clashes and trades. There's something more than just a power-up - something darker, macabre...'

My wandering thoughts were abruptly stopped as I noticed the barrage of dark, shooting… 'stars' sent my way, landing a fair distance away from me, but covering all of the directions I could run to. As my barrier regenerated, the intensity of the flying barrages increased, yet none of them finding their target. By now, those curious blobs were hovering in the sky, dormant. With a sharpened focus, I could tell these were some accumulation of magic – rather explosive, highly unstable, somewhat weak. While I don't think any of these can do real damage to me…

"Haruhiro. Is this all you could do? A pathetic minefield across the field for me to foolishly waltz into my doom? You underestimating me will be the end of you…!"

"Give up. You've lost."

"Oh ho…? Another one of your bluffs…? I pity you…! You don't even have the gall to stand before me! And you say you will *defeat* me…? Ahahahahahahaha!"

As if on cue, Haruhiro appeared before me, one arm folded in his pocket and aiming at me with an open palm with another. This gaze… he's evaluating me coolly.

"Are you posing in front of me? I'm not interested in you one bit. Get on to it…!"

"Heh." A smirk crept up his face, which then disappeared as he grasped his fingers tightly together.

"Burn away with the wind… Hellzone Grenade!"

What?! Another reference? Wait, no…!

The countless blasts of energy soon soared in blazing speeds… converging to me…!

At this rate… my barrier couldn't take all the abuse…!

Desperately holding onto the remains of my energy shield, I sprinted all the way towards Haruhiro.

"Kamikaze…? Blowing yourself up with me won't work! Take this…!" Haruhiro darted forward with his dagger, now infused with a terrifying amount of Dark magic.

"Take this… Chaos Cannon!** Die!" **

The final clash between steel and sorcery was not about to end any time soon, with neither side giving an inch.

"Haruhiro… are you certain you're not yielding…? I still have plenty of energy left over…!"

"Gah… Look at who's talking…! I bet… those… hands of yours… are pretty… sore!"

I smiled.

"Well then… I guess that's your choice. Feel my wrath…!"

**[Haruhiro]**

Knocked away by the destructive blow, I got to my knees with a stumble. My Smoke Illusion has worn off, and the area began to clear up. And yet…

"You're… still standing…?"

"I did tell you I had a lot of energy to spare, no? If I could easily overpower not one, but four of your CPUs at once – in the past, anyway – do you think you could stand a chance? But it was a great fight, I'll admit. I didn't think you'd be able to push me to that extent…"

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Well… since I realise that this space is separated from reality, I'll say this: Master your power, for it will serve you well in the coming days."

"Are you… letting me go?"

"I hope that blast didn't destroy part of your brain. I don't know how to restore your hippocampus – only create… new ones."

"You're not being funny, you creepy bastard."

"I let you live for a couple more days, and *this* is how you repay me? …But I suppose that is to be expected of you, a savage." said my impostor, as she undid the disguise.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me."

…And the vixen disappeared with a flash of lightning. At the same time, the smokescreen dissipated completely, revealing the little goddess and IF. All of the damages done unto the roads and the destroyed buildings were… non-existent…? Was that an effect of my-

"Thank god you're okay, Haru!" Neptune came running with tears,

…!? Neptune, you…!

"Whoa, what? You don't have to bury your face into my-!"

"'Course I don't have to! 'Cuz I *want* to do that! Uuuu… Do ya have any idea how dangerous it is for you to just disappear like that!? That guy… whoever he was, he could have easily done you in…!"

"Now, now, Nep, he's fine. How about we, uh, head back first?"

"Yeah, Neptune. This *is* the streets, after all. Come now."

"Nepu…"

As the Planeptunian goddess sniffed and sulked, I couldn't help myself but pat her head a bit. That is, until I found out she was using my coat as a makeshift handkerchief. Then I gave her a good old round of tickling.

"Uaah- Ahahahahahaha! Hey, stop! That really tickles! Hahahahaha…!"

"There's just no helping you two, huh?" IF said wearily,

**[Some time after…]**

"She's asleep, hm." IF remarked,

With a sleeping beauty Neptune on my back, we walked back to the Basilicom as sunset descended on us all, its golden glory shining and reflecting off the city skyscrapers.

"How sharp of you to take notice." I said, smirking sarcastically,

"Why, thank you. Anyway, if I hadn't come, Neptune would have been ambushed, or worse still… Well, you know the implications, right? What I want to say is, you should really look after her. That girl is a _bit_ of a trouble magnet, and, careless as she is, this is a recipe for disaster." IF's smile faded, as she lectured,

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Are you really listening? I'm telling you because she values you a lot."

"…I know, really. I do think that while I get sort of annoyed with her sometimes… the feeling is, um, mutual. It's hard to believe that it's only been a couple of weeks, when you look at just how much we've been through."

"And the same can be said for you. I mean, you had me completely fooled with your shy and polite demeanor in the beginning, and then fast forward to now? You're one of the biggest pricks I know. Geez."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"To be fair, though. Near-death experiences change a person a lot, so does actually meeting new people for once."

"But you're pretty much the same NEET as you were. Not only are you still stingy, but you're also still extraordinarily anti-social. Oh, and you're still-"

"Alright, alright. There isn't a prize for naming my flaws so you can cut it out."

"You're no fun. Oh, uh… I don't think Nepgear is going to be happy about our little incident today."

"Is Nepgear really that protective of her littl- I mean, big sister? Speaking of her, where has she been for the day?"

"Uh, well, tech stuff, I imagine. She did say she has, um, work to do, yes."

"…? I might have stumbled on something here, so I won't pursue the matter further. *Sigh* Just how long is the way home?"

"I don't know, but it's anything but lonely." IF smiled,

I glanced at her, and then gazed out to the glistering cityscape.

"Yeah, anything but lonely."

**[Somewhere not too far from the trio…]**

So, the test is complete.

He really got out of it, after all. This guy is the type that needs motivation to get the job done, in this case, some bindings with… chains, quite the stimulation. Well, I won't explore that idea any further.

That crystal… how did he tame it so fast? Or was it a case of… No, this won't do. I better stop thinking about him.

Anyway, this moves up my plans. I might not even have to show myself at the big showdown, at this rate. The CPUs' powers are a little bit concerning though… losing to two mid-level monsters… That must mean Share powers are near depletion. The end is nigh.

Should I be anxious in such a crisis?

For some reason, I feel no fear, no worry. It's so unlike all those years ago…

'Aghhhhh! It's the CPU!'

'Run! Run! Stay away from the demon!'

'You've killed my child…! Accident or not, I'll kill you!'

'You bitch…! I hope someone out there will destroy you someday…!'

Oh…

How have I missed those voices.

They're gone now, all of them. I ended their lives just as how I'd wash flith away.

For a while, my world was quiet. Some might call it eerie, twisted – I see it as tranquillity. I'm finally free…! Unbound by the world and its mortal inhabitants…!

I was free, anyway.

In the end, I was no better than the rest of the ones I'd killed. A prisoner of fate.

Is this atonement for what I've done? I don't know. Vengence had controlled me as long as I could remember, and manipulated me as I did the others.

I suppose I ought to hate the CPUs for defeating me, but that's… well, not the case.

Curses. Who am I, some middle-aged women in a mid-life crisis?

But maybe, just maybe, a little time to sit back and rethink what I've done is all I need.

I teleported to the rooftop, to glance at this city one last time, before falling back to my domain. The sun is shining, as dusk falls…

In an ever-growing vortex of despair, perhaps, somewhere in the chaos storm, in between the lost corridors of time and memory, a speck of light shimmered for the first time. A warm, strange feeling wells up within me. It feels… disgustingly sticky, somewhat foreign, and… not entirely unpleasant.


	8. Chapter 5 - Wet, Salty, Muddled

Hyper Dimension-Dilemma Chapter 5

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 5 – Part 1: Rain - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[An Adventurer]**

"…Come back, come back! They've gotten through our vanguard! W-Where's our support? Hello?"

The overarching storm hailed through Garm's group, clashing with the Hellfire rained across the thick forest. Smoke rose far and high, enveloping the area in a choking, slow death. Ashen remains of their thick-skinned enemies scattered the area, yet many and more have yet to come. Out of the 4-man frontline, three of them has fallen, unconscious or dead – it didn't matter. They're effectively out of commission, good men, every one of them. He was the last, the frailest of them all. Armed with nothing but a magic sword that bears the same name as his, Garm held the line for the rest of the party as they attempted to flee. Just hours ago, they had been drinking at the guild's tavern, jovially chatting the noon away while alcohol and japes filled the air. The memory seemed a thousand centuries past now.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way… _

His lament would not last long, as more and more of those Brass Beasts came ravaging from shrubs and bushes alike. His gigantic blade swung to meet the razor-sharp fangs, barely catching the attack and slugging the feral animal away with a full-body spin. Another struck swiftly from behind, missing his shoulder by a hair's breadth. The resultant screech of metal grinding gave hot, bright sparks, illuminating the battered face of the adventurer. _They just turned twenty-and-one, and I, just eighteen. Gone, like the wind, among many others. Loathe as I am to admit, we may not be the only one to be mourned tomorrow. _Garm thought grimly. They had sent the signal for help 30 minutes ago – no response. The Guild was more than just busy – with more than a few veterans down for the count, there was little to hope for. He still remembered Draven. _Draven, Draven, it rhymes with craven. _A quote he'd read somewhere, one he'd altered to make fun of his friend's fearful demeanour. Draven, while always one step behind everyone when it comes to brawns, had always been one step ahead when it comes to brains – and common sense. _'You shouldn't go, they said it was extremely dangerous and all. Even the goddess herself said so – what's a hundred thousand credits when you're too dead to enjoy any of it? Please, heed me, and turn back.'_ They had all laughed at him. _Too late now._ He thought. _Look who's laughing – it's not me. We should have listened, we should have run, we should have been a little bit more craven and more like Draven. We didn't. At least Lilim and the others made it back… or so I hope._

The shivering echoes of the beasts howling were accompanied by another wave of Hellfire. Garm was too exhausted to move out of the way. His magic sword was charred and half molten by the heat, and he could feel every cell in his body drying up and seared to a crisp. The attack soon gave way, and he survived, with not more than a slimmer of health. The scent of battle was everywhere, and a gruesome, thick liquid stuck to every conceivable part of his being. Blood. Gashes. Wounds. Burns. He could not tell which was which. The pack of beasts were coming down to him like an avalanche now. Though he was tempted to just throw down his arms and accept his demise, he didn't. A Whirlwind Blow sent a couple of them flying, and a flurry of desperate slashes brought some more down. The last of them was a big, ugly bastard, old scars covering its terrible face and blood streaming from the edges of its fangs. A hellish sight to behold.

The greatsword met the Hellfire of the hound, its steel screaming against the ferocious bite of the beast. Cracks began forming on the broad blade while the clash continued. Garm did not hesitate to pulverize the persistent monster with a mailed fist, sending it flying against the nearby, half-burnt trees. It would have been the end of it all had he stepped in to finish the beast off, but his muscles protested against further abuses and so did his weapon, crumbling away to pieces and dust, as the raging winds the rest blew away, cooked hot by the forest fire. Garm was too battered to remain standing. Slowly, he collapsed to his knees, and soon on all fours, tasting the earthy soil. Darkness embraced him as it often did for its fallen children. The downpour grew to torrential rain, but the flames of conflict refused to die, feeding on deceased souls and forgotten hatred, in the land once of peace and tranquillity.

**[At the Guild…]**

"Report, report! Another team of adventurers went MIA in the middle of a dungeon expedition near Yukawa Ruins! Of the eight adventurers, only four returned, all with ranged jobs and classes… We presumed the vanguard has already been…!"

"Three rescue squards are currently under attack by local monsters gone berserk, requesting backup immediately…! One of them have members in critical conditions, and the rest do not fare well against the beasts' rampage. Monsters from Yukawa Ruins, Haneda Forest, and a mysterious, dim field are migrating out en masse, threatening all adventurers in the immediate vicinity! Where are our Guild members?!"

Panic infected every part of the Planeptune Guild like a cursed plague. The once clean, tidy foyer was soiled and bloodied by the incoming streams of hurt adventurers and hasty scouts, seeking to report on the latest catastrophic news of the Planeptune wilderness. Stains of brown and red and everything in-between along with cracked helms and broken hilts painted the scene with a newfound bleakness. The place reeked of the stench of war, and of desperation. At the far end of the Guild were the blood-curdling cries of the patients, currently undergoing surgeries of sorts in a bid to preserve their frail lives. The huge doses of analgesic were hardly enough to block out the immense pain, as it seemed. Yet the doctors could not give them any more in fear of overdosing…

"Yes? What can we do for you? Infirmary? That way, please. And you? Some snacks? Mister, this isn't a convenience store, please look elsewhere…"

IF was busy doing her part as the sector leader, but she was as helpless as the rest.

"Does this never end? Damn… Can't believe I'm worn out already…"

Haruhiro took two-thirds of the members with him for some operations of sorts, as Neptune and Nepgear dwelled in the lab with the Planeptune scientists and a few students, green and grim, with freckles on their faces. The Oracle herself was even more burdened by the rest, keeping tabs with the overall situation and in contact with the other nations. The task of managing the Guild fell to IF, once a mere Guild member and of little experience in emergency situations and now the leader behind the entire guild. Still, the stress was there and building evermore.

"IF-san! We have more reports coming in from the east-"

"IF-san! They've torn through a part of our Guild Vanguards…! The field commander was nowhere to be sighted, whom we last saw was near the local forests, leading the charg-"

"Hey… you guys…. I thought I told you all to pass on messages through the chain of command…! At least put them down on notes or something…! Do I look like a supercomputer? And for the last time, where is the queue? This place is a mess!"

The girl in the blue trench coat had been struggling with the influx of wounded adventurers, all of whom retreated from the hostile wilderness, with news of emerging monsters from mysterious vortexes.

"IF-san…!"

"IF-san…!"

" "**IF-san…!" "**

The heat was suffocating, and the smell of sweat and blood and some other more nasty things only served to irritate her more.

"**Enough!**" Finally, the 'Lady' of the Guild yelled, clearly overwhelmed by the chaos washing upon her.

"Eeeep!"

"I want every single one of you to shut the** hell **up, and tell me, one by one, _**what in the hell is going on! **_Your reports must be concise and to, the, _point_! Any other details, you'll relay them to my subordinates in the form of written reports. Give me **intel,** not jargon! Where's the chain of command!? Those who come to provide intel, line up properly to the clerks at the desk – inform me only if you have new, important information; those who require medical attention, to my left you'll find help, be patient and wait for your turn; those who have need to venture out, to my right and the side door; those who want to rest – _leave_! This is no time for any of you to laze and lounge about, so **get a grip** and _**get to it**_!"

" " "**Y-Yes, ma'am!" " "**

"_See, I told you that behind that levelheaded coolness is a volcano_…" One of the members whispered to another

"…What did you say?" IF said, grasping the young man's shoulder viciously,

"Shall I give you a scholarly presentation of geography and eruptions?" IF continued, her lips curling up to a smile – only that her eyes weren't smiling.

"Guh..! No, ma'am! I-I'm off to work, l-let's go, everyone!"

The other Guild members sprung to work, soon, the disorder slowly regressed into disquiet, and soon, only hushed whispers and long lines of queues remained. That was the first step, of many. IF felt her throat going parched and took a long sip of her drink.

"Ugh… I've always hated raising my voice… Now then, what to do…?" The girl in the blue trench coat sat down, seeking a way out in her thoughts. _Do we have enough…?_ Her contemplations jumped from manpower to logistics, then from terrain to defences, yet it will not do. _Far too many are defenseless. We can't hope to defend them all._

"IF-san, your Qatars…!" A girl in the guild uniform came over to IF,

"…Didn't I tell you not to-? Hm, qatars? Are they done?"

"…Yes, in pristine condition."

"And the members? Ready yet?"

"That's… um…"

"*Sigh*…I take it that they're still 'getting prepared'?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" The mannered girl furrowed her brows,

"Why a group of well-trained, seasoned adventurers have to spend their days shuffling their hands in their bedsheets is beyond me. Well, at least we're as reliable as always. Is this the last of the adventurers reporting in?"

"It s-seems so, considering that it's been three hours since the last expedition crew went out. Other than the ki- _missing_ personnels, all adventurers have returned, largely in one piece." The anxious girl bit her lips, avoiding that word like a plague. She still refused to believe that some of them might not come back. _Adventurers are not the only ones gone missing – so is morale._

"Now that I think about it, you seem like a new face. Tell me your name, girl."

"Oh, m-my apologies. My name is Akane…"

"Akane, is it? Good, I've work for you to do. Get those men up and at them, **now**! We have an army to fight, and our place is at the field, not the beds. We risk not only losing our lives, but also the entire city if we're brought down. The time now is 1300, I want them armed and ready, standing by the city gates at 1400, no, make it 1345. Take a few men if you must – and you'll get by with their help, yes? Now go!"

"E-Eh?! Y-yes! I'm on my way! *Bump*"

"Oi, oi! Watch it, girl! There are injured everywhere!"

"Eeeek!? Sorry! Sorry!..."

The girl named Akane clumsily ran off to run her errand, almost knocking over a few people in her sprint.

"_Yare yare daze_… It must be good, being green and young again…"

IF took a good, long look at the crowded guild hall. The moody wetness of the season combined with the dark clouds on the horizon made the place sticky to the touch and the air stagnant. She headed towards the observatory, deciding to scout the area herself.

The grasslands had devolved into a muddy, swamp-like field with streams of polluted water, darkened beyond your typical filth-ridden rainwater. What the water was comprised of did not intrigue IF one bit – mayhaps a mixture of waste, soil and blood. It certainly did not bode well for the city.

Further beyond the immediate scenary were the nearby woods of Virtua Forest, where everyone retreated from. The place used to reek of a certain mystic feeling – probably from the pure aura given off by the abundant Dogoos living there. An eerie atmosphere and a peculiar, purple light now enveloped the area. The worst of all was that this was merely some three hundred metres away from the city walls. It did not do her any good to look at the bleak scenery.

Almost on cue, the sound of footsteps approached IF.

"The worst is still yet to come, Iffy. We have to hurry…!" Said the voice somewhere behind her, startling the busy girl.

The dangling ceiling lights revealed a figure carrying a giant, well-crafted broadsword, and though her face was shadowed by a conical hat – unseeable even though the room interior was brightly illuminated – her long, bright red pigtail immediately indicated her identity. Behind the dark, tattered purple coat was her usual attire of a white tank-top and a small, short-sleeved red jacket, a matching pair of shorts and a cyan, silky scarf.

"Heya, Iffy! Sorry for the wait…" said the red-haired 'Dragonslayer', as she took her hat off.

"Ah…! Falcom! You've returned!?"

"That's right. I'm sorry our meeting took so long – the other Makers had their own to deal with. Cybercon-chan is downstairs, taking care of the poor adventurers, so is Marvy-chan… Everyone is really beat up, huh…?" A small, embarrassed smile appeared on Falcom as she scratched her head, apologetic about her late arrival.

"It's alright. We've promised the other nations that most of you will be heading there first, after all. I believe you're updated on our status report?" IF raised her brows,

"To speed, no less! All thanks to the Guild members! Anyway, is it true that Neptune and Nepgear has less than…" Falcom's expression soon turned into one of worry,

"That's right. At this rate, they'll run out of Shares soon – and we still can't pindown the reasons why. It's not like people have been losing faith lately, not anymore, ever since the news of our bitter victory over the monster army reached the citizenry. Histoire said she felt something was off in the power transfer from the Shares to the goddesses, but thanks to her workload, she couldn't afford to go resolve the issue herself. It's up to us to figure out what's going on, or should I say – you to figure out what's going on." IF gave a grimace of pain, stressed by her responsibilities.

"Huh!? Me? But I don't know that much about…" Falcom looked surprised, for she thought IF seemed to the better person to be in charge of the mission.

"I have to stay here to keep things under control, and besides, if you find yourself in trouble, just contact us with that headpiece we gave you, as always. Don't worry, you're strong, and you're not alone – I know you can do it, together!" IF, trying to not let her distress show, gave a bright smile.

"But… are you sure you're fine, alone?" Falcom put her hand on IF's shoulder, brows furrowed in worry. Through their time in wandering in dungeons together, she knew there was more to it than just a plain old smile.

"I'll have to be, for everyone's sake. Don't worry, I won't overwork myself. I mean, Compa's here, so…" IF smiled genuinely, happy about Falcom's care for her.

"_Oh_… so you two are planning something after all! Well, I'm relieved Compa-chan's here to take care of your, um, needs. Uh-hahahahaha…" Falcom laughed nervously,

"N-No! It isn't like that!" A blushing IF could only panic,

"But I thought Neptune said something about a relationship, and something about lovey-dovey, and… mpf!"

"Alright! Alright! _Stop-pu! _Please go and get your mission done, and the exit is over there, thank you!" Unable to bear the embarrassment, IF held Falcom's mouth to stop her from speaking any more nonsense (truths), her face red as a tomato.

"Well, I'll be sure to get ourselves ready! Enjoy yourselves!" Falcom, after freeing herself, ran out of the room, scurrying downstairs to get her trusty companions.

Now alone, IF let out a sigh. _She's innocently annoying at times, but hard to hate, I guess._

Woe was the Guild Lady as she sat on a couch, so many problems, so little time; so many enemies, so little manpower. She wondered where Haruhiro was, but then the vibrating phone pushed away the thought. Work was piling up…

**[Haruhiro]**

The crystal… was a mistake.

Ever since I used those powers the other day, I've been in a bad mood, like there's this deep, unsated anger, hate and something else brewing inside of me – but it's not mine. There's this overarching sense of distress and depression, and I just can't make it go away. It didn't take me very long to figure out that Kurome probably put something else other than power in the damn thing. But it isn't like I can deal with that now.

Neptune and Nepgear probably sensed something was different, and asked if I was okay… I had to shrug them off. Kurome told me that the whole deal would fall apart if I ever mentioned any of this to them, in a dream, anyway. I would have called her out if I didn't feel any of this. The sly bitch didn't tell me what it was about, anyway, saying that she 'doesn't know anything'. It did sound convincing at first, but someone like her, letting things spiral out of control? Highly improbable. Anyway, I made sure both of them didn't get suspicious, and slipped for the exit. I don't know how long I can keep these emotions bottled in, but I would have to manage.

"Uh… Haruhiro-san? You've been holding your hand with your hands for a while now, with a painful expression… Are you feeling unwell?" A young man in a scientist cloak came over,

"W-What? Oh, many apologies, I must not have recovered fully from my last battle. Please, continue the explanation, my condition is of no concern."

"I-If you insist… Anyway, where was I? Yes, the activation mechanisms. So, our scouts would only have to press the trigger located here, and then the intricate currents within the device will interfere and destroy the transportation portals using the Law of Interdimensional Travel: Rule 476, where the Pudding's constant is…"

And the lecture continues…

As the chief behind Mission: Back Rank Weakness, it's my responsibility to understand the high-tech gadgets we're to use… blah blah blah, yada yada, it's common sense, anyway.

I ended up walking out of the lab, even sleepier and grumpier than before, although I've got some fancy-looking capsules. Let's see, PNT-PDD Portal Destruction Device Type-Zero, PNT-EWD Enemy Weakening Device, and some other stuff… Ugh, the pain in my head just wouldn't stop.

The ringing from my pocket reminded me that it's time for lunch. Ah well, more bowls of ramen then, I heard it keeps the doctor away.

[At Planeptune's No.1 Ramen Shop]

…Nope, ramen doesn't do anything to ease the pain.

The taste was as good as usual, but my appetite just wasn't with me today. The fancy Japanese-esque style interior with wooden materials, dangling lanterns and good old chopsticks reminded me of the few places I'd enjoy going in Ueno, Japan.

Dammit… I…!

"E-Excuse me, are you C-Captain Haru?" a timid voice talked to me. It was a short, shy girl, clad in light armour, with a shortbow on her back.

"I am Captain _Haruhiro Kurogane_, yes. You may refer to me as Captain Haruhiro, or… *sigh* just Haruhiro, if you want to be causal." I said, trying to not sound annoyed at the poor girl.

Damn it, Neptune. I told her not to turn my name into a meme.

"Eeeek…! Yes, Captain!" the little girl, somewhat fearful of me, gave a salute.

…Were you listening to what I just said anyway, girl?

"…Do you need anything?"

"Uh, well… My friends and I were wondering why you're looking, um, so distressed, Captain." Said the girl as she pointed at her group, all four of them girls and geared up well. One of them seemed the warrior type, dining in plate armour, another looked bookish in her glasses, there's one that looked very… mature with a wooden staff, the 'ara-ara onee-san' type, and the last girl, the loli in a brown hoodie at the corner, who seemed lost in her own world. They seemed to be a balanced party, at least.

"Ah… about that… Don't worry about it. The mission will commence, regardless of my mental condition, and I will have you know that my judgement will be unaffected by any inner turmoils."

"Oh… really, I see then. In that case, would you mind joining us for lunch?"

"…Only if you don't mind."

…And that's how I found myself surrounded by ladies. At least this way I'd feel less miserable.

The broth was turning cold and the noodles was turning soft from soaking so long, even the piece of seaweed's wrinked and the poached egg, half-eaten, had its yolk mixed into a sticky mess.

Meanwhile, I could hear giggling around me and bits and pieces of their whispers.

"Are you… not going to eat that? That's the best item on the menu." the girl asked me, as the table suddenly became quiet.

"No, it's just…"

"Captain, I think you should just say whatever is on your mind." Said the girl, and the rest of the bunch nodded in agreement as well.

…

"Well then… Excuse me but, um… your city's under siege and many may end up dead by the end of this ordeal. You and I could be chatting here now, but the second we step out, we might be ambushed and the city might crumble. That's how bad things are, but how could you all remain so calm as you enjoy your bowl of ramen…? There's more than just meeting your demise if we fail, and you know that, don't you?"

"Ah…" The girl seemed to be at a loss,

"I don't get it… All of you are still smiling even in spite of the bleakest of moments. Is there anything to be 'happy' about?"

"Well… I guess, it really is weird to see everyone like this, huh? I mean, it's a war, after all. I used to wonder the same, back when there was still conflict with the other nations, too. War is terrible, it tears people apart, creates pain and suffering, and ultimately, is meaningless…" She replied, frowning.

"But what gives if we succumb to its terrorizing grasp? Does that change anything? Life goes on, regardless of whatever metaphorsis going on in our lives, harrowing or not. Perhaps the hardships we're facing is fate, unchanging, unerring, but it's up to us to make the best use of our fate, instead of being controlled by it."

"And, as we believe, the best way to do that is to live life facing forward, with a big smile and a silly optimistic attitude, to accept and embrace changes. To live is to live life facing forward. We know that there's always light after darkness, for the ethereal night is not eternal."

"I mean, we all have someone to care for, someone we care about, someone that would look up to us and someone we'd look up to – if we shut ourselves down and convince ourselves that our lives beyond repair, what about them? What about _you, _of all people? So, even if its hard…" the warrior girl chimed in,

"…Even if it's painful…" said the mature lady,

"…Even if it seems hopeless…" and the archer girl,

"…Feel better and live happier! Protect the things you care! Because life's not just about dealing with bad things, after all!" all of them cheered on together.

…

…

"…I swear I heard someone yawning in that speech."

"Come on, are you going to say that after all this?" the archer girl pouted a bit, puffing her cheeks,

"…Well. I'm honestly surprised that people like you exist, though. From where I was from, life was peaceful, but drab and depressing, knowing that no matter how hard one works, or what one does, people were going to stay poor and be worked to their bone every day. Huh, aren't you all inspirational?"

"Eh…? W-Well, it's not like we're all that enlightened, anyway. It's what the CPU taught us, after all. Sometimes, she'd come and visit us in the form of a cute, little girl, and sometimes, she'd go on stage in her HDD form to give us speeches. Those were her words and her beliefs, and we, as citizens, follow her with all of our heart. She's our light, after all. Oh, don't get me wrong, though, her little sister is just as kind as she is. It's thanks to them that Planeptune prospered even in its worst of times."

…So it was you, Neptune…

…

"…Uh, that bit about Neptune, er, I mean, the Goddess Purple Heart leading Planeptune to prosperity? It was all a lie, I'm sorry."

"What!? That's…"

"Entirely possible, yes. Just spend a day with her in office and you'll be annoyed by her yelling for pudding fifteen minutes in, I'm not even joking." I said, making a face, trying to lighten up the mood that I had inadvertenly destroyed.

Well, that was half true, anyway… I hope that's only half true.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and out came a wild Neptune from nowhere. Speaking of the devil…

"Hey! _Haru~!_ Wait… Nepu!? **Ha, ru, hi, ro!** Whaddya think you're doin', huh? Surrounding yourself with ladies already? Boooooooooooooo! Stupid Harems!" The little goddess made a face as she said that,

"Well, who are you to talk, boasting your harem of ladies every day anyway? And what are you doing here? I thought you had bigger fish to fry!"

"Huh? I was worried about ya', running off on your own like that, I don't wanna see you in my room, covered in bandages a second or, I dunno, a third time around, I've lost count! Ooh, ramen!"

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Blah blah, yada yada, I'm hungry, and you have money, so just buy another one or something!" said Neptune, as she lifted the bowl and chowed down on the noodles.

"Wha-!?"

"Ahhhhhhhh… That hit the spot! Well, the noodles were not as firm as they were, but, ah, can't complain. Thanks for the treat, Haru!" said the little girl goddess as she seated herself next to me.

"Ugh… I swear, Neptune. See? This is your goddess, in the flesh! I'm just going to order another one…" I said resignedly, reaching for the menu.

"Oh, Megami-sama… Ehehehe… You seem to be really acquainted with Captain Haruhiro…!" The archer girl said as she laughed, though the strain was clear in her fake laugh.

"Yeah, I mean, we shared a bed when he was like, out cold, or something. Of course we're close, right, Haru?" Neptune dropped the bombshell as she smiled sweetly at me.

WHAT!?

"**W-What!?"** exclaimed the entire group of girls, as the other customers gaped their eyes open in shock.

The door was banged open yet again by a yellow haired girl with pigtails and a camera, "Nepko, I never thought you had it in you! That was bold! ...And lewd. Huehehehehehheheh…"

"Wait, whaaaat? OH NO! **Nepu!** Uh, Dengekiko-san…? What I said just now was a, um, a joke, yeah! It was a joke, is all! Hueheheheh… Imma run for it!" the small little idiot ran for the exit, as the girl named Dengekiko, taking pictures all the while, followed right after, trying to fill the headlines with the news.

"…Uh…" I sheepishly said,

"For the record, I commited no indecent acts when she was in there. In fact, I didn't even know until I woke up, and, uh, my innocence is still with me! Yeah…"

Why did I sound like so damn upbeat there?

In the dead silence and glares, I ordered the ramen bowl and ate far away from the girls in complete silence. The words 'You gotta live your life facing forward' seemed so much more taunting than inspiring now…

Sigh… so much for my reputation…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 5 – Part 2: Storm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Falcom's team – Share Crystal Sanctuary]**

Led by a distinguished man in a holy cloak, we had arrived to the very bottom of the Planeptune Basilicom, where it's said to contain the Share Crystal of the Planeptunian Goddesses.

'We were told to watch out for possible infiltrators, for it had been a long while since anyone had set foot in the facility, when Nepgear was born from the massive inflation of Shares sparked by the cessation of war between the four nations. That was some… ten years ago, I think.' I reflected, as our group treaded carefully at the behest of the guide, who then left as we reached the inner portions of the ancient abode.

"Who would have thought time would pass so quickly? Ah, adventuring… I missed the old days too, though, where Neptune would join us to do Quests and all. Oh, best not to get sidetracked here. This place _is_ practically unexplored territories, after all." Cybercon couldn't help but sigh.

…It surely had been quite a while for the entire group meet up, let alone go on an adventure.

In contrast to the high-tech city interior that was the definition of Planeptune, this place was dark, old, and had a pseudo-modern feeling to it. Lit in a mixed, dim light of purple and light blue, one could see the design of the architechture of modern buildings taking roots from early versions of these purple lights on the ceiling, and the plastic-esque material used as the primary building material for indoors in place of the concrete-plus-hardened-steel structure in ancient times. The faint, nose-wrinkling smell of History was in the air, and part of the well-crafted walls were invaded in vines.

In some parts, there was even water dripping from the ceiling – hinting that maintenance was likely to be an off-thought for the Oracle, Histoire. 'It's not like she could be blamed for the disrepair, though, when she's so busy all the time.' I thought, wading through the shallow deposits of still water.

"I think Nepgear-chan said that they couldn't really refurbish the place or anything since it'd be too great a construction feat, and there may be security risks involved. Too bad they would have to do it anyway, in the approaching days – after all, it's already infiltrated!" said Marvy-chan, her eyes carefully studying the surroundings.

"…By us, no less! Anyway, let's see here… Four metres forward, turn left, get to the end of the hallway, pull the lever, then a screen will appear. Got it, Marvy-chan?" Cyber-chan said, eyes on the map as the girls dove into the ancient Share Crystal Sanctuary.

"Mhm! Cybercon-chan, you should stay back if you're looking into the directions." said Marvy, as she sprinted across the empty hallway.

"Yeah! Cyber-chan, you sensing anything suspicious?"

"Hm… Nope! Whoever the culprit is, they don't seem to be around. Oh! You think its going to be the thing where the boss monster sits at the last room of the dungeon?" Cybercon seemed energetic today, just like her usual self.

"I can only hope that's what we find. Speaking of which, you're becoming more genre-savvy these days, huh, Cyber-chan? Did Neptune rub off on you?" I said, half-teasingly as I elbowed her lightly.

"Well, I guess you could say so! We talk a lot over the phone, so yeah!" Cybercon-chan's lips curled into a small smile as she thought of that,

'We're supposed to be dealing with a major threat, but somehow, this was turning into a relaxing trip to a picnic… Oh well.'

"Hey, everyone, I've got it! There's some sorta authenciation code here, though… Falcom-chan, do you have it with you?" Marvy's voice came from ahead,

"Yeah, hold on!"

As the two of us followed the labyrinth-like path and its twists and turns, we soon reached a gigantic, gate-like stone door that had some sort of alien, glowing glyphs inscribed on it.

The projected screen seemed to require a certain code, but it didn't seem to be in a good condition, either, for the light was flickering irregularly and there were scratches and burn marks embedded into the tough-looking material – and these weren't mere rocks, either – the flow of magic courses through them.

The ancient staple building material for fortifications, and a lesser cousin of the Share Crystal – the Magic Stones, which possess an affinity with and contains Share Power. In these parts particularly, the material grew to be far tougher than their counterparts, for there was an everlasting source of Share Power nearby. Yet the structural change of the building materials seemed to possess an unexpected downside – the added density and weight may have crushed the half-material, half-arcane magic that comprises the door mechanisms.

"So… let's input the following… *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*…Done! It should work now!" said Cybercon,

The door slowly creaked open with a screech, and, none too surprisingly, the door jammed, half-open and didn't seem to bulge further. I peered through the gap, and inside…

"Wh-What is that!?" I could hear myself say,

…was a white, gigantic serpent with eight heads.

Without the whispers and chatters of our whimsical group, a suffocating silence befell the area. The purple crystal's light shimmered brightly, as our group stepped forth, the giant snake opened all its eyes at once and lunged its heads towards each of us.

The colossal beast, which was probably at least several kilometres long, latched itself onto the Share Crystal. Occasionally, dark red electric currents would spread from the snake to the rest of the crystal, and a light would form in its long, scaled body, at which point it would then dissipate upwards before seemingly dispersing. The flow of magic seemed to tell otherwise, though – the power was being sent somewhere. But surely it was a sight, for the currents licking the stone, runic floor tore cracks and ripped open the earth. Some complicated black arts were at work here…

"Uh… Scanner, scanner! Cyber-chan, the scanner!" Marvy-chan was panicking through her words,

"Right, right! Scanning… What…!? It's so strong!" exclaimed Cyber-chan, as she stared at the screen, her fluffy ears(?) trembled ever so slightly.

"It's okay, what's its Level?" I said, trying to sound comforting as I patted Cyber-chan's head.

"Lv. 65 only… but its power level is high…! Watch out for the heads – that's where it'll launch its beams! …! And the scanner's… broken…?"

"Uh, it was meant to be disposable, but really? Well… ladies, how do we go about this…?" I said, gesturing the two girls to each take a side behind me.

"…!?"

Something's coming…!

Without warning, a gigantic laser tore through the silence and incinerated the ground before us, igniting a queer explosion, only missing us by an inch.

The forceful winds torn by the blast almost tore the cloth off our clothes…

"Eep…!"

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't even trace the beam's trajectory…!

All I know was that it was a warning shot. Had it fired straight at us… surviving will be the least of our worries.

…!?

There was this strange, almost unnoticeable change in atmosphere… Magic, that has to be it. The entire area was covered by a thin layer of charged magic, ready to prime at any second.

Even if I leave it unperturbed, the mist was slowly sapping our energy away and paralyzing our nerves. This is bad… Exhaustion can be deadly. The tension in the air was now awfully thick.

The demonic snake opened its yellow, monstrous eyes and observed us almost curiously.

"Marvy-chan, Cybercon-chan! Let's spread out and try to take it from different angles! When you're in position, just say the word!"

A broadsword vanguard, a wakizashi-wielding ninja, and a dual-wield assassin… We don't have much ranged prowness, but my friends are fast enough to evade the giant snake's attacks… I think.

Me, on the other hand, is not nearly as quick on the feet.

All the inactivity before seemed to be a trap to lure us in, but, it was a trap obvious enough for us to take notice. Still, the initiative was on the boss monster, and for the time being, at least, our trio had to evade the barrage of head-butts and tail slams. Pressured by the enemy, Cybercon-chan only managed to cast a few buffing spells before forced to move.

The beast was big – far bigger than what we'd read from the scanner before – for it hid its tail underground. I would have expected that a creature that could easily fit into half a stadium would be slow, its inertia stopped by the air resistance, yet its swipes and sweeps were wickedly fast, and its scales only ruffled the wind. Marvy could only handle the speed of the oversized attacks with agility-boosting ninjutsu.

"Everyone, we have to repel the heads! Katon: Greater Fireball Jutsu!" chanted Marvy-chan, launching a fireball that scorches away the pursuing snake heads behind her.

…! It burned away some of the strange mist…?

…No. I've have to follow up on that first.

"Quick Break: Flash!" I lunged forward to deliver a slash, only to find my attack merely scraping off part of the tough scales.

"Twin Fangs: Void Strike!" Cybercon followed up with her light and dark element daggers,

In a blink of an eye, the snake heads were pushed back by the sheer momentum of the almost-instantaneous blitzes, though they remain largely unharmed. Still, given that we could extend our speed buffs longer than the snake could sustain, it retreated. Instead of chasing after us foolishly, it concentrated energy from each of its heads into a giant mass… It's aiming to knock out all of us… or at least incapacitate one or two with a gigantic blast.

"Spread out, girls!" rallied I, readying my sword.

"We have no choice… we'll have to take its heads down one at a time on our own! I'll take the middle! Let's go!"

The two of them nodded and ran off in place of a reply.

Now alone, I advanced towards the bizarre snake body coiling the crystal. A light flashed over my head, and I rolled to the side to dodge the incoming attack. Quickly getting back on my feet, I continued to close my distance as I channelled strength into my blade. The snake, now realising that I was too fast for its compressed blasts, used the concentrated mass of energy to rain an arcane barrage onto the field, and the other heads followed the same.

…! I can't dodge all of them!

Even without my heavy broadsword, I don't think it would be possible to escape unscathed. Instead, I stood firm and tried parrying the blast away. But after a projectile landed and exploded on the flat of the blade, I immediately knew…

"…That it wasn't such a good idea." I muttered softly under my heavy breaths, as I got blasted back several feet, only barely able to stop the momentum by putting all my strength into my soles. Blood trickled down from the grip of the blade and through my palms, as smoke rose from the seared metal. The barrage stopped, but the assault was not over. As soon as the strength in my legs returned, I leapt away from where I stood, dodging the energy implosion pre-emptively.

As the dust subsided, I limped out of the cracked stone floor and drank the potion I kept. Slowly, the gash wounds began to close and heal, but the damage was done as I felt the loss in stamina. That was more than just normal magic… definitely. I mean… my sword, Dragonheart – was forged with Dragonsteel and my own mana… meaning the life force within it is overflowing, protecting the blade from rust, magic attacks, blunt force from impact and reinforcing the edge greatly. To think that the aura of protection was negated…

I won't make it out if this keeps up…!

Thinking fast, I smashed the blade unto the ground, knocking up debris and dust. Making use of the makeshift smokescreen, I concentrated power into my blade and slashed skyward, tearing a giant fiery slash wave as it ate the ground up and hit the serpent – Dragon Ascent…!

…! It hit!

The snake monster gave out a soundless cry in pain, recoiling from the gash in its belly. I was about to dash in and deliver a debilitating blow, but…!

The wound…! It… healed in an instant…?! No… it was more like… the scales grew on top of the wound…!

It could only mean that even an attack like that, which could have destroyed a mid-level dragon in seconds, isn't enough to tear apart its toughness…! If only I could either keep the scales from regenerating, or if I could focus on its wounds… Meanwhile, the sound of metal clashing, explosions and the wreckage of debris was getting louder and louder… Are they alright?!

I called their names at the top of my voice, but it yielded no response… Where are you all!?

No… I don't have time for that now; it's winding up again!

I plunged my sword into the ground – this time, waiting. The same concentrated, overflowing mass of energy discharging lightning from its sheer intensity was gathered in the monster's gaping mouth… I've got only one shot at this…!

I seized the initiative, and tore my blade through the floor as the shockwave cracked everything in its path, straight towards the serpent…! With a quick cast, I increased my attack and speed, then let my legs carry me as fast as I could!

Ah…! It swirled that injured part to the side, and the shockwave did not find a target. But I didn't count on the attack to land anyway…

My real target had been the closed off wound from the beginning… That was just a diversion! Now that it forced to move its stomach, I could strike accurately, knowing that it can't evade as well! With the Burning Heart inside me, and the undying conviction to protect our peace, my blade will cut you down!

"Haaaah! For the nation, for my friends…!"

I darted left and right and zig-zag'd my way through the barrages, the blasts grazing my shoulder pads and blade.

"For our peace, and the realm! You're to fall before my blade!"

It's within striking distance…!

An invigorating, warm, flame-like aura emanated from my heart and spread to my body, as it grew in size it suddenly raged violently before soaring to form a dragon's shape.

"This is the end…! EXE Ultimate – Tempest Dance: True Dragon!"

Fencing my blade as if I was using a rapier, I drove, or rather, plunged my sword into the snake's wound. The dragon's fangs snapped the scales and tore into the snake's flesh, tearing the entire serpent apart. There's no way it can survive-

-!?

"Ahhhhh!"

A sharp pain struck my sides as I pierced through the beast, and paralysis struck. I wanted to halt my charge, yet I could neither halt my charge nor move my muscles, while my momentum carried me all the way to the wall, slamming into the hard material headfirst.

Everything went black for a moment, and when I woke, the speedy Cybercon was already healing the bleeding from my head. All seemed blurry and the wave of nausea was unbearable. I took one of Marvy's medicinal pills, and the disgust in my throat faded somewhat.

'What… happened?' I thought as I looked at Cybercon-chan, with a dazed, puzzled expression, I imagine. Aww… I must look so bad right now…

"You…alright…Falcom?" Cybercon's voice rang, but her words seemed muddled, hazy, like I was drowning in a dream or something.

"Huh…? Y-yeah… more or less…" I tried to get up, but as soon as I tried to push myself off the crumbled wall, an extreme pain struck my head and the sensation of warm fluid rolled down from my forehead to my eyes, then the cheeks, dripping onto my breastplate. I rubbed my eyes to make out the redness, but the image stayed blurred, dizziness working its way through my nerves and stomach. Then the green light glowing before me became brighter, as if it heeded my signs of agony. My head felt slightly clearer from the revitalising glow.

"No, you're not! It's a concussion, and it doesn't look very good, your eyes dilated and all. Come now, don't move. I am going to heal you up."

"We… should have… stood our ground…! I shouldn't have…!" a weak, incoherent sound that was hardly reminiscent of speech escaped my lips.

"It's alright, Falcom-chan. I mean, I think we would have been wiped out if we stuck together. Besides, there's always the comeback, so just bear with me for a momen- Wha!?" Cybercon's voice cut off as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. The winds suddenly ruffled against my face roughly and a force pressed my head into something… flat and firm. Is this a plank…?

"Ayaya… I guess we weren't under the radar after all… Hang on tight, Falcom! We're moving quick!"

…? I can't focus…

"Is this… a washboard? It's so… smooth and… hard, with some pieces point-"

"No, it isn't you idiot! And stop poking me already! I'm kind of… busy here! Wait, p-pointy? S-Stop it!" Cybercon-chan's sounded angry and embarrassed as her voice cut off at times, as if gliding away from something. And, as the stirring magic energy in the air tingled my senses, I woke up from my trance.

"What's… going on?"

"Don't squirm around! I can't leap fast enough if you do!" said Cybercon, huffing and puffing from carrying me in her arms.

The snake, rather, the snakes re-emerged, hissing at us with their tongues slithering out. It… spilt? The Hydra-like serpent seemed to have lost its overwhelming size, but remained mostly healthy regardless.

"Put… me down… I can manage…"

"No, you dummy! There's no doubt it'll lock on you if I leave you be! We'll just have to leave it to Marvy!"

Oh yeah… Marvy-chan! Please be alright, Marvy-chan!

…I didn't expect a blow to the dead would be so debilitating. *Sigh* I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?

The clouds and mists within my head began to disperse, as another explosion landed close by, its shockwave knocking Cybercon and I over.

"Gyah!"

"Ugh… Cybercon, are you alright?"

"Mm… yeah. Can you stand?" said Cybercon, as she healed my head wound. I gave a small nod in reply. We eventually got to our feet and faced the towering presence over us, only to be greeted by static energy bolts, all aiming our way. The blinding, eerie purple light heralded our defeat.

"Uh… Cybercon-chan?"

"…Yeah?"

"This isn't… very good."

The lightning bolts rained down on us, like shooting stars down the horizon. It's so bright, so very bright.

We hugged each other tightly as we braced for the fatal impact.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 5 – Part 3: Summer Snow - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[Haruhiro]**

"Is that everyone?"

As the sky turned darker yet darker and the golden light shimmering further yet further into the distance, I sat, contemplating some other minute things, as I carelessly blabbed out inquires and commands.

"Y-yes, captain! All thirty-five of us, divided in six teams, are ready to move out!" the archer girl from before reported in a soft voice.

"The time is not yet right. Until dusk falls and night befalls, we will remain here. In the meantime, commit yourselves to do one last equipment check. Make sure all of you are properly and adequately armed. If not, take the extras I've prepared."

"Uh… affirmative. But captain, what about the briefing?"

"*Sigh* We'll leave that be until we're about to set off. The winds whisper secrets, many more than you can imagine."

"Oh…! I-I see! Roger!" said the archer girl, as she hurried back. Finally, a moment of peace.

…

"To protect… hm? Those you care about." I mused,

"Things like that are like sand; you try to grab hold of them and preserve them, yet they always slip away in the end. The little golden grains left in your pathetic palms are the bitter memories, subtlely reminding you the emptiness in your hands."

"You lick them, hoping to find some sort of salvation, trying to convince yourself that it could not be helped. Only that there is no solace, no salvation, only the sinking feeling of defeat, and the indescriptable pain of betrayal – betrayed by the things and people you once hold dear."

_They left me._

_They took me for granted.  
_

_And I was little more than a disposable tool to them._

_Friends? Bonds? Pretty words and grand ideas, but it's all a hoax. Maybe I'm being delusional, but it's hard to trust in a fairy tale._

…? What are these thoughts voicing within my head…?

…

Another sharp spasm of pain jabbed at my head, and as the view grew distorted and nauseating, more of _those _images flashed across my eyes.

It's so cold, and dark.

'…Is this a Basilicom?' I wanted to say, but no words came out.

The walls and pillars are glowing in orange, but the rest of the machinery seemed to be lit in a darker, more sinister shade of blue. Blood trailed on the floor, and remains of a body was scattered at the far end of the room, along with broken spears, cracked platemail, and some sort of dust. A hint of insanity seemed to remain in the area. Wetness fogged my sight, am I… crying? But these were no tears of mine. I knelt on the floor, thumping the solid ground with my fists… only that they were no hands of mine. I tried to run, and run I did, but where to? Outside, inside, it all seemed the same. Death was everywhere. Then it all went to black.

A midsummer night's wind breeze carried a chilling touch. I awoke to the moonlight pricking my eyes. The air was surprisingly cold even in the wake of the summer sun. Was it the rain, or some other anomaly? The disturbance seemed worse than ever…

Oh well. I guess its past time to move out.

I shook myself awake and returned to find everyone's gaze on me as they sat on the lush grass.

"U-uh, captain… Are you alright? You seemed…" the archer girl inquired cautiously. Seriously… do I look like some sort of sadistic monster or something?

"Out of it, yes. I am aware and I am fine. I will have you know that it wouldn't get in the way of our mission. And while we're on the subject, it's time to begin the rundown and commence. All of you, get to your feet and be on standby."

As all of them did as I told, I got to the agenda.

"As you might have known already, this is a specialized task force assembled for a very specific mission, which you've yet to be informed until… now. Our mission entails us going deep into enemy territory and destroying certain… devices. These will cut off further enemy reinforcements and allow us to seize the initiative. The main force will then strike after us to advance and retake objectives. In other words, what we'll do is the deciding factor of this war." I said, carefully surveying the faces of the crowd.

"D-Deciding factor?"

"Devices?"

"*Ahem* I haven't finished yet, may I?" I waited until the group has calmed down somewhat before continuing.

"A mission of this scale is, of course, highly confidential. And I'd already expected the possibility of information leaks in some manner. As a result, what your squadron will do and where you'll be sent off to will be decided in these capsules." I said, as I took out these pill-like devices from my pouch.

"Marked on them are numbers that correspond your group. Remember, this is a covert mission, so I assume you've been relieved of any communication devices already, and that you will prioritise stealth above all. The squadron leaders of each will receive the capsules and activate the hologram within to be informed of their individual roles and goals."

"Of course, I won't give them all right away. Squad 1's leader, step forward."

"Yes!" A loud, thick voice rang from my left, a young man that's half an inch taller than me marched forward, his heavy armour clanking as he walked.

"Squad 1's leader, yes? Keep your voice down. You and the rest of your squad will head out now to location 1, as stated in the map you have. Do you copy?"

"A-ffirmative, captain!"

"Good, you've brought _it_, yes?"

"Yes, captain. Ready to prime."

"Good. The time now is 1830, and I expect you to be in position by 1845. Dismissed."

The stout man immediately ran off with his group of equally-fortified fighters, leaving through the path I'd hidden in leaves and vines earlier.

One down, five more to go.

"Squad 2's leader."

A similar exchange of words took place for the rest of the squads, until the very last group. It's them… the girls I met earlier at the ramen shop.

"Squad 6…" I muttered, as I took out the very last capsule.

"Um… Captain, we've been meaning to ask, but why are we only a team of five…? And, above all, we aren't assigned a leader…!" the archer girl asked with a worried look on her face, cutting me off.

"Haven't you all figured it out?"

"Uh… Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but this means…"

"I'm your leader, and no, you don't need to be Sherlock to figure that out." I said resignedly,

"Who's Sherlock?"

"He's a very dumb person. Don't question it."

"Uh-huh…?"

"Anyway, obviously I would know what our squad would have to do, so in the meantime, watch the hologram and ask me questions if you don't understand something. Don't worry, take your time, we're not in a hurry or anything." I said, handing the capsule over.

"Y-Yes, captain!" the girl eagerly took the capsule.

"Oh, but before all that…"

"Hm? Do you need something else, captain?"

…What.

"…You still haven't told me your names, you know. I'm tired of referring you as 'archer girl' for the umpteenth time already, and I'm sure_ I'm_ not the only one sick of reading it."

"Eh? What do you mean…? Oh, come to think of it, that was poor manners, h-huh? Sorry, my name is, um, Minako…! Um, I'm the archer and uh… nice to meet you… Um… the one clad in that tough-looking chestplate is Maya-chan, our vanguard… and that glasses-wearing one is Maho-chan, our priest… To your right is Mai, the one with the staff, our mage, and the last is Miyu, in the hoodie, she acts as our scout. We'll be in your care…!"

"Hmm… why do your names all start with the letter 'm'? Are you all sisters or something?"

"Uh… no? Um… the letter 'm'?"

"_*Sigh*…_Why am I, a god damn _Japanese_, living in this _Japanese_-speaking world, has to write in _English_, of all things?"

"Ehhh…?"

"No, never mind. Carry on."

With a confused look on her face, Minako skipped back to her group of friends.

As for I, well.

I'm just going to recap my plan in case I missed anything.

First of all, we noticed a pattern in enemy attacks – they attack once a week, and only ever during the day – the Oracle herself theorises this. The last wave of offence was only three days ago, where the assembled teams successfully repelled them without any casualties at all. While there is the worrying trend on the increasing strength of the enemy army, we think that now is where they'll try to bring in new monsters and have yet to be situated and organized.

We already have information on the enemy's means of transportation: portals. Further probing behind enemy lines has yielded us intel on their rough location – given that they've just shifted their locations. As to how we'd intercept these portals, well, I've had the professionals at the Planeptune Laboratory figure it out.

Apparently, as long as we disrupt the inter-dimensional travelling by messing with the portal's flow of magic or something, we'll be able to destablise and take them down. All we need to do is to stick each of these spherical devices near the portal and it'll zap them. The original design is too burdensome and heavy to be battle-effective, and it'll be too easy to destroy the essential mechanisms that makes the whole thing work. Anyway, we won't need the damn thing working 24/7. Well, what do you know? _Technology._

Oh, and if you're wondering: what about the 3000-men grand strategy? To that I say: screw it. We don't even have enough people on the walls, so 35 is the best we can do. Anyway, it'll be easy for the enemy to react in time if we waltz in so brusquely. Damn, I sounded so much like a tactical genius when I said it, too. The silver lining to this is, you can't feel bad from acting like a fool if you are one yourself.

I went against the 3-team idea going into the left, central, and right part of the grove and decided to make it a two-way tag team attack on either side. The first teams to enter will act as scouts and focus on taking down crucial chokepoints and sentries while the ones behind them will take on the portals themselves. Preferably, I would have them check everything out first and then move on to tackle the objectives. After all, we're trying to take out as many as we can, which only leaves us the option of taking them out all at once(if possible).

These teams will be in charge of laying the 'landmines', while the kill-switch is left to my group, which is coincidentally the HQ of the mission, where the leadership is at, as well as the backup/emergency response unit, in case anything happens or if anyone is discovered. That girl in the glasses, Maho, I think, knows an area-of-effect teleporting spell whose range covers all save the inner parts of the forest. It will be our best bet in providing support. If all else fails, then our lightly-armoured personnel means we'll traverse through the terrain decently. We could also request for backup as well, since this is literally just outside Planeptune walls.

Finally, there will be one more team to be: the first team that we've sent out – the juggernauts. If anything, they're stationed just outside the forest, lying in wait. These are the diversionary bait to draw away enemy attention if the enemy is too alerted to our presence to make the plan work. Since they are literally walking fortresses, I am confident in their ability to hold out until we arrive. Altogether, there will be six teams of six dispatched to take out the portals spawning monsters from the other world and it will take us roughly three to six hours for the operation.

As for the goddesses, well…

I've asked them to sleep early to rest up for the inevitable fight after we've disabled their portals. They will be spearheading an assault into the enemy ranks and dive into their HQ, there, it is expected that they'll face both the archer bitch and the sissy swordsman. I will refer them as such because I have no better words to describe them. Anyway, back to the point.

It was never in them to win against both of these opponents combined, anyway. The last time we went up against them, it almost ended poorly, as my stomach would attest. The point of their battle was to draw them out into the open field, or an advantageous position, where we'll suppress them with numbers. Heck, we won't even need any frontliners – we only have to rain attacks on them from a safe enough distance as the goddesses tank them down.

Screw the part about deciding everything on a fair fight – all bets are off, it's all or nothing. Yeah, yeah, stopping deities in mid-air seems fun, but I think turning asshats into hedgehogs with arrows is a much better sport. Once those two are down, then the Planeptune side of the war is pretty much done.

"…Captain, captain!"

Oh, how convenient. I was getting bored of my own explanation anyway.

…Wait, was she yelling at me to get my attention this entire time?

"Minako-san, yes? You've finished watching my briefing, I believe."

"*Huff* *Huff*…*Ahem* I-It's actually five minutes past that, captain. Um, anyway, we were trying to ask what we're going to do in the meantime, while waiting."

"Hm? To wait, of course. What else?"

"Uh…" Minako grimaced,

"…Does that mean we're just going to slack off here until something acts up?" the girl with the big katana, Maya, came over and asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"…Sort of."

"…" Everyone else seemed to be at a loss.

Ow, ow, the glares are hurting so much.

"See? I told you we should have someone older for the job. I knew it." Whispered one of the girls,

Hey.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's not like our capable elites are free to take the job, after all, they have more important things to do. Anyway, was that guy supposed to be the 'Hero' after all? I mean, he seemed kind of unreliable, y'know, being mentally unstable and all."

"Yeah, speaking of which, he also looked like a player, don't you think? I mean, he tried sleeping with the goddess, too!"

…!

"For the last god, damn, time, I didn't sleep with anyone! More importantly, if you're all complaining, why don't you all come up with a better idea of what to do?! I'm sort of the captain here, the captain! I know I may not look like the man for the job, but can't you give me some respect?" I tried to keep my voice down, with anger rising.

Unfortunately, they don't seem to care.

"Respect needs to be earned, not given." The priest girl Maho absentmindedly said,

"Now he looks like a comic relief character, *sigh*. I can't tell whether he's really the harem protagonist-type or the dumb idiot-type character." Mai-san quickly followed up on that remark, as she gave me a cheeky smirk.

"He can't deceive us with that poor act of pretending to be refined and smart, after all, first impressions are everything." Even the thief girl, Miyu-san voiced her disdain, with a gaze as cold as ice.

I looked at Minako-san, who, too, looked at me like she was looking at filth.

Et tu, Minako?

…

Well, it's 5 on 1, so I won't have the upper hand in talking back. I'm just going to ignore them.

As I returned to minding my own business, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. The caller was… IF?

"Hello, Kurogane speaking."

"Hello, Haruhiro? I'm calling to check if things are going well on your end. So? How's the operation?" IF's voice was kind of hard to make out, since someone else seemed to be speaking loudly in the background. Sounded really grand too.

"Uh… well, it could be better. Let's leave it at that. Anyway, what's with the loud speech going on in the background?"

"Oh, that. Well, your favourite goddess who coincidentially got in bed with you is currently giving a speech in her HDD form, along with her sister. You want to listen along? It's a really good rally though."

"Huh. I'm going to let that stupid remark slide for now, anyway, how did this spread so quickly…? Damn that journalist… I'll listen to the whole thing later, when this is all done and all, I think. But even I could tell she sounds like a real goddess there, and I'd be fooled if I didn't know any better."

IF laughed a bit at my comment,

"Haha… Well, I'll have to agree. Before I got to know Nep, I used to think the same, but now? Histoire is the real MVP behind these speeches, oh, and Nepgear too, I think. They've had it tough, but I guess even she can step up her game if need be, yeah? Oh, speaking of which… you haven't seen her in her HDD form, have you? She's a completely different person, you know."

Wait… HDD?

"I wasn't really paying attention, after all. But that's not the point here…! Why is she using up her shares in her HDD form? Didn't I tell her to conserve her energy? Hello!? What's the point of me asking them to take extended breaks? How about letting them jog around the entire city, using up all their Shares, huh? Oh, what the hell, Neptune?!"

"Oi, oi, calm down there, buddy. Planeptune is the city of technology, after all. We're using the Pudding HologramTM technology for the heavy lifting, all thanks to yours truly. What, you think we're that stupid? *Sigh*… and here I thought that little unique, adult encounter with our Nep will make you a bit wiser, but I guess… you're just lackluster. _Disappointed_."

What do you mean, disappointed? And stop bringing that crap up!

"Why you… Fine. Are they ready for battle then?"

"Not yet, give it some time. We're still preparing our gear and items."

"That slow? What about Nepgear and the baka goddess? Are they at top form?"

"Uh… why don't you ask them? I've sent someone to deal with the Share Crystal problem I told you, but only not too long ago. *Sigh* I'm so busy with the insane amount of work here, it isn't funny, at all. I bet you're sitting _super_ comfortably in that spot we chose, huh?" I could hear the spite in her voice.

…Yeah, yeah, real comfortable. Sure.

"I wish. _They_ think I'm just a dumb slacker- (But you _are_, Haruhiro) Shut up! I have to keep tabs on where they're at, so I really shouldn't do anything else. Wait, you could also take a look, too, with that application. See? They're already halfway through, with already six marked and all, and look, they messaged through their comms that everything seems to be fine. We're still in the clear."

"Hai, hai, o-kay desu. I'll let you know when we can leave. I'm going to cut the call now, Nep's finished the speech and the crowd is getting pumped."

"Uh-huh. Well, see ya."

I was about to end the conversation, but IF said something more.

"Hey."

"…What?"

"Stay safe, okay?"

…Well, isn't this new? I always thought that cool exterior of yours was just an act, IF.

"Don't you think that's a tall order?"

"*Sigh* You never change, do you?"

"Would you rather?"

"*Sigh*… Why not?"

The call ended with her sarcastic jab at me.

You're the one that never changes, IF.

"The captain's smile is creepy."

"Shut up, thief girl! And what are you all smirking about?"

Can't help it, eh, can I?

Another fit of pain struck my head, and I immediately know I have to get myself out of their sight. Can't let them see that I'm in pain.

"I'm going off to see if there're any monsters around in the area. Minako, take my place and keep an eye out on the squads here. Make sure you tell me if anything comes up."

"H-Huh? Why me, captain?"

"Because you seemed slightly more trustworthy than your friends. That's all, see you in a bit. Don't screw up."

…

…

While my squads moved deeper within enemy territory, the insanity in my mind grew further. This same feeling again…

…I have a good idea who these images belong to.

"Ugh…!"

Everything in my view suddenly blurred as the pain tightened in my head and chest, returning worse than ever.

…

Hello, Darkness, my old friend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 5 – Part 4: The Premonition of a wet Death - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[MarvelousAQL]**

"Raiton: Lightning Flash Technique!"

I made use of the burst of speed and dashed as fast as I could…!

"Fwah! Huh…?"

Yep! Got them both, time to back off!

I leapt to gain some distance, dropping the two damsels-in-distress to the ground. Phew!

"Marvy…! We thought you were…!"

"I was what? Anyway, why the long face, Falcom-chan? You look like you wanted to cry or say something…"

"*Sniff* We thought you were dead, baka!" Falcom-chan choked through tears and said,

"…Ehhhh?"

"Ehehe… Well, in any case, glad to see you the same as ever, Marvy-chan." Said Cybercon-chan,

Um… did something happen?

"Okay…? Then, if we can move, let's go!" I got the three of us moving again, with the snakes on our tails.

"Huh? Wait, my sword…! I can't fight like this, Marvy!" Falcom-chan said, panicking,

"I know, but still! You'll have to go with us, or you'll be cornered! But you're so battered… Um… I know! Cybercon-chan! Why don't we use *that* move, together?"

Yeah, this might work! We'll tear through all of them

"Eh? …Oh! You mean our ultimate skills, yeah? Hmm… that's true, considering that the enemy is basically immune to our slash attacks. But don't you have to set up yours in advance…?"

"Don't worry! It's ready to go any moment now! With my amount of energy, I can only use it once, but it'll be enough. I mean, I'm a professional ninja, hehe~! Cybercon-chan, get ready! Falcom-chan, stand back!"

"*Sigh*…Okay. Go get 'em, Marvy!" Marvy's wakizashi was clad in flames of extraordinary heat as she gave me a wink, while Cybercon just sighed and smiled wryly. With a knowing nod, both of them ran towards the snake monsters.

"Fuuton: Gale Slash!"

Marvy's blade sent a fiery slash wave forward, scorching the snakes and Cybercon followed up with a familiar combination of wide slashes, before taking a big leap back, knives flying straight towards the yellow, savage eyes and the electricity-like magic concentration, decimating everything the destruction reaches. Yet, when the dust had settled, a dozen more snakes of a smaller size appeared. The giant beast whose humongous body could barely fit inside half a stadium was now reduced to ones that are about our size. What's more, most of them had slithered off the crystal and was on the ground, all radiating the same killing intent but far less fearsome.

"Is it just me, or it feels like the enemies are growing weaker?" Cybercon commented, eyes still fixed on the incomprehensible creatures on the prowl.

"Yeah, let's finish them off! Cybercon, it seems like slash attacks are ineffective, but fire and other elements work just fine! I'll use my Katon to stop them from dividing!" Marvy took out her scroll from… somewhere around her shoulders, closed her eyes and chanted her finisher for some time.

The onslaught of snakes immediately advanced toward Marvy-chan, who seemed too self-absorbed in her chanting to dodge. At just mere milliseconds before the deadly sharp fangs could sink into Marvy's soft flesh, a gigantic vortex of spiralling flames – no, an inferno – was spurred into existence by a mere swift movement of Marvy-chan's flaming blade.

"Now, Falcom! We have to pull back before we'll be burned away too!" said Cybercon, as she once again carried me away and toward the labyrinth exit we came in from.

As the heat dispersed within the red-hot blade tip, Marvy enchanted Fuuton into both her wakizashis and unleashed an extremely intense flurry of slashes, until she became the whirlwind itself. Finally knowing that Marvy's hitsuden ninpo was too much to ever withstand, the snakes tried to slip away. Marvy, on the other hand, was never in a pinch to roast them all. The blade-tornado merged with the giant inferno and became an immense blaze storm that covered everything in the Share Crystal room…

"Midaresaki: Full Bloom!"

When flames had died down and the dance was over, Cybercon, with me one arm on her shoulders, rushed back to see a completely drained Marvy on the floor, almost blacking out due to the heat burning up oxygen in the area.

"Ha… ha… Looks like my ninjutsu wasn't perfected after all…"

"*Sigh* You dummy… You could have suffocated, you know that? *Cough* *Cough* How many times *Cough* I told you to use your old ultimate skill instead of this? *Ahem* You can't breathe when all the oxygen is burning up." I said, choking a bit on the smoke.

"There, there, at least we got them all now. But seriously, that was harder than we'd anticipated… Falcom-chan took a real hurting from that monster." Cybercon-chan lend a hand to help Marvy sit up straight. Her irregular breathing began to slow down as the hot winds petered out and the combat heat faded away.

"Well, I have to agree. At least, we got rid of the source of the problem, yeah? I even got a level up out of the deal, too! Level 56, tada!" smiled Marvy.

"Hmm…" Thoughts circulated in my head – what was the snake doing? It seemed to be guarding the crystal, yet… using it at the same time. There was no mistake, a great deal of energy flowed within the snake and then… it vanished. Like it was… warped somewhere.

"…Hm? Falcom-chan? Hello?"

"Uweh? What's wrong, Cybercon-chan?"

"I was just thinking… what could that thing be doing to the Crystal?"

"Well… you think it was stealing energy? Neptune did say she felt her Share powers being depleted and sealed away." Marvy and I fell into deep thought,

"I guess we'll just have to leave it to Histoire and Neptune to figure it out. Let's see here… how about we head back and call it a day? I'm sure Iffy is worried too, let's go back now, everyone!" exclaimed Cybercon-chan, holding out an Eject Button.

"…Yeah."

"Mhm!"

The three of us put one finger onto the switch…

"Wait! Everyone, wait! ─=≡Σ((( つ ロ )つ"

Just as we were ready to leave, someone shouted behind us.

"Eh?! Histoire-san?! Why're you here, of all places?" inquired the shocked Cybercon,

"I sensed the flow of Shares once more, so I flew all the way here (; ・ω・) =3. Oh my… a great battle must have taken place here, to see the three of you wounded to such an extent. Here, let me heal your wounds – it'll only take three seconds! (ﾉ・∀・)ﾉ ‥…━━━ "

Histoire then created an orb of light, and cast its rejuvenating brilliance all over the room. All the exhaustion and throbbing pain vanished along with the light – although the numbness in my head and awkwardness in my arms and spine merely faded slightly.

"Thank you very much, Histoire-san." I said, relief written all over my face.

"Now then, if you all would step aside, I must restore the crystal – I sensed someone, or something, tampering with it. Even now, some of the power is still transferred somewhere. (∩` ﾛ ´)⊃━,｡･:*:･ﾟ " Histoire said, concentrating some sort of magic onto the giant Share Crystal.

…(∩` ﾛ ´)⊃━,｡･:*:･ﾟ

…(∩` ﾛ ´)⊃━,｡･:*:･ﾟ

…(∩` ﾛ ´)⊃━,｡･:*:･ﾟ

Some thirty seconds later, the Crystal flashed bright-blue and shone much brighter than it was. Is this the power of the legendary Tech Support?

"…Okay, there we go. It's really back to normal now. Good job, everyone! ヽ (・∀・) ﾉ Before we return, though, I must tell the three of you something about the crystal, and it must be said here. I fear that the Basilicom may already be infiltrated by spies… (￣︿￣)"

The three of us looked at each other with a serious expression, and then nodded as we listened intently to the Oracle.

"*Ahem* I suppose you're all ready to hear what I have to say. Very well, then I shall begin with a question. Are you aware of the fact that the Share Crystal will only respond to those with great power? ( ・ω・)"

Uh…

Cybercon and Marvy seemed to scratch their heads over this as well.

"…( ﾉ_ヽ) I will take your silence as a 'no', then. Normally, only deities like the CPUs, or beings such as Arfoire can affect and draw power from them. This means… (．．)"

"Someone as strong as them are doing something to the Crystal?" I asked Histoire,

"Exactly, Falcom (＠＾◡＾). Worse still, that's probably the same for Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox – since the same anomalous events happened to them as well. I may be wrong on this, but this implies that the being has acquired vast amounts of Share power for its nefarious ends… And it doesn't seem like they would want to concede such a valuable objective to us, either. ( ＿ ; )"

"So, um, that is why I would like you all to help guard this place! Um, I am aware that it *may* be slightly boring… But we don't have anyone else up for the job! So please, it's only for three days! Could you please? ( _ )人" pleaded Histoire,

Uh… Histoire-san, an Oracle shouldn't lower her head like that…

"Don't worry, Histy-chan! We'll be happy to help! As long as we're, like, given food and some bags for sleeping, I think we'll be fine camping here for a while!" Marvy cheerfully replied,

Wait! Marvy…!

"*Gasp* Σ(°ロ°) Really!?"

"Thank you so much, everyone! (o^▽^o) Don't worry, I've already thought of what you need. I'll send people down here to check up on you three every now and then, and if you require anything, just say the word! For emergencies, just call me or IF-san and we'll respond as best we can! Oh, thank you so, very much! ヽ( ∀ )ノAs thanks, I'll have them make the meals extra tasty for you. (￣︶￣)"

I feel like this is all planned from the beginning…

As chatter began to fill the room, a familiar tune rang from my pocket – IF.

"Excuse me, everyone. *Beep* Hello, Iffy?"

"…Hello? Ugh, I finally got through. Histoire-san is heading towards your location and is arrivin- Never mind, I just sensed the goddesses' power returning at a much higher rate. She's there, isn't she?"

"Um, yes…?"

"Good, *sigh* that idiot Nep is jumping up and down about her regained power. Happy-go-lucky as ever. Not that I can complain. Please turn the speakers on, by the way, I want to relay this to Histoire-san too."

"Right, got it. You can begin, Iffy."

"Thanks, Falcom. *Ahem* Status report: As of now, we've mostly rid ourselves of the confusion and panic in the main hall. We've confirmed that the vast majority – if not all – of the Planeptunian adventurers we've housed are safe – many of them restored to health and raring to join the rest of our forces. Additionally… hm? Hold on a moment. (Huh? SOS signal? From the main squad? Are you sure? *Background yelling*)"

"What's going on…?" I said, having a bad feeling about all this…

"I hope everything is alright…" said Cybercon, worried. Marvy patted her head and dejected cat ears, trying to give some sort of assurance, while Histoire-san only sat on her levitating tome, wordless.

Dead silence suffocated our group and unpleasant anticipation covered us like blankets, pulling at our nerves as we waited for IF's reply.

It felt like forever, but finally, with the sound of muffled footsteps from another end, the reply came through, though it was anything but good news.

"*Huff* *Huff* Histoire-san… You need to return at once…! Haruhiro's operation is blown out of the water and they are engaging the enemy right now! We need to counterattack and ensure he doesn't…!"

"Calm down, IF-san. You will lead our troops to battle… at the high table. Your place should be with us. Leave the field to Neptune and Nepgear." Said Histoire, her tone grave.

"I… I understand."

"…IF."

"H-Huh?"

"This isn't because you are not strong enough to stand at the frontlines – quite the opposite. But I alone cannot succeed. Enemy flanks, back-rank infiltration, managing the Crystal, evacuating the city… Even an Oracle has limits, capable as I may be. I see no other alternative than you, IF. You must restrain yourself and believe in them… believe in yourself…! Because that is all we can do now. Hold the fort – I'll be there in a second."

"*Sigh*…I know. I'm waiting for you, and so is he." Said IF resignedly, ending the call not long after.

"Command is going to be in mayhem, huh…" I muttered

"…Histoire-san, shouldn't one of us…?"

"No. The three of you have to stay – I am almost positive that they're going to attack this place now." Histoire shook her head firmly at Cybercon's proposal,

"I have to leave now – just… be careful. Got it? I'll do everything in my power to protect Planeptune… Believe me and remain here." She turned her head away from us, as she began to channel light in her body. A beam of light appeared, and Histoire was gone along with it.

I will, Histoire.

"Well, ladies? Time to get to work. Marvy, you've still got those scrolls, yeah? Then we can set up traps around here."

"Mhm! On it!" Marvy-chan exclaimed,

"Falcom, don't look so solemn! I mean, Never Despair, right?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop sulking and get to work, okay? Well, I'm still feeling a little bit woozy though…"

"Falcom? Falcom!"

Am I… blacking out?

Ah…

Hello, Darkness, my old friend…

Hm…

Déjà vu…?

Heya minna-san!

Phew! This chapter really isn't easy, ya know. I mean, settling into university is more annoying than I thought. Also, screw essays. Bleh, stoooooopid essays. I hate them. Histy always gives me terrible scores and Nepu just wants some pudding desu…

Well, at least Nepu is 100% confident that Nepu will win against Blanny in the Gamindustri Young Writers Competition. Heh, just you wait, Blanny! If I win, you'll have to hang out with me more often! Heheh…

Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I hope you all enjoyed reading as I did writing! Sankyuuuu!

\- NepuAqua

P.S As usual, don't plagarise Nepu's work! Don't be like Arbore, and copy, copy and copy!


	9. Chapter 6 - I take Flight (Part 1 of 2)

**(Before you read...)**

**Author's Message:**

**Dear Minna-san!**

**Heya...! How's it going! ...Ehueheheheh...**

**First of all... Nepu would like to apologise for the REALLLY LATE UPLOAD. Nepu's caught up in a lot of things, including but not limited to... 1. the eeeeeeeeevil pandemic, 2. mooooooving back from the UK to Gamindustri, 3. getting back to the old lifu... so Nepu's been busy! Doing things! And all that... and something sad's happened, too. So Nepu's hanging in there, too. **

**Nepu would like to thank a certain friend for the creation of these, who'd kept moi head in the game and kept moi... happy. It's so hard in these trying times, and my heart goes out to her, as well as another special someone, too! Nepu! **

**Anyway, the other part to this chapter is coming up soon! Nepu wanted to publish this in one go, buuuut... y'know. I bet no one wants to read 25k+ words in one go. And you guys are prolly tired of waiting. So! Hereeeee ya go! Have fun! Nepu hope ya all enjoy it!**

**As with always, sankyuu for all your support! Here's moi blessings to ya all!**

**Yours truly,**

**NepuAqua**

****

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Part 1: With Wings of Wax - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Deep in the forest, where the oppressive heat and the stifling humidity suffocated our senses… There, we walk.

My squad and I advanced through the thick foilage and the dark ambient, the sounds of the summer cicadas now eerily silent, driven away by the nerve-jolting noises of distant explosions and the occasional screams.

We stalked the woods and tailed the suspicious footprints, trailing off further in the daunting forest. Minako was with the vanguard, scouting out the area, while I stayed back, near the mage, staring daggers the map, where red and blue dots littered throughout the virtual screen…

Histoire-san give us all life-sensors that monitor our health condition, as well as devices that allow us to mark enemy locations on the map. Supposedly, it's to help me navigate around the difficult terrain. Indeed, with all the soft mud makes your boots sink in, slowing down movement, it's a big hassle everytime I try to move another step forward…

"…We can't fight here, or we'd risk stumbling and falling over. At three o'clock, there is relatively drier ground – that is where we will go, even if it means taking the detour… We'll just end up saving time anyway."

Unfortunately, this isn't working out for me.

…While I'm thankful for her gesture, what I see on my map was a ton of red dots surrounding our blue bots – and fat lot of good to see them all covering where I'm supposed to go.

I swiped to the next page to look at the health bars of all our members… and… that's a bright shade of red down the line, and some gray, empty bars in between…

This is… even though I've had them all pull back from the area, as most of them were outside the forest bounds, though they're still on the run.

I have to pick up speed…!

"I'll be leading. Follow closely behind, we can't afford to take our time now…"

So… Why am I in such a hurry, you ask?

Well…

After some sixteen minutes of loitering around doing absolutely nothing, I received a distress signal from some of the Squads, requesting backup, since they suspect that they have been spotted.

So we made haste to enter the battlefield, yet halfway there, most of the squad members were 'in the red' – critically injured, so I had them retreat – after all, they did their part well enough.

But then, everything went from good to okay to shit in the span of minutes as multiple distress signals were sounded, and I even had to get Squad 1 cover for all of the retreating units.

I plan to go anyway in spite of the danger, anyway. My stealth and my experiences in sneaking around are enough for me to hold my own. As for my team, well… they're to join Squad 1 in the first place. So…

…

…This is a suicide mission, I know. But I need to – I still need to get in range for the detonation…

Fast forward fifteen minutes till now, we're moving with haste to get into range.

Without warning, the buzzer in my pocket vibrated violently, and I intercepted the message coming in.

"Squad 2, come in! Situation report!"

"Captain…! We've been discovered en route to point D for Delta! Multiple Beast-type enemies are currently giving chase to us! We've also received contact that the other scouting team, Squad 4, is engaged in combat…! Covert movement is out of the question, captain! Awaiting instructions, captain!" the voice on the other end spoke, the anxiety and adrenaline in me flaring up.

"Squad 2! I see you are one-five-O metres away from point C, and Squad 3 is recuperating there, under the cover of Squad 1's long range attackers! You may have a better chance meeting up with them! Head straight there, sharp towards south-west! Do not waste time engaging! Squad 4 has backup supporting to them, since their comms are now down! Do not divide your team to support them! I repeat- Dammit! The comms are down! Did they put up some sort of EM field…!?" I scowled, irritated and worried,

This… This is a trap all along! I knew it…!

And… Yes, we haven't suffered losses so far, but at this rate…!

Dammit… Why me…? I… I don't have what it takes to lead these people…!

Even though most of the veterans are down or onto another tasks… why am I the one to do this…? It's just pure luck getting them out relatively safely…

"…Now that I think about it, I wonder why Nepgear-san nominated me to be the leader… Something seems off about this… Well, no use thinking about it now – I've got my hands full already." I murmured softly,

Correction, they have *indeed* been spotted.

This couldn't go any worse…

The top covert force of Planeptune, uncovered in just fifteen minutes after entering enemy territory?

Well, it may have been best for Neptune to cease fire with the other three nations.

What now…?

I could recall them, but that'd defeat the purpose of the operation. This is our only chance at taking them by surprise – and I know full well that dragging the war out is not good for us.

…

It seems my options are limited… I can only go forward now.

"Squad 2! Meet up with Squad 4 and fight off the pursuers! Once you've regained your footing, try to lead the enemy forces away from our attacking squads. If possible, lend them a hand if they are surrounded! Support from Squad 1 will be on their way!" I said, sending Squad 1 a buzzer, indicating that it is time for action.

"Understood, captain!"

As soon as I cut the transmission, I gave out a big sigh.

"Command Squad, ready? Teleport at will!"

After moving all the way over here with an 'Area Transportation', our squad immediately began tracking Squad 3 and 5, who were tasked with destroying portals.

It's not like we wanted to leave the scouting teams to die, but portals are our primary target here. Leaving those things on their own will only cause more casualties.

I conjured up the menu, reviewing my Status as I thought of what to do next.

** Player Name: Haruhiro **

Level 35

Experience: 9279/127800

Status: Powered by the Delusional Crystal (All Stats except HP and luck +75%, Magic Cost 1.1x, Magic Stat Growth 1.5x, Grants access to certain skills)

Corruption of the Delusional Crystal: 56%

HP: 12733/12733

MP: 8320/8320

Strength: 83 (+7) (x1.75)

Magic: 48 (+5) (x1.75)

Vitality: 46 (x1.75)

Agility: 97 (+2) (x1.75)

Dexterity: 96 (x1.75)

Luck: 22 (x1.75)

** Detailed Stats **

Physical Attack: 1802+890 (x1.75) (Hope's Harbinger)

Physical Defense: 954+75 (x1.75) (Light Chainmail)

Magic Attack: 1245+100 (x1.75) (Hope's Harbinger)

Magic Defense: 877+15 (Light Chainmail)

Speed: 2127+100 (x1.75) (Leather Shoes)

Critical Rate: 7.46% + 2.75% (x1.75) (Hope's Harbinger)

**New Skills**:

** Dagger Adept (Passive) **

Special Effect: When using a Dagger-type weapon in combat, provides the user a range of techniques, allowing the user to wield and fight better at will.

Special Effect 2: When equipped with a Dagger-type weapon, +25% attack speed, +5 Agility.

Description: The mark of mastery over the Dagger-type weapons, reflected in the form of a skill. A decade of training with the weapon will usually allow an individual to acquire such a skill.

…But since you don't have a decade to wait, your skill [**Zenkai** **Spirit**] has already saved you the time and effort. What a bargain! You better thank your favourite oracle for this!

(ﾉ・∀・)ﾉ

** Twisted Darkness **

(! Skill granted by the Delusional Crystal)

Special Effect: The power of this spell increases in proportion to the negative feelings the user possess.

Description: The user manipulates the dark, negative emotions within the mind into different physical and magical forms. Super edgy.

** Twisted Darkness – Projectile: Nightmare Sphere**

(! Skill granted by the Delusional Crystal)

Cost: 100 MP

Description: By materialising evil, hateful emotions from the depths of nightmares, dark spheres are created in the real world. The user can freely move these within a short radius, or send them towards the enemy, dealing medium-heavy Curse damage in contact per sphere.

Additionally, the spheres can be detonated, dealing heavy Curse damage in the explosion centre, but the damage of the blast reduces drastically with distance. This ability allows multi-casting at the same time, but increases each additional use's MP cost by 10% and stacks up to 50%.

** Twisted Darkness – Enchantment: Thousand Curses of the Haunted Past**

(! Skill granted by the Delusional Crystal)

Cost: 400 MP, lasts for 5 minutes

Description: The user's laments from their past is materialized or imbued into a weapon of choice, dramatically increasing its toughness (up to 2x), phy and magical attack power (up to 150%), resistance nullification and bestowing attacks Curse affinity. The stronger the user's laments, the higher the attack bonus.

Created Weapons have physical and magical attack stats ranging from (600 – 800).

** Twisted Darkness – Unseen Presence: Black Mist Evasion (Passive)**

(! Skill granted by the Delusional Crystal)

Description: The user's feelings of emptiness and directionless allows the user to become fickle and evasive when clad in a body of opaque gas, smoke, or mist. Attacks that would normally hit the user may miss. Evasion rate: 30-90%. Scales with the intensity of such emotions.

** Twisted Darkness – Ultimate EXE Skill: Realm Distortion **

(! Skill Granted by the Delusional Crystal)

Activation Cost: 10% of Max MP for activating the distorted space, 20% max MP per action, cost may increase for every extra entity affected. 50 MP and HP per second past time limit.

Special Effect: Base percentage MP cost decreases with increased proficiency of the skill and Magic stat.

Description: By using the power of Delusions to twists the very laws of reality, the user wraps a small space that lasts for 500 seconds, allowing full control of the matter within it. They may either:

**1\. Create/Destroy objects: **Per extra object/target costs 50% (of max) MP. Cannot destroy an entity at a level higher than **[User's Level -10] (Remains unaffected).**

Creating an object requires extensive knowledge of the object involved, lest the creation process may fail, creating a small non-elemental magic explosion.

If the _Destruction_ target still retains 30% or above HP when the spell is cast, they will not be destroyed. Instead, they will take a devastating amount of Curse magic damage that **will never kill**. Failing to destroy the target will deal a devastating amount of Curse affinity damage.

Unable to destroy spiritual beings.

2**. Wrap/Teleport objects**: Per extra object/target costs 25% (of max) MP. Cannot wrap/teleport an entity at a level higher than **[User's Level]**.

The user teleports a target from the affected space to a distance no greater than 1000 metres away. If the target refuses to be teleported, then they must either interrupt the casting or consume MP to break out (the cost is determined by the strength and expertise of the caster).

3\. **Cast spells within the affected zone without regards to range penalties**: 10% extra MP usage for spell activation.

The user can see things in the affected zone and cast spells in a bird-like point of view.

** Drain **

Average Cost per second active: 8 MP

Special Effect: Steals 10% of damage dealt's worth of stats and permanently adds 50% of the stolen power to the user. Skills the target have learnt may be acquired (in their lowest available forms) through seeing into the depths of the target's memories via the stolen mana. This applies to Humanoids only.

Special Effect 2: Reduces target's HP based on , restoring 90% of HP stolen. Also reduces target's MP based on , restores 75% of MP stolen.

Description: The user chants dark magic that stems from jealousy and other negative emotions, then steals raw magic power from the target.

"_If you can't beat them, steal from them. Usually works, if it doesn't, at least you'll wring them dry before you die."_

** Garu **

Cost: 30 MP

Special Effect: May knock down the enemy (Very low odds). Extra damage against targets lit on fire. Augments ALL fire-based skills.

Description: The user chants an ancient spell in Demonic Language, creating a small gust of wind or tornado, dealing a small amount of Wind Damage.

** Analysis **

Cost: 100 MP

Description: The user focuses their psyche, analyzing the enemy for weaknesses, strengths and base statistics. If the user's expertise and level are not sufficient enough, certain stats will appear as random jargon.

(The Crystal is having an ominous effect on this skill…)

"Know thine enemy, know thine weaknesses. For they shall strike wherever hurts the most… Your balls…"

** Zenkai Spirit (Passive) **

Description: The burning desire to become strong to survive spike the hidden power from within. Zenkai Spirit allows the user gain more experience and stat points upon levelling.

May also provide unknown effects. **(Stat increase buff lost – Corruption of the Delusional Crystal)**

"_The will to fight is the will to survive. Cowards live to fight another day; Warriors fight to live another day…. While I stay at base 'cause they're the bait. "_

Corruption…

That's been rising since I have been using those strange powers in my training, and… For now, I've been seeing things, strange illusions, feeling grumpy and distressed, and not really able to think that clearly… Like a part of my brain was ripped out, and I have trouble focusing. When it hits 100%, well… I don't know what will happen.

Either I'm going to lose my marbles and run around naked, or I'm going to murder someone by kicking them in the shins a *bit* too much, probably both.

There's also the fact that I am just not much stronger as opposed to what my status would say otherwise. You would expect a wimp like me would at least grow a muscle or two from the stat amp – as I did when I levelled up in the past. Nothing of the sort is taking place. Instead, I feel like a thin layer of energy is covering me – that's where the power comes from, wringing me dry.

Worrying, I know, but it's probably the least of my concerns now.

What my mind is hinged on is the concept of corruption taking its roots in my mind. That bitch did mention something along the lines of 'I can control and manipulate anyone', so I wouldn't put it past myself that she'd be using this opportunity to do the same to me.

Power? What's that? Is that delicious? I don't care as long as I'm safe and not utterly fucked by the butt-fucking bullshitery that is this clown of an army. I shook my head as I fondled with the little gadget on my palm, tracking down wherever my units were.

In the meantime, I've sent an emergency signal to the Planeptune Guild HQ, telling IF to get everyone else ready for combat, as we are running across the muddy, tricky forest terrain. The rest of my squad was falling behind, slower and heavier from carrying their gear, their boots sunk in the soft, wet mud and at risk of being tripped over by the tough, twisted tree roots.

"Captain Haru… Are you sure we should go in with them? I know it is part of the strategy, but going in like this just seem reckless…" Minako said, hesitation written all over her face.

"Oh, but all of you weren't like this when we're back in our base_. 'Captain Haru is a NEET who lets his underlings do all the work for him like a lazy sack of bum!' _Look who's talking now, huh?"

"I did NOT say that! And who cares!? Authority and Captain don't go well together, as far as I'm concerned!" exclaimed Miyu.

The idiot doesn't even realise she's going to attract everyone into beating us up.

"*Sigh* Why don't you yell louder and tell every enemy that we're right here!? Pipe down, pipsqueak…!" I said, trying very hard to not smack my brilliant subordinate across the face.

I had heard the woodland was peaceful at night, and if you peer through the leaves and branches, you'll see the starry night sky.

…Neptune told me that she was going to show me around when everything's over. Something about a picnic, something about a picnic… I recalled.

The only difference between now and then is the fact that blood, along with other fluids that I would rather not know, were splattered everywhere.

Burying myself in some silly thoughts, I tried to forget the fact that I, a healthy seventeen-year-old teen, is in a warzone and that death is creeping around the corner and possibly up my ass.

The night's turned chilly, with the howling wind carrying sounds of fighting across leaves and bushes. We made haste and stuck to the main path, cutting down the monsters that jump at us every now and then.

Wolf-bird amalgams tearing the ground with razor-sharp blasts of wind, cats that breathe fire and detonates explosions, golems shooting rocks and sending small quakes across the field.

Presumably, these are the monsters that the squads have been having so much trouble dealing with. They aren't strong individually, but they come in great numbers. Unfortunately, being outnumbered would be the least of our worries as coordinated attacks destroyed our formations and broke us down into scattered weaklings to be picked off one by one.

Arrows and ice magic from behind sometimes flew by my face and arms by a hair's breadth, punching holes into the wild beasts' bodies while I tried my best to lodge my dagger into frozen piles of animated dirt and stone, much to my displeasure.

If there was anything that struck me as odd, it was the fact that every single one of those attacks from the idiot team precisely landed on vitals. Blasting the chip in the armour, hacking the crack between plates, and an arrow in between the eyes?

Now, if you told me it was some sniper veteran well versed in combat, I would have thought it was normal. However… for these girls who had only become adventurers three years ago and faring so well against such overwhelming pressure... How they honed the skills to land deadly shots while running at full speed, I'd never know.

Some ten or twenty, or thirty minutes had passed, and somehow, the fighting died out as I manually activated some of our portal busters, forcing them to react to the ruckus on the backlines. I checked the numbers on my little screen again. Only two groups left standing, and the rest, including the scouting party, have evacuated, mostly heavily wounded, but still breathing.

There was no time for respite lest we may be mobbed down if we dawdle around. Thus, I elected to usher the rest of my team to heal up on the fly as we sprinted across enemy territory. Just minor cuts and scrapes on the face and limbs for now. But this is only the beginning – just barely halfway there, and they wouldn't let us pass so easily. A thunderous roar tore through the silent tension between us.

"What… is that!?"

Out came the bushes were some of the biggest… bears(?) I've ever seen. Three of them, all possessing a strange gemstone stuck to their chest. My gamer senses are telling me that it's the thing powering them up…

And, for some reason, my senses kept tingling at those giant gemstones...

They give off the same irritating vibe as that suspicious Delusional Crystal… Similar, but… somewhat different… in contrast to the slippery sense of my senses being muddled and manipulated, it's… forceful and overbearing…

Analysing…

Lv. 45 Raging Bear of Greed

HP: 16000~

(Analysis Incomplete)

Great. So much helpful information.

I'm not going to bother with that. This skill is** dead** to me. You hear? **Dead.**

"W-Whoa!? What are these…!?" Minako gasped in horror, feeling that dangerous aura off them,

"…Don't worry, we got it!"

With perfect synchronisation, the two girls chanted together, hurling a massive ice spear at the bears. In a blink of an eye, the speeding projectile struck biggest and meanest-looking one, the glacial shards dug into their flesh and bones, locking two of them in place.

But the impaired movement did not last long, as the primal beasts shattered the ice and charged straight at us…!

"It… didn't… work…!?"

"Who's got what now?! Stay back, you two!" I yelled,

The bestial trio menacingly walked closer and closer…

"WAAAH! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" The girls shrieked, inching back into the thick groves and cowering in fear from their intimidating aura, as they're firing away blasts of magic.

"…Crap, this isn't going very well… Don't think any more yelling is going to snap them out of it…" I muttered.

Immediately drawing my weapon, I held the knife in front of me, went in my stance, and circling the giant bears with careful, slow steps, focusing on my movement and trying to force myself not to shake in my boots – a massive level and strength difference, made tripled by their numbers… How do I even…? Should I make a run for it…?

–No…!

If it was just me alone, maybe...

I glanced behind at the pack of idiots behind me, futilely launching volley after volley… and recalled what I was here to do.

"Goddamn it…! I'm just a peace-loving Japanese who just want to live like a light novel protagonist…!"

My past life as Haruhiro Kurogane, the dead-beat Japanese high school student, was a joke.

It took me dying and crossing _worlds_ once to make me realise that even someone like me can do something, instead of immersing myself in a false reality.

For the first time in my life, I have something to do.

"And now, I have soldiers to command, innocent people to protect, and a war to fight…! What the hell, I'm not even a legal adult…!"

I'm finally not a useless piece of trash living in a basement, leeching off someone else without a purpose.

"I'm probably about to die, and so will thousands of people in my wake…! Why did I even get myself in this deep shit anyway!?"

"….Aha….ahahahahahahahahaha…!"

I'm not some batshit crazy heroic saviour.

I'm not the type to stand up for people.

I laugh at others when they slip up and screw things up royally.

But these people should live out their lives. They still have a future.

"Captain…? What's… so funny!?" Minako asked, her voice quivering.

But I am Haruhiro Kurogane, and I have a mission.

"Aha… ha… Why, everything…, of course! At the sheer amount of bullshitery I am in…!"

I've only just begun to live in this world, with its good things, good people, and… good goddesses…

She showed me the light – she *is* my light… Neptune, you stupid idiot, I'm only doing this for my sake, got it…? I just don't want all of this to end tragically…

"I'm not ready to die just yet, and neither are the rest of you…!" I said, turning to the girls, with a newfound vigour burning inside me. The vigour of life…!

"Now then… Oh ho? You're approaching me…? Instead of running away with tails between your legs, you're approaching me?"

In place of a reply, the three of them went on all fours and charged at us.

"Oh ho… then come as close as you'd like! Let's give them hell!"

Spells and arrows were flung across the battlefield as the angry roars from the bears brought more attention from the surrounding monsters. The disquiet in the forest began to devolve into chaos.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Part 2: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**[Kurome]**

Deep in a sanctuary, I took a sip of some fine, aged red wine as I fiddled with the piece of Never-melting Ice.

I've carefully monitored the Hyperdimension through my spy network without rest for a few hours now, which is mostly consisted of the many good people I've recruited from plucking them off the streets and 'convincing' them.

Right now, I'm glancing out the windows to look at the raging thunder clouds – they never rain, just as how this peculiar block of ice never seems to produce water, either.

Until I noticed a very loyal servant of mine intended to inform me through my telepathic network. That's the end of my little break then, as much as I want to take some more time off.

"Mistress Kurome… Kurogane has begun to make a move against the monster army…" a weak voice through a hologram transmission spoke,

This cute girl in a sailor uniform is among one of my favourite servants. Hmm…

If I have to say why, well… I think it's because she's so innocent.

"Oh…? Finally, I was getting bored of playing with my captured toys anyway. How many troops is he leading…?" I said lazily, sending an empowered surge of Delusional energy towards my subject.

"…! Yesss…. Mistress… Thirty men… roughly. The Planeptune Basilicom hand-picked these professionals for the operation… Can I have… more…?" Said the entranced girl, as the sudden surge of energy ravaged her body and... satisfied her.

…I calmly ignored her and left her to her… trembling about.

My eyes were busy darting through the various imagery of the countryside, searching for the idiot amid the forest.

"The Planeptune Basilicom is utterly moronic to think that thirty weaklings are enough to destroy any of the portals… You, allow my monsters to roam free at the west wing, below the Planeptune City Walls. Simply take a detour and inform the man there – he'll obey. Command them to ravage the encroaching beasts in the forest."

"Yes… Mistress… There is more news…"

"…Speak."

"Yes… Purple Heart… and Purple Sister… have regained their Share powers in full… They are currently making preparations to leave soon as well…"

…Better than expected, hmm? This moves up things a little bit…

"…Who did it? I did not think the irritating parasites would fall so soon… This must not be the work of any half-wit adventurer that I know of…"

"…The Makers… three of them came in response to... Iffy's request… The rest of them has made way to the other nations… as reinforcements…"

"Them, too? Pulling out all the stops already, hmm. Has any of those pesky nations fallen to the invasion…?"

"…Not… yet…"

"...Do you think they'll last? With your opinion as a…?" I nonchalantly asked, smirking as I exerted my aura.

"…I …I …hope so… Mistress… Ugh…? My… head…!? What is… this? Why am… I…?"

"…*Sigh*… not good, slave. Your *therapy* is wearing off… we need another session to *fix* that, wouldn't you agree…?" Careful not to break her trance, I weaved more Delusional energy into the mind manipulation.

"…Wha!? …! Yes…! Yes… Mistress… Please help me… I… I need you…"

"But you will have to make sure Kurogane succeeds, okay? It'll be easy, you know. You know him_ so well_… with those spying cameras you snuck in his room… It's just a little more work before your reward… You will feel… bliss." I said, caressing her gentle face. Her soul… so tender, like a little flower… begging to be plucked.

"…Of course… Anything… for my Mistress…" the girl's silhouette faded away as I ceased the transmission.

Well… that did go smoothly. Not like I was planning anything cruel with her, anyway, as much as I would *want* to. Normally, she'd be turned into my little plaything since Day 3 of brainwashing, and she'd be wreaking havoc in Planeptune now, facing against friends and loved ones… But, well…

…For some reason, I didn't feel like doing that anymore. I thought, putting down my glass of wine.

"…It'd be a hassle if she broke free without warning… More work, I suppose. Now then, if I have the right read on the situation… then what I just did only bought some time. Two elite warriors as 'generals'… and many more savage beasts lie in ambush, either of which can easily decimate the Planeptune force…" I held my chin with a folded arm, picturing how the battle would go.

…No, not even the two goddesses could take them down alone, not with so many distractions and a bunch of weaklings for them to save… Haruhiro would then most certainly die. That is… not good.

Damn…!

In frustration, I slammed my palm on my face, as I thought the ugly situation over once more... Thousands of permutations and hundreds of unforeseen circumstances…

"Is there any way I could get help…? They'll lose at this rate…! Lastation and Lowee are barely clinging on, and my covert attacks are going to need some time to strike where it really hurts… Leanbox is… well, Leanbox, they could wait out the siege, but… There's no hope for reinforcements, huh…?"

"But then… these idiots just wouldn't make sacrifices and… to be frank, they can't afford it either. The forest is the only natural barrier left separating the citizens from the enemy force. Tch…"

Baggage, baggage everywhere… I could feel the weight of it crushing my nerves…

"…But why do I have to care about the city…? All is well as long as Kurogane and the goddesses make out alive… They'll make… fine pawns… Yes… that's right. I don't need to save…! Ugh!?"

A sudden jolt of pain struck my head and… my heart…?

…I am not feeling right these days.

"… Well, speaking of pawns… How did you wander here…? Speak, you there… Who disturbs my tranquillity…?"

The shift in atmosphere did not go unnoticed, of course.

Through this dimension's closed space… more capable than I would have thought.

Guests from another world, I think. She's been digging into me as of late.

I did not expect them to come so soon, though.

Oh well, just another 'guest' to be welcomed.

My mind quickly switched gears as I reorganised my information on this particular fellow…

"*Ahem* Tennouboshi-san. Good evening… I hope everything finds you well…?" A high-pitched voice rang behind me, like chimes in the wind. It's annoying.

I turned to find myself in front of an almost doll-like princess.

Her natural bob of eye-catching silver hair, slightly covering her left eye and reeking the scent of lavender; those large, blue eyes… like sapphire, and a white dress of simplicity and elegance, fitting of her delicate frame. A holy aura seeped from her… She's making flowers pale in comparison, and the brilliance of stars dim.

Her beauty… How revolting.

I know that is only sheepskin to cover the predatory gleam in her eyes. Though it may be ironic for me to say, she's planning something nefarious, that much I know.

And yet…

I met her gaze with mine, smiling a bit.

I settled my doubts as to why she'd approach me at this hour as I 'earnestly' gave my reply…

"Why, of course, 'Your Majesty'… Haven't you seen the vigour of life burning in my eyes, and the brilliant, comforting weather I have right here…?" I said, pointing to the purple, shadowy sky. A thunderbolt roared in the distance.

"Well, anyway… what business finds a dainty little princess here…?"

"Oh…? Well… I simply would like to meet and talk with the many good people of this world~ I have plenty of spare time, after all. A princess needn't concern herself with many troublesome matters of the court. Hmm… Are you busy at the moment…?"

Firstly, *that* is a… bald-faced lie.

According to what I've gathered thus far, this little princess is rather well-versed in politics, not to mention she's in a seat of power… She couldn't be coming here without a good reason.

Secondly…

"How did you know I was thinking of troubling matters…? Like how to deal with the ridiculous amount of _trash_ I have to deal with just now…?"

"Ah… I see. I hope you would fare well against your burden. Hmm~ How about we talk about something else…? I come from a faraway land, after all. I would be curious about what you usually do in these strange lands…"

"Well, my lady. As you might have guessed already, I live most peacefully here… surely, Your Majesty would not trouble a harmless, humble little girl such as I…?" I said, sarcastically, studying her stoic expression, her gaze as cold as ice, and her demeanour calm and confident.

With a smirk, the princess snapped her fingers, and an old butler appeared behind her, bringing her a teapot and cups. Out of nowhere, he unveiled, from a black piece of cloth, a small, decorated table, and white, delicate chairs for her and… presumably, me, to use.

"How about we chat over a cup of tea…? I would like to know _more_ about you~" She said, gesturing me to be seated as she poured my cup.

…Tch. At least think of a better excuse to get me talking.

"…Very well… I thank you for your graciousness, my lady…" With my _very sincere_ smile, I did as told with manners and leisurely took a sip from the elegant cup.

Slightly sweet… with a hint of flowery fragrance… yet I don't detect the bitterness of poison… It seems she's bringing out the good stuff. Poison is ineffective against the immunity I've bestowed myself, so I helped myself for good measure.

Well, not like tea is going to kill me anyway, I suppose.

…*Ahem*

Not willing to let her take the initiative, I spoke,

"Well~ As you can see, there is hardly anything interesting in my humble little home… What would a princess possibly want to know…?"

The princess gazed at me through the tip of her cup, smiling almost teasingly…

"Hmmm~ How about… this place…? To be honest, I have never seen such a… strange city. This… hall, and the… shambled town, with debris and rocks everywhere… seems rather isolated from the rest of the realm. Indeed, it doesn't seem like this place has many inhabitants, nor is it easy to reach. Is there a reason for all this…?"

…?

Ugh…

Pointed questions, hmm… Tricky, aren't you?

"…I simply have no interest in the outside world. Humans are… well, ugly creatures unworthy of my concern, and their farce led on by the four Goddesses is simply beyond my comprehension. They are folly."

"Oh, is that so…?" The little girl pondered and tilted her head exaggeratedly, as if she knew more than she let on.

"Well then… what about the ruined structures of that… otherworldly-looking town? It's constructed with… futuristic materials that I've yet to see, so I would assume it was once part of a great civilisation. What befell that city? What of the rulers?" She continued,

"…Ah, that, I cannot answer. I simply came across such a world by chance, and then secluded myself in ruins in hopes that I would be left alone, that is all."

"'That is all'…? Why, I believe I know a bit about this place's terrible history, Tennouboshi-san… Perhaps this would enlighten you about this bizarre space."

"…Then pray tell. I love stories."

"Mmm… Let's see. From what I know, this city was once peaceful, loving, surrounded by fertile lands and blessed by the sun. Four distinct seasons and a kind, gentle population. It was also known for its powerful ruler, the first of the goddesses of this land. Her blessings brought smiles and joy for the people. With her ability to control and change reality, she made the many dreams of her people true – The Goddess of Miracles. Did any of that jog your memory?"

"…Miracles? Hmph. That's a naïve word." I snorted at the word.

"Perhaps you are right. Well, as the legends go, it was said that she possessed the power of Dreams…" the little girl princess simply continued her little annoying speech, which I decided would not be worth my time.

"…Dreams…? My Princess, surely you jest. You don't mean to come all this way to talk about 'dreams', yes? Ahaha… that is not very funny." I voiced a bit of my irritation, for her great intrusion has brought me little entertainment.

"Yes, dreams. For everything conceived and dreamt of by the goddess, it would become reality. Rare metals? All at your disposal. Quality food? In vast abundance. Untreatable diseases? Unheard of. Simply a thought given, and the vilest poison is neutralised. Powers that override the looming grasp of death, manipulating the fabric of time and space… Indeed, miracles happen at the whims of that benevolent goddess. She was revered and widely loved."

"…Oh, really…? Do you know who that goddess is, then?"

"Of course." She said, smiling gleefully, like a mischievous child… yet peering into my soul, reading my every reaction.

…She knows who I am…

The princess did not let the silence hang, opting to continue her little story instead.

"*Ahem* Yet, the very same power that led her nation to success also pulled it under. Her powers exceeded her capabilities, and soon, even the smallest of deeds and thoughts were materialised. Among them were unconscious thoughts of impossible objects. Tiny, yet deadly bombs that detonate upon the smallest of impacts, a piece of never-melting ice… to name but a few. The complaints were few and far in between – no one would want to accuse their great goddess of a few silly, minor incidents in town – they were played off as practical jokes to lighten the day."

"_But._ But they were wrong. It was a sign of the goddess's power growing out of control. You see, the goddess's powers were so very volatile, that the slightest swings in her mood could usher her to think of horrible thoughts, as every human would when provoked. But then, hers could turn into… as you might have guessed it, real events. That rude drunkard who dares badmouth the goddess? 'I hope he… he swallows a thousand needles…!' She thought and cursed, and then proceeded to abandon the thought, unaware of what tragedies would follow. Mind you, she did not actually want him to die, but her powers, stimulated by her anger, activated.

That mere thought became reality.

As if possessed, he hurriedly bought up all the needles he could find, then promptly… shoved all of them down his throat, his hands trembling as he thrusted each and one of them, in pain and fear… like a madman.

…And, days later, to her horror, she found that the man truly acted out her curse.

When his dead body was found, a thousand needles were, indeed, found within his throat, stomach and… his organs, pierced and skewered together. It was said that he did not cease his mutilation until the last needle punctured his neck. It was then he took his last breath in horrible agony. Not even Death could release him from the Goddess's terrible curse.

Soon, the headlines were filled with the story of the cursed man. No one could have believed that the Goddess of all people could have done such a thing. Rival nations condemned her actions, and unrest spawned. Confusion, panic, doubt, and fear were the emotions that spawned within the people from that one tragedy. And, you know, only one mistake was all it took for their trust to wane and their hostility to flare. How fickle, the human heart is.

Slowly but surely, the goddess, too, fell into distress. Everyone around her, from friends to believers, were all whispering rumours behind her back, about how she'd lost her mind and what a mad, sadistic monster she was. The more she doubted herself, the more tragedies her powers caused. Her wild mood swings, her delusions about how *everyone would come for her and murder all those she loved*… these horrible thoughts would cause collateral damage, as people were inevitably killed in accidents.

By the end of that same year, hundreds have perished, many more have their homes destroyed and their lives forever scarred. Among the victims, some were forever muted, their voice stolen, for misspeaking; a few became vegetative, shells of their former selves, paralysed from the neck down for their violence against her regime; worse still were the ones forcefully converted into her supporters, their free will suppressed, mere puppets to fool around. She was the perfect, evil, dictator – only that she never wanted any of this.

She couldn't control her powers – she only wanted the condemning voices to 'shut up', the violent rioters to 'freeze', and her harshest critics to 'forgive her for her misdeeds, no matter what the others say'. Somehow, her powers went berserk, and soon, she was driven to the point of insanity. She had no real allies, no loved ones at her side, even the Oracle of the nation… save one very special boy."

…Wha…?

How did she…?

"…"

"You seem to be at a loss. What's wrong?"

…

Her voice seemed so far away from a second that I almost ignored what she said,

"…Nothing, I… go on, I want to hear the rest of your sob story. What about those pesky idiots… and their demise…?" I said, suppressing the disquiet within my psyche. The memories…

…I misspoke. She must have picked up on that, judging from that little smirk.

"Oh? Does that imply you knew, after all?"

"Shut up about it…!" My voice trembled a bit as I glared at her.

"But I insist you listen. *Ahem*

He was her admirer, the polite, young and charming secretary serving dutifully ever since he was of age. The two of them shared a… connection beyond friendship. She was the apple in his eye, and he was the soothing, kind soul she needed, an oasis from the stressful duties. The young man defended her from all the backlash, all the hatred, and protected her from countless assassinations, for he knew the goodness in her heart was still there.

Then came the straw that broke the camel's back.

A certain band of assassins struck the Basilicom, slaughtered her elites, and almost her as well had the young man not stood in front and blocked the deadly arcane bullets, buying time for the goddess to defeat her adversaries. Even if it means his death…"

No…!

"…Stop it…! Stop it!" I clutched my head and covered my ears, trying to unhear what she said, trying to undo the vision that formed even as I shut my eyes and refused to think of it.

"…And still, in spite of it all, as he bleeds out with extreme agony, as the mob raged outside, directing their hatred and them, he died with a smile on his face. He had no regrets, to die in the arms of his beloved goddess…"

Ah…

No… Why…

Why did you have to…?

"She tried to bring him back countless times. She wished for it, willed it, commanded him to get back up and live again, and be with her, the Goddess of Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi, forever.

But as his blood trickled down to her kneecaps and soaked them in crimson, she realised that the one time she needed her miracle powers, it failed her. It failed _him_ – no, _she_ failed _him_, as his goddess, his guardian, his _lover_..."

…That's…

"And then.. the Goddess snapped.

His death became the fuel to her hate."

"That's enough…! You've said your piece… I won't have you speak a word of-!"

"-Angered and saddened by the betrayal and cruelty, and then confronted with the death of her lover, the Goddess finally succumbed to despair and hatred. Her powers of Dreams turning into Delusions… Before she lost all control of herself, she asked her Oracle to seal her away, lost and forgotten to the world… Until the seal weakened." She cut me off, pointing at my heart.

"…I don't need your remind-!"

"-I insist you listen, anyhow…"

She cut me off again before I could stop this drivel flowing into my head,

It hurts…

"The vengeful goddess tore through her chains and sowed destruction on every last inch of her realm, the world and home she once loved, now a shell of its former self, housing her most harrowing memories."

It hurts…!

But the voice continued,

"The rebellion army was utterly decimated at her awakening. Her rage went on for weeks within her city, conjuring dark, giant forms of the Goddesses, and killed every human in cold blood. When she regained her composure, her city was no more, and the world had crumbled, her rivals slain and most of the human race dead. Overwhelmed by the cruelty of reality, she knelt on the ground, motionless. Eventually, she rid herself of all emotions, and finally gained perfect control of her powers.

As the last man alive breathed his last, the world became utterly devoid of life…

**This**, was how this place came to be – a replica of the real world you've once resided in. Your greatest regret, your deepest scar, never to heal through time. This is your lost salvation, your truth, is it not…? Goddess of the Zero and Heart Dimension, Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi…?"

"Ugh…" I muttered, clenching my fists tight, blood seeped through my fingers…

I mustn't… appear bewildered now… Now's not the time to… let my emotions get the better of me.

I am not… affected by your bullshit…!

"Ah… What an… interesting tale… Well, is that it, then? A sad story in a sad attempt to ruin my day?" I barely brought myself to speak, my throat dry as a desert.

"…Oh? You seem so calm about it all… or is it just a façade…? Here, do you need a handkerchief? To wipe off your tears? The clear streams from your violet eyes have been wetting your cheeks for a while now, you know."

"…!? What!?"

I hastily rubbed my eyes and cheeks, only to find them… dry!?

Clever bitch…!

"Why you little…?"

"Ehehe… Got you, didn't I…?"

"That's not very funny, Princess… Tch, it's not like it bothers me anyway. Have it your way, brat."

"Then why do you seem so shaken just now? Oh~! Is it because the tale is so very sad, that it makes you want to weep? Yes, what a tragedy it was…!"

…What?

"…What is the meaning of this? Is this your feeble attempt at provoking me…!? First, you invade my privacy by barging into my dimension, then you feed me with your boatload of nonsense… What's next, then?"

"Oh? 'My dimension'…? I thought **Tennouboshi-san** was only a _'harmless little girl', _a mere resident in this world?"

…Tch.

Tennouboshi…

Stop it…

Voices… Voices from back then…

"Tennouboshi must be terminated! Her reign must be overthrown! Die, Tennouboshi!"

My eyebrows furrowed at that name…

"Do… **not**… call me that…!"

"Shall I call you Ankokuboshi-san, then? Or Miss Goddess?"

"Is that any better, vixen?" I gave her a glare to show that I was not at all amused by her mucking around.

"…Well, I suppose that doesn't matter… More importantly, though… Do you want to know more about thi- no, _your_ tragedy…?"

…What?

"What do you mean…?"

Are you implying I'm so much of a fool that I don't know a thing about my past…?

"How about this… What if I told you…. that this horrible incident… **was instigated**?"

"…!?"

I slammed the table on impulse,

"What did you say!?"

"Your demise was not as sudden as you might have thought, Ankokuboshi-san. This was a carefully planned, methodical plan to overthrow the realm and plunge it in chaos."

"…And why would I believe in your bullshit…?"

"…I don't blame you for not trusting me. You must know who I am, after all. Though I must say… I was rather surprised when I discovered who the perpetrator was." Says the princess, with an evil smile.

"…And yet you expect me to believe you? Quit your bullsh-*ahem*… Cease your lies, princess. Are all royals this shameless…? Your _delusions_ won't fool-"

Just as I wanted to lash out at the bitch, she held out her hand to stop me, then she took something out of her pockets… A scroll…?

"It's written in spy language, you may take it and decode it as you wish, but roughly, it means… _'Overthrow the Goddess's rule. Instigate accidents. Make it seem as if the Goddess was to blame. Destabilise her regime. I will support from the shadows'_."

"What…?"

"You could check the deterioration of the parchment. The scars of time do not lie."

"…What do you want me to do with this?"

"What if I tell you… that I, too, despise and would like to be rid of that monster that destroyed your life? …In other words, you and I share a common enemy."

…So that's how it is.

"…So you want me to join you. And It seems you are aware of what greatness I am capable of…"

Her eyes lit up at my words. She covered her mouth, giggling.

"Ah… It seems _Ankokuboshi-san_ catch on quickly~ …Yes, you're right, I am here to enlist your aid… As you know, there have been rather troubling affairs concerning both my empire and the world of Gamindustri. There's a saying that goes, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend…', no? I don't dislike exacting retribution against a nemesis… _Ankokuboshi -san_~" The Princess-sama spoke connivingly, revealing a chilling smile.

"My lady, just what makes _you_ so certain that I'll help? Any half-competent fool could fabricate an old piece of leather – your proof doesn't mean anything. Besides, I don't need my realm disturbed by outside influence… In fact, I reveal to you that I intend to rule this world **alone**. Even if you intend to help me accomplish my goals, I don't want your pitiable help." I said, with much scorn and contempt.

"And then there is the matter of whether you are *capable* of being of use, your 'Highness'… I've looked into your realm with some… methods of mine. Allow me to state my humble opinion, _Princess of Glorius Tempestous, Sophia Tempest…_" I said, putting both hands on the table.

After letting silence dominate the room, I continued.

"You don't have any real power in your council, simply put: You are irrelevant in politics. You don't possess the ability to act, even though you appear to be in a position of power. Your words are wind, and no promises of yours are worth anything.

"Furthermore… Your 'empire' doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to conquering lands and culling populations… Well-documented in your records are the number of cities you've razed with bloodthirsty fervour, and the extensive mass-invasion against the rest of your continent…" I slammed my palm onto the table.

"In fact, you'd been planning to take over the rest of the world had it not been this incident… It would only be natural for me to suspect your every intention when it comes to setting foot in *my* realm, *my* abode… Like what you just did, princess, or should I say, Leader of the Imperial High Court, Counsellor of _His Majesty_."

"This is not an invitation – but a threat, and… well, I don't take kindly to threats, you see. Not at all." A concentrated sphere of energy was conjured in my palms, increasing the intensity of which to the point where the force it generated threatened to blow the table off its legs. All for the princess to see that I'm no pushover…

Hostilities began to rise from both sides, and as beads of sweat rolled down the old butler's forehead, the princess began to reach for her cup slowly…

Our eyes were trained on each other as cracks in the negotiation begin to form, hands ready for conflict…

…It seems she has a death wish.

"…Is this a test to see if I will kill you…? I can do much crueller things to you… and you know it."

"Fufufufufu~"

"What's so funny…? Do you want to be my little puppet…?"

"Oh, don't be so grumpy all the time. Why don't you enjoy a leisurely chat?"

"How about you stop mucking around…?"

It looks like our little miss here sure has a lot of prying eyes onto our beautiful little country…! _*Sips her tea*"_

"Yes, and that means I know a great deal about you too, including the things you don't want to be revealed. How about we both be very careful and not hurt each other…?

She ignored what I had to say,

"Well~? When did you implant them~? Hmmm… Must be through the First Division, the monsters, yes? Easy to manipulate, unsuspecting, and simple to fool. No one stops to interrogate a monster. You then spread your powers to some soldier, then some lieutenant… and volia~ you've acquired yourself great control over my country… Bravo~! A job well done~…"

"Tch…"

Irritated, I snapped back,

"…So what if you've figured out the 'how'? It's not like you'll ever be rid of my powers… You won't ever know who's your real ally, or your enemy… because they can very well be the same person… You will be led to suspect everyone… even your fath-"

"Now I have something to say to that, Tennouboshi-san~"

"Don't. Be jumping into conclusions… You assume that I hold my family and my friends of royal stand dear to me, you assume that I rely on politics and diplomacy to earn myself some say in the high court, and you assume that my father is very important to me… Your assumpations are the reason why you lost the battle of information, Tennouboshi-san, or… should I say, **Ankokuboshi-san**~? Is that what you prefer…? What a cute little name for an innocent little girl… Fufufu…"

Slamming my fist down onto the table and knocking away the cup of tea, I got up and aimed my charged-up Dark Sphere at the princess, who continued what she has to say, unfazed…

"*Ahem*… Alfred, leave us." She said to the butler, her gaze unflinching, locked on me.

"…Yes, my lady. I understand. Should you have any-"

"There is no cause for worry. Now make your leave."

The old man curtly bowed and left with hasted steps, observing at a fair distance.

"…Listen well, my sweet Tennouboshi-san… I care not for my allies, my comrades, or my family, even. They… do not interest me."

"Oh, really~? Surely my lady must have *someone* she cares deeply… Or is there something more to it…? _*Sips*_"

"Mhm… What I *do* care is…"

"…'Is'…?"

…

"…**Haruhiro Kurogane.**"

…

"…Why him…? As far as I'm concerned, the whole fiasco about his 'latent power'…? That's a fairy tale. He's nothing exceptional, only annoying, pretentious, and cold."

"Regardless of what you make of him, Haruhiro Kurogane is the reason I came, as is the case with my Empire. Whether he possesses the power of a 'Hero' does not matter…"

…

I dissipated the energy on my palm and plopped back unto the chair.

…'Does not matter'…?

…

Strange.

But pursuing the matter now will get her defensive. I need her to talk.

"…And? You intend for me to bring him to you, on a silver platter…?"

"One adorned with carvings, preferably, but yes, you're correct. In return, we shall retreat and pull out our forces… and certainly leave your world alone, _Ankokuboshi_-san~. Hehehe~ Don't worry, we won't harm you and your _friends_…! I'll have them know who saved them from doom~ Fufufufu…" she covered her mouth, giggling,

This bitch…!

"Ahahaha. Not very funny, **bitch-san.** Is this pity I sense from you…? You seem to think you have the strength to annihilate me and them anytime. How very prideful… and ignorant. Allow me to _enlighten_ you."

"Oh? Pray tell."

"I don't care about peace – if you want a fight, I'll bring it to your… *ahem*, 'Empire'. You know, before it crumbles to ashes itself. I am very much aware of the court and the people – exactly how much time you can afford to mope around." I said, putting up a smug. I won't allow my anger to tear through my front…

"…Well, our little Miss Tennouboshi sure knows politics."

"Only enough to shut you up. What you suggested is no deal, by the way. You'd call it one and I'd deem it pity from a snobbish bitch."

"…Then what does my dear Tennouboshi-chan wants~? Riches? Lands? Or… is it that very intriguing person whom I seek…? Is that why you're so obstinate, so hostile to me…? Oh, how you wound me with your words…! I apologise for my insensitivity, for I am only a pampered, sheltered lady, and I must confess I don't know much about the art of negotiations…"

"Quit your yapping. All you will know is that you need more than that to convince me."

"Ah… Not an outright rejection, I suppose that's a start. How about we start the second round of our little tea party…?"

"…Just get to the point. I know you have it all planned out, you fox. It's not like I have anything else I want to learn from you, and vice versa… right?"

"Fufufu… if only I had you as an ally on the court, then maybe I wouldn't have resorted to testing such dangerous waters… Anyway… I only require Kurogane's status as a Hero… if that makes sense, Tennouboshi-san…"

…!? Status as a Hero…?

"What do you mean…?"

"Ah, but I must have your word first – and you must become a true ally to my cause… for without your promises I have no guarantee whether word of this will spread, by the binding powers of this contract."

Says the loli princess, as she laid out a golden, gleaming parchment on the table.

"Why would I agree? Convince me."

"I shall convince you with the armies stationed in the depths of the forest near Planeptune, as well as the massive reinforcements through our great portals, against the pitiful force led by the Goddess."

"So what…? I can-"

"And I am aware that Ankokuboshi-san wants to remain in hiding while secretly giving them aid. Surely, you are more than capable of pushing our forces back… but, you would be revealing yourself in front of them. Are you certain that they wouldn't go after you next…? What I'm proposing is more than just an offer of peace, it is also an opportunity to remain discreet in your operations…"

"…You…"

…She's got me completely figured out…

Right… I'm completely out of tricks to pull.

"Ankokuboshi-san is a formidable foe, to have been this prepared against me… But I am no slouch, either. Additionally, I know your powers in creating clones and certain versions of a being, and I intend for you to make use of them."

…That?

But… why? Why not have the original?

Hmm…

I think I might be stumbling into something very important here…

It is true. I could create a Haruhiro clone, loyal to my commands…

"It's not as simple as snapping my fingers and wait for it to pop out of thin air… but fine. I'll accept, as long as I get to keep the boy and you'll tell me what you want with the clone."

"I will tell you everything… But first… Pledge to me."

"Huh…? Me, to you? Are you out of your mind?"

"…Pledge that you will be my ally… until you fulfil your terms – When Haruhiro Kurogane… or his clone, is delivered to me, Sophia Tempest, our temporary alliance shall come to an end. Do you, Uzume Tennouboshi, no, Kurome Ankokuboshi, agree to the contract…?"

"You… You sure came prepared…"

…This is a point of no return… I must think this through carefully…

To tell the truth, I have to. The fact is, she has the initiative from the beginning, and since I couldn't afford to let her raze the cities to the ground…

Ugh… Why do I do things…? Maybe I should have…

-No. If they fall, then I will be next, and… he will…

*Ahem*

From what I have discovered from looking in their records, it seems the 'Empire' is obsessed with Heroes…

But that little part about only requiring me to create a clone of Kurogane… Why? This is nagging at me so much… Also, could they not have pushed for the kill? It's obvious that they have the upper hand in warfare, and they know their target is in Planeptune… So why now? Why would the princess be here and rely on my assistance…?

…It doesn't add up. It doesn't make sense…

Well… All of this might make sense if the princess isn't aligned with the army, or the council… Wait.

Oh my word…

…I might have been approaching this wrong from the very beginning.

"…You looked like you realised something. What's wrong…?"

I looked up at her again with a smug, "…Perhaps the Empire isn't so unified under the same goal, yes?"

"Accept the offer, and I shall talk. Before that, I will not speak a word. Unfortunately, we don't have all the time in the world for you to think – I'm sure you know why already. Might I add, Kurogane is in a pinch right now…"

…Seems they have a fair grasp of intelligence in Gamindustri as well.

"Even that, too…? I should have seen this coming…"

"…I'm waiting, Ankokuboshi-san."

Ugh, I don't have a choice.

"…Seems this is Checkmate for me."

…In silence, the girl let up a strangely fitting cold smile.

"Then…"

"…Fine. I agree and abide by the contract. I intend to uphold my end of the bargain."

Suddenly… a warm light burst forth from the parchment and bound us both… I feel an unsettling feeling swirling into me… subsiding after a moment.

"Ah… Thank you. I believed in Ankokuboshi-san's judgement."

"Hmph. So…? What're you hiding?"

"It is as you deduced. The Court of Glorius Tempus is… in a state of disarray… No, that would be inaccurate. They *are* very unified, but not as you think."

"Stop beating around the bush."

"…Yes. The truth is, the power to deceive and manipulate individuals… they do not belong to you alone, Ankokuboshi-san."

"…!? Are you… serious!?"

"You seem shaken. But yes, that is a fact. This should be a well-guarded secret, but I don't see why I shouldn't inform you, an ally, of this."

"…Why me…?"

"It is as what you might have guessed – I don't have any allies at court. To be specific, I *had* them. Unfortunately, that person who possessed such dreadful powers swayed them to the other side. They've… become puppets, so to speak."

"Puppets… eh…?" I said, contemplatively.

"All of them lost their free will, their desire to live, and apparently are very subservient to that irritating individual. It is for that reason that I intend to acquire new allies… and this piece of information is proof of my will to keep this relationship peaceful."

"…How am I certain whether you've not become a slave, too? Maybe all of this is a set-up from the beginning. Perhaps you're already under their influence, and you haven't known yet. I am an expert when it comes to subtle manipulation, and I know one can never be truly safe from that sort of power."

"…I locked myself away in a highly guarded area of the castle with magic-powered golems. That servant Alfred had a seal that will activate when he is affected, sealing his consciousness away unless I inject my mana into the seal."

"How very kind. You should know that a dead man will not talk."

"I treasure the few allies I have left, so I'm afraid your advice wouldn't be useful, Ankokuboshi-san…" The princess smiled… but not with her eyes,

"Just weeks ago, I caught wind that the puppeteer had decided to come after me, so I bought time with an effigy as I calibrated the last of my plans… for this, and beyond, Ankokuboshi-san. I understand that this is not convincing, but it is the truth as I know it."

…There's no turning back now. I could tell some serious energy was emitting from that stupid contract… It's unwise to do anything rash.

Besides, why would she bother telling me this if they wanted to try something against me…?

Mind manipulation is easy once you get into their head… Locking away memories, messing with their common sense… I don't see someone who with that sort of power would be unable to do that. So if they wanted something, they would have started affecting me as soon as she's in range to start the mental attacks.

Or… if you think about it another way, it *could* be a plot all along…

…In any case, I better stop worrying about it.

My spy network (consisting of ten functional, reasonably-intelligent humans) is very reliant on the spread of my powers – it could only hypnotise unwary individuals slowly, since I'm not there to speed up the process. It also means I couldn't hope to gain information at a reasonable rate.

I guess given enough time, I might be able to turn even those puppets into my slaves, though I don't think the entity behind this is going to just let me. I'm probably going to be found out instead.

Anyway, this princess is kind of useless, now that I think about it. She could have stayed at her room so she could mess with their top brass or… anything other than directly coming here.

"…Won't this be found out?"

"Perhaps. But the First Division is quick to act. I must not hesitate… No, I am forced to do this."

"…Seems you're not as composed as I thought. On the run? Well? What now for you? You went all the way here, and I might even not be of use to you. What gives? What's next?"

"That's… I cannot say. At least, I plan to sneak back. While I have methods to manipulate my magic clone with a magic item, so proximity is not an issue, I do not want to risk my source of information, lest my cover be blown."

"…Tch. So even the princess is like a rat sneaking across the cellar? Besides, what do you intend for me to do about that piece of information? I think I can hold my own against whatever tricks this entity possess, but it's not like I can, or want to, protect anyone else. Why would I ever risk myself to do that?"

…That is only a bluff, to say I can hold my own. The easiest way to be controlled is the belief in thinking you have an indomitable iron will. You'll open yourself up to manipulation.

If you think you can't be affected by these tricks, then it'd be too late when you finally see the signs and your thoughts start getting distorted…

Besides, everyone will crack if you break their minds bad and long enough.

…Huh. If I need any money, maybe I should write a book on that. The Art of Brainwashing, 100 Ways to Protect Yourself from Hypnosis, by yours truly.

"…Ankokuboshi-san can decide what she wants to do with my information. I merely thought it might be useful to you. Perhaps you could think of methods to counter such a power."

…Do I look like omnipotence?

"The best way I can think of right now is for all of you to become my loyal slaves. My Delusional Energy would interfere with any other attempts to control your mind. Would that be a solution?"

"…_Sigh_… Ankokuboshi-san… Regardless, I have no choice but to remain in hiding. Ankokuboshi-san…"

"Hold it right there, princess. We may have become allies because of that contract, but it's not like I owe you a place to live. *You* should learn to be independent, little girl. Now run along, and get a job."

"Ah-haha. Ankokuboshi-san sure has a great sense of humour. I could already imagine how well you'll treat me if I stay. Alas, I've made plans already. 'Tis a shame that I could not enjoy your hospitality."

"Oh…? Fine, whatever works in your favour. Do you have anything more to add?"

"Hmm… I'll remain in contact with you. Through letters…?"

"_Ojou-sama_… This is the 30th century… Nobody writes letters anymore."

"Um… Oh? I… um, I apologise. I have no idea that this 'technology' of yours is so… advanced. I'll just come by every now and then, I suppose."

…

…Did some bitchy princess living in the Stone Age outfoxed me…?

…My disappointment in myself is immeasurable, and my day is ruined.

"Fine, fine. Now leave me, vixen. You've made plenty of trouble for me already and I'll have to get to work. Make sure you pull back the assault, or Kurogane may very well perish before either of us could get to him."

"Very well. Hmmm~ Ankokuboshi-san, can I ask one more small favour from you~?"

"…What? Depending on what you ask, I may or may not ignore you."

The princess then got up from the chair and came to me, holding out her hand, gesturing for a handshake.

"Don't be so cold~ Call me Gloria-chan, Kurome-chan. We're now partners, after all. Nice to meet you~"

…

…I slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"…Don't make me say the same thing twice: Get out."

"Aww… Fine. Ciao~" said the princess, waving as she and her butler held onto a shining green gemstone, warping away in a flash of light.

…

"*Sigh*…"

I heaved a sigh when I no longer felt their presence.

…

Is there anywhere in the world where I can just live in complete peace…? I even created a whole new dimension as my home, and now, I don't even feel safe in it.

Sigh…

Now then… Let's get to business.

I let my mind drift a bit, ridding myself of silly thoughts, relaxing every fibre of my body before I intensely concentrated, gathering an immense amount of energy in my hands. Sparks of dark, indigo lightning converged to my palms while I stretched my arms out.

Careful not to unleash the unstable mass of plasma, I compressed the wild spheres of energy – crushing them – into one singularity. Then, like sticking hands into a pot of hot mud, I moulded and kneaded the mixture, working it into the shape I desired, the form I imagined…

Yes… Yes…

…Come forth, Corrupted mother of the CPUs, Greed's Sovereign...

**Arfoire! Come!**

A gigantic bolt of thunder struck, and I immediately sealed my Delusional Energy into a stable entity… The result was…

"…Ugh…? Mistress… Kurome…?" said the unfashionable old lady, magic spear in hand.

"You failed me."

"I… I am deeply sorry…! Please spare this insignificant pest from your wrath…!" pleaded the Goddess of Sin, prostrating herself.

"What a sorry sight for the Deity of Sin, losing to your nemesis for the hundredth time… When will you become competent…?" I said, stepping on her useless head.

"Ugh…! I-I won't lose this time…! I promise…! I… I will go and destroy her now, Mistress…!"

…Tch. I couldn't even bring myself to get angry.

I walked away from the whimpering bitch, instead of giving her a painful kick to the face.

"That's enough. You have another mission this time, and I will tolerate no failure."

"Y-Yes! Thank you! Mistress Kurome…!" exclaimed Arfoire, as she banged her head against the ground again and again with her exaggerated bows.

"Hmph… Your mission is to distract the monster army currently attacking the Planeptune force from behind. With your power as the Deity of Sin, you should be able to destroy the portals without much trouble." I said, turning my back on her.

"You have 5 minutes to get into position, and you must succeed before daybreak. Oh, and, if you see a black-haired boy, Haruhiro Kurogane, make sure to inform me through the telepathic powers I bestowed you. And, it goes on without saying that he must be kept alive, preferably safe and unharmed, until I come and retrieve him myself. Do you understand…?" I continued my briefings, glancing at her when I finished.

"Yes, Mistress…! I shall be off carrying my duties, then…! Excuse me…" said Arfoire, getting up and exiting through the door, as the sound of a portal opening was heard in the distance.

…

…Finally, solitude.

Sending her to help is the extent of help I can really offer. Meanwhile, my slaves have notified me that all preparations are done.

And now… I wait.

An unsettling feeling flared up in my chest and stomach as I kept thinking over what actions I ought to take. It's as if someone caught my lungs and neck, as pain spread across my hands and my legs felt funny.

…Huh.

I'm… stressed out. That's a nostalgic feeling.

…

…For once, I felt like going for a walk outside.

I strolled out of the ruined Basilicom and looked up to the swirling, dark sky. The stardust clouds shot rays of ominous, purple light unto the land… as it has always been since that day.

…

…Are you watching me…?

Or are you somewhere alive in the world, living happily…?

…

A warm fluid flowed down my cheeks and dripped on my clenched fists while I walked past the portal and down the chiselled crystalline stairs in slow steps. A prickly sensation struck where my nails dug into. Blood, flesh… and then, a stingy sensation jabbed the open wound.

"…Pain? No, that's impossible. I… don't feel anything."

I felt the corner of my eyes getting warm, and I clutched my chest tightly. Soon, my slow steps became quick, hasty and uncertain, as if I was trying to run away from something.

…

…It's raining. 


	10. Chapter 6 - Only to Fall (Part 2 of 2)

**\- - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Part 3: To celebrate the Brilliance of Life, there must be Death - - - - - - - - - - **

**[Haruhiro]**

It's been precisely four minutes since this fuckfest of a fight began.

"Haah… Where the fuck is the backup…?" I muttered under my breath, waiting for the flash of purple light to come…

*Slash!*

"Agh! FUCK!"

The razor-sharp claws drew blood from my arm. I leapt backward, creating distance but another came my way, whose deadly bite I dodge with a quick roll. Nimbly, I regained my stance, jumped up high, got on its back and pierced the eyes, kicking myself off and back to the mushy ground.

Any other beast would have been whimpering and begging for mercy and they bleed out now, but… the wound regenerated, flesh and blood congealed into an unholy mess, barely resembling an eye.

These wounds are meaningless if I can't do enough damage to slow the regeneration…

I've already burnt through half of my healing trying to keep my squad alive as my comms got overloaded with calls for help and SOS distress signals.

"…Unfortunately, I don't… *clang!* …have time to deal with this shit…! *CLANG!* …Or I'll be responding to them in the afterlife- SHIT! *clang*" I murmured, parrying the ferocious claws to the side again and again, ignoring the growing pain in my muscles from the abuse.

"RAWRRRR!"

…!

*SMACK*

In the nick of time, I rolled away from the bear crashing down on me like some sort of wrestling champ, following up with a quick slash towards the neck to little effect, as my blade barely cut through the skin. I had no time to attack a second time as I moved yet again out of its sight, as well as to make way for the two spells soaring towards the beast.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!"

Which only served to anger it further.

…Geez, that was loud.

I repositioned myself again, firing a few firebolts back to cover for myself. Although it shrugged them off relatively easy and charged right after me.

"Tch… I don't have time for this…!"

In my haste, I leapt high into the air, thrusted my daggers into a nearby tree stem, flinging myself up sideways with a wide swing and onto a branch, buying some time.

Using the height I now have as a vantage point, I shot out a bunch more normal, unpowered lightning bolts towards the bears at the back, drawing their attention away from the rearguard (the girls) as I jumped from tree to tree.

"I'll lead them away! Just get out of here while I hold them off…! Save the others if you can, but if you don't think you can do it, just leave…!"

Without waiting for a reply, I dashed away from the main battlefield, as the beasts were chasing after me. It's damn lucky of me for the other weaker ones to not join in and maul me off these branches – probably they're too scared to approach these big fuckers. Works out for me.

In recognising they can't keep up with my erratic moving about, I concentrated on imbuing the blade with dark energy. 'Make it sharper… Make it more deadly…!' I willed the power to sharpen the edge, just like one of those chakra blades I saw in manga. The process was slow and difficult, like squeezing a box in a sphere.

Before I knew it, a weak branch gave way, and I lost my footing.

"F-Fuck!" I exclaimed, falling to the ground, as I become prey yet again.

Reflexively, I turned around to face all three of them.

…I'm not taking all three at once. I thought, as I tried the same trick again.

"RAWR!"

…I feel… Death creeping up on me!

Instead of running sideways to that tough-looking tree, I dashed back at the last second, as a speeding swipe tore through the entire trunk and the skin of my neck…!

"Gah…!"

I held my throat in recoil, blood seeping through my shaking fingers as the tree crushed the ground before me, and I backed off immediately…!

H-Holy…

I-I almost died…!

Resisting the urge to scream, I took out and gulped down on a can of Nep Bull as I quaked in my boots. Through my watery eyes, I could see three menacing shadows walking brazenly towards me. Adrenaline powered through my veins…!

Can I… win this…!?

One of them seized the initiative, running up towards me.

"…! Well, **fuck you too!**"

Suppressing the urge to turn and make a break for it, I stood my ground, blasting them with a flurry of dark firebolts. In between sounds of spells exploding on burnt flesh, I heard roars of pain, yet the bear didn't stumble one bit…!

Reacting to its insane speed, I blocked the fierce paw slamming down on me. Unfortunately, it was just impossible to stand my ground.

"Uaagggh!"

I felt my vision going black for a moment from hitting against something, as my ears rang and warm liquid flowed down from my neck.

The force of that one attack was so great that it sent me crashing against another tree – I got swatted like a fly.

…I really think there were better options than taking that hit head-on.

Ouch… I must have broken some bones here and there… especially my right arm – bleeding is severe and I couldn't move a muscle. It's a complete arm fracture… This isn't good.

Suddenly, a warm light from the blade enveloped me… and my arm was good as new – the Healing Light I stealthily deployed as I slid it beneath my long coat. Although it did nothing to my poor, aching back, yet I'm grateful nonetheless.

I glanced at my blade – the edge wasn't even slightly battered by that one attack… the dark power cladding it was keeping it safe. Meanwhile in the distance, all of those bastards were eyeing me, probably wanting to eat human for supper. And, with my extraordinary luck, the other two were now charging at me with scary expressions.

Barely recovering, I spun to the side, dodging the claw as it tore through wood like paper, and popped the Nep Bull open, gulping down on it like a hog. A warmth spread across my aching rib cage, closing the wound and stopping the internal bleeding. I did not have a chance to run away as the third bear, and the original one, closed in the distance while the other one went the other way towards the group.

Dammit…! When will they catch a break?

Panicking, I threw the can at one of them and the dagger at another. Distracted by the projectile, the two of them stopped their advances and parried them away, only to find me gone from the spot. Shadow Lurk is a handy skill in times like these.

Just as I wanted to slip away, those damn sniffed like a mad dog, slowly but surely sensing where I'm hiding at… Shadow Lurk don't cover my scent.

…And do you think I'm stupid enough not to notice? (Yes.)

I'm damn well prepared for that.

Tipping my toes, I backed away slowly as I took out my latest creation.

I'm about to do what's called a pro gamer move.

"_Take this, assholes!"_

I sliced a special bag open, and threw it in the middle of the grassy field.

"Garu!" I casted, sending a gust of wind towards the bag.

To make double sure it would spread, I chanted the wind magic I stole from that archer bitch and blasted its contents.

"**Rawrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

Sometime ago, I went fighting in the factory ruins – the exact same place where the CPUs and I fought against those two oddballs. The woods were riddled with beast-type monsters on the prowl. As it turns out, stealth is quite useless against them and their impeccable sensory abilities, which is quite reasonable.

I tried to hide and snipe and cloak myself, but with just a sniff and the wind blowing the right direction, I was driven out of hiding and had no counter-play. Clearly, as a professional gamer, I wasn't going to let that slide.

So, me, ever the genius, decided to make use of the expired milk I forgot to drink the other day and turn them into weapons of mass destruction. The forces of nature are extremely smelly after all. The result? Tada! These Stink Bombs.

** Item: Stink Bomb **

Description: Made from certain toxic or rotten materials, the Stink Bomb is a fragile bomb that ignites and detonates upon contact, creating a cloud of stagnant stench that interferes with senses… enemies and allies alike.

Invented through the Inventor Passive…

"_Skuntank, use Sludge Wave!_

_It's super effective!_

_Haruhiro fainted!_

_Haruhiro blacked out!"_

A-HAHAHAHAHA!

Stupid fucks! Who's laughing at who now? Take a load of this! Yeah… There you go, my sweet little bears! How's the smell of delicious, homemade yogurt in the air? Freshly made by yours truly; goes well with some honey! That sensitive nose you use to track prey down might just be your undoing.

"Muhahahaha… AHAHAHA- *Cough Cough* Fuck! *Ahem!*"

Quick on the feet, I dashed behind one of the poor bastards, and stabbed the back as hard as I could. Making use of the defence debuff, I grabbed ahold of its hair, mounted myself on top, and stabbed ferociously, maniacally, gleefully. Slowly, I felt the fight leaving the bear, and I kicked myself away, slipping back into the shadows, trying not to faint from the damn smell.

In mere seconds, the big bastard, recoiling in pain and in seething rage, started slashing its claws at thin air. Only to receive a heavy blow at the back of its neck, its anger shattered into fear, as the blood trickling down from the neck wound reminded it of its mortality.

A certain fervent feeling rose, and in the heat of the moment I slammed both my hands onto the dagger and spun it sideways, tearing through tough fibre and flesh and cleanly sliced the beast's head off...

Or so I thought, as my premonition prompted me to dodge the berserker swipe, ducking underneath and rolling sideways. My attack was spot on, but it wasn't enough. The sight of the bear holding its head back in place and regenerating severed flesh was the stuff of nightmares…

I dashed back and engaged the bastard as it's still down and dazed, thrusting and twisting my dagger as hard as I could, only to do little except for getting the bear's attention. In a fit of blind rage, it swung its huge claws widely. I ducked in the nick of time, dashing to the side while slashing the bear a few more times.

Shit… I need to draw them away. The idiots aren't going to keep up with the four of us.

Trying not to let the bear notice, I signalled for the rest of them to back off, and then proceeding to launch my barrage of Fiery Blazers… which only served to anger them further.

I would very much like to enter Stealth mode, but I didn't want to expend any more of my stink bomb supply, not to mention I couldn't exactly fade away when the thing's staring daggers at me.

The bear roared, its aura undergoing a paradigm shift from violent bloodlust to a bizarre, bone-chilling calmness. Just as I was about to finish it off with another strike, a feeling of dread struck my mind, instincts ringing off and sending great alarms, and heeding them, I leapt and skipped away from that rising force. The suspicious gem lodged in its body shone, so were the two other that belonged to the dead beasts.

"Those crystals are… resonating with each other...?" a timid Minako behind me murmured, observing, her bow drawn and her grip shaky.

With the sound of cracking in the distance, a wave of dark mist seeped out of the shattered pieces. The bear, revelling in the eerie presence, burst in size and power, growing more menacing than ever, its newfound black, thick hide seemingly boasting of its durability. With claws that could easily crush a truck, the beast slammed them down at… me!

I closed my eyes, chanting the words in my mind…!

'Realm Distortion!'

…

The embrace of Mother Nature and the searing sensation of raw energy burning up my skin meant I'd escaped before it hit me… I looked up, to my shock and fear, seeing the attack had decimated everything in a radius, knocking down a number of trees and creating a crater where I stood. Boasting its newfound strength, it sent a thunderous roar towards the sky, as if declaring that it is the new Crowned King of the Jungle…

"…Come get me, you sons of bitches…!" I said, blasting them away, spamming bolts at the beasts…

But they just keep coming and coming…!

"Come on…! Come on…!"

D-Dammit…! They're getting closer…!

At this rate…!

I hadn't realised it myself at the time, but my firebolts were growing darker and darker in colour, until they become entirely in black.

"…Ugh…! Just DIE ALREADY, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! Argh!?"

As if stimulated by the unholy sight of flesh and blood, broken imagery began to cloud my mind…! Time began to freeze, and…!

No…! Not now…!

'_More… more! I can't wait to dig in your flesh, like I did to all the others! Torture… ahaahhaha…! This pain is nothing compared to what you did to me…! __**You killed him!'**_

'_What…? *I'm* the monster? *Maniacal laugh* Well… what makes you all…!? You killed my loved one, you murdered my friends and have my people slay each other in the rebellion YOU started, and you call me __**a monster**__!?'_

"…What… was that?!" I fell weakly to my knees, staring blankly at my bloody hands. It mirrored the ones I had in that strange vision.

It was… when time stopped, and I was thrown into some place, reminiscent of Planeptune, the very same futuristic town, except that… blood and flames covered the city in an ominous air, and… everyone was dead.

"N-Neptune…? Nepgear…? H-Hey… Histoire…? IF…? Anyone…?"

There was no Neptune, no Nepgear, no Histoire, no IF… no one at all.

Puddles of blood littered the half-destroyed Basilicom Main Hall, and the stench of death and battle corrupted the air.

Before me was an army led by some nasty old man with an eyepatch, who held the head of some young man… No, something tells me… that it was someone important to me… someone important to *that person*.

The flashback made a part of me become them as they, too, become some of me, and I felt like I was experiencing that most horrifying moment with them, as them, living their terrible life.

Painful dark energy surrounded me, tearing out my skin and flesh and searing them as they are ripped away from me from every conceivable angle… none of them nearly as rending as the aching of the heart… as it was a demon took their sweet time devouring them whole…

…This is no good… At this rate, I'll …end up…!

Don't think of it, don't think of it. Think about other absurd things, like…! _**Like how I unleashed my wrath and massacred every one of them…!**_

"Argh!"

My desperate gasps for air soon resumed the dripping of blood slowly and surely, and then everything moves yet again, as I found myself kneeling on the ground. I was cast back into the fray… and into the cloud of stink.

"*Cough Cough!* ARGH! FUCK!"

…At least… that snapped me out of it.

I continued to lob firebolts towards the two huge bears, who were clawing at the air, albeit to little effect, alas.

But I only needed the moment of distraction to reposition myself, conjuring multiple dark spheres and launching them straight towards the wounded one, bombarding it to bloody meat chunks while I charged up more energy and clad it on my blade.

Yet before I could even begin my swift assault, I was stopped dead in the tracks with a charging shoulder smash to the face, which I'd only narrowly blocked it with my puny dagger. It had been saving up momentum to rush me down…!

"Garu!" With a quick chant, I blew myself out of the fatal blow and stumbled the bear.

Clearly, my weak wind skill was not enough to even pierce its tough hide… but its low power means it's great for mobility. Screw burning my rear to jump higher – the gale of Nature is on my side now.

One, two, three, each step carried more speed and haste from the winds blasting my soles, as I sped up and closed in, locking it in close combat. A fierce exchange of slashes against claws broke out, I dug into its right arm, tore its thick, fatty skin open as it parried the dagger away, punching my wide-open stomach at blinding speeds, blowing me away as I crashed against a couple trees, coughing up blood.

Through the cloud of smoke, I healed up and, in the hopes of wounding it some more, launched more dark spheres its way, yet for all of them to be dodged anyway with relative ease. I bit and ground my teeth, seeing that the enemy already adapted to the speed of my projectiles. This is no simple-minded monster.

The bear, possessing an uncanny level of intelligence, tore the ground up with a powerful swipe. The shockwave burrowed through the muddy land, prompting me to leap to the side, and, right on cue, the bear charged towards me, still airborne. I reacted by blowing myself into another direction, and cast a perfectly-timed sphere at its back while it tore through where I was, mere inches from my face…!

Still reeling from the impact, the beast struggled to recover its intimidating stance as six more spheres were conjured and thrown at the persistent bastard. In a fit of desperation, it clawed and punched and parried a few away, but two of them hit it dead on the neck and chest, detonating and blowing out parts of its flesh – now no longer regenerating nearly as fast as it was before – They're getting weaker.

"Haah… End of the line, asshole! Explode! Art, is an EXPLOSIONNNNN!" I yelled, blowing up the spheres I snuck underground earlier while they were still a distance away after that decimating smash.

At my behest, a deafening explosion was detonated as I lost consciousness for a second there. When I snapped out of the aftermath, the dust was beginning to settle, revealing one last bear, while albeit still standing, was very battered, its proud fur and most formidable hide in tatters as the other one vaporised from the intense blast.

"Captain Haruhiro! We're here for you…!"

W-What!?

That voice…! Minako!?

The… The entire team was huddling up, them leaning against each other and limping their way to me… At a closer look, most of them seemed injured in the arms or legs – the vanguard was literally on her knees, covered in slightly-treated wounds – I assumed they don't have the mana for healing.

"W-We broke through them…! *Huff… Huff…!*"

But… what the fuck…

**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?**

"The f-!? Get out of here…! You'll be caught up…!"

Before my words could reach her, the bear recovered from the attack earlier, and…!

"MINAKO! RUN!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Minako-chan!"

Without a moment of hesitation, I sprang to my feet and dashed to the other side of the forest.

Maya was already down and faintly breathing, her spear knocked away from her. The priest girl was at her side, stubbornly healing her gashes and wounds with… little results.

The rest of the party was frantically lobbing spells and arrows at the damn thing, but all bounced off the thick hide with only a scratch. Annoyed by the prickly attacks, the bear charged at the group on all fours.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Screamed Minako,

No…! I'm… not fast enough…! She's going to…!

Faster…! Faster…! Move…! Move, you damn legs…!

As I strained my mind into reaching for that dormant, unpleasant stream of power, I feel everything slowing down to a fault.

Every bit of me hurts so damn bad, screaming at me to stop and rest… but I am going to keep running…!

Please…!

Instinctively, I willed myself towards her, and then threw myself forward, shoving her on the dirt ground as the deadly swing missed its target completely.

That was… teleportation…!

"RAWR!"

You aren't getting us…!

Without wasting time, I warped the two of us a small distance away, carrying the fear-stricken girl in my arms.

"No one's dying on my watch…" I murmured, as I laid the girl back down,

"Hng…!?"

Before it had a chance to react, I teleported myself behind it, high in mid-air, and rend its back as I drove my blade down its spine, cutting and tearing through its thick muscles…! Paralysed, it fell to its knees, helpless, glaring into my soul. Its eyes were lit in great hate, anger, and bitterness.

"RAWRRRR!"

And yet…! The wound is…!

… I forgot about the regeneration.

But… it wasn't looking at me.

I was behind the bear, my blade pushed up against its spine, about to remind it that we're in a fight to the death.

"Omae wa mou… shindeiru! (You are already… dead!)"

With adrenaline pumping, I pushed the blade deep into the bear with both hands. The well-crafted blade sunk into its flesh and drawing red from the wound.

"Captain Kurogane!"

But… it wasn't enough…!

Wha-!? I can't pull it out!

"Nani!? (What!?)"

"**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

My mind was hung between retrieving my weapon and running away. Yet, sensing danger, I kicked myself away from proximity. At the same time, a heavy slam to the ground burst the forest field to ruin, creating a large crater from where I stood…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"**

An excruciating pain immediately consumed my left arm – I could see my bones off the gorged off flesh…!

The moment felt like it went by ages, eons. My ragged breathing became the only thing I was hearing. Everything went black from there…

In great haste, I bit my lip and put a Healing Pod on the deep gash, blood spewing out madly. As the wound begin to close, I downed the entire Nep Bull EX, still lightheaded and very much concerned about the blood loss.

Every fibre of my damn body is telling me to get the fuck away from this monster…! I could feel chills down my spine, sweating and shaking uncontrollably…!

This… is a fight I can't take… Not like this… Not like this…

"*_Huff… Huff…*"_

But…

I stole a glance behind me, the group of girls retreated far back, barely resisting the urge to submit to the fear as they were holding their own against the weaker ones surrounding them…

No… I can't…

Not yet…!

Trying to hold my jelly legs together, I regained my stance, and yelled towards the comms on my shoulder,

"All units, detonate all devices! Proceed with the next stage of our operation! The command squad is engaging in heavy combat… And…"

I glanced at the signal receiver on my wrist… roughly 5 minutes away from the battlefield.

"Support will reach the area in 5 minutes! Hold out until then! Captain Haruhiro, over and out!"

As I finished and cut the comms, I hung my head and closed my eyes, reassuring myself what is to be done, against this extraordinary pressure.

"Sorry… I'm not about to surrender myself to being your breakfast…"

I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared…!

"Yeah… That's right… If I'm going to perish, then it'll be from being serviced and sucked dry by big-breasted onee-sans…! *Huff*… *Huff*…"

The blade's stuck in the wound and, incidentally, I couldn't retrieve it. Frustrated, I took a step back. Being barehanded really reminded me how helpless I am without my weapon.

Yet I was left without time to think as another arm hammer flattened where I stood, I gained some distance, thinking I'd bought myself some time.

I didn't. The bear began its pursuit at great speed, with a nimbleness unexpected of a beast of this size. I blinked away with another teleport and tried yanking the blade from the wound, but the damn thing wouldn't bulge, and I had to back off.

Masking my retreat, I launched a couple more of my firebolts to blind it. Yet all it took for the bear to shake off the electrified flames was a terrifying roar, sending sound waves to deflect the energy, all dissipating into nothingness.

With clenched teeth, I focussed and generated more power, shaping it in the form of a large knife. To distract it, I sent my Nightmare Spheres forward, teleporting some behind the colossal menace.

As it was bombarded with black explosions, I snuck in and slammed the gem with one of my spheres…

"You'll die… by my hand…! Nightmare Sphere…!"

I was determined to give it its final respite as I blew its tough skull away.

…

Sending cracks across its surface, before plunging my energy blade into it, imbuing every bit of strength I had left... A grin crept up my face while I pumped in what remained of my mana…

Take it… **Take it all!**

Stunned and paralysed, the bear stumbled backwards, not comprehending what just happened. A kick to the face knocked it over, sending it a few feet back. Satisfied, I turned my back on it, and snapped my fingers.

Energy within the cursed blade began to react violently, and then a dark vortex of energy enveloped the entire bear, tearing the ground up. Then, with a deafening sound, the sphere expanded and blew up...

I glanced back with a smirk on my face. Nothing more than ashes and bones seemed to remain of the beast.

With a sigh of relief, I fell to the muddy grass. My legs went limp, and I wanted to just drop dead and fall asleep, preferably in my comfy bed…

That is, until I saw the looming purple lights glaring at me.

…Is it the enemy…? Ugh…!

The wounds all over me are killing me, and… the bag…! I can't reach the healing supplies I need…!

"Ugh..! **Y-aargh**…!"

Spasms and head-splitting headache struck, unable to move a muscle and exceedingly fatigued.

I tried clawed my way up, only to fall face-first.

…Everything begin to fade in colour and shape, sounds diminish and the taste of iron and salt in my mouth spread…

Blood.

…At least… let them get away…

I reached out, clawing at thin air,

…They're so far away… still warding off the mobs…

I'm… sorry, IF, Histoire… Nepgear…

And… Neptune…

…It was fun with you around…

You're… a kind soul…

"I… wish… I could spend more time with you…"

Yes…

You… reminded me of the few good times back then…

…So cute… like a little animal.

Mere moments before I passed out into oblivion …

I thought… someone was… calling my name from… faraway… as something is running towards me…

But I couldn't speak.

Her face, like in a fairy tale, suddenly came into view…

I wonder if everyone would see something like this before dying… the faces of the ones they care deeply.

With the last of my strength, I wrapped my hands around that cute little face… and…

…

…I felt my hands being pryed rudely off her, and then…

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Part 4: When Life gives you Lemons… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(A while earlier…)

**[Nepgear]**

Mmm… Nngh…

…I can't seem to get a clear head…

"Nepgear, are you alright!? Answer me…!" A mature, dignified voice said,

Mmmmgh….

Everything's… clearing up…

…Nep…tune…?

"…Onee… chan…?"

"Nepgear! Thank goodness…"

The darkness faded away, as a soothing presence brought light into my world… Mmmph…? So soft…

"Hueh!? You're… in HDD…?"

My transformed big sis, Purple Heart, was embracing me in her… um, warmth.

Fwah~ Is this… Heaven…!? H-How lewd…!

"Never mind that! You suddenly collapsed after returning from… somewhere. You've had me worried sick…! And you've been running off to places without warning lately… Where have you been…!?" she said, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I… I'm sorry. I just remembered I had something very important to do, so I took care of it. Sorry for running off like that, big sis…"

Y-Yeah… I had to go there…

…Hmm… This is strange… I don't remember much of what happened…

But… more importantly…

I made big sis worry…

"No, no… I'm just glad you're fine, so don't hang your head like that, okay…?"

"Onee-chan…!"

"…Mhm. I'm sure it's just due to all the Share energy flowing to me at once, maybe that's why I feel all woozy…" I reassured myself,

"I-Is that so…? It was fine for me… Anyway, Nepgear, Histoire told us to meet up with Haruhiro, remember…? We'll have to hurry… the situation seems to be chaotic. Let's save him…!"

"Huh…? Oh, of course! Near the forest depths, right? L-Let's go, onee-chan!"

"…That's correct, but… Nep Jr, are you sure you're feeling well…?"

"Y-Yeah! Come on, Kurogane-kun is waiting for us…!"

"Hmm… okay. Just don't hesitate to ask for my help if you need it, got it? We'll be taking off now! Prepare for combat…!"

"Mhm! Trans-form!"

A gigantic flash of light enveloped me, forming skintight clothing and armour on me, as I feel power overflowing through my veins and stimulating my senses. The Beam Saber I hold in my hand grew in size yet not a bit heavier.

Ah… It's so… comforting everytime I go into HDD. It's like everyone's wishes and fondness were poured into me, and I feel so blessed…

When the warm feeling subsided, Purple Sister was armed and ready, with a gigantic Gunblade in hand. Seeing I turned into Goddess mode, big sis flew off, leading the way with her brilliance.

With this, I won't lose to anyone…!

My determined will carried me through the cool breezes as both of us flew silently beneath the moonlit sky. An unsettling feeling raged within me, prompting me to scan the area with my careful gaze, looking for that young man in a black coat.

"Get ready, Nepgear! We're in hostile territory, and…! Oh… no… The injured are everywhere…! Nepgear, get ready for combat and field healing…! We haven't time to lose now…!"

"Yes, big sis!"

Our time up in the skies was longer than expected, and filled with silence.

The dots on the radar were worrying, and demanded our attention… They did seem to be fleeing, but slowly. I've been firing at mass groups of monsters, trying to buy some time, though… Hopefully everyone will be alright…

I glanced at my dear big sis, whose outfit was tainted by sweat and dirt – she had been driving her blade into the frontlines and decimated the field with her graceful swordsmanship…

At the very least, we did carry most of the injured out of the field. Unfortunately, it seems that there's some sort of unrest at the further end of the woods, as bloodcurdling howls and inhuman screams echoed in the area.

"W-What was that…? Onee-chan… I-Is it what I… think it is…?"

"…I don't know, Nepgear. It might be just the wind, or… We can't afford to take the detour – there's still a squad left to rescue… It's 'his'…"

…

I nodded turned away from where the voices came from, ignoring the ghastly cries to continue our flight.

A minute passed, maybe two, or five, or… I don't know anymore… My eyes were sore from picking out monsters and humans from inanimate objects, despite my honed vision. Every shadow seemed like his sillouette from afar… or maybe… it's just my anxiety…

Just when I wanted to speak up, big sis waved to me.

"Nepgear…!"

"Onee-chan…?"

"I see him…! Over there…! He's fighting some strong foe…!" said big sis, pointing to a semi-open field, surrounded by thick treelines.

W-Wha…?

I looked towards where she's pointing, and…!

*Gasp*! He's… wounded…! And something about him seems… off…!

"…!? I-Is that really him…? But there's no mistake… Kurogane-kun… you feel… so different… Like you're covered in… some sort of power…"

"Nepgear! There's no time to talk to yourself…! Are you ready…?"

"Y-Yeah…!"

We then glided straight towards there, watching the fight unfold…

Kurogane-kun was dashing away from tree to tree at impressive speeds, tackling one of the bear at a time… in the distance was his squad… and why are they all girls!?

I-I mean, why are they there…?

…

Well… He's holding out well… but those wounds… and… his legs… they're shaking, not from fear, but from sheer exhaustion…

Kurogane-kun is fast, but his movements and dashes takes a heavy toll on his body…

In the end, he won't be able to sustain the loss in stamina…!

But just as I thought he was cutting it close…! Kurogane-kun blasted the beasts away… with… dark spheres!?

"W-What was that!? That… power! How did he…!?" My big sis gaping her mouth in shock,

I-It's no mistake…! That feeling from him…! That's Kurome's presence…! I could feel that spiteful, desperate energy eating away at everything…

"Onee-chan… what's going on…?" I turned to my big sis, who seemed to be at a loss.

"W-We'll just have to find out…"

…I turned my gaze back at Kurogane-kun, now on the offensive.

His newfound power was completely suited to him, as he blinked from one place to another and cutting off the beasts' encirclement. A back-and-forth battle ensued… and…!

"H-He actually took out one…! And then…! The second one…! Big sis…!"

"A-At least we're here to cover for him… Yes… It's not like we're too late and he doesn't need our help…*Ahem* Anyway…, Nepgear, after combat, we'll have to turn back to our original forms, to conserve Shares as best as we can."

"Y-Yeah…"

Kurogane-kun…

How are you able to get so strong…?

As soon as we hit the ground, we reverted our goddess forms. Still, the heated battle was over quickly… Kurogane-kun was lying on the ground, bleeding out.

"Haru! Haru!" my big sis was crying, running ahead of me,

But…

When we arrived, Kurogane-kun was near losing his consciousness… Big sis went to his side, shaking him by his collar and begging him to wake up and answer her…

I could… only stand by, silent, healing his wounds as my big sis weep next to him…

His legs were badly hurt, and his bones are cracked. There's a badly healed wound on his arms, and his ribcage is…!

I… I couldn't bear to look at him… He must be in so much pain…

And… Even still… he's still trying to tell Neptune something…

And then… his murmurs went quieter and quieter…

"Nepugear…! Haru is…!"

"I… I can't… he's wounded everywhere… Please hold on, Kurogane-kun…!"

I… I…

Are we… going to lose him…?

"Haru… please…! Nepu's here for you…! You're gonna be alright…! *Sniff… sniff* So please, don't sleepu yet…!"

Then… as if using up the last of his strength, Kurogane-kun extended his hands and…

"N-Nepu!?"

…Embraced Neptune…

"Waah… You dummy…" cried Neptune, her face buried in his chest,

And then, as if playing a joke on us, Kurogane-kun… he…!

"*Chuu…*"

"N-Nepu!?"

H-Huh!?

…

"W-W-WHAAAAA!? Big sis!?"

…I see you're not dead yet, Haruhiro-san…!

"N-Nepu…! H-H-He kissed moi on t-t-t-the lips! And he's blacked out! Nepugear, why'd you stoppu the healing!?"

"That's because he kissed my dear little sister and I want him d- I mean! S-Sorry!"

…

…After some awkward moments…

I poured medicine all over his wounds, and bandaged his cuts and scrapes… Right now, all I could do is to just let the chemicals do their work and regenerate the broken bones… I have to conserve some MP, too… At least, he's not in any danger of dying.

"…Um… big sis…? I've already finished patching the perv- um… Kurogane-kun up… H-He should be fine – the vital signs are strong… He's just asleep." I called out to my big sis, who searched the area for Kurogane-kun's squad…

"O-Oh… Um… / …That's good… Um… Anyway, I didn't see Haru's squad… figured they might have left, but their signal is just… gone… I-I mean! None of our maps working in this area, s-so… it might not be what you might think it is…" Neptune blushed…

Mou…! Neptune…! *Sigh*… Big Sis has turned from Harem Protagonist to just part of the Harem…

"Well… I don't know, big sis… I think Haruhiro-kun did manage to activate our portal-disabling devices, so at least-"

Before I even finished, big sis shoved me down and away from where I was standing, as a piercing, green arrow landed just shy of its target – me, blasting us away with a giant blast of wind…!

"Too bad that won't be the case… Not on *my* watch." A familiar, arrogant girl said, lurking in the trees, a giant, jade-green bow in hand.

"Nepugear…! Are you okay!?" Neptune embraced me, asking worriedly,

"Yeah…! B-But… who's this person…?"

"How rude… forgetting a lady's name like that. Ah well, you'll be our prisoners soon – What's the harm, anyway? My name is Haruna Silverheart… Piercer of Hearts, Genius of the Glorious High Elves! You two and that sleeping weakling would do well to remember that!" the elf girl said, puffing her chest out, trying to look boastful.

"Piercer… of Hearts…?"

"Nepu…? Did she really just say that? Hey, pointy-ears lady~ Are you popular with men, or something?"

"W-WHA!? What was that for!? AHHHHH! QUIETTT! I-I have… um…! Gaah! What am I doing, wasting time like this!? Take this!"

As soon as Silverheart-san finished being flustered, she loosed two shots at us, both of which were parried by our blades, yet… the arrow exploded…!?

"You can't parry my Garudyne arrows, silly. These are just going to blow your pretty little faces up… Now then, let's see how long you'll survive this when I'm playing guerilla warfare in the trees, hm~?"

S-She disappeared…! That… seems like Haruhiro-san's stealth skill…!

"Fall!"

With her call, a volley of arrows hailed from the sky, prompting us to dodge…!

In a pinch, we leapt into the forest with the enemy, as the tempestuous winds tore through the mud like paper…!

"Haru…!"

"Neptune! There's no time!"

"…Yeah. Let's go…!"

""Time to go HDD…!""

With this, we can't lose!

"Huh~? Just like last time? Oh well, double the targets, double the fun~" The elf's voice seemed to sound from every direction…

Greenly-lit arrows tore through the thick treelines, aiming towards us. Big sis, armed with her great katana, annihilated all of them with a powerful Critical Edge, as I launched a quick volley in return at wherever the arrows came from with my Desperado Blaster…!

A couple small explosions in the distance lit part of the forest on fire… if that hit her, then she most likely would have been severely injured…

"*Tsk tsk tsk~* You're just wasting your breath~ Hey, wouldn't you just give up? I'm bored of this already. It's useless…"

It's not…! I'm not useless…!

My eyes were scanning through the immediate area, yet, with my enhanced kinetic vision, I couldn't catch any trace of her…!

I…!

"Nepgear! Do you remember our little training against Haru…?" My reliable big sis said, looking into my eyes,

"H-Huh? Onee-chan, are you saying…?"

"If she has camouflage, then all we need to do is…!" Purple Heart continued, only to stop, parrying a rude shot to the eye away.

"…I don't know what you're planning, but if you're thinking of going into stealth mode like me, then that won't work. Mother Nature and her servants of life blesses and shields me. You see these trees? They'll protect me from your stupid attacks, and prevent me from being seen. Try as you might, but I'm invincible!"

As the archer girl laughed in a questionable way, I nodded to big sis, retreating a fair ways away from the forest, to where Haru was, and I charged up my Gunblade…!

"Nepgear!"

"Neptune! Ready!"

…Big sis channeled a great amount of energy into her blade, and then, after some time, unleashed all of it in her stunning blade dance, its powerful slash waves strong enough to cut through mountains.

"Cross Combination!"

Hundreds of trees were severed into pieces with that one combo…

…But that isn't the end yet…!

"Charge… at 100%! Haa…! This is the finisher!"

…I'm not just an innocent little girl that needs protecting… I can stand up on my own…!

"Take this…! Celestial Cannon…!"

A giant energy beam surged forward, as a deafening explosion turned everything white, and the force of the blast surged forth…

"Ugh!" I couldn't help but stumble a few steps back, withstanding the full brunt of it.

When the oppressive force subsided, I could feel my knees getting wobbly… Reflexively, I stabbed my Gunblade unto the ground, catching a breath. Big sis was hovering in the air, waiting to see if that girl would survive… although, she must – I thought, as we saw a green gust blowing away the flaming debris. Inside the vortex was a slim shadow… that's her.

Still, the raging blazestorm was still burning up, though more than vaporising what's left of that piece of forest…

"I can't believe she's still standing…" Words escaped my mouth,

We simply waited for her to stumble to us, as what remained of her charred outfit went flying off her blackened body. Cuts and scrapes tore open her arms and legs…

"That's… not bad… But…! Argh…!" Not even finishing what she wanted to say, she collapsed,

That's… no…! She's going to…!

"…! Onee-chan…! I can't let her die like this…!" I said, running to her side…!

Even if she's the enemy…! I don't want to… kill anyone…!

"No, Nepgear! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, big sis! I have to- Huh!?"

I felt myself floating for a second, as my sister's arms wrapped around me tightly, shoving me to the side…

"…Naïve!"

…! NEPTUNE!

"Agh…!" Neptune groaned, in pain…

I turned around to see that peculiar, cold… bastard with the sword, dripping red from attacking my sis…!

"Neptune…! NEPTUNE!"

"I… I'm fine, silly… It's just a flesh wound…" she said, covering her bleeding waist… It's not deep, but it's more than debilitating…

You… You…! Back at the factory, I should have made sure you were…!

"How… dare… you…! I'll NEVER forgive you…!" Anger dominated me, steering my hate towards that swordsman clad in white, looking at me with those same, irritating cold eyes…

"…What's with the glare…? Her pain was your price to pay. Mercy on the battlefield gets you killed. You should be grateful that I did not go for the kill…" the monster named Duskblade said…

"What…? What a load of nonsense…! I'll make you pay for what you did…! Haah…!"

In a swift motion, I pumped my mana into my Gunblade, then took aim at the god… dam-

"Were you looking for me…?"

"…!? N-No way…!"

Before I even got a chance to react, he's already behind me…!

"…This is the second time you've lost, to the same technique, no less. You'd be more than a fool if you think you can get past my teleportation abilities… Now, sleep…!"

I could feel his blade, enchanted with his mythical energy, swinging down at me…!

Time began to slow… as I shook free of the restraining force on me, ducking under to avoid the attack!

"Argh!"

…And the one who took a blow… wasn't me… but him…!

The White Swordsman barely dodged a point-blank Critical Edge, taking a wound only on the back. He conjured a small portal, squeezed through, and reappeared a few metres from us…!

"I thought… you were down…!"

"…And you'd be a fool to think that, and that we'd fight alone, only to lose to your parlor tricks yet again!"

"Big sis…! That's right! We're not going to lose this time, the two of us!"

We glared at the wounded swordsman, who, instead of retaining his apparent calmness, choose to smirk and laugh manically…

"W-What's so funny?" I questioned him, gripping tightly on my trusty weapon…

"…*Chuckle*… Why, because you told a most amusing joke. Confidence with ignorance is arrogance, after all. As I recall, I defeated four of you last time… What makes you think you'd win?"

"…This!"

In the span of a second, Neptune soared towards the petty swordsman, hacking down at him, forcing him to block the strike…!

"…! This power…! You've got rid of Orochi…!? Heh… This will be… more fun than I expected…!" said Duskblade, knocking Big Sis away in the power struggle…

As for me, I, too, readied my flight, as I spread my mechanical wings, and flew towards…!

"What!? The boy!?"

…Right now, I need to get him to safety, before he gets killed or taken as hostage…!

"Not a ch-!"

**CLANG!**

"You'd be fighting me! Go! Nepgear!" Big Sis Purple Heart said,

Yes, Onee-chan! Leave it to me…!

Wait for me, Haruhiro-kun…!

**[Haruhiro]**

"*Gasp*"

…!?

…It's all white.

"What..?"

A hallway that stretches as far as the naked eye can see, to nowhere. A bizzare space where… TV screens were everywhere, flickering and glowing white.

"W-Where am I…?"

This kind of reminds of me meeting that bitch for the first time…

"…That means… I need to get out of whatever this place is…"

…While I do say that, but I haven't a clue as to 'how'.

In any event, I had best look around, decided myself to wander around and poke at the screens. And, as I approached one of them, a video played...

The images seemed… familiar.

This is… my home! What the…?

"What is the meaning of this…?" I yelled, panicking as I shifted my attention towards another screen.

That's…! My childhood friend…!

"Haru~ How are ya doing? Kenshirou said he's gonna come over too! Hey hey, ya wanna play on the monkey bars? Hey~ Lighten up! We're gonna make a family when we grow up, so our kid needs a good father, okay~?"

She's… just as loud and obnoxious as I remembered…

Tch… You bitch… I'd never thought about seeing you again…

"Haru-kun… I'm sorry… But, um… Us two are going to Kanto for middle school~ We'll keep in touch, okay~? Yeah, that's right, Ken-chan!"

You two pieces of shit… 'keeping in touch my ass' – you don't give a rat's ass about me…!

Especially you…

"Eeh…? Ken-chan…? N-No… there isn't anything between me and Haru-kun… S-See? I'm… holding your hand…! Hueh!? Y-You like me…!? But-"

I won't forget you destroyed your promise…

"Agh…! My head…!"

And then… everything became blurred… My view was shaking, black at times, as I heard their voices retreating into the distance…

"…I…"

"Curse you…! I wish you'd just **disappear**…!"

There are no exits …

…And the only way is forward.

Forward I went, a strange calmness settling in my stomach.

The path became steeper, stretching downwards, as everything dimmens…

The clangs and clings of steel bites rang louder and louder, and the cries calling my name grew closer and closer…

…This place is no refuge from my troubles, after all…

"*Gasp* What the…!?"

When I awoke, bites and clashes of steel rang the area… Not too far away.

The wounds I had before I passed out were gone and healed, and… a purple, pleasantly glowing dagger was laid right next to me. The purple lights were tearing through the dark sky just a short distance away. I knowingly ripped off the annoying bandages, gulped down most of whatever healing items I have, and forced myself to get up, when…!

"Haruhiro-kun…! You finally came about…!"

"N-Nepgear…? I-Is that you…?"

As soon as I attempted to claw my way up, the burning pain of skin being torn and bones cracking in all the wrong places put me down…

"Agh…! Ow…!"

"P-Please don't move…! Your wounds are still fresh…"

"…Never mind that, where's Neptune…?"

Everything is blurred… and it felt like everything inside of me was torn out…

"Onee-chan is over there, crossing swords with the enemy… A-Anyway, you need to leave, fast! You'll bleed out at this rate! Don't worry, I've got backu- Huh!? What're you doing!?"

Without hesitation, I took out all of my healing consumables, gulping them down.

The pain of flesh and skin mending itself burned on and on while I stumble to my two feet. Before I could muster up the strength to dash towards the burning ruins, someone pulled on my shoulders…

"…Let me go."

The grip on my shoulder tightened.

"N-No! You have to hide! We can't let you-!"

"I can't let everyone throwing themselves into danger for me… Not her, nor you. I've had enough of being protected…"

"What's the point of all those sacrifices if they capture you, then!?"

"What's the point of saving me when everyone's 'sacrificed'…? What's the point of leaving **your sister** to die!? Do you seriously think she can win against that monster!?"

"Yes…! Have some faith in her! Big sis is our Planeptune's Pri- Waah!"

As Nepgear wanted to explain, a purple light slammed onto the ground before us…!

"W-Whoa… W-Who is this…?"

"B-Big sis!"

Inside of the small crater was a mature, busty beauty in a revealing, purple outfit…

Is this really the little girl back then…?

…She really is a Goddess…

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"…Nepgear…?

The beauty got up in spite of her bruises.

"Mmmngh… I'm fine, Nepge- Haru!?" the Goddess seemed a bit shocked at my presence,

"Y-Yeah!? Oh, um… A-Are you alright…? N-Neptune?"

"Oh… Y-Yeah… *Ahem*. I'm sorry to greet you when I look like this, with all the dirt on me and all…"

Sorry for what…? Holy Heavens! This is the best!

"S-Stop staring…!" The dignified Goddess was flushed red…

…Cute.

"…Huh!? N-No, I didn't! W-Well… I'm glad you're safe."

"Geez… These two are off in their own little world already…"

Nepgear mumbled something about us… Well, I don't think I want to know what it's about.

"T-Thank you… Anyway… You shouldn't be here in the frontlines, Haruhiro."

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, we regained our strength, so make your leave while I hold him off. I will guarantee that we'll be victorious!" She said, smiling confidently…

…!

The enemy…! He's already behind…!?

Dammit…! There's no time for my magic…!

"Neptune! **WATCH OUT!**"

I desperately leapt towards her, trying to shove her away from the fatal attack…

Every step seemed to get me nowhere, and the distance between us suddenly seemed so far… Time was slowing down…

…But…! I… I'm…!

"**NOOO!"**

The red flash of the blade stopped the stillness in my world…

…As my Goddess fell to the ground…

The world was spinning… and the sounds of metal clashing against each other faded into distance…

Red… Red… Everywhere…

Blood… Blood… Everywhere…

Neptune…

"NEPTUNE!"

**BloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBlood…**

**You…!**

**YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**

I don't care anymore…!

**I'LL KILL YOU**

I don't care about anything anymore… not even the screaming behind me.

Nepgear… You must be… so sad to see her… No…

"You piece of shit…! Realm Distortion!"

A giant vortex of energy engulfed the area, sucking in me and that demon…!

"Your head is mine…! I can't wait to feel the sweet sensation of digging into your flesh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"…"

"Haruhiro-kun…! It's just a flesh wound! FLESH WOUND! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!

Nepgear… even though I can't understand what you were saying, I know you're telling me to come back…

But I won't back down. Not from… this… ugh…!

This damn, murky feeling in my head…! It's pissing me off…!

"Did you not hear your companion speak? Your precious girl isn-"

What's this nagging about…? I don't want to hear your shit…!

"Shut up, shut up, shut UPPPP! GO TO HELL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'll BE A SPLATTERING MESS OF BLOOD AND FLESH!"

"…So you have been consumed by that peculiar power… Is that really the power of the 'Hero'? Disappointing. I'd expected someone with true willpower to be my foe. Oh well, this just makes dealing with you a lot simpler… I just need to overpower you…"

"Oh yeah!? TRY IT!"

Dark emotions clouded my mind, like a strange, blue flame, burning in my mind, yet horrifyingly making my heart cold. I released the black mana seeping from my body, and charged towards my adversary…

"Realm Distortion, activate…!"

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Part 5: A Duel, A Reason to Live, An Ending - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Perhaps it was due to the aftermath of the transmission, the accursed commander didn't appear in front of him, rather, a distance away – it might have been better anyway, for he'd over-exerted himself by teleporting so far away from the thick treelines.

The area was covered in a thin fog, barely veiling the look on their faces, and soon, Duskblade's sillouette vanished, even as though Haruhiro was training his eyes on him the entire time. Anyone else would have panicked by now, but this realm was under Haruhiro's decree… and he could feel where his enemy is.

As he was drinking his only bottles of Portable SP. Charger, the battle fatigue from before left him. He took the spare time to ensure his tools are there, asthe sorry state of the Planeptunian woods and the unnatural, twisted treelines entered into view. Without the protection of the CPU's Share power, everything laid in ruins. If anything, the returned Share power didn't revert everything to its former glory.

The once grass-overgrown fields was devastated beyond recognition, for the ground was razed to a wasteland of upturned soil, scarred with small craters from previous conflicts.

The groves had withered, its green glory rot into a ghastly shade of brown and purple, for the portal brought more than just immediate destruction – corruption from its host world had also spread its roots and taken its toll.

The bizarre, ominous purple light that illuminates the cloudy sky only served to make the situation seem direr. Suddenly, the ground is trembling, the wind is howling, and then… it's snowing, Autumn in nigh.

The breezes carried the breath of Winter, pricking his skin and reaching into his bones with its freezing hold. Though, Haruhiro did not even shiver one bit, for there is something burning inside him, more than just the heat of melee. Sweat formed in his palms and blood trickled down his clenched fists.

His adversary was up ahead, standing on top of a tall boulder, looking coldly at him. Clutched in his hands was the sword of darkness, an overwhelming presence overflowing from the blade. Reluctantly, he unleashed a piercing gaze against the gallant swordsman, hesitant to find how strong he really is.

And as he expected, the numbers showing on the Analysis skill were almost daunting. More than that was the aura of the strong emanating from the gallant swordsman.

Every cell in his body was physically screaming at him to back off, to run away, simply because of the sheer difference in strength and Level – a hopeless Lv. 120 versus his measly 55. But the fact that Haruhiro's standing face-to-face with this monster meant that retreat was never the plan. To the young Hero, those numbers were the wall that he must overcome.

Think, think and think. He muttered to himself. But think he could not. The extraordinary pressure to even move a step was too much, fearful that he might expose himself, and leave a most fatal gap in his defenses. Slowly, and surely, the inner rage, seething from earlier, started to burn through his restraint. Try as he might, Haruhiro soon found it impossibly hard to contain himself.

"Haruhiro Kurogane… Your wrath will mean nothing in the face of absolute power and an unbendable, iron will. Rest assured, your defeat will be swift…"

Haruhiro covered up his ears, trying to block out the voices, not his, but other, more malicious entities. Poisonous whispers were stabbing his heart, as if it all wasn't enough,

'Why aren't you avenging her? Scared of dying? You coward.'

'Are you going to run away yet again? Watching as your friends and precious ones leave you?'

And most hurtful of all,

'All of this… Comes from your hubris, your weakness. You still think you're above dying, and that all of this is a game. You covered your eyes, rejected everyone and shut yourself in, *just like old times*. And, as you are wasting time, the enemy is encroaching closer, till this day of reckoning. You are too late. Don't you get it? You're still the weak pushover from back then, ignorant and arrogant. It's almost funny…'

"Shut up… SHUT UP! I…!"

The negative emotions from the crystal overpowered all sense of reason. Now, he was fully ready… for a bloodbath. Haruhiro stumbled forward, clutching his head and lashing out at the invisible beings jabbing at his heart's weakness...

"I… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Haruhiro roared, dashing towards his foe, whom was met by a clashing of blade.

He glared beyond the clashing steel as he saw General Duskblade's emotionless face distorted into a cold sneer, though this was mere deceit from his eyes, seeing red instead of reality.

Frowning, Duskblade parried the blade away effortlessly, knocking him a ways back, and weaved his blade elegantly at thin air, sending fierce slash waves forwards, at a speed beyond reaction. In the nick of time, an ominous black mist spread forth, consuming Haruhiro as the destructive attack passed cleanly through. Right after, dark spheres burst forth and lunged at the unaware swordsman, though with a clean fluid motion of his sword, cut and knocked them away, as they exploded behind him.

The grace period was short-lived.

For a moment, their eyes locked, their hands clutching tight the hilt of their weapons. The commander's gaze, distant, almost weary, even, was as if sighing over the inevitable spilling of red, hot blood. Then, in a flash, he was gone, and reappeared with a vortex of strange energy coating him, emerging from the forest – far beyond Haruhiro's attack range.

"Where are the goddesses? This peculiar feeling… You must have teleported us into a closed space." Duskblade's tone was thick with tension,

"No… concern… of yours…." Haruhiro replied, barely keeping himself in check,

"…You don't seem like the same person you were back then." The Commander said, his blade drawn, pointing the tip at Haruhiro,

"Let's just cut to the good part." And with that, the conversation ended, signalling the beginning of another intense clash.

The two of them clashed against each other blade against blade, sparks flying off the grinding of steel. Both of them, unrelenting and hell-bent on winning the power struggle, imbued their own power into their blades and put all of their weight behind the attack. The Shadow magic from Haruhiro and Dark magic from the swordsman reacted violently and created a giant explosion.

When the smoke had cleared and the dust had settled, it was the swordsman that remained standing, the force of the blast only scorching him a bit. As for the resilient adventurer, he almost suffered a concussion, and did have a few burns here and there. Brute force was not Haruhiro's game, and he knew it. But Haruhiro was not a fool.

"…!? Did you…?! Through my blade…?"

In his hand was an extracted, unholy surge of power, the evil flames fanned by the winds. He made use of the window to reach forth and steal power from the formidable swordsman. Now Haruhiro had evened up the grounds, if only a little bit. A wry smile crept up the commander's face – things finally have gotten interesting.

The stare-down was broken with Duskblade taking his first move, firing his Curse Bolts repeatedly at a distance. Seeing that the barrage was too fast to evade, Haruhiro used his Black Mist Evasion, as the beams tore through his sillouette. He then teleported forward with Realm Distortion, holding back the dizziness of a sudden, great loss in Mana. A blink of a blue light brought Haruhiro all the way behind the swordsman, who turned and met his blades.

Again, Duskblade seized the initiative and rained steel on the young man. Wide slashes, careful thrusts, all of them were barely blocked as Haruhiro clenched his teeth and took the hits. Still, the dagger was not meant to be used defensively, and the chips and hacks of the superior swordsman tore through cloth and skin, drawing blood.

With each strike, Haruhiro's defences cracked ever more slightly, unable to withstand the sinister assault. Several times he'd seen the ghost of a window to strike back, but every time he wanted to reach for that perfect counterattack, a well-placed slash forced him back into his desperate, defensive stance. Those were feints – baits to hook the fat fish that is his life. Options were limited and stamina was running low for the foreign Hero.

Seeing that Haruhiro was reeling from the extraordinary strength he exerted, Duskblade brought his sword overhead, slamming it down in full force – leaving his sides exposed. Haruhiro knew he had to do it, as he blasted Duskblade with a quick firebolt, forcing him to arc his blade and block the searing charge. The attack was not effective, but it gave Haruhiro a moment of respite, and more than enough for the follow-up. He kneed the swordsman in the groin hard, vaulted over him as he was reeling, and delivered a clean stab to the back.

"Gaah!"

The commander cried in pain as Haruhiro twisted his blade and rent his flesh with its sharp edge. Dark emotions spurring ever more, empowering his blade but corroding his mind. He kept convincing himself that it was just payback for her, payback for her. But he could not hide the sadistic joy of watching another man writhe in pain.

Now on the upper hand, Haruhiro yanked his blade out and went for the neck. The backhand slash was blazingly fast and impeccably precise, and the much-awaited, disgusting and joyous sensation of steel cutting into flesh came. He laughed, and then realised that he was the one getting cut down. For with a sharp turn and a quick, fluid motion, Duskblade deflected the fatal attack with the hilt and slashed Haruhiro in the abdomen.

"Dragon Strike: Style Zero…!"

The Swordsman's deadly combination with the conniving blade struck a mighty shockwave into Haruhiro's deep gash, knocking him away.

"Gahh!"

The sheer force of the strike combined with previous cuts and wounds had finally brought Haruhiro to his knees as he coughed up blood, collapsing face-first on the ground. The wounds were deeper than he'd expected, incapacitating him. If there was any solace, it was the fact that he was knocked so far away that he had time to heal himself up.

He knew trying to get back up would be impossible lest he'd bleed out and die, possibly spilling his organs too. Instead, he popped a Healing Circle out, and activated its area-of-effect benediction mist. The extreme pain from his stomach receded only so slightly, but it was enough to stop some of the bleeding and close the wound slightly. Haruhiro then swiftly downed two cans of Nep Bull EX and a few tubes of SP. Charger, and with the receding warmth in his belly, the wound completely disappeared. But with his fatigue debilitating and his power waning, Haruhiro felt more pressed to launch a sacrificial assault, if that is what it takes to destroy his foe.

At the other end of the battlefield, Duskblade's wounds were light, made even less so due to his natural regeneration. So far, other than the usage of most of his restoratives and the massive loss of blood and body nutrients, Haruhiro basically achieved nothing in the deathmatch with the mighty swordsman.

Another long-range stand-down took place, and Haruhiro was at a severe disadvantage while the other man looked almost bored. Only five minutes had passed since the beginning of the duel, yet the area was already ravaged by large craters and burning grass. The scene looked dystopian.

He suddenly felt weariness bogging him down, as if he'd grown old in the span of a few minutes. Barely three months ago, Haruhiro was just a peaceful nobody, causally minding his business and lived a life with minimal conflict. Now he's the most valued target in a hopeless war, where many more are expected to die for him.

The moment of sentimentality was a cold shower on the smoldering flames of rage, and made him recall part of his humanity from the wake of his madness.

He closed his eyes and made himself calm – there's no way she'll just die. No way. The scene looked so surreal and shocking, but there might still be hope for her – Haruhiro convinced himself.

If there is any reassurance in all this, it would be that time was on his side, allies were on the way, and, most importantly, Neptune was in safe hands, for the time being. Compa's healing was top-notch, and with the elites of Planeptune led by the likes of IF, she'll be nursed back to full health… Or so he hoped, convincing himself desperately. Believing her. Trying not to let his mind break.

All that's left should be the pain-in-the-ass before him and that pesky archer. If possible, he wanted to at least make them both feel what it feels like to have a hole in the stomach.

Still, that bit of vengeance can wait but the death of this man cannot – Haruhiro's thoughts were again growing more and more distorted by the blinding rage within him, threatening to destroy the last barrier that protects Haruhiro's psyche. Still, for better or worse, Haruhiro must continue the fight.

He then rushed towards the swordsman, eager to finish the fight fast. Wielding dark flames in his dagger, Haruhiro hacked and slashed at the white blade, chipping away bits and bits of steel. The skillful, misleading swordsmanship of the general answered Haruhiro's deadly dance and kept his dagger off his neck and thorax, but he didn't want to strike, nor could he – the boy was adamant on tanking a fatal hit to kill him anyway.

Without a way to disable the young berserker, Hibiki used his blade as a makeshift shield and jabbed Haruhiro with a quick fist, following up with a knee to the groin. As Haruhiro got stunned, Hibiki's cunning blade saw an opportunity, and with a quick slice…!

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Haruhiro's world turned upside down. He yelled and kicked and screamed at the sight of his left hand… rather, what's left of it. The pain was so bad that he almost blacked out. Blood burst forth from the wound nonstop. Suddenly, through all the pain and fear, he heard a sound. The last bit of awareness made him teleport away from the fatal attack.

Haruhiro was safe for now, but what can he do with one less arm? Yet, like a miracle, a comforting light enveloped the bloody mess of a stub. He watched the revolting animation of flesh and bone regenerating, then skin formed, like stretched plastic, covering it up perfectly. His mind became clear, in an instant.

"…! The blade…!"

It was akin to an moment of enlightenment for the lost soul. Neptune, even though far away, is still there, protecting him with her power.

"Neptune… You…" He gripped her gift to him tightly, tears rolling down his cheek. He quicked wiped them off, not wanting to show his weak self. Now determined, with calmness in his heart, Haruhiro gulped down the last bit of his restoratives, ready for a final deathmatch. The maddening power within him pulled his mind together from the blood loss.

"Are we done here? Give up… and repent for your kind's sins…!"

Unleashing the killing intent built in from the depths of his body, Duskblade took the initiative and closed in the gap.

"…!"

Like a ghost, he spun around and gave Haruhiro a firm kick to the stomach, blowing him a distance away. As he was still airborne, Duskblade stretched his palm out, casting his signature spell, Stillness.

"Freeze! I win…!"

Haruhiro could only watch on helplessly as the incoming flurry of attacks was bound to land and tear open his frail body…

As the edge of the blade was mere inches from Haruhiro stomach, out of the blue, a cloud of smoke burst out of nowhere.

"..!? Smoke!?"

The gamble had paid off – Haruhiro wagered that Stillness may freeze one's movement and momentum in place, but not the transfer of magic, matter and mana, and thus did not stop the casting of spells – so long as they do not require movement.

…And the pierces and slashes that seemed so certain to tear out flesh and bones from his body missed him entirely, as the overwhelming pressure faded right away. Picking himself off the ground, he critically nicked Duskblade in the groin again, and struck his nose with a hard elbow strike. He launched himself forward and bashed him repeatedly at where it hurts.

"GAAHH! Stop hitting my priva- GAAAH! *cough cough…!*" said Hibiki, as Haruhiro drew blood from his neck.

The heat he produced from a speck of flames was enough to set off the smoke bombs he brought, and now, he was on the offensive. The Delusional Power from the crystal had caught the swordsman, and so long as he maintains the spell, the entire area is under his control.

"That's… impossible! How did you slip away from that…!" Unsure of and immensely shocked at Haruhiro's ability to ignore the powerful grasp of his space-time magic, Duskblade scowled, slightly panicking from the inability to breathe. Though his healing magic was closing the wound, the loss of blood made him dizzy.

Many a time he'd surprise his opponents with his superior skills and power, and now he found himself on the receiving end, outfoxed at every turn. The Hero is so weak, and he leaves many openings. Still, how could he be still standing? Duskblade sure wasn't taking him lightly, by any means…

There was no time for such thoughts. Haruhiro smirked confidently as the area got enveloped in a dark, hazy fog, and the ever-expanding cloud of smoke. Anomalous as this was, Duskblade knew Haruhiro must have pulled some strings. He cautiously stepped back, struggling to see past anything. He couldn't help but wonder about the different vulnerable angles he'd exposed himself by standing completely still in an area under the enemy's control.

Teleporting was no use – the fog-smoke mixture was spreaded everywhere, even in places it would be impossible to spread into, and there was this sense of looming danger that followed him wherever he went – the sparks of charged electricity in the air and the overbearing heat of the smoke. It was getting harder to breathe and nowhere seemed safe from Haruhiro's grasp. A sudden, sharp pain jolted his stomach and chest – it must have been no ordinary fog…! – Duskblade realised.

Decided that he was too exposed to try anything, Duskblade retreated, holding his aching lungs as he attempted to get out of the fog, a frentic escape to leave this fog-filled space. He leapt over boulders and into trees and onto branches, manouvring nimbly in the foggy forest, never stopping, never looking back.

As Duskblade's mind raced to think of his options, out of nowhere came a continuous barrage of dark spheres, raining explosions near him. The commander did not bother knocking the spheres back, and instead evaded them, hacking and slashing back at the lingering shadow at the corner of his eyes. Though, the assault went on, as firebolts and dark magic incinerated all possible form of cover, forcing him to keep moving.

It must have been a few minutes for Duskblade to find himself back at exactly where he started. The same patch of grass, the bootprints leading ahead. Strange, most strange indeed. He certainly wasn't letting his guard down. How could his sense of direction be deluded? 'The same direction, the same unsurmountable speed, confined by a mere smokescreen?' Uncertainty made the swordsman slow to a halt, for Duskblade did not want to wander into danger blindly. It must have been the fog. It must have been. He thought. Still, he kept sprinting, not desiring to fight in an unfair arena.

"There is… no escape… from your tomb…" A voice rang in the area, one that felt less like the Hero's and more like a vengeful spirit's.

"My tomb, you say? I have no time for your jokes, clown."

"There is… no escape… from my wrath…!"

"I have no fear for a boy's wrath."

"The price… of your bloodshed… will be paid in full! Blood for blood, eye for eye…"

"I will pay you nothing, for I have owed you nothing. You, on the other hand, carry on you the sins of the Heroes. You are a parasite, sucking whole realms dry and leaving behind dust and death. You… will pay… and I… am your judge. Come at me, Sinner!"

Suddenly, the ground below him, flat and unperturbed a second ago, burst in an all-consuming vortex of lightning and flames, scarring the area and licking him everywhere from the top down. Had he not worn his trusty set of plate armour, he would have been fried to a perfect crisp by the dark explosion.

Somehow managing to divert the malicious attack, Duskblade rolled a distance away and onto his feet, the smell of his own charred flesh sickened him. Yet he only ran away from one trap to reveal another underneath him. A second detonation brought the swordsman to his knees – being caught off guard meant he had taken a lot more unnecessary damage. Pain, surprise and confusion broke his sense of superiority. The cornered stag is the most dangerous, he thought.

Blood and bits of his arm lit ablaze in a cursed flame whilst the crimson fountain flowed evermore. Trying to regain control of the heated bout, Duskblade chanted Diarama, an old spell from ancient Demonic magic, to heal. As he felt the charred wound began to close, he felt a chilling sense of a blade approaching. Quick was the swordsman leaping to the side barely in time to avoid the wicked slash. For an moment, he thought he saw the gaze of a demon, piercing through the thickest of smoke, before the mad shadow disappeared again.

Haruhiro was desperate to close out the battle as soon as possible, for the spell proved to be a tremendous strain on his mind. Besides, he couldn't just let the two idiots screw up just like that,.

Deciding that Duskblade probably was on his ropes, he concentrated what remained of the shadow crystal's delusional power and his own into a purple, ominous ball of compressed energy, its unstable nature forcing Haruhiro to control it with both hands, albeit barely and painfully.

"…Take… this!"

Tapping into the given power once again, Haruhiro teleported next to the reeling swordsman, and unleashed the sphere of destruction. The final explosion tore through the ground and its target, annihilating what was in the area and wiped the spot a spotless clean from filth. As exhaustion caught up with the young man, the smoke dissipated and only he was left standing at the end of it all. His hands were burned and scarred into an unrecognisable mess, but the deed was done and he could finally go see his goddesses.

Until he appeared yet again on the battlefield, his attire blood-soaked and his stomach bleeding uncontrollably. Duskblade did not escape death unscathed, for his sword was blown away in the process, and he was practically left in tattered rags.

"What…!? Even with all that, you're still alive…!?"

"Did you think I would take the full brunt of that attack…? Foolish imbecile. For the sake of my country, and for the sake of defeating the likes of you cruel, warmongering scoundrels, I *will* not fail…"

"…And that's where you're mistaken about."

"…!?"

With the last bit of mana and strength, Haruhiro activated his teleportation again. Now the tables have turned, as Haruhiro hacked his dagger downward with a demonised expression – as if he was cursed with madness. Duskblade closed his eyes, this time conceding victory to the resourceful young man, waiting for the fatal blow.

Yet the burning pain of a severed neck did not come for Duskblade. Instead, he found himself kneeling on the ground with a blade ground against his bleeding neck.

"What's this…? Are you mocking me…?"

"…No."

"Then what…? You've defeated me, and so take my life and be done with me. Alas! I curse that I will not be able to serve and protect my nation, my Queen, my home…and that I will not be able to see her again… But let it be known that I, Duskblade Duskblade, have not died a valiant death! What are you waiting for…? Cut me down…!"

"Shut up! I am not going to kill you…!"

"…What…? Are you so naïve as to spare your enemies…? Are you so spineless that you can't even take a life…!? I curse you…!"

And yet, there was only silence, tension, and the unyielding glare burning into his soul.

"I… I won't… let you go, but I won't kill… I'll never stoop to your level. Even though I have every reason to, and even though this crystal is trying to turn me berserk… I won't…! Besides…" said Haruhiro, as he tagged the button to his capture device, crafted by the Planeptunian scientists.

"You…!"

"I just believe there are fates worse than death."

"What do you…?"

"I have no idea why I've been branded a murderer and evil-doer, for I am not and will never be one… And even if I am… does it excuse you lot to invade this peaceful world and its inhabitants, who has nothing to do with me…? Your conquest to destroy my imaginary ambitions, your war to end all wars… is as every bit as ironic as it is filled of bullshit! Now… you'll repent. You'll spend the rest of your life in regret, guilt and shame… It is what you deserve." Haruhiro spewed his words in anger, struggling to keep his sanity and emotions in check.

"No matter what you say… The fact is, your line of self-appointed 'Heroes' have spilled blood on countless worlds and mine! Even your predecessor, a girl, young and strong, with black hair and eyes like you, too, came with promises of peace… only to betray us in the end! If it hadn't been our Diviner's guidance, we would have fallen to her sinister plot and fail to ascertain the truth behind the 'Heroes'…! As she came down with her host, all former dear friends of ours, with eyes that illuminated no light and an earnest desire to enslave us… while my father and friends lay dead at my feet, and their blood had just begun to dry…! What reason do I have to believe you now…!?"

"…The reason that you're doing exactly the same as the horrible person that took your loved ones away…! You're no different from those people slaughtering for their own gain… Look at these people… How have they suffered from your armies of monsters…!? I've seen the looks on their faces, hiding their fears behind a smile, as their fellow compatriots lay half-dead and bleeding still in hospital beds. Are you going to kill them too…? Your target is me, right…? Then why do you wage war against them, too, huh…!? You're so full of shit…!"

"How dare you…!?"

"…Oh yes, 'how dare me', to state the god damn truth…!"

"**Shut up!" **The clash of wills ended with a frenzied shout from Duskblade, as he swatted Haruhiro's dagger away from him, locking him in fist-to-fist combat. Overcome by his sorrowful rage, Duskblade choked Haruhiro in a submission hold and cracked his wrist. The young man's painful screams were muffled by the merciless punches from the half-insane commander.

"*cough* *wheeze* *cough* Oof…!" Haruhiro began choking up fresh blood from the beatdown,

"You…! You'll…! Never understand…!"

"Haah…! *Cough!* Of course… *Cough cough!* I won't understand your bullshit…!" said Haruhiro, powered up by a sudden spike of delusional energy. He shot up from the ground, headbutting the madman and yanked himself off that iron grasp…

"Gah! Die!" The Commander was still standing, having some energy to spare. In a quick motion, he delivered a swift uppercut to the chin, almost blacking Haruhiro out…

Finally decided that he'd had enough of this farce, Duskblade limped away and prepared his final Curse Bolt.

"Heh… You might be killing me… but you still… lost…

You… just proved what I said is true… that you were no different from the one bastard you hate…"

"**Silence! You will… ***_Ugh*_**… Die…!" **The Curse Bolt struck the ground mere distances away from Haruhiro. As he felt the searing sensation scorched him, he could feel the delusional crystal inside him shattering, completely drained of energy. What had been powering Haruhiro up for so long was no more.

With the crystal gone and his mana depleted, Haruhiro was completely defeated. Armed without his dagger – his one and only weapon, he was dancing on the razor's edge between life and death. His limbs felt weak and heavy, and his eyes, so weary and so hard to remain open, as if he's about to fall into a deep, deep sleep. There was no longer the sickening scent of blood and burned flesh, and the world slowly darkened.

"Ugh… What am I…? I was…? Mmgh… I could feel my cloudy mind grow clearer…"

"…You're…co…ming… with… me…" said the Commander, as he took Haruhiro by the arm and dragged him into the portal. Somewhere behind him, he also heard the sound of many men shouting and running to him. Somewhere in that crowd, was the voice of the goddess he'd worried for. He thought he heard his name echoing in the distance, but he could not move, nor speak.

…

'Hey… Haru… Come home safe, okay…? It's a promise! Got it? Nepu will be waiting…'

'…Yeah… Of course. It's a promise.'

He returned to that same room when he parted ways with Neptune, moments before he made way to the randevous point, to commence the operation.

'Home… eh?'

'I guess I have a home after all.'

'I'm sorry, Neptune…'

The promise between him and the goddess was broken.

He may have fought bravely, but the void still consumed him all the same.

Fortune may favour the bold, but Reality is a far crueller mistress…

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6 – Epilogue: Opening Theory - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**[?]**

With the sound of a thunderclap, the tears of the sky began to fall, soothing the lands.

_But what use will it be, healing the dead?_ Seeds will not grow in infertility, at least, not when the curse of death lay deep in the soil. The light of nature does not reach beyond the ominous, dark clouds.

_Useless._

A purple flash of lightning piercing through the gloomy night sky illuminated the half-wilted plants in the forest. It's the fifth month of the current year, where rainfall was plentiful and the winds carried a certain sweetness – a reality present only in the past. Now, only moisture remains.

The library remained damp and windy, the creaking windows carrying the breath of nature into every corner and drowning the books in withered emotions. The young girl resumed her reading, a rare sort of writing, the excerpt of a historical entry rescued from the abyss of time, she thought.

"Deep in the summer night,

The wolves howl, the men cry,

Darkness hung high, eclipsing the light.

The beating heart keeps him in the fight.

Beyond the blight on nature,

Along with the winds of Caladrius,

Fervour, Rage, Desire razes the land and the creatures,

Alas, if only he would return gallantly, like proud Odysseus.

Within the fury of the Prometheus Flames,

Blade and mail evaporate, Allies fall,

He alone stands tall.

There he thrice cursed himself, for he was to blame

For all the lives lost and soiled

And the streams of blood that could form rivers and oceans.

He swung his blade, sending winds to quench the heat,

But the Sins burning in his veins did not cease.

If only he'd abandoned shades and shadows,

And held the light high.

He was great, yet blind, and deaf.

Instead, he was dishonoured, defeated, dying,

The Wicked Dagger and the Crow

Of the night, whispering secrets away in the cackling fires.

Bound in captivity, he frenzies, bold

As he may be, nothing remains except an eternity of spite.

His captors, demons, cruel and mocking,

Slew the young and sowed destruction.

The moonlit shroud revealed him the frightening

Face of Doom. The bitterness of Betrayal and Heartbreak was his revelation.

His last words were left unheard to the world

Except to the Human who dealt the killing blow."

…

"That is a very interesting piece you are reading, Lady Sophia." An old voice said,

"I am well aware, Alfred." Sophia's tone was dull, indifferent in matters beyond her interest.

"Many thought it fictitious for its strange lines that was unheard of among our ancestors, and consider it all but a falsified relic to fabricate the past. Yet, as I would attest, that is not the case. I was the very person retrieving it, from the tome sleeping within the Cursed Ruins. The terrible magic plaguing the guardian spirit protected it to the bitter end, and, with the marks of battle on my back, I can assure that is the truth it is guarding for perhaps, centuries." The old butler explained in a dignified, gentle voice.

"I see." Not a fibre of her being moved from speech save for her lips. The imagery of the cold beauty reading Unsatisfied, she turned to another page, another sad tale.

"Do you find it curious?" inquired the butler, carefully observing his mistress's response.

"More or less." The poker face remained unperturbed,

"…My princess, throughout my life serving as a butler and an advisor, you've always… distanced yourself."

"I am well aware, Alfred."

And yet, the young lady did not seem any less distressed. Sophia's golden hair fluttered as the breezes blew, her emotionless face adding coldness to her perfect beauty, with large, jewelled-like eyes and small lips that always frown slightly. Her figure was slightly lacking in womanly parts – but only because she's not given much to eat, just like everyone else. How delightful would it be for the butler to see her enchanting smile, to see that face brightened with happiness…

"…My heart aches with you whenever you stare into the distance with sadness, my lady."

"…Sadness? You of all people ought to know why, Alfred."

"Yes, I ought. Lady Sophia."

Alfred resigned himself to his mistress's apathy. Through his cloudy pupils and the glass windows, he gazed at the same piece of land bore marks of conflicts from the Age of Despair, persisting even until now. This was the same scenery he and his mistress grew up with – the reason behind her distress. The very thought of this saddens the old man, too weary of the world and its malice. But it wasn't always this way.

In books of legends, it was said that long ago, before the Curse sank its fangs in the realm, the land thrived all year, never lacking in harvest and wildlife. Legend also has it that the Gods of Above would save them all from an impending crisis in the form of a young hero. And, as it stands now, the stuff of legends only serve as bedtime stories for babies – not a fickle of truth lay within them, Alfred reflected with a careful sigh, trying not to disturb the room's stillness.

Every hint of prosperity died out as soon as that cursed human first appeared in the royal hall. That monster clad in the skin of a young girl. She, with her mesmerising beauty and immense strength, deceived everyone. Every one of his ancestors thought she'd be the Hero to save the world from this 'unspeakable doom' threatening to throw the realm into chaos, save one man.

The Diviner.

He alone spoke out in spite of the fanatical belief in the girl, predicting that the girl will be the one that damns us all. In his Sphere of Truth, he produced images, horrific images that mirror the future Alfred lived in. The realm dismissed his wisdom as foolish ramblings of a doomsayer, and made a mockery of his words.

Everything seemed fine until the Day of Darkness. There, the Harbinger of Hope, the kind and strong girl the masses loved, began her revolution against every living being in the realm, starting with a poisoned dagger to the heart – towards her man of vows, and her usual bright smile. The slaughter began, tearing up huge tides, but still, this did not satiate the demon's bloodthirst.

The heart is frail and easily warped, and in the midst of the chaos, the devil manipulated the more hard-headed believers to create a civil war. The devil tore through the false love between communities and races and turned them into mutual hatred. Lies are so easily perpetuated when spread by authoritative figures.

The peace that was so meticulously managed between several different continents and nations for so many generations was struck down, spat on, and completely destroyed like it had never existed. The Age of Despair would have lasted an eternity if the Diviner, refusing to give up in spite of the discrimination and doubt cast his way, hadn't led the world in its disorganised state, and destroyed the Demon Mistress and her brainwashed underlings.

It was the Mighty General, Sirius of House Tempest, Archduke of Arms and Lord of Light, brought down the fierce devil with his mythical blade, Excalibur, in the Battle of Twisted Heights. He was there when the demon breathed her last, the gash in her stomach too deep to heal. It was said that when he struck the mortal blow, Lord Sirius asked, "Why did you commit such grave sins against our people and world, to slay so many of your loved ones?" It was then, for the first and last time, the raging chaos within her empty pupils subsided, restoring its clear light.

"…Did I? No…! No no no…! I… This can't… be…!" She spoke, in confusion, and despair,

Her expression was of regret, sadness and anger, as if she was not able to overcome something, and then shortly after, Death claimed her, fairly and justly, as it did for countless others. If anything, her death left a bitter taste to all. She was once a trusted comrade, sacrificing her flesh and blood to serve the world – it made her betrayal incomprehensible. Still, none thought to try and understand why – it's all in the past, and the world was failing.

Barren lands and smoking ruins were what comprised the new world, and nothing of the old remained. In the aftermath of the madness, many more died, impoverished, starving, suffering, never knowing what they did to deserve the pain of death. Some two hundred and thirty-five years after – to the present day, the realm remains split and troubled. Conflicts take place daily at borders and in neutral lands of great importance.

Alfred's tormented thoughts were cut short with the sound of his mistress closing her book. Swiftly recovering from his trance, he bowed and led the young mistress out of her seat masterfully as she reached out to the bookshelf, seeking more to be read.

"…How is the war proceeding on the 'other' world, Alfred?"

"At the moment, smoothly, my lady. Our forces have captured much territory from the enemy, and is steadily advancing towards their capital city. In particular, Capt- *Ahem* _General_ Duskblade was very active on the field, decisively defeating four of the enemy leaders in one battle. He is now in combat, according to him, a small skirmish. He ought return victorious."

"Our power-stabilising devices are working at optimal capacity as well, negating the cross-dimension combat power dissipation and guaranteeing a sizable portion of our men's battle strength. At the moment, the device grants us roughly half of our troops' original battle power, and alchemists are confident that with modifications, efficiency will increase." He continued, bowing.

War…

Is a war truly necessary?

Sophia can't help but pursue the odd thought. Although the assault was far too gone to halt now, she can't shake the feeling that something is strange.

"In due time, our wizards and alchemists shall perfect the magic item, and boost their effectiveness to the maximum. In the meantime, vast reserves of energy are harvested and converted into raw Mana from the giant crystals identified across the lands, its massive power is being processed and sent throughout the nation as we speak."

She recollected the state of her country's affairs. Yes, food supply had been dropping to an all-time low, and purification of water sources was stopped due to monster outbreaks. Both of which were the decisive factors that led to the overall decision to invade that 'Other World', where the next 'Hero' was to appear.

"Our estimates report that the current Mana stock will be able to supply our nation's agriculture, healing, alchemy, and industries for at least three years…" the report continued as Sophia listened absentmindedly.

It certainly added to the political agenda that the 'Hero' must be purged, even if the world is still uncertain whether he (or she) poses a threat to our world. Rulers of other nations agreed and sent their forces alongside ours.

But, again, is it truly unnecessary?

The world is far too weak to sustain any more abuse. Everyone knows that with the hard times they are living in. What gives in crusading against an unknown world, potentially much more advanced and powerful than they are? Everyone knew that an all-out invasion would be foolish – more trouble than it's worth.

Not to mention, they could simply stay undetected, observe, before deciding whether that being is to be eliminated.

Infiltration is simple with talented individuals like Haruna Silverheart, erasing presence with a simple spell. There's simply no need to involve the suffering people in bloodshed.

Even if they resolve to kill, couldn't it be an assassination? What if they lose in the war? Mercy is reserved for the victors. Those on the losing side are the delicious meat on a silver platter.

Finally, everything seemed to proceed to quickly… the incidents, the shortages, the council, and the knights… Surely, someone is pulling the strings… but who? And for what? The thought is worrying.

Could it be spies from another nation?

…Impossible. Sophia deduced. She'd been thinking this over for so many times – It's impossible.

Foreign affairs with other nations remain friendly and open as the pretence of peace and trade is required for the recovery of the world.

Besides, these nations have been providing much needed supplies throughout the years. If they wanted her nation gone, they simply needed to fabricate a reason to deny food and supplies.

What if the puppeteer is among us? What do they desire? Do they want to usurp power? Or…

Interesting. Sophia thought.

Someone might benefit from the conflict and gain political leverage. War makes a lot of money, after all. A Merchant of Death?

…Not quite.

Money will mean nothing in a world (worlds) of ruin. Small-scale warfare fighting for valuable resources might be profitable, but not a full-scale war against another world.

Then, the only plausible drive for all this must be… *that*, the Ancient Demons, the Devils.

Sophia reflexively touched her horns poking through her hair, and glanced at her butler's larger, black horns. These are the marks of the Majin – the Demon race that exists today, descendants of the Ancient Demons.

Though the Majin carry that distinctive body trait, and the great power that their ancestors possess, they've lost the destructive, evil aspect that once defined the extinct Devils. At least, they should be…

Rumours suspecting whether the Devils have survived the Great Purge had always lingered in the many cities and nations. Deep inside, there is a nagging feeling that some of them must have lurked in the darkness, biding their time to reclaim their throne in the world. And when that happens…

…No, that is…

Sophia closed her eyes and ceased the thought, the irritation, and the fear of it.

By extracting the latent power of souls, harvested after the death of the host, a practitioner of the darker arts of magic can bring members of the dead back to life.

Sophia knew nothing of the specifics of the carefully guarded secret, but the same cannot be said for the mastermind, knowing that they must have already known what needs be done.

Someone else must be plotting all of this… at least years ago, or decades, or perhaps even…

She shuddered at the thought. This… scheme had been in motion for a *very* long time – no mere intruder can live to see the end of the day after extracting that secret from the old tombs.

If left unchecked, that hidden usurper may one day take over this world as well. Sophia, for the first time ever in her life, felt the ice cold grasp of the fear of death. She feared that ambition.

More importantly, it seemed that her fight would be a lonesome and fruitless one.

As far as she's concerned, few in power had even thought of the strange circumstances, all of them silent about their suspicion, of course. It would be foolish and outright impossible to seek their help – secretive meetings and hushed tones always seem to find their way to trouble, imprisonment and executions. Whisperers of the shadows were everywhere.

As for the rest of the cabinet seemed more like puppets acting on someone else's interests. They were once bright and promising individuals, but one by one, they fell. The King, His Kingship, was as restricted as Sophia was, which was expected given his status in the world. One false step, and the great man that led to the Kingdom's rise would fall into a fate no better than those poor souls.

Sophia eyed the butler, who is still going on about the report on the war.

He had been there for Sophia ever since she was born into this world.

What if he was just another pawn on the chessboard, sent from the shadows to turn her? Is she doomed to such a destiny, ravaged by fate? What if he's a spy?

Sophia closed her eyes and fell into deep thought.

The sticky, irritating feeling that she couldn't shake off… this feeling of being manipulated…

But today, that is no more.

Sophia was just another pawn on the chessboard, and now, she had ascended, promoted into a Queen, and finally, into one of the players, pondering her next move. The Queen may have been restricted behind lines from the beginning, but once the pawns in the way are removed, her prowess on the board is unrivalled.

For now, though, she must find her pieces. A Queen, powerful and agile as she is, cannot checkmate the enemy King alone. Sophia glanced at the butler again, meeting his faithful gaze.

Is Alfred her Knight, or Rook, or Bishop? She does not know. In this game, the pieces are never coloured. A trusted ally could become a terrible enemy in a moment's turn.

Perhaps, she, too, have to reach out to the 'other world'. For the sake of her father, her world, and the quiet, comforting room that she calls home. It is time for the Opening Theories, the Queen's Gambit. The early game may be simple, but it is the most important of all.

"Now then… what is my next move?" Sophia muttered,

Her thoughts darted left and right, and raced through all the possibilities. Alfred, seeing her mistress lost in thoughts, grew silent. Minutes, hours passed, and her attention finally falling unto the boy with black hair and eyes, chained in captivity in the cells below. The 'Hero', or in their world's terms, the 'Disaster'.

Suddenly, the crystal resting on the corner of her table shone eerily. Sophia smiled, knowing that everything is going according to plan.

"It is… decided then. My next move."

Sophia got up from their seat, her butler immediately following the young mistress closely behind.

"…What is your desire, my mistress?"

"Alfred, I've heard we have an interesting visitor in our great, black cells. I… am curious about his presence."

"…May this old, humble soul ask what provoked this decision? On the concern of safety, I cannot afford to allow such a meeting, should anything happened to you. His Kingship would forbid this."

"I have my reasons. Would_ you_ not want to meet him? He must be a fascinating fellow, to have us go so far for him. It is as if we are _destined_ to meet each other. Would you not agree, Alfred?"

"My lady, I-!"

"Alfred, don't you think a gentleman should do his best to satisfy a lady's most innocent wishes and not become an annoyance? Surely, you know better than to question my judgement."

"…As you wish, my lady."

Sophia smiled devilishly, thinking of all the ways she would use to bring her pieces into the game.

"Now then… Haruhiro Kurogane… What are you?"

"A coward? A pawn? A rook? Or are you my King? Fufufu… This is very, very interesting indeed…"

Sophia and her butler disappeared in the thin veil of fog, as if they were never, ever there…

Author's Message:

Heya Minna-san! It's Nepu desu!

Nepu's finally finished this! Yaaa-taa~ Nepu's happy that this has turned out pretty well! Yay!

Haru hath fought valiantly, but he still lost desu… Uwuwu

Well, Nepu hoped you all liked the action scenes desu, heheh. There isn't much to add this timu! Nepu thank you all for thy patience! Nepu!

Now then, Nepu's off to eat some puddin'! Heheh~ See ya in the next chapter!

(P.S. All ad revenue goes straight to the Planeptune Basilicom – where 50% will be invested into Aqua-chan's red wine expenditure)

-NepuAqua


End file.
